la montre d'argent
by little akary
Summary: Que pensez-vous qu'Allen a bien pu faire après être parti de l'ordre? Les plus à même de vous répondre se trouvent à Amestris, étonnant n'est-ce pas. Mais laissez-moi simplement vous contez cette histoire surprenant qui relia deux jeunes hommes pourtant non destinés à se rencontrer. Attention si vous ne lisez pas les scan il y a spoile de D Grayman
1. un nouveau but

Alors voilà, ceci est un essai. Une fic multi chapitre mélangeant l'univers de D Grayman et Fullmetal Alchimiste.

Alors comme le dit le résumé l'histoire se passe juste après la fuite d'Allen de la congrégation de l'ombre. Il arrive à Amestris où il retrouve le Fullmetal en train de se battre contre Scar. Et comme Allen et la chance font deux il se retrouve finalement pris dans l'histoire et obligé de suivre les Elric.

Cette fic sera faite du point de vue d'Allen donc si des informations ne sont pas mises directement c'est normale mais elles viendront quand même ne vous en faîtes pas. Et du coup bien sûr il y aura Akuma, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Amestris qu'il n'y en a plus.

De même je n'ai pas encore de pairing prévu, je ne sais même pas si j'en ferai donc à vous de voir si vous en voulez un ou pas.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce prologue... en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

* * *

« Un verre de lait, s'il vous plait.

-Vous savez que c'est un bar ici.

-Alors un white russian, sans Vodka, sans Kahlua, s'il vous plait.

-Tu as le droit de traîner dans les bars à ton âge ? tiqua le serveur.

-En fait ça fait très longtemps que je ne connais que les bars, répliqua le jeune homme sûr de lui. J'ai de quoi payer ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment la question, soupira l'autre.

-Alors mon verre de lait ?

-Très bien ça vient. »

Allen soupira un peu, ils étaient plus dur dans ce pays. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque sur son âge alors qu'il rentrait dans un bar. On lui apporta son verre de lait qu'il bu sans trop y penser. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était partit de la congrégation et il ne savait que faire. L'exorciste avait réussi à maîtriser son innocence, ça n'avait pas été sans peine mais maintenant tout était bon. Il pouvait se défendre contre une attaque Akuma. Et en parlant d'Akuma.

Allen mit sa main devant son œil.

« Ca va jeune homme ?

-Oui très bien. »

Il avala rapidement son verre et posa le compte sur le bar avant de sortir précipitamment.

« Les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui me resteront incompréhensible. »

Le barman soupira et retourna à essuyer ses verres.

Le blandinet quant à lui courait dans la rue. Il cherchait un endroit vide, ou les pertes occasionnées seraient mineures. Il savait pertinemment que l'akuma le suivait de toute façon. Le compte avait lancé ses troupes à sa recherche. Il arriva finalement au lieu voulu et se retourna pour faire face à la créature. L'exorciste activa son innocence, ne prenant pas pour autant la peine de sortir son épée il se contenta de son bras comme arme. Alors qu'il allait attaquer pour finir ça rapidement un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre derrière le mur du cul de sac où il venait d'emmener l'akuma. Il y en aurait deux ? Ce petit moment d'inattention fut fatal et Allen fut projeter contre le mur qui se brisa. Il traversa alors l'autre rue s'arrêtant pile entre deux autres combattants au vu de la situation. Cependant il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et cria :

« Ne restez pas là.

-C'est à moi de dire ça ! s'exclama à son tour un blond apparemment pas content qu'il soit là.

-C'est la fin exorciste ! »

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà entendu cette phrase. Allen soupira alors que la machine crée par le compte s'élançait sur lui, surprenant tous les spectateurs de la scène. Le blandinet esquiva et d'un autre mouvement le transperça avec son innocence, ce qui le fit exploser libérant ainsi l'âme emprisonnée à l'intérieur. Mais il n'eut le temps de s'en féliciter que derrière lui le blondinet s'exclama :

« Transmutation humaine ? »

Il observait son bras, comme si la chose était à la fois interdite et en même temps comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Mais une nouvelle fois Allen ne pu s'attarder sur ces détails que le sol sous lui se fissura. Réagissant d'instinct il sauta pour se retrouver à côté de l'autre jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent l'homme à peau mat en face d'eux, se reregardèrent, et finalement ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

« Pourquoi tu cours avec nous ? »

Nous ? A oui maintenant qu'il en parlait il y avait aussi une immense armure. Surprit Allen répondit tout de même sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de mourir. »

Il désigna l'homme derrière eux qui leur courait après, qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir aussi, même s'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la transmutation humaine dont avait parlé le blondinet. Cependant ne sachant absolument pas ce que c'était Allen ne pouvait pas faire de conclusion. L'autre semblait avoir comprit où il voulait en venir puisqu'il n'obtint qu'une tête dépitée, comme si encore une fois il avait parlé trop vite. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un espace ouvert et les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent pour faire face à leur ennemi. C'est alors qu'une chose que l'exorciste n'aurait jamais pu prévoir se passa. Une espèce de boule à forme humaine se montra. Si c'était tout… mais non il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. Il comprit lorsque son œil s'activa de nouveau de lui-même. Cette chose était remplie d'âme humaine. Le blandinet porta la main à sa bouche, manquant de vomir ce qui attira l'attention des deux à côté de lui alors que l'homme à peau mat se battait contre la boule.

« Hey ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Le blond hésita, il venait de remarquer l'œil de l'exorciste. Surtout il semblait avoir quelque chose de précis en tête. Il devait faire quelque chose mais avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger une autre personne sortit des égouts pour se jeter sur la boule humaine. Il lui enfonça alors une bombe dans la gorge sous le regard totalement choqué d'Allen. Et il explosa pour commencer à se reconstituer. A nouveau dégouté l'exorciste eut le temps de remarquer que l'âme d'une personne dans ce corps venait d'être consommée.

« Vite un câble d'acier ! »

Il chercha autour de lui et c'est alors qu'il vit le blondinet en créer un à partir d'un rail. Se rappelant où il se trouvait le maudit se dit que c'était ça l'alchimie dont tout le monde lui parlait. C'était impressionnant. Le dénommé Ling se saisi de ce câble et l'enroula autour de la chose en train de se reconstituer, ce qui le bloqua et le retint prisonnier. C'était bien vu en effet.

« Je t'ai eu homonculus.

-Homonculus ? » demanda le blandinet regardant la chose.

Il était complètement dépassé par la situation. Surtout lorsque le prisonnier et Ling s'échappèrent en voiture, apparemment avec quelqu'un que l'armure et l'alchimiste connaissait, même s'ils voulaient le cacher. Son attention revint alors sur leur premier ennemi. Les deux autres semblaient lui en vouloir personnellement. Mais une nouvelle fois ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée, d'une jeune fille cette fois. Allen fronça les sourcils, cette histoire devait être bien compliquée. La jeune fille et l'homme à peau s'échappèrent finalement alors l'exorciste redevint le centre d'attention des deux hommes.

Gêné et poli il se releva, désactivant son innocence, sous leurs regards surpris, et se présenta :

« Allen Walker.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ton bras ?

-Nii-san, tu devrais te présenter d'abord, ce n'est pas poli, le reprit l'armure.

-Oui, oui. Edward Elric.

-Quant à moi je suis Alphonse Elric, son petit frère.

-Petit frère ? demanda Allen dubitatif.

-C'est un sujet qui fâche, coupa l'armure alors que son frère commençait à prendre une mauvaise tête.

-Qu'était cette chose ? reprit Allen autant pour changer de sujet que par intérêt.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, trancha l'alchimiste.

-J'ai vu, coupa l'exorciste. Toutes ces âmes qu'il avait en lui. Je ne peux laisser ça comme ça… je dois…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Alphonse.

-Un exor… »

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait plus vraiment le droit de se faire appeler exorciste, si ? Il avait bien quitté la congrégation, mais il luttait encore contre les akuma. De toute façon il faisait la même chose qu'eux encore, il pouvait donc s'appeler pareil, même si ce n'était plus un titre officiel.

« Un quoi ? demanda la petite boule de nerf.

-Un exorciste.

-Je ne suis pas croyant, répliqua le blondinet.

-Moi non plus, enfin je ne pense pas. »

Cette fois il se prit des regards surpris des deux frères. Un exorciste, non croyant. Il se foutait d'eux, non ? Finalement Edward soupira et déclara :

« Faisons un échange équivalent. Je te dis ce que c'est, et tu m'expliques ce que tu as fait à ton bras et ton œil. Tu sais que la transmutation humaine est interdite.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une transmutation humaine, avoua Allen. Mais je peux vous expliquer pour mon bras.

-Pas ici, déclara le blond en regardant les gardes. Tiens c'est l'adresse de mon hôtel, attends nous là-bas. »

Allen récupéra le morceau de papier alors que des soldats s'approchaient d'eux. Il tourna alors les talons et chercha l'hôtel qu'on lui avait désigné alors que les deux frères suivaient l'armée.

Cela faisait une heure que le blandinet attendait les deux personnes qu'il avait rencontrées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils finirent par rentrer accompagnés d'une jeune femme, tous assez déprimés. Il hésita à se faire savoir, mais finalement c'est Edward lui-même qui s'installa à sa table alors que la demoiselle se rendait au comptoir pour un appel apparemment.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda l'exorciste surprenant les deux frères. Vous semblez exténués.

-Ca ira.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligé de parler maintenant vous savez.

-Cette chose était un homonculus. Un être créé à partir de vie humaine.

-D'où les âmes enfermées à l'intérieur, conclu Allen en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Un exorciste…, répéta-t-il en soupirant un peu puis il reprit pour leur éviter une question. Ce bras est mon arme pour me battre. C'est une innocence créée pour détruire les Akuma. La créature que vous avez vue lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Il ne se transforme donc pas suivant une transmutation humaine.

-Je suis désolé mais non, je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser.

-C'est tant mieux, soupira Edward.

-Ces homonculus comment sont-ils apparus ?

-On ne sait pas vraiment, à vrai dire on ne sait rien d'eux à part qu'ils sont immortel, et ont chacun un pouvoir différent, lui apprit Alphonse.

-Et bien en tout cas on ne les laissera pas faire, s'emporta Ed.

-Je veux vous aider, déclara Allen.

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent les frères Elric.

-Non impossible ! trancha le blondinet.

-Je veux sauver tous ces gens prisonniers. Je sais que je peux le faire, laissez-moi vous aider.

-Nii-san, on pourrait peut-être…

-Al, nous avons notre propre but.

-Alors je vous aiderais aussi pour ça. »

Le jeune homme semblait si sûr de lui que l'alchimiste prit le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à la situation. Un allié en plus n'était pas négligeable. Surtout qu'il semblait savoir se battre. Finalement il lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. Il déclara alors :

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Merci beaucoup. Edward-san. »

Le blandinet serra la main du fullmetal. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... dîtes-moi si cette fic vous inspire, si oui alors je la continuerai.

N'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser votre avis.


	2. Homonculus

Bien on dirait que ça a plu à certaines personnes, j'ai donc continué d'écrire, voici ce que ça donne.

Fuyume: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

Nataku Makuraka: Et bien voilà je continue comme tu peux le voir ^^ Pour te répondre en effet Alphonse est un peu passé à la trappe (arf) mais j'ai tenté de me rattraper dans ce chapitre. Ouf j'ai réussi à éviter les fautes... pour tout te dire je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce domaine donc ça ne va peut-être pas durer!

* * *

Allen était un peu mal à l'aise. En fait il ne se sentait carrément pas à sa place au vue de la scène qu'il se passait. Et puis ça lui rappelait terriblement la congrégation. Il se trouvait à la gare de Central, où les frères Elric raccompagnaient leur amie d'enfance, Winry. C'était une jeune femme sympathique d'après le maudit, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de la connaître puisqu'elle s'était rapidement enfermée dans sa chambre.

« La prochaine fois que je te ferais pleurer ce sera de joie, Al et moi on va retrouver nos corps. Rappelle-toi bien de ça.

-Nii-san tu t'emportes toujours un peu trop.

-La ferme Al. »

Le blandinet se permit un pouffement qui fit retrouver l'alchimiste en rogne vers lui. Il secoua alors les mains comme pour essuyer une vitre imaginaire mais ne pu retenir un nouveau rire devant la tête du plus petit. Ce dernier soupira et leur fit signe de partir. Allen avait eut vent que les deux frères voulait retrouver leur corps. D'ailleurs lorsqu'Allen leur avait déclaré avoir vu seulement l'âme d'Alphonse dans la grande armure, les deux frères avaient bien voulu lui montrer l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce que les Elric auraient cru il n'eut pas vraiment peur. A vrai dire il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir plus bizarre encore.

Ils sortaient à peine de la gare qu'ils furent interceptés par une voiture.

« Colonel. »

Un représentant de l'armée… Arf ça pouvait se compliquer, vu qu'il était recherché. En y réfléchissant bien, Edward lui avait dit qu'il était alchimiste d'état. Donc lui aussi travaillait pour l'armée… Allen fit une petite grimace, ce qui attira l'attention du dit colonel.

« Vous êtes accompagné ?

-C'est un ami, lui apprit directement le blond.

-Colonel Roy Mustang, enchanté.

-Allen Walker, de même Mustang-san.

-Bien montez. »

Le plus vieux tiqua un peu lorsque l'exorciste monta aussi dans la voiture mais au mouvement de tête d'Edward il ne refusa pas, se contentant de lui faire savoir.

« Ce que nous allons voir est dangereux.

-Je sais me défendre, répondit Allen en souriant poliment.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-C'est un exorciste colonel, expliqua Alphonse.

-Un exorciste ? Que fait la congrégation de l'ombre ici ? »

Allen fit une belle grimace. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le colonel connaisse la congrégation. Seulement quelques personnes bien informées en avait vent. Ca pouvait encore une fois compliquer les choses. Cependant il avait déjà pensé à une réponse pour une telle question un jour. Il soupira un peu et avoua :

« Je travaille indépendamment, puis il souffla plus bas, en quelque sorte.

-Et que nous voulez-vous ? voulu savoir le brun.

-C'est à propos des homonculus. J'aiderais les âmes qu'ils renferment à retrouver la paix.

-Les âmes, commença le colonel dubitativement.

-A propos d'Homonculus, coupa Edward alors que Mustang était encore intrigué par Allen.

-J'ai reçu un appel du lieutenant, ils se sont arrêtés dans une maison abandonnée en bordure de la ville. Mais avant d'y aller nous feront un arrêt supplémentaire. »

C'est donc une bonne heure plus tard, et accompagné d'un médecin, qu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite maison abandonnée indiquée plus tôt. Et heureusement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés par la case médecin, car il y avait une blessée. Une jeune femme qui avait perdu son bras. Le blandinet retrouva aussi Ling, celui qui avait capturé l'Homonculus. Ce dernier était semblait-il perdu dans des pensé pour le moins désaréables. Il fut pourtant coupé puisque Mustang se présenta, l'exorciste en fit autant même s'il avait l'impression que cela était largement moins glorifique de le connaître lui. Enfin…

Puis les amestrisen entrèrent dans une grande discussion sur les homonculus où ils expliquèrent ce qu'était un homonculus au médecin qui se trouvait un peu dépassé par la situation. On ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Sans s'en rendre compte l'œil d'Allen venait de se réactiver. Il ne pensa même pas le couvrir mais se garda bien de regarder vers l'homonculus. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour revoir toutes ces âmes.

« Il y a une forte chance pour que le commandant King Bradley soit lui aussi un homonculus, déclara finalement Ling.

-Hein, s'exclamèrent les habitant du pays.

-Attendez vous dîtes que le chef de ce pays serait peut-être un homonculus lui aussi ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Euh… Allen, ton œil, fit Edward.

-Ah désolé, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en souriant désolé, c'est juste qu'il réagi en sa présence, désigna-t-il Glutonny.

-Comment ça il réagit en sa présence, demanda Mustang intéressé.

-Je suppose qu'il marche comme pour les Akuma. Il doit être capable de détecter les homonculus puisqu'ils sont eux aussi constitués d'âme humaine, enfin c'était comme ça qu'il se l'expliquait

-C'est glauque ton histoire petit, lui apprit le médecin.

-Mais utile, fit le petit alchimiste convaincu.

-Revenons à ce que Ling a dit le président de ce pays est aussi un ennemi ?

-J'ai vu sur son globe oculaire la marque ouroboros. Cependant ce n'est pas comme avec Glutonny, il n'avait l'air d'avoir qu'une seule personne en lui.

-Mais c'est impossible, contra Alphonse, le président à un fils, hors les homonculus ne peuvent pas avoir de fils.

-Selim Bradley a été adopté, leur apprit le médecin.

-Ahah quoi qu'il en soit, que King Bradley soit un homonculus ou non, il sera plus simple de le chasser du pouvoir avec ça, interrompit Mustang. Maintenant étudions plutôt les pouvoirs de cet homonculus. Un de mes subordonnés à besoin d'une opération à cause d'eux.

-Hey attendez, coupa Ling, Ranfan a sacrifié son bras pour cet indice pour l'immortalité, vous devez nous laisser l'emporter le plus rapidement possible.

-Vous comptez réellement vous servir de la vie de ces gens, leur demanda Allen assez contre l'idée.

-Ils sont mort maintenant, quoi qu'il en soit, fit valoir Mustang.

-Ce qui ne fait pas d'eux de simple objet dont on peut se servir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je vous laisse Mustang, cette discussion ne mène nulle part.

-He attendez… »

Ils continuèrent de parler mais Allen avait décroché, cette vague de haine. Il l'aurait sentit de loin. Prudemment il se tourna vers Glutonny, imité par Edward qui se demandait ce qu'il avait. Comme il s'y attendait, le monstre semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Tué… Ma Lust… Roy Mustang. »

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois l'exorciste activa son innocence, juste après une explosion se fit entendre et la maison s'effondra à moitié. Le seul qu'il avait eut le temps de protéger avec lui n'était autre que le petit alchimiste qui regardait avec étonnement la cape autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Mon innocence, sourit Allen. J'espère que les autres vont bien. »

Il retira sa cape pour voir ce qui en était. Alphonse avait servit de bouclier pour le médecin et le colonel. Cela soulagea l'exorciste, cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de Ling.

« Colonel, appela Riza.

-Ne le provoquez pas lieutenant, répondit le brun alors que sa subordonné pointait le monstre d'une arme à feu. C'est moi sa cible. »

Qui d'ailleurs failli de nouveau se faire aspirer. Ce n'est que par réflexe qu'ils esquivèrent tous l'attaque. L'alchimie était vraiment capable de créer un tel monstre. Allen allait partir à l'assaut mais fut arrêté par le fullmetal au moment où Mustang mettait son gant. Heureusement que l'alchimiste avait bien réagit sinon le blandinet serait certainement cramé à l'heure qu'il était. Cependant contre Glutonny ce ne fut absolument pas efficace. Pour cause il venait d'avaler les flammes du colonel comme si de rien n'était. Laissant tout le monde dépité avant que leur petit groupe ne se remette à courir pour échapper à leur opposant.

« En fait vous ne servez à rien, s'écria Edward.

-Si tu as une idée alors essaie, répartit le colonel.

-Séparons-nous d'abord, proposa Allen. Après tout c'est vous sa cible.

-Merci de me le rappeler, râla le brun.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda l'exorciste alors qu'il s'écartait avec Edward.

-Non il est toujours comme ça.

-Il faudrait un appât pour ce monstre le temps d'évacuer ceux qui en ont besoin.

-Parce que tu comptes rester ici ?

-Je ne vais pas le laisser dans cette folie destructrice. Il faut l'arrêter, s'exclama Allen d'un air déterminé.

-Ok je suis avec toi, capitula le blond.

-Je vais essayer de retrouver Mustang-san pour lui prendre sa veste. J'essayerai alors d'attirer…

-J'ai mieux. »

Surpris Allen l'observa faire, puis il en convainc que l'alchimie était très pratique. En quelques secondes le blondinet avait fait un pantin de bois très ressemblant au colonel original. A ce moment Mustang passa devant eux. Il s'arrêta d'abord comme voulant leur parler, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le pantin. Il regarda alors les deux jeunes hommes perplexe et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez au juste ?

-Quelque chose de plus utile que vous en tout cas, asséna Ed.

-Vite Mustang-san, votre veste.

-Hein ? Vous voulez en plus que je me déshabille ? »

Allen rougit un peu et l'autre jeune homme prit une tête dépité. Il désigna le pantin de la main alors le colonel comprit. Il lâcha quelques petits rires forcés et déposa sa veste sur le pantin qu'ils mirent ensuite à genoux au sol. Les deux plus jeunes aidèrent alors le brun, apparemment blessé, pour revenir à la maison, où le docteur les attendait dans une voiture avec la jeune femme xinoise blessée. En espérant que l'appât leur laisse assez de temps pour partir.

« Allez maintenant dépêchez-vous de partir ! ordonna presque le petit blond.

-Tu veux que je parte sans me soucier de cette situation.

-Honnêtement vous vous êtes avéré inutile pour le moment, confia Allen.

-Vous êtes un poids mort, râla Edward.

-Nous ferions mieux de partir colonel, approuva Riza.

-Partez ! rejoignit Al.

-Je crois que vous avez plus important à faire. Après tout le chef de ce pays est un homonculus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça, colonel.

-Bon les jeunes dépêchez-vous de monter !

-C'est complet partez sans nous, confia Edward.

-Nous allons l'arrêter coute que coute, leur promit Allen surprenant les autres.

-Pourquoi un exorciste nous aiderait ? reprit Mustang sur la défensive.

-Je vous l'ai dit je suis indépendant maintenant, je fais ce qui me semble juste. Bien allez-y maintenant. »

Allen s'éloigna alors de la voiture suivit par les trois autres.

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite!

Une petit review au passage?


	3. dans le ventre

Voilà troisième chapitre, apparemment ma fic plait alors tant mieux.

Nataku Makuraka: eheh voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ^^ Euh tu sais j'écris sur Word ^^" mais comme tu vois ça ne corrige pas tout malheureusement. Ah pour blandinet oui je suis au courant mais j'aime bien ce mot alors j'ai prit le partit de l'utiliser. Ensuite le "petit" du docteur était pour Allen et pas pour Ed donc je ne vois aps pourquoi il se serait énervé ^^" (t'inquiète pas les critiques sont faites pour nous faire avancer en tant qu'auteur, j'ai dit que je prendrais tout ce qui est à prendre.) Merci à toi de laisser des review.

fuyume: Et bien tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre.

hecate600: La suite c'est pour maintenant. Merci de tous tes compliment ^/^

Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

« On a dit qu'on l'arrêterai, soupira Edward, mais là il me fout les jetons. »

En effet quelques mètres devant eux, ils s'étaient cachés derrière des arbres, Glutonny s'adonnait à sa folie détruisant tout sur son passage. Allen devait bien avouer que c'était impressionnant, peut-être moins qu'un Akuma de niveau 4, mais surtout…

« Où peut bien passer tout ce qu'il avale ?

-J'étais en train de me poser la même question, confia le blondinet faisant une mimique complice à l'exorciste.

-C'est pas le plus important, comment on va l'attraper ? coupa Alphonse.

-Il ne se calmerait pas si on lui donnait le colonel à manger, proposa Ling.

-Oh c'est une bonne idée », rejoignit Ed.

Soudain Allen ressentit quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda autour de lui mais comme personne ne se montrait il se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Son œil lui jouait peut-être des tours, après tout il devait détecter les akuma pas les homonculus. A ce moment là Tim sortit de son manteau tournoyant au dessus de lui comme pour lui confirmer ses doutes, laissant dubitatif ses compagnons. Finalement le Xinois se tourna dans la même direction qu'eux. Un cheval apparu alors, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'exorciste. Puis au grand étonnement de tous le cheval s'exclama :

« Arrête ça Glutonny.

-Ah il a parlé ! s'écria Allen, le pointant du doigt, n'en revenant pas.

-C'était ma réplique, fit Ling lui aussi prit de court.

-Oh mais tu es celui de l'autre fois. »

Le cheval s'était tourné vers le brun qui ne faisait absolument pas le malin. Puis d'un coup il commença à se transformer sous les yeux horrifiés de tous les quatre. Il prenait peu à peu forme humaine, d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux vert formant une sorte de palmier sur sa tête.

« Ca faisait longtemps fullmetal nabot. »

Allen n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le blondinet se jetait sur le nouveau venu. C'était donc bien un ennemi, en même temps pour qu'il parle à Glutonny comme ça.

« C'est la 5ème fois, s'écria l'alchimiste.

-Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

-Que tu me traites de nabot.

-Oh, le sujet qui fâche, reprit Allen tapant dans ses mains et regardant Alphonse qui semblait des plus déprimé.

-Oui le sujet qui fâche.

-Ta venu ici te mènera à ta perte, Envy, reprit Ed avec une aura de démon.

-Nii-san, ne le provoque pas, gronda l'armure en immobilisant son frère qui rageait toujours.

-Et donc, tu viens ici pour te faire capturer ? demanda Ling.

-En fait non, leur apprit-il. Je suis juste là pour le récupérer… mais que vois-je, un nouveau nabot s'est rajouté au groupe.

-QUI TRAITE-TU DE NABOT ? cria de nouveau Edward.

-C'est moi le nouveau ? demanda Allen dubitatif alors qu'il se grattait la joue d'une de ses griffes.

-Oh tu as quelque chose d'intéressant là, découvrit Envy. Transmutation humaine ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la transmutation humaine ? soupira Allen.

-Alors tu es inutile aussi, constata Envy. Glutonny, pour Mustang et les frères Elric c'est râpé mais tu peux manger ces deux là, désigna-t-il Allen et Ling.

-Alors ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à nous, fit le fullmetal content. Allen, Ling on vous laisse Envy. »

Et en disant ça l'alchimiste créa un mur entre eux sous le regard encore étonné d'Allen. C'était vraiment utile l'alchimie en fait. Le xinois ne se posa pas autant de question et commença presque directement son combat avec l'homonculus. C'est après quelques passes d'arme qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une position délicate. Tim tira alors une mèche de cheveux d'Allen pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, Ce dernier retrouva Ling immobilisé, le corps entouré par un serpent qui le menaçait maintenant. L'autre main d'Envy avait prit l'apparence d'une faux.

« Clown belt ! »

L'innocence s'entoura autour de la tête de serpent, surprenant assez l'homonculus pour que le brun saisisse sa chance. Il trancha le bras qui le retenait pour une nouvelle fois couper en deux son adversaire avec sa propre arme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça », râla-t-il à l'encontre de l'exorciste.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un sourire poli avant de l'attaquer à son tour. Cependant avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible le mur qu'avait créé Edward s'effondra… laissant passer les frère Elric. Distrait… et surtout légèrement inquiet Allen failli se prendre un coup direct de l'homonculus mais fut sauver par Ling qui coupa la jambe de leur ennemi. Il allait le tuer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'Envy prit l'apparence de l'autre xinoise qu'avait pu voir l'exorciste. Ce qui fit hésiter le prince.

« Maintenant Glutonny.

-Quoi !

-Ling ! Allen ! »

Puis se fut le trou noir dans l'esprit de l'exorciste.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Allen flottait dans ce qui lui semblait être du sang. Après les quelques secondes qu'il fallu à son esprit pour enregistrer l'information il se releva dégouté. Puis il chercha autour de lui la moindre petite âme qui vive. Mais mis à part le golem qui était sur sa tête il lui semblait être seul. Le blandinet soupira légèrement et observa l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était glauque. Il n'y avait rien en vue à part cette mer de sang et quelques immeubles en ruine. Des flammes éparses qui illuminaient comme elles le pouvaient l'endroit.

Le blandinet soupira un peu, il était légèrement prit de court sur ce coup et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. En dépit d'une autre idée il commença à déambuler dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. Avec un peu de chance… enfin il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment de la chance ou non, Ling s'était lui aussi fait prendre dans ce lieu. A deux ils auraient plus de chance de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et où ils se trouvaient. Il se mit donc à la recherche du Xinois, mais force était de constater que son orientation était toujours aussi mauvaise. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui fut retrouvé en premier. Il pu alors constater que Ling était bien là mais pour une raison inconnue Edward aussi. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question le blond demanda sèchement :

« C'est bien Allen ? Pas Envy ! »

L'exorciste pencha la tête sur le côté. En effet il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Allen n'avait pas encore les bons réflexes dans ce nouvel univers. Il soupira un peu de sa stupidité et répondit :

« Tu te sentirais mieux si j'activais mon innocence ?

-Innocence ? demanda Ling.

-Son arme. Ca prouve que c'est bien Allen.

-Comme toujours tu te fais des amis étranges Ed.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Je suppose que si vous êtes ensemble c'est qu'aucun de vous n'est Envy non plus.

-Bien vu, ironisa l'alchimiste. Au fait je n'ai pas eut le temps de te demander tout à l'heure mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca, répéta-t-il en pointant la petit boule jaune qui vola alors jusqu'à lui.

-Ah, c'est Timcampy, sourit le blandinet. Un golem créé par mon maître.

-Un golem ?

-Euh… Et donc, tu as une idée d'où nous sommes ? fit-il surtout pour changer de sujet ce qui marcha très bien.

-Sans doute dans l'estomac de Gluttony.

-Hein ? fit l'exorciste assez peu convaincu.

-Je sais que ça à l'air fou, mais c'est la seule explication pour le moment. Regarde ces flammes, ce sont certainement celles du colonel. Et le bout de maison là-bas c'est celle dans laquelle on se cachait.

-En effet c'est probable. Mais comment on peut faire pour sortir d'ici ? »

Cette question amena un grand froid et les deux autres jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Evidemment personne n'avait la réponse à cette question au combien importante puisqu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. Finalement Edward déclara :

« S'il n'y a pas de sortie alors j'en créerai une.

-En créer une ? demanda Ling dubitatif.

-Même si c'était faisable où comptes-tu le faire ? reprit Allen tout aussi dubitatif.

-Mais sous nos pieds enfin. On marche bien sur quelque chose, donc on doit pouvoir y creuser une sortie. »

Devant les regards toujours aussi dubitatifs des deux autres le blondinet claqua des mains et les posa au sol. Quelques éclairs fusèrent alors et un trou se forma dans le sol. Allen se pencha pour voir ce que ça donnait mais malheureusement il faisait noir et rien n'était visible. Il laissa alors tomber sa torche histoire d'éclairer tout ça. Cependant au lieu de les rassurer, l'absence de bruit fait par la chute de la torche leur fit comprendre que c'était un puits sans fond.

Voyant ça Edward et Ling se précipitèrent à la recherche d'un mur pour y créer la dite porte qui les sortirait de cet enfer. Allen suivit mais il avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Cette histoire de créer la sortie lui avait rappelé qu'il pouvait lui-même créer des portes avec l'arche. Cependant c'était une très mauvaise idée, l'ordre et les noah le localiseraient directement s'il faisait quelque chose avec l'arche. Oui mais il valait peut-être mieux ça que de mourir ici. Surtout que là ses deux compagnons commençaient vraiment à désespérer.

Ca faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté de courir pour se mettre à marcher. Jusqu'à ce que Ling se laisse tomber… laisse tomber tout court. Inquiet Allen se tourna vers lui :

« Ling-san tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

-Je n'en peux plus continuer sans moi.

-Ah mais non…

-C'est pathétique tu vas t'arrêter là, après tout le chemin qu'on a fait ? s'énerva le blond.

-Ano Edward-san… voulu s'immiscer Allen.

-Allez lève-toi, marche !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, continuez.

-Ca va pas on ne va pas te…

-Ok comprit je vais continuer, et te laisser ici seul.

-J'ai pas mon mot à dire, pensa alors l'exorciste en déprimant.

-Je plaisante pas »

Le blond s'éloignait de plus en plus alors qu'Allen regardait la scène grotesque qu'il faisait sachant pertinemment qu'il ne partirait pas comme ça. D'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard il était là et regardait le prince avec un air désabusé. Il se tourna vers Allen et demanda :

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ?

-Je vais le porter, j'ai l'impression que je suis plus en forme que toi Edward-san.

-Arrêtes les politesses ! Ca me met mal à l'aise, on a le même âge tu sais.

-Ah… euh oui.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux te trimbaler ce poids lourd ?

-On a pas vraiment le choix, expliqua le blandinet en haussant les épaules un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais un objet, remarqua mollement Ling.

-Si tu as assez de force pour te plaindre alors marche. »

Le silence répondit à Edward ce qui le laissa dépité. Allen chargea alors le prince sur son dos et ils reprirent leur marche difficile. La mer de sang dans laquelle ils marchaient n'aidait pas vraiment. Après quelques autres minutes de marche ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette depuis trop longtemps. Alors Allen se décida finalement à parler de l'arche aux deux autres :

« J'ai peut-être un moyen de sortir d'ici, annonça-t-il plus ou moins sûr de lui. Aïe, lâcha-t-il alors que le golem venait de lui mordre le bras. Je sais Tim pas la peine de…

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit avant, s'écria l'alchimiste faisant s'arrêter la dispute entre le maître et le golem.

-Parce que je ne suis absolument pas sûr que cela va marcher et…

-Et ? demanda Ling.

-Et même si ça marche ce sera très dangereux, la petit boule sembla approuver en se laissant tomber dans la main de l'exorciste.

-Plus dangereux que de mourir ici, ironisa le blond. Bon expliques-nous.

-Et bien… j'ai la possibilité de contrôler ce que l'on appelle l'arche. C'est une sorte de passe entre les dimensions. Avec ça nous pouvons nous rendre là où nous voulons presque instantanément.

-Et quel est le problème ? reprit le blond qui était celui dubitatif cette fois.

-Pour tout vous dire certaines personnes sont à ma recherche, si j'utilise l'arche ils me remarqueront tout de suite… »

Il allait continuer quand d'un coup son œil s'activa, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Envy était dans le coin. Les deux autres semblèrent avoir comprit puisqu'ils se mirent en position de défense aussi. Le Xinois approuva alors :

« Tes sens sont plus affutés que les miens.

-J''aurais préféré m'en passer de cet œil, confia simplement le blandinet.

-Je savais bien lorsque j'ai vu de la lumière que c'était vous. »

Envy était là.

* * *

prochain chapitre 03/07: Retour à la normal, les choses s'accélèrent.


	4. Envy

Voilà le quatrième chapitre... Hum je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que l'action reprend légèrement. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté à la date prévu!

Pas de review je suis un peu triste

* * *

« Evny, dit-nous où se trouve la sortie ?

-Tu retournes facilement ta veste, accusa Ling.

-Non je suis d'accord, où est la sortie ? se joignit Allen heureux de ne pas avoir à utiliser l'arche.

-La survie avant tout ! déclara l'alchimiste.

-C'est bien beau à la survie mais y'a pas de quoi être fier vu comme vous le faites.

-La fierté passe après la survie, avoua le blandinet en riant sombrement avec Edward.

-Il n'y a pas de sortie, les coupa finalement Envy.

-Quoi comment ça ? s'alarma l'alchimiste.

-'Tain vous en avez trop fait, comme toujours. Et maintenant même moi je sers de nourriture.

-De nourriture ? reprit Ling.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on est vraiment dans le ventre de Gluttony, demanda Allen choqué.

-Ce n'est exactement ça. Hey le fullmetal t'as toujours pas comprit où on est ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis j'ai eu comme une sensation de déjà vu lorsque j'ai été aspiré.

-Edward, tu sais où nous sommes ? demanda Allen se tournant vers lui.

-Bien sûr qu'il sait, il y est déjà allé par le passé.

-Ne me dis pas que… la porte de la vérité, Ling et Allen échangèrent un regard interrogatif, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait de quoi parlait le blond. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça. C'était un endroit lumineux et il y avait une grande porte.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'est la vraie porte. Glutonny est une fausse porte créée par Père. »

Allen choppa Ling par le bras alors que les deux autres continuaient à parler, il voulait être sûr d'une chose :

« Tu sais quelque chose sur ces portes ?

-Non et toi ? voulu savoir à son tour le xinois

-Absolument rien. Mais ça à l'air important…

-Alors pourquoi on est pas au courant ?

-C'est de la discrimination, s'emporta le maudit alors que Tim volait en rond au dessus de lui suivant son élan de rébellion.

-Exactement, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'on est pas de ce pays, on nous laisse dans l'incompréhension.

-Tout ce qu'on peut faire ici, c'est attendre notre mort. »

La voix d'Envy avait surpassé les leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait nullement. Allen su alors qu'il n'avait plus d'alternative. Il devrait faire appelle à l'arche. D'ailleurs Edward s'était tourné vers lui. Curieux l'homonculus qui s'était attendu à une autre réaction demanda :

« Quoi vous avez un moyen de sortir ?

-On ne partage pas avec les monstres de foire, trancha l'alchimiste.

-Arf, discrimination, alors que tu m'as demandé quelques minutes plus tôt de t'aider, c'est mesquin.

-Rien à faire, t'avais qu'à être utile on t'aurait peut-être aidé. »

Allen ne suivit pas le reste de la dispute, il était concentré. Il allait tenter de se connecter à l'arche de manière invisible. Bien sûr ils pourraient voir qu'une porte s'était crée mais s'ils ne regardaient pas ça toutes les deux minutes ça devrait normalement passer inaperçu. Et vu combien Komui était vigilent sur ce genre de chose Allen se dit qu'il avait toutes ses chances au final.

Le blandinet soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de poser un doigt sur son front.

« Oï qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Envy.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je suis pas dans sa tête.

-Il peut vraiment nous sortir de là ? »

Il n'entendit pas le reste par contre son esprit se prit une sortie de décharge électrique qui lui fit perdre toute concentration. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait… en fait non, c'était la deuxième. Alors il commença à paniquer. Allen rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la mine inquiète du fullmetal en gros plan. Surpris il se recula vivement avant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Allen qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Hein, comment ça ?

-D'un coup tu es devenu immobile, aussi dur qu'un roc. »

Ca par contre ça n'était jamais arrivé. Le blandinet fronça les sourcils et fini par soupirer :

« Quelque chose bloque ma connexion à l'arche.

-Surement parce que nous sommes dans une porte de la vérité, marmonna Envy.

-Je suis sûr que Road pourrait venir et partir d'ici sans problème, fit Allen à voix basse avant de penser sombrement qu'elle n'avait disparu.

-Qui ça ? demanda Ling qui avait apparemment de bonnes oreilles.

-Personne. Je vais essayer encore, peut-être que si je ne cherche pas à être discret j'y arriverai.

-Fais attention quand même.

-De toute façon nous devons sortir d'ici, répliqua l'exorciste avec détermination.

-On compte sur toi. »

Allen hésita à activer son innocence, peut-être que cela marcherait mieux. Mais au final il se dit que si c'était le noah en lui qui dirigeait l'arche alors il serait contre l'utilisation de l'innocence. Tient d'ailleurs en y repensant… il posa la main sur son œil, il n'y avait toujours aucun akuma dans les parages alors qu'il avait fait appel à l'arche. Pourtant ils auraient du le sentir et arriver directement sur lui. Ce qui les bloquait ici était assez fort pour empêcher quelconque Akuma de rentrer, même un niveau 4. Impressionnant. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il allait être plus fort que cette barrière mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'est pourquoi il se connecta de nouveau à l'arche. Il fallait qu'il arrive à créer une porte, il le fallait. Et il allait y arriver lorsqu'il qu'il se sentit d'un coup éjecté, ce qui se fit aussi au sens littéral. Le corps d'Allen fut propulsé en arrière. Avant de perdre véritablement connaissance il eut le temps d'entendre :

« C'est n'est pas le bon moyen pour sortir d'ici. »

Puis il revint à lui rudement secoué par Edward. Il porta la main à sa tête qui le sonnait un peu. L'exorciste se sentait mal comme s'il avait un peu abusé de la bouteille. Non pas qu'il ait déjà bu mais son maître avait déjà laissé des chocolats alcoolisés chez eux. Allen n'avait pu y résister… son organisme non plus d'ailleurs. Et ça faisait un peu comme maintenant :

« Allen ! s'écria encore une fois le blond en le giflant ce qui le fit revenir dans la réalité.

-Hein ? Ah non Shisho pas le marteau pas le marteau ! Promis je ne toucherais plus aux chocolats.

-Allen c'est nous, lui apprit la voix de Ling lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son maître n'était absolument pas là.

-Je ne suis plus le seul à avoir été martyrisé par mon maître, déclara Edward pleurant apparemment de joie.

-Et donc je suppose que le nabot n'a pas réussi, demanda la voix cynique d'Envy qui se fit mordre la joue par le golem apparemment peu content qu'on s'en prenne au jeune homme. Hey mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-C'est Allen, réclama celui-ci.

-Hein ? demanda-t-il stoppant son semblant de combat avec Tim.

-Mon nom, c'est Allen pas nabot !

-Et donc tu n'as pas réussit ? reprit Edward.

-Non désolée, reconnu-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais alors… il n'y a pas de sortie, s'exclama Ling. Nous allons mourir ici ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette porte ! s'emporta Edward. Et d'abord qui est ce père qui a tellement besoin d'une porte qu'il a essayé d'en créer une lui-même ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Bradley !

-Bradley ? Certainement pas, ce gosse ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

-Le chef de ce pays est un enfant ? demanda Allen toujours à terre assez dubitativement.

-Bien sûr que non, mais pour Envy il semblerait que si, l'informa Ling.

-Alors le commandant est bel et bien un homonculus, reprit Ed.

-Exact.

-Ce qui signifie que la guerre d'Ishval.

-Ishval ! reprit Envy en souriant sadiquement. C'était bien la meilleure des guerres !

-Comment une guerre peut-elle être quelque chose de bien, demanda sombrement Allen qui se relevait.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui a débuté cette guerre ? continua Envy comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Un officier a accidentellement tiré sur un enfant Ishval, leur apprit Edward puisqu'aucun des deux autre ne connaissaient l'histoire.

-Et bien cet officier, c'était moi. Envy ! » déclara l'homonculus apparemment fier de lui.

Il commença alors à expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Et plus il en disait plus Allen avait envi de le frapper. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit une telle haine, mise à part envers le compte. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Edward semblait vraiment remonté contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il expliqua pour son village à moitié décimé, la guerre civile, Scar et les parents de Winry, l'exorciste ne pu que le comprendre. C'est pourquoi il ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter lorsqu'il attaqua leur ennemi. Il fut juste surpris, comme les deux autres présents de l'immobilité de l'homonculus face à la brusquerie du coup. Comme si il ne l'avait pas affecté.

« Vous voulez vraiment vous battre ? »

Allen ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Ling et lui étaient comprit dans le lot alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas bougé. Encore une fois on ne leur demandait pas leur avis. Oh injustice.

« Je vais vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Ed, Allen, vous avez vu ses empruntes de pas dans la forêt ?

-Non.

-Moi si. Il s'enfonçait comme s'il était beaucoup plus lourd que ce que ce corps laisse paraitre, commença Allen.

-Ce qui veut dire que sa véritable forme doit être… gigantesque. »

Et en effet plus ça allait plus Envy grandissait laissant les autres totalement perplexe, voir incrédule quant à ce qui se passait sous leur nez. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois face à un lézard géant, on aurait très bien pu le comparer à un dinosaure, d'après Allen. Mais il n'eut plus le temps de faire d'autre remarque que l'homonculus passait à l'attaque. Projetant Ling plus loin. L'alchimiste voulu aller l'aider mais fut lui-même projeté en arrière sur Allen. Ce dernier qui venait d'activer son innocence amorti comme il pu le choc. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait un peu lorsqu'il faisait des gestes brusques. Ling revint alors vers eux et demanda à l'alchimiste s'il pouvait lui faire une arme. Pendant ce temps Allen jugea qu'Envy, du moins sous cette forme, était un adversaire bien trop fort pour qu'il n'y aille pas à pleine puissance. De plus ici les akuma ne pouvaient pas le repérer. Il transforma donc son bras en épée laissant abasourdi ses deux coéquipiers. Le blandinet rougit, pas habitué à être observé de la sorte et finit par déclarer :

« Ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça, s'il vous plait vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer.

-C'est ton bras ça ? demanda Ed en désignant l'épée.

-En quelque sorte oui.

-Et si vous la fermiez les pipelettes ! »

Comme pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole Envy donna un grand coup de queue à l'alchimiste. Un coup de pattes failli cueillir les deux autres mais l'exorciste fut plus rapide et il s'éloigna du danger emportant le xinois avec lui. Comment allaient-ils venir à bout de cette chose ? Edward qui se relevait partit en courant en direction d'une des immenses pattes avec la ferme intention de la sectionner. C'était une bonne idée. A son tour l'exorciste se précipita vers le monstre. Il entailla alors une patte, ou du moins il voulu mais son épée la traversa de part en part. Son œil détecta les âmes qui s'en allaient du corps d'Envy. Alors s'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas le blessé avec son arme mais au moins il libérait les prisonniers. L'homonculus ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, Allen se demanda alors combien il pouvait y avoir de personnes dans ce corps pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'absence d'une dizaine d'entre eux.

Il n'eut plus le temps de se poser des questions que Ling criait après Edward. Ce dernier venait de s'arrêter dans son assaut. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

« Ce ne sont plus des humains ! C'est un monstre, à quoi tu joues bon sang ! »

Le xinois avait planté sa propre arme dans la tête d'une des créatures créant une sorte de crinière au lézard. Allen vit avec soulagement que celle-ci remontait aussi vers le ciel. Un moment il avait imaginé qu'ils pouvaient aussi disparaitre comme lorsqu'un Akuma était détruit par autre chose qu'une innocence.

Le blond sembla se reprendre et voulu repartir à l'assaut mais il était visible qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. L'exorciste voulu allait l'aider et lui expliquer la situation mais Envy fut plus rapide. Il envoya bouler l'alchimiste d'un coup de pattes alors qu'un coup de queue faisait valser le blandinet. Lorsqu'il se releva se fut pour voir Ed se faire avaler par le lézard.

« ED ! » s'écria Ling.

* * *

Bon je sais que le suspense est un peu ridicule ici puisque normalement tout le monde connais la suite mais je trouver assez sympa (sadique?) de couper là. ^^

prochain chapitre: retour au monde normal, ainsi que découverte du "père" comment nos héros vont-ils réagir?


	5. retour

Voilà la suite. Un peu plus longue à venir eheh. Bonne lecture.

enalys'soli: Miracle j'ai reçu ta review, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu ici T.T Je suis donc contente que ma fic te plaise ^^. Alors je te fais un petit spoile, on ne verra que deux autres perso de DGM, et l'un d'eux fait partit de ta liste. Je te dis donc au plaisir de te revoir.

* * *

« EDDDD ! »

La voix de Ling recouvrit le silence qui régnait à présent. L'exorciste lui était encore sous le choc. Ed venait de se faire avaler… Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Si seulement il avait évité ce coup de queue… il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Allen serra le poing autour de son arme, il capta alors une plainte de Ling, il semblait mal en point. Ne réfléchissant plus il se dirigea vers lui pour le soutenir.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Aucune. »

Ca ne s'annonçait définitivement pas bien. Le seul point positif était qu'Envy semblait calmé pour le moment et ne bougeait plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Après tout comme on disait qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il s'assura que Ling allait un peu mieux avant de se lever. Son masque se plaça devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais chercher Edward.

-Quoi mais… »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase qu'un grognement sortit de la bouche d'Envy. En même temps qu'une de ses dents était éjectée de sa mâchoire. Les deux humains purent entendre alors avec soulagement :

« Lâche-moi Envy. Ca pu là-dedans.

-Hein ?

-Il y a peut-être un moyen de sortir, coopérons Envy ! »

Un sentiment de soulagement s'abattit sur les deux jeunes hommes. Ils pouvaient sortir d'ici. Du moins si Envy voulait bien relâcher Edward. Ce qu'il fit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Allen dut quand même le rattraper sinon il se serait lamentablement échoué par terre. D'ailleurs le petit alchimiste râla directement :

« Je te dis que je peux te sauver traite-moi un peu mieux que ça !

-Pour l'instant tu n'as rien fait, rappela l'homonculus.

-Grumbl !

-Calme-toi Edward, tempéra Allen qui le posa doucement par terre.

-Oï Envy. Il y a des pierres d'une fresque de Xerxes ici. Tu peux les ramener toutes ici ?

-Xerxes ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Cherche pas à comprendre fais juste ce qu'on te demande ! Comme un brave toutou.

-Euh… Ed ne le cherche pas trop non plus, cru bon de rappeler Ling.

-Bah il a besoin de moi pour sortir. C'est ici que commence la supériorité du grand Edward Elric.

-J'aurais dit du minuscule moi, laissa échapper Envy.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE MISNUSCULE TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON NE PEUT PAS LE VOIR !

-Mais toi Ochibi-san.

-Calmez-vous, essaya de nouveau Allen, travaillons ensemble pour le moment. Si nous voulons sortir il faut nous serrer les coudes, non ? »

Personne ne lui répondit mais le petit alchimiste se calma et Envy partit à la recherche de ce qu'il lui était demandé. Une fois le monstre partit le blond s'assit à terre et grogna contre son bras qui semblait lui faire mal. Ling entreprit alors de lui faire un atèle. Le combat étant fini Allen retransforma son épée en bras sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Cette fois les questions allaient tomber il en était sûr.

« C'est toujours ce que tu appelles innocence qui fait ça ? demanda Ed.

-C'est ça. C'est le stade ultime du crown clow. C'est ainsi qu'on a appelé mon innocence.

-Parce qu'elle a un nom ? demanda Ling surpris.

-C'est plus simple pour en parler.

-Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir une ? reprit le prince de Xing.

-Non, nous sommes pour le moment 13… ou plutôt 12, se rappela-t-il ayant lui-même envoyé Kanda loin de la congrégation sans Mugen.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander mais qu'est-ce que la congrégation de l'ombre ? voulu savoir Edward se rappelant le terme employé par le colonel.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler… confia Allen que le sujet mettait mal à l'aise.

-Au contraire on a rien d'autre à faire, contra l'alchimiste. Alors ?

-Euh… »

Il hésita quelques secondes se frottant l'arrière de la tête. A ce moment Envy revint avec le premier morceau de la fresque. Il leur annonça qu'il y en avait trois autres et repartit presqu'aussi sec. Lui aussi voulait sortir rapidement de cet endroit. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent alors une nouvelle fois vers Allen. Ce dernier finit par abdiquer et commença par expliquer, assez bancalement il faut l'avouer.

« La congrégation de l'ombre a été créée pour lutter contre le compte millénaire, ainsi que les Akuma. Edward tu te souviens le jour de notre rencontre la chose qui m'attaquait.

-Oui, fit-il en hochant la tête.

-C'est un Akuma. Une machine crée par le compte à partir d'une âme humaine.

-Comment ça ? demanda le prince un peu perdu.

-Et bien… »

Allen se crispa se rappelant douloureusement ce qu'il avait fait à Mana. Une nouvelle fois il fut sauvé par Envy qui avait fini ses allers-retours. Les quatre pierres provenant de la fresque de Xerxès étaient maintenant devant eux. Ed se releva alors laissant l'histoire d'Allen en suspend au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il observa alors en silence les pierres. Ce qui devint vite angoissant pour les deux autres qui le regardaient faire. Jusqu'à ce que Ling le coupe :

« Pourquoi t'es aussi silencieux d'un coup ?

-Le dessin que j'ai vu sur ce mur… J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un cercle pour créer une pierre philosophale. En fait c'est un cercle de transmutation humaine.

-Encore ça ? demanda Allen en murmurant.

-Même avec un échange il est impossible de créer quelque chose qui n'existe plus… mais si j'essaye de transmuter quelque chose qui existe déjà. Si je me transmutais moi-même.

-Tu recréerais quelque chose qui existe déjà, comprit Ling.

-Et ce serait une transmutation humaine. Ca ouvrirait donc la porte. Si comme le dit Envy cet endroit est une fausse porte alors ouvrir la vraie devrait nous sortir d'ici. »

Sans plus expliquer l'alchimiste entreprit de retracer le cercle qu'il avait vu dans les ruines.

« Lorsque j'aurais ouvert la porte sautez dedans.

-Je n'y connais rien en alchimie alors je te fais confiance. »

Allen approuva alors le blond se tourna vers Envy. Les révélations qu'il fit ensuite laissa l'exorciste sans voix. La pierre philosophale était constituée d'âme… ça Allen avait déjà pu le constater. Mais ce qui le laissa cois se fut que ce « Père » avait déjà transformé la population entière d'un pays en pierre. Pire ils comptaient refaire de même en Amestris. Mais Envy ne laissa pas l'alchimiste aller au bout de son raisonnement :

« Trêve de bavardage, ce que tu veux c'est ça ? »

Ils virent alors le lézard géant tirer la langue. Ce qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autre circonstance. Cependant ils avisèrent directement la pierre rougeoyante, certainement la pierre philosophale. Le plus petit demanda alors :

« Ce sont les habitant de Xerxès n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? Utilises-les et sortons d'ici.

-Edward, fit Allen en posant la main sur son épaule. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Cependant ces gens ne sont plus vivants, ils n'ont plus d'accroche dans ce monde. On ne peut plus les sauver, ce n'est pas le même problème qu'avec ton frère. Je devrais dire que normalement je serais contre l'utilisation, cependant de ce que j'ai pu en voir ils seront mieux là où tu les enverras. »

Le blandinet semblait sûr de lui. Alors Edward voulu le croire, il ferma les yeux et se retourna vers le cercle. Il demanda à Envy de se mettre dedans. Puis soupirant un grand coup il joignit les mains pour faire sa transmutation. Il leur cria alors de sauter dedans, ce qu'ils firent sans une once d'hésitation.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils furent de retour, ou plutôt englué dans Envy dans un espèce de souterrain qu'Allen ne connaissait pas. En même temps que connaissait-il vraiment à Amestris. Le détail capital qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans le monde normal fut la voix d'Alphonse :

« Nii-san ! cria celui-ci en tirant son frère par la jambe pour le soulever tête en bas.

-Al ?... En armure.

-Ca veut dire qu'on est de retour ? demanda Ling sans vouloir y croire.

-On a réussi, soupira Allen

-Nii-san est-ce que ça va ? Tu es couvert de sang !

-Ca va ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai juste quelques os cassés.

-Merci mon dieu tu es vivant. »

Pas que ça ne soit pas intéressant mais Allen se désintéressa des retrouvailles entre frère. Il préféra regarder autour de lui. Il reconnu alors Gluttony dans un coin, ils étaient donc bien sortit de lui. C'était assez dégoutant comme histoire. Puis il remarqua quelqu'un d'autre, son œil qui s'était déjà activé en présence de l'autre homonculus lui renvoya l'image de toutes les âmes qui siégeaient dans cet individu. Cela lui donna la chair de poule. A côté de lui Ling ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux.

« Oï Allen, dis-moi que tu le sens pas non plus ce type.

-Pas vraiment non. On dirait qu'il… »

Se joua alors sous leurs yeux un spectacle des plus incompréhensibles. L'homme, ou plutôt l'homonculus car il était sûr pour l'exorciste que s'en était un, était en train de soigner ses amis. Pourquoi le chef ennemi soignerait ses opposants ? En y réfléchissant Envy avait aussi interdit à Glutonny de les manger. Ils devaient être très importants pour eux. Mais pourquoi ?

« Avez-vous d'autres blessures ?

-Ah… euh… Ling et Allen semblent… commença Alphonse.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda celui qui ressemblait à un homme. Gluttony tu peux les manger. »

Allen fit la grimace. Pas encore ! Non il n'allait pas encore être avalé par cette chose. Contrairement au Xinois le blandinet n'avait pas trop de blessure, il se mit donc en avant. Il n'activa pourtant pas son arme. Ils étaient de retour dans le monde réel, des akuma pouvaient lui tomber dessus à tout moment maintenant.

« Non attendez, ce sont mes amis. Allez quoi faîtes pas ça, s'interposa Edward.

-Je m'en moque. Ces humains ne me sont d'aucune utilité. A quoi bon laisser en vie quelque chose d'inutile ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'emporta le petit blond.

-Ed ! s'exclama Ling qui se tenait toujours la hanche pointant de son arme le Père.

-Cet homme… enfin c'est le chef, commença Allen.

-C'est lui que les autres homonculus appelle père, fini Ling.

-En d'autre terme c'est lui le méchant, conclu Edward.

-Ca en a tout l'air… mais pourquoi nous a-t-il soignés ? se demanda Alphonse.

-Regardez ses yeux on dirait qu'il se rit de ce que peuvent faire les humains, reprit le Xinois.

-Le même regard qu'Envy qui se croit supérieur à nous, suivit par Allen.

-Nous sommes supérieur, coupa l'homonculus en chef. Riez-vous lorsque vous voyez un insecte rampez sur le sol ? Est-ce que cela vous semble idiot ? Même lorsqu'un insecte lutte vos niveaux ne sont-ils pas si différent que vous ne lui montrez que de l'indifférence ? C'est exactement ce que je ressens pour les humains. »

Allen sentit sans pouvoir rien y faire la haine monter en lui. Encore une fois il se laissait complètement dominer par cette émotion. Tim faisait des aller-retour autour de lui, comprenant sans doute le changement à l'intérieur du blandinet. Ce que ce simili homme venait de dire lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il comprit trop tard son erreur. D'ailleurs personne n'eut le temps de rien faire. Un cercle noir apparu sous les pieds de l'exorciste, heureusement celui-ci s'alarma assez vite et s'écria :

« Ecartez-vous vite !

-Je sens la présence du Noah ! »

Heureusement ses amis avaient réagit aussi vite qu'il l'avait demandé et Allen fut le seul capturé par la chose qui sortit de terre. Vu de l'extérieur on aurait une tête immense qui sortait du sol. Ce qui laissa aussi bien les humains que les homonculus sans réaction. Apparemment aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Puis finalement Edward se réveilla.

« Allen ! »

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Que va-til arriver à Allen?

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis sur la bonne voie, cette fic vous inspire. J'aimerai bien avoir un retour, savoir si je continu vraiment


	6. akuma

Nous revoici pour le chapitre 6 donc. On avance dans l'histoire et les Amestris découvre un peu de l'univers d'Allen.

hecate600: Bah il me semble avoir dit que le noah ressentit par l'Akuma n'était autre que le 14ème dans Allen. Désolée si tu ne l'as pas compris comme ça. Donc voici ta suite.

fuyume: Et bien tu vas apprendre que je suis une sadique dans l'âme. Désolée il va falloir s'y faire. Contente que mon histoire te plaise.

sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

L'exorciste n'était pas en vu, ne restait que cette tête qui sortait du sol. D'ailleurs un corps commençait lui aussi à sortir. Assez squelettique, complètement noir avec une bosse là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'alarma Ling.

-Je crois que c'est un akuma, répondit Ed sans être trop sûr de lui.

-Allen a été emporté ! » paniqua Alphonse.

Mais d'un coup la tête explosa et le blandinet apparu. Son bras transformé, ce qui attira l'attention du chef des homonculus. Il atterrit à côté de ses amis, laissant la machine du compte exploser derrière lui. Il savait que d'autre allait suivre. Surtout quand c'était un Akuma de ce niveau qui le débusquait. Déjà derrière lui un autre apparaissait. Allen fit demi-tour et le trancha d'un coup d'épée. Il se tourna ensuite vers le maître des lieux et demanda :

« Où est la sortie la plus proche je ne peux pas rester ici !

-Allen ! s'outra Ed.

-Ce sont des Akuma je suis le seul ici à pouvoir les détruire par contre eux peuvent très bien vous tuer. Cette pièce est bien trop étroite pour que je puisse venir à bout de tout ce qui vient, expliqua rapidement l'exorciste.

-Qu'es-tu donc ? »

Allen regarda l'homonculus abasourdi, il avait demandé ça comme si la chose ne l'inquiétait absolument pas. Puis l'exorciste se rappela qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, tout de suite ça rassurait. C'est alors qu'un nouvel akuma apparu détruisant un mur. Allen grimaça, que faisait un niveau 4 ici ? Les choses se compliquaient, il n'avait absolument pas le temps de convaincre l'autre de lui montrer la sortie. Déjà l'akuma se jetait sur lui en ricanant. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter par la haine du quatorzième ? Ses amis étaient en danger et lui ne pouvait pas les aider à cause de l'Akuma qui les séparait. Serait-il même capable de survivre ? Allen prit alors grandement sur lui et déclara :

« Je vous laisse le reste ici, je m'occupe des Akuma ! Je vous rejoins dès que je peux !

-Ouais, t'inquiète on va leur foutre la pâtée ! »

A peine Edward eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Allen entendit le bruit d'une transmutation. Ah le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour se permettre de laisser le combat trainer en longueur pourtant l'exorciste était conscient que face à un niveau 4 il n'allait pas s'en sortir si rapidement. Surtout s'il ne se concentrait pas un peu plus. L'akuma venait de lui faire violemment traverser un mur. Allen râla contre lui-même et contra un coup avec son épée. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

La dernière fois qu'il en avait battu un c'était avec Kanda, cette fois il était seul. Le blandinet soupira un coup et partit à l'attaque. Utilisant la ceinture du clown il agrippa le poignet de l'akuma pour le tirer à lui. Il tenta alors de le trancher en deux mais celui-ci contra, bloquant la lame avec sa main.

« Tch.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ça ! Héritier du quatorzième !

-Crown clown. »

Une crois verte se dessina dans le dos de la créature qui fit une grimace. Allen se dégagea. Il entendit alors un cri. Sans aucun doute la voix d'Edward. Il se passait quelque chose… ça touchait Ling. Encore une fois sa déconcentration lui couta cher et il fut douloureusement envoyé contre le mur. Sa tête lui tournait, un filet de sang coula devant son œil. C'était pas bon, il avait déjà trop prit de coup dans la journée pour que ça ne continue comme ça. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, petit cadeau d'Envy. Et maintenant il était blessé à la tête. Mais ce qui lui glaça le sang n'était pas la créature en face de lui qui préparait une attaque critique mais plutôt le hurlement qui déchira l'air. C'était la voix de Ling. Même l'Akuma se retourna pour voir à travers le trou qu'ils avaient formé dans le mur. Cependant ils étaient bien trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit. Alors la machine du compte se retourna vers l'exorciste. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque pour se retrouver devant deux autres personnes. C'était pas possible qu'il ait aussi peu de chance… enfin si la chance ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon.

« Ne restez pas là ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il remarqua alors que les deux autres étaient suivis aussi. De quelque chose de dangereux apparemment. C'est là qu'il reconnu l'homme qui se battait avec le fullmetal lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Toi, s'étonna d'ailleurs ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas le temps de bavarder exorciste ! » s'exclama l'akuma se jetant sur lui.

Allen fut obligé de reculer de quelques pas laissant libre champs au niveau 4 pour s'en prendre aux humains. Ce que celui-ci n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'un des deux l'attaque. En effet l'homme à peau mat s'était précipité vers lui pour lui prendre le visage. Intrigué l'akuma se laissa presque faire. Des éclairs jaillirent alors pourtant rien ne se passa. Pris au dépourvu l'homme se recula. Allen en profita pour cogner la machine la bloquant ainsi contre le mur. Il essayait de la trancher mais celui-ci résistait. Au moins il était bloqué. Alors il cria pour les deux autres :

« Allez-y ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois mais Allen n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Ils venaient de prendre la direction de là où se trouvaient les homonculus. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une meilleure option. Mais l'Akuma commençait à le repousser alors il se reconcentra sur lui. Hors de question de lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Il étendit sa cape autour de lui et plusieurs morceaux s'enfoncèrent dans l'akuma. Celui-ci se contenta de ricaner :

« Tu crois vraiment que quelque chose comme ça va marcher ?

-Qui sait ? »

Allen leva son arme avec un sourire énigmatique et l'enfonça dans le cou de son ennemi. Ce dernier aurait voulu esquiver mais force était d'admettre que la cape de l'exorciste bloquait tous ses mouvements. Il cria en ouvrant la bouche où une boule lumineuse se créa :

« Ca n'en finira pas là.

-Misérable Akuma, laisse ton âme reposer en paix. »

D'un geste ample il dégagea son épée faisant proprement sauter la tête de la créature libérant ainsi l'âme enfermée à l'intérieur. Il s'écarta pour ne pas recevoir le gros de l'explosion mais se fit avoir par une autre explosion qui venait de derrière.

Inquiet et ne sentant pas d'autre intrusion d'Akuma Allen se dirigea vers la source de l'explosion. Voyant l'ombre menaçante d'Envy l'exorciste se fit discret. De toute façon il n'y avait qu'Alphonse, quelqu'un à qui l'homonculus ne devait pas faire de mal, c'était ce qui rassurait, bien que moyennement, le blandinet. Il se rapprocha alors de la porte par laquelle Envy venait d'entrer et entendit nettement la voix du Père :

« Amenez ces deux-là à Wrath.

-Et que fait-on pour l'autre qui est parti ? demanda Envy.

-Peu m'importe, il ne m'est pas utile. Vous pouvez le tuer si vous le voyez. »

Allen décida alors prudemment de ne pas se manifester. Il suivrait les deux frères à distance jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus sous la surveillance de l'homonculus de l'envie.

Il se retrouva donc à attendre devant le QG de central. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas rentrer, enfin il aurait certainement pu s'il avait joué la carte de la congrégation mais cela aurait certainement créé trop de tapage. De plus il n'était absolument pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver les Elric s'il entrait. Il préférait donc les attendre à la sortie. Là au moins il était sûr de les avoir. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard devant lui en trombe sans même le remarquer. Abasourdi Allen eut juste le temps de se lever pour les suivre. Il pu voir alors que l'arrivée de cette course effrénée n'était autre qu'une cabine téléphonique. Allen leur laissa alors un peu d'intimité avant de s'annoncer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Ling qui venait vers eux. Il lui fit un petit geste :

« Hey Ling, tout va bien ?

-Moi c'est Greed.

-Hein ? fit l'exorciste prit au dépourvu. Greed ? Comment ça ? Ling a un frère jumeau ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ?

-Ling, s'écria alors la voix d'Edward le faisant soupirer.

-Je vous ai dit que c'est Greed.

-Euh j'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda le blandinet.

-Allen ! s'écrièrent de nouveau les frères Elric.

-On était inquiet pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette chose ? s'alarma Alphonse.

-C'est bon je l'ai détruite, expliqua vaguement l'exorciste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

-Ling a été transformé en homonculus, lâcha le fullmetal.

-Quoi ? reprit Allen une nouvelle fois pris de cours.

-Je suis Greed, l'homonculus de l'avarice, précisa le brun.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ? demanda le petit alchimiste.

-Ling c'est bien ça ? Votre ami m'a demandé que vous remettiez ça à la personne qui l'attendait, fit-il en lui tendant un bout de tissu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une phrase ? demanda le blond dubitatif.

-Je sais pas je ne comprends pas. Contentez-vous de lui donner.

- Tu vas nous suivre pour la tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi futile ? se moqua Greed. En plus je n'aime pas me battre contre des femmes. Ma ligne de conduite est de ne jamais mentir. Allez merci pour la faveur, à plus.

-Oï Ling !

-C'est Greed. »

Il disparu alors à travers la foule laissant le petit groupe dans l'incompréhension. Après quelques minutes de flottement Edward confia à son frère le morceau de tissu que lui avait donné l'homonculus.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de ça Al. Moi je vais réparer les dégâts qu'on a pu causer en ville.

-Je t'accompagne, fit Allen. Si je peux être utile et puis j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelques petites choses à te demander, rétorqua le blond. Faisons un échange équivalent. »

L'exorciste sourit amusé par l'expression du blond mais le suivit tout de même se laissant mener le long de ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui qui avait un fort mauvais sens de l'orientation décida qu'il ne devait pas quitter l'alchimiste d'une semelle. Sinon il mettrait au bas mot, au moins une semaine pour retrouver son chemin.

« Et donc que voulais-tu savoir ? finit-il par demander.

-A propos de ces akuma, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? Toi seul peux les combattre ? »

Allen qui ne s'attendait pas à ça resta un moment silencieux cherchant comment répondre à cette question.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête il y a d'autre méthode pour tuer un akuma…, commença-t-il à voix basse.

-Mais… demanda l'alchimiste qui n'était pas dupe à ce son de voix.

-Cela va peut-être te paraître étrange mais je ne me bas pas pour détruire les Akuma. Je me bas pour les sauver. »

Allen serra les poings repensant aux troisièmes exorcistes. Sans innocence, l'âme emprisonnée par le compte ne pouvait pas remonter au ciel. Il se rappelait encore des âmes qui l'appelaient à l'aide.

En effet l'autre jeune homme trouva cela assez étrange, cependant voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami, il décida d'enchaîner directement pour ne pas laisser planer cette atmosphère légèrement macabre.

« Si je te demandais ça, c'était au cas où on aurait pu t'aider la prochaine fois.

-Hein ? demanda Allen en se retournant vers l'autre surpris.

-Bah oui, on te doit une fière chandelle. Si tu n'avais pas été là qui sait ce qu'on aurait pu faire contre cet akuma.

-Si je n'avais pas été là vous n'auriez sans doute pas été attaqué.

-Oui j'avais compris que c'était d'eux dont tu parlais quand tu disais qu'on te poursuivait. Alors si on peut t'aider aussi, ça sera avec plaisir, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Merci, répondit simplement Allen troublé.

-Donc maintenant tu vas me dire si on peut combattre ces choses ou tu vas rester dans ton mutisme ? »

* * *

Donc? Allen va-t-il parler? Que pensez-vous que la liaison entre Allen et Ed va donner?

Tout ça certainement dans le prochain chapitre.


	7. Ishval

Je suis de retour, et comme l'annonce le titre nous parlerons une peu d'Ishval. Je vous rassure je vous épargne l"histoire complète... enfin vous verrez bien.

hecate600: Un aurteur se doit d'éclairer un lecteur lorsqu'il n'a pas été assez précis dans son texte. lol enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Il y a effectivement des chapitre plus courts que les autres ^^" celui-ci doit en faire pati parce que parler d'Ishval était pour moi essentiel mais en même temps ennuyeux à écrire. Ca doit être le chapitre que j'aime le moins mais bon. J'espère que tu prendras plus de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eut à l'écrire.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

« Donc maintenant tu vas me dire si on peut combattre ces choses ou tu vas rester dans ton mutisme ? »

Allen resta encore un moment silencieux avant de se rappeler quelque chose. L'homme à peau mat avait essayé de s'en prendre à l'Akuma mais n'avait finalement rien pu faire. Dans ces circonstances si l'alchimiste utilisait les mêmes outils que lui alors il n'aurait pas plus de chance de blesser l'akuma.

« Comme je l'ai dit il y a d'autre méthode pour détruire un Akuma. Cependant… s'il n'est pas détruit par une innocence alors l'âme contenue à l'intérieur se détruit. Elle disparait au lieu de retourner là où elle doit aller.

-Comment ça ? demanda l'autre perplexe.

-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai vu, confia l'exorciste en baissant la tête.

-Ton œil c'est ça ? Tous les exorcistes en ont un comme ça ? »

Le blond comprit directement qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question lorsque son compagnon prit un visage qui sonnait totalement faux. Un sourire qui, même s'il était magnifique, reflétait surtout un grand froid à celui qui savait observer. Malheureusement, et heureusement, pour Allen c'était le cas du blondinet.

« Non je suis le seul.

-Je vois »

Une voix les interrompit alors laissant ainsi le temps à l'exorciste de se reprendre. C'était apparemment un officier qui avait assisté au duel entre Edward et l'homme à peau mat. Il faudrait tout de même qu'Allen demande son nom à l'alchimiste. Le blandinet pu donc assister à la réparation façon Elric, ce qui l'amusa assez. Ca au moins c'était de la réparation expresse.

« On voit bien la différence entre un alchimiste d'état et les autres, conclu l'officier.

-En quoi pouvez-vous affirmer ça ? demanda Allen.

-Avant midi nous avons eut quelques alchimistes qui sont venu pour aider à la réparation. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'étaient pas assez doués.

-Oui aucun d'entre n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment leur alchimie ne marchait plus, continua un autre officier.

-Avant midi ?

-Il y a un souci, Edward ? demanda Allen alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-A peu près à la même période Al et moi nous n'avons pas pu utiliser l'alchimie.

-Tout comme les autres alors, conclu-t-il.

-Oui c'est ce vieux barbu qui a fait ça, je ne sais pas comment. Pourtant Scar et la gamine pouvait bien utiliser leur alchimie.

-Edward, interrompit Allen. Que s'est-il passé lorsque je n'étais pas là ?

-C'est pas glorieux à dire alors que toi tu as vaincu de ton côté, nous avons été totalement laminé. Le vieux barbu a fait quelque chose d'étrange et à partir de ce moment impossible d'utiliser l'alchimie. On s'est fait capturer, c'est à ce moment là que Ling est devenu un homonculus.

-Comment cela est-il possible ? Je croyais qu'un homonculus était créé à partir d'une pierre philosophale ?

-Et bien la pierre a été incrustée en lui de force.

-Comment ça ? voulu savoir l'exorciste qui s'imaginait mal la scène.

-La pierre philosophale n'est pas vraiment une pierre, en fait elle peut prendre l'aspect qu'elle veut. Rendue liquide elle peut très bien passer dans le sang.

-Je vois je crois que j'ai compris, grimaça le blandinet au même moment où l'alchimiste lâcher un énorme bâillement ce qui le fit rire un peu. Je crois qu'il faut que tu te reposes.

-Ouais tu as raison rentrons. A moins que tu ne veuilles retrouver Alphonse.

-Euh…, il regarda le dédale de ruelle autour de lui et secoua la tête, non je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te suive. Je n'ai absolument pas le sens de l'orientation je risque de me perdre. »

Cette réponse fit rire l'alchimiste. Il n'insista donc pas et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Edward se coucha presque directement, Allen aurait voulu faire de même mais le sommeil ne venait pas, même après sa nuit blanche et ses combats. Alors son esprit commença à divaguer. Il repensa aux dernières choses qui venaient de lui arriver. Il venait de se lancer dans une aventure qui ne semblait pas prête de se finir. Tim se posa à côté de lui et il eut une pensée pour ceux qui travaillaient encore avec l'ordre, et un pincement se fit sentir dans son cœur. Allen savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais savoir qu'eux se battaient sans qu'il puisse les aider d'aucune façon, à part lorsque les Akuma l'attaquaient directement, lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. C'est pourquoi il était heureux d'avoir rencontré le chemin des Elric au moins là il était utile à quelque chose. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que le compte lui restait dans la tête de façon désagréable. Allen sentait bien qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Aujourd'hui seul un akuma de niveau 4 était venu lorsqu'il avait été repéré. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient dans un endroit peu accessible mais le blandinet en doutait. Quelque chose devait se préparer sans qu'il sache quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer d'après toi Tim ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda soudainement Edward qui venait de se réveiller.

-Rien dont tu ais à te soucier, rassura l'exorciste, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment.

-Hum… Al n'est toujours pas rentré ?

-Non.

-Alors il faudra qu'on aille chez le docteur Knox. Ah et je dois aussi rendre son arme au premier lieutenant. J'irai demain au QG. »

Quelques minutes de réflexions et le blond tira une tête qui laissait comprendre qu'il venait de penser à quelque chose d'assez désagréable. Cependant Allen n'eut rien le temps de demander que l'autre répondit tout seul.

« C'est vrai que le lieutenant a été muté comme assistante du commandant.

-Le commandant qui est aussi un homonculus ? demanda Allen surprit.

-Exactement… Donc j'irai lui rendre ce soir. Tu viens ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas si… je ne veux pas m'incruster.

-On ne restera pas longtemps et après on va chercher Al.

-D'accord », capitula l'exorciste.

Edward se leva alors pour téléphoner à central histoire d'avoir l'adresse du lieutenant. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient partis. Allen toujours un peu gêné. Il n'aimait pas se rendre comme ça chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui apparemment ne dérangeait aucunement Edward. Enfin vu le caractère du garçon il aurait du s'en douter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble pour finalement y entrer. L'alchimiste toqua à une des portes avant de s'annoncer :

« Premier lieutenant ? C'est moi, Edward.

-Edward-kun ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes à cette heure tardive ?

-Désolé de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste, je vous ramène juste ce que je vous avez emprunté.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, laisse-moi juste un instant et j'arrive. »

En effet quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et un chien atterrit sur le petit alchimiste le mettant ainsi à terre sous le regard surpris du blandinet. De même pour le lieutenant qui avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Sans doute sortait-elle de la douche.

« Je suis désolée Edward.

-Ce n'est rien ça m'arrive tout le temps. »

Allen pouffa un peu ce qui fit se retourner la jeune femme vers lui.

« Nous n'avons pas réellement été présenté. Riza Hawkeyes.

-Allen Walker enchanté.

-Humph, se contenta de dire le blond alors que le chien était toujours sur lui.

-Black Ayate ! Pas bien ! gronda sa maîtresse laissant Ed se relever.

-Lieutenant, fit-il après un regard dans l'appartement. Tous ces cartons, vous allez déménager ?

-Oh ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Ce n'est certainement pas dans les jours qui viennent que j'y arriverai.

-Le colonel m'a prévenu que vous allez être l'assistante du Commandant.

-Je suis moi aussi au courant que Winry-chan est prise pour cible.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ? interrogea Allen.

-Parce que tu semblais avoir d'autres problèmes, lui apprit l'alchimiste.

-Ce n'est pas une discussion que nous devrions avoir sur le palier. Entrez. »

Et elle avait bien raison, Allen s'était juste laissé emporter par la surprise. Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans l'appartement, tous deux assez gênés. Riza leur offrit alors un thé dans un silence qu'on pourrait dire religieux. Puis Edward se rappela la raison première de sa visite. Il tendit alors l'arme que la militaire lui avait confiée la veille au soir.

« Il est couvert de sang coagulé, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ah désolé !

-Je vais le nettoyer avant que ça ne sèche définitivement, ça va sentir un peu l'huile excusez-moi.

-Je… J'ai utilisé quelques balles mais je n'ai tiré sur personne, confia le blond visible très mal à l'aise.

-Et bien tant que tu es revenu vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu besoin, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu. Même lorsqu'on était en danger, je n'ai jamais pu tirer.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, confia Allen qui regardait sa tasse.

-Non, ça veut seulement dire que je ne suis pas assez préparé.

-De toute façon un coup de pistolet n'aurait pas pu les tuer, rappela Allen. Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids sur les épaules.

-Tu as connu la guerre ? demanda alors avec justesse le lieutenant laissant Edward assez surpris de cette réplique.

-Allen ? redemanda le blond alors qu'un silence grandissant pesait maintenant sur la pièce.

-Je suis toujours en guerre, leur apprit-il finalement. Sauf que pour le moment j'ai décidé de ne plus y participer. Pour éviter un danger supplémentaire à mes amis.

-Si c'est ta résolution alors tu fais bien de t'y tenir, le rassura Riza avec un petit sourire. Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon garçon Allen-kun. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi a-t-il déjà pu connaître la guerre ?

-Ce n'est pas le même genre de guerre que les vôtres, mais les résultats restent toujours les mêmes au final.

-Lieutenant, coupa Edward. Est-ce que je peux vous demander de nous parler d'Ishval ? Le colonel ne veut rien dire lorsqu'on aborde le sujet… A propos des parents de Winry… de Scar. En fait je ne sais pas grand-chose… ma propre ignorance me déconcerte. »

Une nouvelle fois le silence se fit alors que le premier lieutenant finissait de remonter son arme. Elle finit par accepter la requête prévenant tout de même qu'ils n'auraient que sa vision des choses. Ce qui après tout était normal, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas parler en temps qu'un autre officier de cette guerre ou bien même en temps qu'Ishval.

Pourtant en écoutant le récit Allen comprit vite que cette guerre, qu'avait déclenchée Envy, avait été à sens unique du début à la fin. Oh bien sûr les Ishval avaient de quoi se défendre, quelques fusils, des mitraillettes et leur poing. Cela était bien loin d'être suffisant. Cela rappelait à Allen la première fois qu'il s'était battu contre Tikky Mick. Aucune possibilité de défense. Ils ne pouvaient que subir ce qu'il se passait sans avoir leur mot à dire. Combien d'Akuma le compte avait-il pu créer pendant cette guerre ? Cela fit frissonner l'exorciste en même temps qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Il détestait les guerres et toute la tristesse qu'elles entrainaient.

« Voilà tout ce que je sais sur Ishval.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le colonel veut changer l'armée.

-Oui mais tu as toi-même ton propre objectif à atteindre. Toi et Alphonse vous devez retrouver vos corps. Beaucoup de personnes attendent ça il me semble. Ne te préoccupes pas de ce que nous voulons faire.

-Ouais, soupira le blond.

-Toi aussi Allen-kun. Je ne connais pas ton but ni ce qui t'as fait choisir de te tenir loin de tes amis mais j'espère que ce que tu as entreprit fonctionnera.

-Merci Hawkeyes-san. »

Ils prirent ensuite congé pour retrouver Alphonse chez le docteur Knox. Cependant entendre ce récit était loin d'avoir fait du bien à l'exorciste. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la vérité dans laquelle ils vivaient tous.

* * *

Prochain chapitre changement de décor et départ pour le nord!


	8. départ pour le nord

Et bien voilà la machine est en route, encore deux petits chapitres de transition et je promets de l'action ^^

hecate600: Ouf tu me soulage, j'espérais bien que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop long et trop chiant. Enfin même si je décris pas la guerre en même temps c'est tout de suite moins lourd.

Dana:Contente que tu aimes mon écriture et mon histoire en espérant que ça continu comme ça. ^^

Sur ce bon chapitre.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent finalement Alphonse sur le chemin pour aller chez le docteur. Apparemment lui aussi avait entendu parler d'Ishval par Knox. Mais le sujet ne resta pas bien longtemps sur le tapis, ce qui rassura l'exorciste. Bien vite Edward déclara qu'il devait retrouver la gamine qui était avec Scar. Allen avait conclu, de tout ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme information, que Scar était l'homme à peau mat.

« Vous ne pouviez vraiment plus utiliser l'alchimie ? demanda Allen encore perplexe.

-Absolument plus. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'était frustrant de voir qu'eux ils pouvaient.

-J'imagine bien, en effet Allen s'imaginait très bien la tête du blondinet frustré.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna d'ailleurs celui-ci.

-L'important c'est qui si eux le peuvent alors en utilisant les mêmes techniques qu'eux nous seront nous aussi à même de nous défendre, finit Alphonse toujours plus mesuré que son frère.

-Oui je vois.

-Elle est toujours chez le doc, demain j'irai l'interroger. »

Oui comme ça le plan paraissait plutôt bon. Le seul souci fut lorsque le lendemain ils apprirent par le docteur qu'elle était partie. Après une légère petite crise de l'alchimiste.

« Je vais utiliser mon statut de major pour mobiliser une armée. Je fouillerai chaque maison de cette ville pour la retrouver ! Elle ne m'échappera pas !

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir nii-san ! gronda Alphonse.

-A quoi sert d'avoir du pouvoir et de l'argent si on peut pas s'en servir !

-Calme-toi stupide frangin.

-Je croyais que vous deviez passer inaperçu parce qu'on vous a à l'œil, plaça Allen subtilement ce qui tua les frères sur place. Bon à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Peut-être que si nous demandons aux passants ceux-ci l'auront vu.

-C'est une morveuse.

-Nii-san ! Je sais ce que nous pourrions utiliser.

-Quoi donc ? voulu savoir Allen.

-Elle est accompagnée d'un chat blanc et noir. »

Pour mieux expliquer l'armure entreprit de faire un dessin du dit chat. Il montra son chef d'œuvre tout content à l'exorciste. Ce dernier l'examina et releva un sourcil perplexe :

« C'est un panda, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle se promène avec un panda et que personne ne lui dit rien.

-Mais non je te dis que c'est un chat, rétorqua Alphonse.

-Si tu le dis, capitula Allen ne voulant pas contrarier le cadet Elric. Donc demandons au passants s'ils n'ont pas vu une jeune fille avec ce… chat. »

Les deux alchimistes le virent prendre la feuille et se diriger vers un groupe de jeunes femmes. Ces dernières gloussèrent un peu en le voyant approcher puis firent un peu la tête lorsqu'elles comprirent qu'il ne venait que pour un renseignement. Edward tira une tête déconfite et donna un petit coup de coude à son frère :

« Allen a la côte auprès des filles.

-Sans doute parce qu'il se ne comporte pas bizarrement, lui. »

Réplique qui tua une nouvelle fois le blond sur place. Le laissant agonisant sur le sol. Ce qui surprit l'exorciste qui revenait vers eux.

« Edward ? Tout va bien ?

-Mon frère est le diable en personne.

-Hein ?

-Rien continuons Allen, coupa Alphonse qui avait préparé un nouveau dessin du soit disant chat.

-C'est sûr on peut le laisser là comme ça ?

-Oui oui. »

C'est ainsi que reprirent les recherches qui au final n'aboutirent à rien. Même après deux jours de recherche ils se retrouvèrent bredouilles. Ils commençaient largement à désespéré.

« Il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle ait quitté la ville maintenant, désespéra Allen. N'y a-t-il pas une autre façon d'apprendre son l'alchimie ?

-Pour l'instant rentrons à l'hôtel, nous irons faire un tour à la bibliothèque demain, décida finalement Edward.

-Fullmetal ! coupa la voix du colonel.

-Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-J'ai repéré Alphonse de loin, répondit ce dernier comme si c'était évident.

-Ca se comprend. » avoua Allen.

On ramassa les Elric à la petite cuillère et tous entrèrent dans la voiture du colonel. On lui raconta alors l'histoire avec la petite xinoise et le brun promit d'en parler à droite à gauche pour glaner des informations. Puis ils furent déposés devant leur hôtel. Le petit groupe allait rentrer lorsque l'œil d'Allen s'activa. Par réflexe celui-ci tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait sa malédiction.

« Je reviens.

-Allen attends ! »

Mais il était déjà parti. Ce n'était qu'un akuma de niveau deux qui voulait semer le trouble en ville. Rien qu'il ne puisse régler sans attirer l'attention. Une fois sur place il activa son innocence ce qui fit directement changer de cible l'akuma qui voulait s'en prendre à une jeune femme. Allen sentit alors que derrière lui les deux alchimistes avaient suivi. En même temps il était inquiet de ce qu'ils pourraient essayer de faire, et en même temps il était content de voir qu'ils étaient véritablement devenus amis. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que la machine du compte se lançait à l'attaque. L'exorciste fut plus rapide et plaqua la créature contre le mur enserrant son cou de ses griffes. Celle-ci se mit alors à ricaner :

« Tu as choisi la mauvaise voie héritier du quatorzième. Le compte continue à créer des akuma, encore et encore. Tu as choisi la voie du désespoir et de la souffrance. Toi et tous ceux qui combattent à tes côtés ! Tout aurait été plus simple si tu n'avais pas été aussi têtu !»

La tête d'Allen s'assombrit et il arrêta la machine dans son rire en la détruisant. Il serra le point désactivant son innocence. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il entendit la voix d'Edward.

« Oï Allen, ça va ?

-Ca ira, finit-il par avouer. J'ai confiance, l'humanité finira par gagner. »

Il ne pu par contre s'empêcher de se demander quelle humanité gagnerait. Eux ou les Noah ? Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter les alchimistes de quelque chose dont ils ne pourraient rien au final. Et puis c'était vrai il avait confiance aux membres de l'ordre, ceux-ci ne laisseraient pas le compte gagner. Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais il devait attendre le bon moment pour se montrer. De plus en ce moment il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il se tourna finalement vers le deux frères avec un léger sourire :

« Rentrons. »

Ils approuvèrent et ils reprirent le chemin pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Le lendemain ils passèrent donc à la bibliothèque, pour voir s'ils arrivaient à trouver quelque chose sur le rentanjutsu. Allen se sentait on ne peut plus inutile. En effet ce dernier ne faisait que des allers-retours à la demande des frères pour leur rapporter des livres, avec son golem que les deux alchimistes trouvaient finalement très pratique. Ceux-ci étaient plongés dans leur lecture. Le blandinet soupira en reposant un livre sur une étagère.

C'est alors qu'il eut la peur de sa vie certainement. Une immense main venait de se poser sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna totalement crispé vers la personne il fit face à une véritable montagne de muscle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Totalement synchronisé, Tim et lui firent un mouvement en arrière crispé.

« Allen Walker ? »

Et en plus il connaissait son nom ! Minute comment il pouvait connaître son nom ? Alors l'inconnu se présenta, et donna un lien que l'exorciste comprit directement.

« Major Armstrong, le colonel Mustang m'avait prévenu qu'un compagnon au look atypique était avec les frère Elric. Pouvez-vous me montrer où ils sont ? »

Un look atypique ? Allen ne trouvait pas qu'il avait une allure si étrange que ça. Puis il remarqua que le major regardait surtout ses cheveux et sa cicatrice. Encore de la discrimination. Tout ça parce qu'il était un tout petit peu maudit ! C'est donc avec une tête déconfite et en même temps vexée qu'il dirigea le major vers la table des Elric.

« Major, s'écria Edward. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Chut, c'est une bibliothèque ici Edward Elric. Tu dois rester silencieux.

-Ah… ah oui.

-Allen tout va bien ? demanda Alphonse alors que les deux discutaient toujours.

-J'ai une allure étrange selon toi ? »

L'armure le regarda de haut en bas. Puis il finit par déclarer en haussant les épaules :

« Tu crois qu'une réponse venant d'une armure sera vraiment impartial. »

Le blandinet remarqua alors qu'en effet Alphonse était mal placé pour lui répondre. Il n'en fut que plus déprimé. Mais les nouvelles qu'apportait le major lui firent directement retrouver le sourire :

« Al, Allen faîtes vos affaires nous partons pour le nord.

-Hein ? demandèrent les deux autres en cœur.

-Apparemment May est partit là-bas. Alors on va suivre. »

C'est ainsi que dès l'après-midi même ils étaient partit pour le nord. Le voyage fut long mais les uns comme les autres étaient habitués à pire, si bien qu'il se passa dans la bonne humeur. Et pour une fois le blandinet pu dormir sans crainte d'une mauvaise blague de Lavi, ce qui était réellement reposant. Arrivé sur place se fut le froid qui l'attaqua directement. Il en regrettait les uniformes de la congrégation, même s'il avait acheté des vêtements d'hiver -il avait d'ailleurs refusé qu'Edward les paye pour lui- ça ne valait absolument pas le travail de Johnny.

« D'après le Major il faut que l'on se rende à Briggs, on devrait y recevoir de l'aide.

-Allons-y alors. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la neige, espérant ne pas perdre le chemin. Il paraissait que si on s'en éloignait il y avait des possibilités de mourir. Ca Allen voulait bien le croire. Mais qu'on lui explique comment suivre un chemin en pleine tempête, hein ? D'ailleurs Alphonse semblait d'accord avec lui :

« Nii-san on a perdu le chemin qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fait pas Al, maitre Izumi a été jeté pendant un mois dans ces montagnes durant son entraînement et elle s'en est très bien sorti.

-Elle mentait, c'est sûr !

-Euh, je dois avouer que c'est ce que je pense aussi, leur fit savoir Allen. Comment peut-on survivre ici durant tout un mois ? »

Edward allait répliquer lorsque quelque chose d'énorme apparu devant eux. D'un même réflexe les deux frères reculèrent en s'écriant :

« Un ours ! »

Mais quand celui-ci attaqua il fut certain que ce n'était pas un ours. Plutôt un humain gigantesque. Allen remarqua que celui-là aussi portait un automail. Cependant il était bien plus bizarre que celui du petit alchimiste. Après quelques autres secondes d'observation… il remarqua l'uniforme militaire… alors cet homme était de leur côté. Ou pas. Il venait de sortir une arme et la pointait sur Alphonse. Qui quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva pris au piège d'un filet. L'aîné entreprit alors de distraire l'« ours » laissant le temps à Allen de défaire le filet de son frère. Puis voyant que le blond avait du mal à s'en sortir il décida de rentrer dans la dance. Allen comprit rapidement pourquoi son compagnon n'y arrivait pas, son automail était prisonnier de celui de l'autre homme. Ce dernier semblait avoir un moteur. C'était sa chance.

« Clown belt. »

La bande de tissu fit enrailler le moteur ce qui libéra l'alchimiste. Ce dernier vint se placer à ses côtés pour continuer le combat. Par chance la tempête commençait à se lever. Ils pourraient ainsi mieux voir et appréhender ce qu'il… En fait quitte à choisir, maintenant Allen préférait ne rien voir du tout. Pour cause, une dizaine d'arme étaient braquées sur eux. S'il était à peu près sûr de s'en sortir vivant même si les hommes se mettaient à faire feu, de même pour Alphonse, il en était tout autre pour Edward. Même si l'exorciste pensa durant une seconde à s'enfuir protégeant lui-même le blond, cela n'arrangeait pas le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux pour les aider dans leur recherche. Sa réflexion fut coupé lorsqu'une voix forte, mais féminine leur parvint :

« Que se passe-t-il, capitaine Buccaner ?

-Mes excuses pour le dérangement Générale de division Armstrong. »

Allen en resta bouche-bée. Alors c'était elle qui devait les aider… Non plus choquant encore c'était elle la sœur du Major Armstrong ?

* * *

Alors voilà, a votre avis les choses vont-elles bien se passer pour Allen? Va-t-il réussir à tirer son épingle du jeu? Ou finira-t-il comme les Elric, eheheh


	9. Briggs

Bienvenue dans le nord, j'espère que vous aimez la femme général et toute son équipe.

Dana: on va voir d'autre perso de dgm mais je ne te dirais pas lesquels ^^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ? tonna la femme en qui Allen ne reconnaissait absolument pas le major.

-Je suis le fullmetal Alchimiste, commença Edward. On m'a envoyé vous voir général.

-Faîtes-leur une fouille complète.

-Mais j'ai dit que nous n'étions pas venus en ennemi.

-Et alors ? N'importe qui pourrait dire ça. »

Allen soupira, la coopération allait être dure. Il désactiva son innocence, ce qui surprit ceux qui s'avançaient pour le fouiller. Puis ils durent se dire que ce n'était qu'une sorte d'alchimie comme les autres. Ce qui ne laissa pas la même impression au dit général. Par contre la chose qui laissa les gardes largement plus perplexe fut le fait que l'armure d'Alphonse soit vide. L'exorciste ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, en même temps ce n'était pas commun.

On leur permit finalement d'entrer et le blond fut directement emmener dans une sorte d'infirmerie. On lui expliqua alors les risques qu'il encourait à porter un automail normal par condition de grand froid.

« A -7°C votre automail ne tiendra pas plus de 3 heures, conclu finalement le médecin.

-Ca ne fait pas très longtemps, remarqua Allen.

-C'est pourquoi je vous conseil de faire changer votre automail si vous comptez rester longtemps ici. Votre mécanicienne est venue avec vous ?

-Non elle est à Rush Valley.

-Et elle vous a laissé partir dans le nord avec un automail normal.

-Disons qu'il n'a pas cru bon de la prévenir, soupira Allen en haussant les épaules.

-Stupide, grogna Buccaner.

-N'est-ce pas ? continua Allen.

-Et donc, reprit l'ours. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici avec un automail normal, et sans ordre du QG ?

-Je devais montrer cette lettre au général pour lui demander de l'aide ! s'énerva Edward menaçant indirectement Allen pour sa traitrise. Mais cette dingue ne nous a même pas écoutés !

-Il y a un problème aka-chibi ? »

Allen pouffa alors que le blond se tournait vers la femme générale avec l'air d'un zombi. L'exorciste était à peu près sûr que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il se serait lancé dans une attaque spéciale anti-nabot.

« Quoi si t'as quelque chose à dire alors dis-le ! reprit-elle en s'installant sur une chaise. Alors dîtes-moi pourquoi vous êtes venu du QG sans ordre ? Et aussi pourquoi cette armure est vide. Et toi ce que tu as fait à ton bras, quel est cette chose sur ton épaule ? Un mini robot espion ? »

Allen se sentit visé pour la dernière question, et était la proie de regard désapprobateur. Tout le monde semblait encore penser à une transmutation humaine à cause de son bras. Mais qu'y pouvait-il lui s'il était de type parasite, hein ? Et apparemment la présence d'un faux robot espion n'aidait certainement pas à avoir confiance en lui. D'ailleurs comme s'il semblait avoir comprit le golem rentra dans les vêtements de son maître, vexé. Ce fut Edward qui parla en premier, essayant d'embrouiller la situation.

« Ce n'est quelque chose dont on peut parler comme ça…

-Rassurez-vous tout le monde ici, à des choses dont il ne peut pas parler.

-Certainement mais je risque la cours martial si ça filtre.

-Moi aussi et alors ? » contra la générale.

Se passa un petit conciliabule entre les deux frères et finalement ils expliquèrent leur histoire. Allen qui n'avait jamais osé demander apprit pourquoi les deux frères avaient tenté une transmutation humaine. Perdre leur seul parent avait dû être dur et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de la plus haut gradée ici même.

« Vous deux vous avez brisé un grand tabou sans vous soucier des conséquences et vous n'êtes que des idiot qui sème de plus en plus la pagaille. Je ne veux pas de gens comme vous. DEHORS ! elle allait continuer mais Allen la coupa.

-Ils n'ont pas choisi la pire option, leur apprit-il choquant la plus part des présents dont les frères Elric.

-Qui es-tu toi pour commencer ? Ils n'ont pas parlé de toi dans leur récit.

-Allen Walker, je suis un exorciste.

-Jamais entendu parler de ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?gronda-t-elle.

-Je faisais parti d'une organisation appelée la congrégation de l'ombre, qui lutte contre les Akuma. Des créatures créées par des méthodes que vous préférez ne pas connaître. Cependant pour diverses raisons je travaille maintenant de manière indépendante. Suivant une piste je suis tombé sur eux, j'ai décidé de les accompagner pour d'autre raison que vous n'avez pas à savoir. Ah aussi Tim n'est pas un robot… c'est euh… C'est Tim…

-Vous êtes ici chez moi, je décide de ce que j'ai à savoir, répondit-elle le fusillant du regard ce qu'il supporta très bien -comme quoi devoir supporter Kanda n'avait pas que du mauvais- ce qui fit frissonner Edward par contre. Donc qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à suivre les Elric ?

-J'ai remarqué que des phénomènes plus ou moins lié aux akuma se passaient autour d'eux, je suis donc resté pour voir s'il y a vraiment un lien, auquel cas je ferais tout pour exterminer cette menace. »

Il avait dit ça en tenant son bras gauche, la générale en déduit donc que ce bras mutilé, d'après tout ceux qui le regardaient, était bel et bien une sorte d'arme. De leur côté les frère Elric étaient bien content qu'Allen ait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas parler des homonculus. Il aurait été bien plus simple pour lui de dire ça plutôt que de partir dans ces suppositions. Cependant cela sembla convaincre Armstrong puisqu'elle se retourna vers la fratrie, au grand désespoir de ceux-ci et au soulagement d'Allen.

« Cette fille qui fait du rentanjutsu, vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte, accorda Alphonse.

-Une compétence que personne ne connait, je la veux.

-Mais le rentanjutsu sert à soigner, vous ne pouvait pas l'utiliser comme arme.

-La ferme ! N'oubliez pas qu'ici c'est Briggs, tout ce qui pourra m'être utile pour garder cette frontière, je le prendrai. Nous allons lancer une recherche sur cette fille. Major Miles ! Donnez leur du travail, elle se tourna vers eux avec un sourire sadique, ici il n'y a que la nourriture qui ne travaille pas. »

Cette fois Allen ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Plus de doute, cette femme devait être aussi rude que Kanda. Au moins il avait été à bonne école avec le kendoka. Ils suivirent donc le major Miles dans le silence le plus total même si des fois il sentait quelques regards d'Edward interrogatif sur lui. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui n'était pas clair durant ses explications ? Mais finalement sa première question fut pour Miles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire faire ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit ce qui mit le petit blond sur les nerfs. Mais fit rire sous cape l'exorciste qui une nouvelle fois se fit fusiller du regard par son ami. Ne voulant pas rester sur cette défaite, surtout qu'Allen semblait d'assez bonne humeur pour lui en faire baver l'alchimiste repartit à l'attaque :

« Tout à l'heure le doc à dit que tout le monde avait des choses à cacher, qu'en est-il pour vous ? Vous avez entendu tous nos secrets… Alors vous pouvez au moins nous dire un truc…

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? »

Le major se retourna alors vers, ses lunettes retirées. Les deux amestris firent une tête de six pieds de long sans qu'Allen ne comprenne vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse ne s'exclame :

« Ishvali. »

Ah là tout de suite, il comprenait un peu mieux la réaction des deux autres.

« Je croyais que l'armée avait été « purifié » de tous les Ishvali au début du génocide.

-En fait je ne suis pas natif d'Ishval. Mes parents et ma femme viennent de différent pays. Cette couleur et mes yeux viennent de mon grand-père. Cependant vous avez annihilé la terre de mes ancêtres Amestris. »

Pour une fois Allen ne se sentait pas concerné par des accusassions proférées dans ce bâtiment. Il se demandait tout de même comment allait réagir les frères Elric. Même s'ils n'avaient, heureusement, pas participer à la guerre c'était bien leur gouvernement qui avait décidé ça. Alors Edward répondit d'une façon qui laissa tout d'abord perplexe le blandinet :

« Vous avez mi à feu la moitié de mon village, et privé une amie de ses parents Ishvali. »

Comme quoi les dommages d'une guerre se font toujours des deux côtés. Allen soupira un peu devant la stupidité de ce genre d'acte. Mais là aucun des deux camps n'était à l'origine de cette révolte puisque après tout c'était Envy qui avait tout déclenché. Le blandinet releva la tête en entendant rire le major, ce qui laissa pantois la fratrie aussi.

« Je n'ai pas été franc, mais merci de m'avoir traité comme un égal, finit-il par avouer.

-Vous… vous nous testiez ? demanda Ed pas bien sûr de lui.

-Non pas vraiment, mais généralement lorsque je mentionne la guerre d'Ishval on n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux et on se confond en excuse. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous êtes restés normal.

-Bah, des Ishvali ont essayé de me tuer, de m'enlever puis on fait la paix avec moi. Alors je suppose que ça doit aider.

-Vous avez été enrôlé durant le génocide ? demanda alors Allen curieux.

-Vous n'êtes pas de ce pays n'est-ce pas ? demanda le major.

-Non, en effet, je m'excuse pour cette question sans doute indiscrète mais travailler contre vos ancêtres durant cette guerre. N'avez-vous vraiment aucune rancune pour l'armée ?

-En vérité je la déteste. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi le général Armstrong m'a gardé, le major haussa les épaules. Après m'avoir répondu qu'elle avait plus besoin de moi avec mon mélange interraciale, que d'un Amestris pur souche, elle m'a dit qu'elle affronterait quiconque viendrai à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Envoyé son unité contre l'armée entière, déplora Edward.

-Non, si vous aviez vu ses yeux. Elle se serait plutôt battu en un contre un avec toute l'armée. »

Cette déclaration laissa bien imaginer aux trois autres comment était la générale de cet endroit. Véritablement pas quelqu'un qui se laisserait marcher sur le pied. Finalement après quelques autres minutes de marche le petit groupe s'arrêta et le major leur désigna le plafond.

« Votre travail sera de nettoyer tout ça. Les stalactites sont dangereuses et encombre le passage. Je vous envoie ensuite quelqu'un qui vous fera visiter la base. »

Il les laissa donc ainsi avec leur nouvel équipement, attendant la dite personne qui allait les surveiller. Lorsque celle-ci apparu, elle ne fut finalement pas si inconnu que ça. En tout cas pour les deux alchimistes.

« Officier Falman.

-Les frères Elric. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-C'est un peu long à expliquer, répondit vaguement Edward alors que le regard de l'officier tournait vers Allen.

-Allen Walker, enchanté, fit celui-ci.

-Eh mais vous êtes second lieutenant maintenant, remarqua Alphonse.

-Ouaip, répondit le militaire on aurait pu dire fièrement.

-Et pourtant vous faîtes ce genre de corvée, remarqua Ed. Vous n'êtes pas sur la bonne pente.

-C'est cruel. » remarqua Allen devant la déprime du second lieutenant.

Falman fit alors son travail et le petit groupe explora la forteresse de Briggs. Allen était impressionné, et apparemment il en était de même pour les alchimistes. Il n'avait jamais vu d'armes comme celle qu'ils avaient croisées dans le centre de recherche. Puis ils arrivèrent au cœur de Briggs.

« Pouah, fait chaud ici, se plaignit Edward.

-C'est parce que c'est tuyaux transportent l'énergie du fort.

-Impressionnant. »

Ah ce moment ils furent bousculés par un mécanicien, fort peu aimable. Cependant il paraissait compétent dans son domaine car il fut appelé par des compatriotes pour vérifier quelque chose. Cependant Allen n'y fit pas attention. Il sentait que quelque chose arrivait sans réussir à savoir quoi.

« Ca vient d'en dessous. »

Soudain le sol trembla, ce qui déstabilisa toutes les personnes présentes. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que son œil décida de se rappeler à lui. Par habitude il regarda autour de lui, aucun Akuma. Ce qui voulait dire…

D'un coup le sol explosa devant eux et une créature immense en sortie.

« Un homonculus », souffla-t-il avant que le nuage de fumée se soit évaporé.

* * *

voilà voilà prochain chapitre de l'action enfin!


	10. révélation

Voilà comme promis un peu d'action mais aussi en petit bonus l'histoire d'Allen dévoilé aux alchimistes. Comment vont-ils le prendre?

Dana: Je me fis au manga mais les traductions changent souvent alors bon ^^" faut faire avec j'en ai prit une au pif

* * *

Un homonculus se trouvait là devant eux. Allen se demanda quelques secondes ce qu'il allait faire. Son instinct lui disait d'attaquer et de tuer cette chose, sauvant ainsi toutes les âmes prisonnières à l'intérieur. Cependant en jetant un coup d'œil aux Elric il comprit qu'eux se trouvaient dans un tout autre débat. Alors il se souvint de Winry. Vraiment… ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Quand le blandinet tourna la tête vers l'humain artificiel il le retrouva en train de dormir. Au moins ça simplifiait les choses. Enfin c'était sans compter sur Edward qui n'aimait vraisemblablement pas être ignoré.

« Eh ! Ne dors pas !

-Euh… Tu aurais peut-être du le laisser dormir, confia l'exorciste.

-Euh, tu sais, commença le blondin sans tenir compte d'Allen qui se sentit à son tour vexé, tu as du entendre l'histoire de « père » à central, non ? »

Allen entendit alors des chuchotis autour d'eux. C'est sûr qu'en même temps ils étaient en train de taper la causette avec un monstre. Bonjour la crédibilité après ça. En plus l'homonculus ne semblait pas reconnaître les Elric encore mieux. Allen soupira, ils venaient de se mettre dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler le quiproquo du siècle. D'autant plus lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit derrière eux, arrivant juste entre les pieds du fullmetal :

« En réalité vous étiez des espions ! s'écria Buccaner.

-N'importe quoi ! s'écria Edward.

-C'est pour ça que vous parliez à cette chose comme à un ami.

-C'est sûr que vous auriez pu vous abstenir, plaida Allen.

-T'es vraiment de notre côté toi ! » S'exclama le blondinet.

Allen ne répondit pas mais attira le fullmetal vers lui d'un coup sec lui évitant ainsi d'être ratatiné par le bout de tuyau que venait de lancer l'homonculus. L'exorciste regarda son ami avec insistance, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Celui-ci fit la moue mais fini tout de même par avouer :

« Ok, je retire ! Je retire, je t'en dois une sur ce coup là.

-Tirez ! »

L'ordre fut suivit d'une salve de détonation. Mais les nouveaux venus savaient bien que ça n'aurait aucun effet. Allen fut le plus rapide à se reprendre. Il activa donc son innocence mais trop tard le monstre était déjà sur un élévateur. Il se lança alors à la suite du capitaine, ayant moins de chance de se perdre ainsi, lui-même rapidement suivi par Edward.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux c'était à coup de tank qu'ils essayaient d'avoir l'être immortel. Inutile de dire que c'était inefficace. Ed sauva même in extrémiste un officier d'un autre morceau de tuyau. Il fit signe à l'exorciste comme quoi chacun son tour. Ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Puis le blond se tourna vers le général de Brigg.

« C'est pas comme ça que vous y arriverez Général.

-Edward, je m'en occupe le temps que vous trouviez une solution, annonça Allen.

-Ok. Fait attention !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ce gamin va faire de mieux qu'un tank ? »

Le fullmetal se contenta d'un petit sourire. Alors la femme repartit dans un interrogatoire.

Pendant ce temps Allen se retrouvait de nouveau face à l'humain artificiel. Et là honnêtement il se demandait comme il allait faire. Il hésitait à sortir son épée, n'étant pas sûr que les griffes du crown clown suffisent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Tim le tira pour lui montrer un autre projectile qui volait vers un des ouvriers de la base. L'exorciste le découpa en deux et partit directement à l'assaut.

« Edge end ! »

Une croix verte se dessina dans le dos de la créature qui se demandait d'où lui venait ce mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à soigner. Allen vit avec satisfaction quelques âmes s'envoler enfin libérées. Mais il n'eut le temps d'en faire plus qu'il entendit la voix forte du général Armstrong :

« Chargez ! »

Le blandinet se retourna et vit un char lui foncer dessus. Il fit la grimace mais eut assez de réflexe pour sauter en esquivant. Puis il se retrouva à côté de la blonde en chef assez mal à l'aise.

« Poussez-le dans l'ascenseur !

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ! s'étonna l'exorciste.

-C'est pas le moment moyashi. »

Allen resta muet, depuis quand quelqu'un d'autre que Kanda l'appelait moyashi ? Finalement ils réussirent à mettre l'homonculus dans l'ascenseur et Miles le fit descendre. Quelques secondes plus tard l'ascenseur était de retour et la femme générale ordonna au char de rentrer dedans ce qui laissa le plus jeune dubitatif. Pas sûr que ça rentre… mais finalement ça passait.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps sur mon char ?

-Tant que nous ne l'auront pas retrouvé ! déclara Allen avec une détermination qui plu à la blonde.

-Bien on y va alors ! »

En effet la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau face au monstre. Une nouvelle fois elle ordonna de tirer. Ce qui propulsa l'homonculus au dehors contre une rambarde.

« Allen ! entendit-il s'écrier le fullmetal auquel il fit un signe en descendant du tank.

-Encore un coup ! Il doit tomber !

-On a plus de munition ! »

L'exorciste fut une nouvelle fois le plus rapide. Il entendit des coups de feu, et vit deux stalactites tomber sur la créature. Il en profita alors pour lui donner un coup, le faisant chuter au bas de la forteresse. Le blandinet remarqua alors qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce fut Buccaner qui répondit à sa question muette.

« C'est de l'essence du grand nord. Sous la chaleur du couloir elle s'est évaporée. Avec ce processus elle absorbe la chaleur du corps en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Oh… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, avant que l'exorciste n'ait le temps de remettre ses idées en place, il était ligoté. Indigné il regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Allen remarqua alors que les frères Elric avaient subi le même traitement. Soit dit en passant, attacher une armure avec une ficelle n'est certainement pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une méthode efficace.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Edward apparemment pas très content lui non plus.

-Vous étiez forcé de nous aider, ça sera plus facile de le faire croire comme ça. De plus je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'est cette chose, expliqua la femme général.

-Euh… pourquoi moi aussi ? Comment ça forcé d'aider ?

-T'es avec eux Moyashi, non ? D'ailleurs je veux aussi savoir ce que c'est que ce bras, et ton œil, devant une telle réplique Allen décida de se faire tout petit.

-Moyashi, se moqua le plus silencieusement possible le blondinet.

-Mettez-les moi en cellule.

-Hai mum ! »

Ils furent donc conduits en cellule. Allen ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment. C'est pourquoi à peine les gardes les eurent-ils délaissé qu'il demanda à l'alchimiste :

« On m'explique la situation ? Pourquoi j'ai ça au poignet ? désigna-t-il ses menottes, qui au passage étaient moins gênantes que celles des deux alchimistes qui les empêchaient de joindre les deux mains… enfin on pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

-Comment te dire ? C'est pour passer inaperçu au cas où. »

Allen soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ou plutôt sur la planche qui lui servait de lit. Le silence prit peu à peu place. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette partie de la forteresse. Seulement les gardes de l'autre côté de la porte. Pour autant ce silence ne dura pas tellement longtemps qu'Edward demanda :

« Allen, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il surpris en se redressant sur sa couche.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'on avait pas choisi la pire option. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

Le maudit resta quelques secondes sans réagir regardant le jeune homme en face de lui les yeux écarquillés. Puis il baissa la tête, prenant son poignet gauche en main. La fratrie comprit alors qu'il ne mentait pas, ou qu'il n'avait pas seulement dit ça pour les aider. Allen semblait réellement penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire que de ressuscité quelqu'un à l'aide de l'alchimie. Un moment ils crurent que le blandinet ne répondrai pas mais sa voix fini par sortir de nouveau.

« Je ne vous ai jamais expliqué comment sont créés les akuma n'est-ce pas ?

-On sait juste qu'ils sont fait à partir d'âme humaine, rappela doucement Alphonse.

-Leur créateur s'appelle le compte millénaire. Il se sert de la détresse des humains ayant perdu une personne importante pour eux. Le compte apparait alors sournoisement et leur propose de faire revenir cette personne. Ils doivent juste crier leur nom avec suffisamment d'amour… Alors l'âme revient sur terre, prenant place dans une armature de métal. Ensuite il ne peut plus décidé par lui-même et suit uniquement les ordres du compte. Tuant celui ou celle qui l'a condamné à la vie d'Akuma, pour pouvoir prendre leur corps. »

Allen se tut finalement, toujours la tête baissé. Se souvenant d'avoir lui-même fait subir ça à Mana. Il porta la main à son œil. Tim se posa sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward, digne de lui-même, posa une question des plus pertinentes mais qui dérouta tout de même l'exorciste.

« Tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas ? »

La blandinet releva la tête pour observer ses vis-à-vis. Le blond avait tout comprit. Ce regard triste dirigé vers lui voulait tout dire. Il comprenait sa douleur. Alors il sourit un peu et expliqua finalement sa propre histoire. Il connaissait maintenant celle des Elric ce serait mesquin de ne pas leur avouer la sienne.

« En effet, j'ai voulu rappelé Mana… mon père.

-Ca n'a pas marché ? demanda Alphonse.

-Si, je l'ai revu, leur apprit-il un sourire désormais triste aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment là que mon innocence a décidé de se montrer pour la première fois. Elle a détruit Mana comme n'importe quel Akuma. Il a juste eut le temps de maudire cet œil. »

Un certain silence suivi cette déclaration. Aucun des deux frères ne s'attendait à ce genre de révélation. Bien sûr ils s'étaient attendus à un passé pas très joyeux mais là c'était à un tout autre niveau. D'un coup Edward sentit un petit poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Finalement il n'avait réellement pas choisi la pire des solutions. Il était content d'avoir apprit que l'alchimie était utilisée dans des transmutations humaines. Il n'était absolument pas sûr qu'il aurait eu la force de refuser la proposition du compte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit je trouve ça mieux de perdre un membre ou même son corps que de mourir, finit par annoncer Allen. Je suis plutôt content que vous ayez essayé de faire les choses par vous-même. Alors ne t'en veut pas trop Edward.

-Je commence à détester ce compte, grogna finalement le fullmetal. Contre lui non plus nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

-Je pense que tu as tes propres problèmes à régler, non ? sourit gentiment l'exorciste.

-Que tu es en train de nous aider à résoudre. Je veux t'aider en retour !

-C'est vrai Allen, l'aide doit aller dans les deux sens sinon ce ne serait pas équitable, renchérit Alphonse.

-Ce n'est de toute façon pas le moment d'en parler, trancha-t-il de nouveau mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas retourner à la congrégation. Ni me battre contre le compte maintenant.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de nous expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? demanda finalement Edward.

-Je… »

Allen se stoppa. Il allait tenter d'éluder la question mais était-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Il regarda les deux frères, ou plutôt Edward dont il arrivait mieux à lire les émotions. Pas facile de déchiffrer une armure. Finalement il céda de nouveau. Après tout ça ne lui servait à rien de cacher la chose. Il leur faisait confiance. Il entreprit de leur raconter pour les Noah, ainsi que lui-même était une réincarnation du 14ème. A la fin des explications le blondinet s'écria presque :

« Sont-ils stupides ? Tu n'as rien de dangereux.

-C'est vrai Allen, renchérit Alphonse alors que l'exorciste se frottait l'arrière du cou gêné, tout dans tes actions montre que tu veux faire le bien.

-Disons que les dirigeants de l'ordre n'ont pas pris ça en compte. Surtout je suis parti de mon plein gré. Je voulais maîtriser le 14ème pour ne pas être une menace pour mes amis. »

Le fullmetal ne répondit rien mais pour le coup il n'en pensait pas moins. Comment pouvait-on enfermé un jeu homme comme ça en prison ? Cependant il commençait à connaître Allen, et il savait que là le blandinet était dans une phase borné. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

prochain chapitre : descente dans le trou de l'homonculus et la vérité sur Amestris


	11. la vérité sur Amestris

Me voilà de retour, bon ce n'est pas un chapitre où il y aura beaucoup d'action, mais comme pour la guerre d'Ishval je ne peux pas passer outre.

Myminne: Désolée tu as quand même du attendre... mais bon une semaine ce n'est pas la mort je pense, je penserai à poster plus vite une fois que je serai sûre d'avoir fini la fic ^^

Dana: Voilà la suite

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ce fut le froid qui les réveilla en premier. Il fallait dire que les couvertures n'étaient pas des plus épaisses. Allen grelottait alors qu'il écoutait vaguement les nouvelles qu'apportait le mécano de la forteresse. Vu la mine du petit alchimiste elles n'étaient pas si mauvaise. Allen frotta ses mains ensemble dans l'espoir de se les réchauffer.

« Donc Scar et cet alchimiste sont dans le nord.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, au moins nous n'avons pas prit la mauvaise direction, remarqua le blandinet.

-Ouais…

-Le seul problème sera de sortir d'ici maintenant… »

Allen soupira déjà ils étaient tous les trois dans la même cellule. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps ici. Après tout la veille il avait fait appel à son innocence. Il se demandait même pourquoi aucun Akuma n'était apparu. Pas que cela le gêne réellement, c'était juste étrange. Mais en même temps les personnes de la forteresse avaient l'air fortes. Absolument pas du style à demander de l'aide au compte.

« Oï les Elric, Walker ! Le Général Armstrong vous demande.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda le blond sur la défensive.

-Tu verras bien. »

En effet le soldat ne dit rien de plus. Cependant en arrivant sur les lieux les trois jeunes hommes comprirent qu'ils allaient descendre… Ils se trouvaient devant le trou qu'avait fait l'homonculus en rentrant. Plusieurs personnes les entouraient ainsi que des chevaux. Des chevaux ? Pour aller dans le tunnel ? Ils étaient vraiment sérieux, là ?

Mais l'exorciste comprit lorsqu'il se retrouva sous terre. En effet c'était gigantesque comme l'avait fait remarquer Edward. On ne pouvait pas voir le bout et si de la lumière ne parvenait pas de la forteresse ils ne verraient déjà plus là où ils étaient entrés. Ils continuèrent ainsi un petit moment laissant le jeune homme perplexe. Pourquoi les avait-on amenés ici ? Par crainte d'une attaque ? Certainement pas la générale semblait parfaitement pouvoir se débrouiller seule alors quoi ? Leur présence ne servait pas à grand-chose… Quand d'un coup la femme du groupe décida l'arrêt.

« Hein ? Ici ? demanda Edward lui aussi dubitatif.

-Ici nous sommes les seules personnes à pouvoir nous voir et nous entendre, clama Armstrong. Maintenant je veux tout savoir ! Plus de cachoterie. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent tandis que Buccaner défaisait leur lien. De nouveau libre même si la pauvre ficelle qu'il avait jusqu'alors en dessous des aisselles n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une entrave. Enfin l'exorciste n'allait pas se plaindre. Devant le silence qui avait suivit ses paroles la blonde reprit alors :

« Quand je t'ai demandé pour ce géant vous m'avez dit juste répondu : « S'il vous plaît comprenez-nous. ». Normalement une réponse aussi évasive aurait mérité que je vous tue. Cependant vous l'avez dit sans sourciller. C'est dangereux de parier sa vie pour protéger quelque chose… Comme un otage par exemple… Dîtes-moi la vérité. »

Edward serra les poings ne sachant pas encore s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance. Quoi qu'au vu de la situation actuelle ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Après encore une petite hésitation finalement l'Alchimiste expliqua la situation à la femme-général. Sur les homonculus, la pierre philosophale, King Bradley. Ainsi que la véritable raison de la présence d'Allen dans le petit groupe.

« Et ils prennent des otages, remarqua Buccaner.

-Hum, leur amie et les hommes de Mustang… Je connais Hawkeyes et Havoc depuis les entraînements avec le QG de l'est. Ce serait contrariant de les perdre. J'espère faire quelque chose… confia la blonde en chef.

-Euh… et pour le colonel Mustang, osa demander Falman.

-Lui je m'en tape. »

Allen ne pu retenir un petit rire amusé devant la tête des alliés potentiels du colonel. Ce qui lui valu un regard entre l'étonnement et la colère. L'exorciste se raidit et n'ajouta rien. Finalement la femme se releva et annonça :

« Pour le moment le problème est de savoir où mène ce tunnel ? Qu'en pensent les alchimistes ?

-Vous auriez une carte ? »

Allen regarda le bout du tunnel dubitatif. Essayait-il de se repérer grâce à la carte ? Lui en serait bien incapable… et pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Amestris. Edward reprit alors la parole le laissant de nouveau perplexe :

« Je le savais ce tunnel ne commence pas à Drachma. Si ma théorie est correcte c'est un cercle qui fait le tour du pays.

-Le tour du pays réellement ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda l'exorciste qui ne semblait pas être le seul dans l'incompréhension.

-Le cercle est l'élément essentiel pour contrôler le flux d'énergie, lui apprit Alphonse alors que son frère était concentré sur la carte.

-Maintenant il ne nous manque plus que l'équation… Lieutenant Falman est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner les incidents majeur du pays. »

Ce que fit le lieutenant. Allen regarda alors l'alchimiste dessiner des cercles aux lieux indiqués. Etonnement plus l'alchimiste faisait de cercles plus la figure donnait une impression de déjà vu au blandinet. Mais Edward s'arrêta lorsque l'officier lui apprit le dernier accident en date. Apparemment ils avaient été sur les lieux et pensaient avoir su bien gérer l'affaire. Allen ne pu qu'assister impuissant à la détresse des deux frères :

« Continue ton travail Fullmetal. Te sentir coupable ne va nous avancer à rien. »

Et elle avait raison mais l'exorciste se doutait combien le blond devait prendre sur lui. Finalement la figure prit forme laissant le lieutenant choqué. Les deux alchimistes semblaient encore réfléchir. Allen resta figer reconnaissant aussi le cercle qu'avait utilisé Edward alors qu'ils étaient dans la porte de la vérité. Les deux derniers n'étaient pas encore au courant mais Falman se chargea bien vite d'éclairer leur lanterne :

« C'est le cercle de transmutation qu'on a trouvé dans le laboratoire 5.

-Celui qui transforme des vies humaines en pierre philosophale ? demanda rhétoriquement Buccaner. Se rendent-ils comptes du nombre de personnes qui vont mourir avec un tel cercle.

-Je crois bien que c'est le but, lâcha sombrement Allen.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre en dessous, murmura le blondinet.

-Encore ?

-Réfléchissons… Le plus ancien carnage était Rivera.

-C'était après la formation d'Amestris, les informa la femme générale. Nous avons attaqué alors qu'ils étaient dans notre pays sans même déclarer la guerre.

-Quelle idée de faire ça ? s'outra l'exorciste.

-C'est l'armée de central qui décide, lui fit savoir Buccaner. Maintenant qu'on sait que Bradley qui est au pouvoir est un homonculus.

-Mais c'est vrai, s'écria soudain Falman. Tout ces incidents ont un rapport avec l'armée de central. A chaque fois l'armée de central arrivait et mettait de l'huile sur le feu.

-Et tout ça s'est produit après la création d'Amestris… fit Edward comme choqué.

-Ce pays était tout petit au départ mais c'est agrandit en annexant ses voisins. Il est maintenant juste assez grand pour ce cercle, continua Amrstrong.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'Amestris a juste été créée pour… commença Allen.

-Je crois bien que si, soupira finalement le petit alchimiste.

-Nous avons été manipulés du début à la fin, râla buccaner.

-Je n'aime pas ça, tonna finalement le général. Selon la carte le dernier endroit non dévaster serait ici. A fort Brigg. »

C'est alors qu'arriva un messager. Honnêtement Allen se sentit un peu pensif suite aux informations données. Que pouvait bien chercher les homonculus pour devoir créer une telle pierre philosophale. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le moment. Ils allaient être pris en tenaille. Un Lieutenant général de central était au fort. C'est alors que le petit Alchimiste proposa quelque chose à la femme de l'assistance. Ils allaient tendre un piège à ce Raven pour avoir les informations qu'il leur manquait.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe, moins la femme générale se retrouva devant un matériel d'enregistrement en train d'écouter la discussion entre les deux généraux. Celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus énigmatique, chacun parlant sans réellement dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Cela rappelait à Allen son maître dont il se serait bien passé comme souvenir. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et secoua la tête pour se retirer ça de la tête. C'est alors que Raven parla d'une armée d'être immortel. Chacun redevint bien attentif. C'était ça qu'ils attendaient. Mais c'est ce moment là que choisi un garde pour arriver, annonçant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au groupe resté dans le tunnel.

Allen fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ils se mirent donc eux aussi en route, bien évidemment attaché de nouveau. C'est sûr la route les menant au bloc ouest, et donc vers le tunnel qu'ils rencontrèrent Miles accompagné d'un homme tout vêtu de blanc. De très mauvais goût selon Allen.

« Et bien Buccaner vous avez une drôle de compagnie.

-Je transferts les Elric et Walker dans le bloc ouest. Qui vous accompagne ?

-Zolf J. Kimbley, un invité du général Raven.

-Oh les frères Elric, Tu dois être le fullmetal. »

L'homme blanc avait demandé cela en se tournant vers Alphonse. Alors tous les regards convergèrent vers le véritable Fullmetal Alchimiste qui se renfrognait tout seul de son côté, pensant que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait le coup de le confondre avec son frère. Allen gloussa un peu à son côté, ce qui le fit remarquer par Kimbley :

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Allen Walker, répondit ce dernier.

-Exorciste pour la congrégation de l'ombre »

L'ajout avait été fait par Edward comme pour se venger ce qui fit failli bien faire grimacer le blandinet, qui ne réussit à se retenir qu'à l'extrême limite. Cependant Kimbley ne semblait pas non plus savoir ce qu'était la congrégation et heureusement. Les deux hommes passèrent donc leur chemin et le petit groupe reprit le sien. Allen en profitant pour envoyer un coup de pied à l'alchimiste.

« Aïeuh !

-Tu l'as cherché nii-san.

-Un peu de soutient serait trop demandé ?

-Lorsque tu es coupable oui. »

Le blandinet tira la langue et la marche reprit en silence. Bien que le petit alchimiste baragouinait dans sa barbe. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un couloir à côté du cœur de la forteresse. Comme selon le plan. Après tout si le général Raven venait de central il était sûr que l'homonculus devrait retourner dans le trou et que celui-ci devrait être rebouché. Alors il avait été décidé que les alchimistes en créeraient un nouveau pour permettre aux secours d'y accéder. Puis ils furent raccompagnés en cellule. Alors Edward se tourna vers l'exorciste :

« Raven va certainement venir ici.

-Ah… il vaudrait mieux que je fasse comme si je ne savais rien.

-Oui mais…

-Un problème ? demanda le jeune homme dubitatif en s'asseyant sur sa planche.

-Ca va peut-être être dangereux pour toi, Envy et le père te connaissent. S'ils en ont parlé alors il doit avoir l'ordre de te tuer aussi.

-Mais peut-être pas, répliqua le blandinet en haussant les épaules. Il ne pourra de toute façon pas me tuer comme ça dans la cellule.

-Non tu as raison, ni même dans le fort, approuva finalement Edward.

-Mais c'était gentil de la part du traitre de s'inquiéter pour moi, sourit en coin l'exorciste.

-Du traitre ? s'insurgea le blond.

-Nii-san, tu as dit à n'importe qui qu'Allen était un exorciste. Heureusement Kimbley ne connaissait pas mais ça pourrait causer du tord à Allen.

-Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi aujourd'hui c'est pas possible. »

Le blond se retourna sur sa couche alors que les deux autres échangeaient un regard complice avant de rire sous cape. Puis Allen s'allongea à son tour faisant mine de s'endormir. Il serait plus simple de tromper Raven ainsi. Et le général passa comme prévu. Allen le sentit hésiter lorsqu'il le vit dans la pièce mais croyant qu'il était endormi il se permit de faire son beau discours aux frères Elric. Pathétique selon l'exorciste, ce que devait penser la fratrie aussi. Depuis quand pouvait-on devenir immortel ça n'avait aucun sens. De plus il n'avait rien à leur apprendre juste confirmer que l'homonculus serait bien rejeté dans le trou. Une fois le général partit Allen soupira.

« Comment des gens peuvent-ils croire à une telle chose ?

-La vieillesse fait perdre la tête », répondit Ed lui-même déprimé par la chose.

* * *

Ca vous a plu?

Prochain chapitre: discussion avec Kimbley, retour de Winry qui décidément à le mauvais rôle.

dîtes j'ia une petite question à vous poser. Je suis en train d'écrire la fin de la fic et je me disais ça serait quand même dommage qu'ils se séparent après avoir vaincu tous les homonculus. Alors je me demandais si je pouvais modifier un peu la fin du manga histoire de faire continuer un peu l'aventure. Ce serait une sorte de suite, cette fois-ci plus dans l'univers de d grayman.

Voilà l'idée est lancé, il ne tient qu'à vous de me dire si vous voulez. Sachez aussi que si c'est le cas alors il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'improvisation de ma part, vu l'avancer de d grayman je vais forcément devoir imaginer moi-même des choses.


	12. le piège

Voilà voilà, de retour et j'apporte avec moi Winry, c'est peut-être pas le mieux qu'on puisse faire mais bon y'a Kimbley aussi.

Nataku Makuraka: Contente que la suite te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ^^ et va pour une suite dans DGM alors

Dana: Bon bon, je vais faire ça alors... de toute façon ça m'aurait frustrée de pas le faire mdr.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure que Raven était parti et aussi bien le Fullmetal que l'utilisateur du crown clown tournaient en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Alphonse avait lui réussit à se procurer un journal. Mais une nouvelle qui ne ferait certainement jamais partit de news arriva à ce moment là, par le mécano. Ce dernier se rapprocha de leur cellule et leur intima :

« Le général Armstrong s'est débarrassé de Raven. »

Et il partit comme de rien n'était. Les deux jeunes hommes en chair se regardèrent perplexe avant de se tourner vers Alphonse qui semblait tout aussi dubitatif. Le général de central n'avait donc même pas fait une demi-journée à Brigg. D'un coup Allen se sentait heureux d'être du côté du général du fort. Mais c'est alors qu'Ed déclara une vérité que l'exorciste n'avait pas encore capté :

« S'il est plus là alors pourquoi on est encore enfermé ?

-Y'a personne Edward, lui intima Allen en regardant derrière les grilles.

-Ah c'est peut-être pour ça… »

Les deux désespèrent baissant la tête en soupirant. Ils passèrent encore une bonne heure comme ça avant que le mécanicien ne face de nouveau apparition dans la salle. Le blandinet se releva de sa couche mais l'alchimiste fut nettement plus rapide. Il agressa presque l'homme en montrant ses entraves :

« Quand est-ce qu'on sort ?

-Du calmes les enfants, tempéra-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enfermé, rétorqua Allen.

-Oui c'est vrai, rigola l'homme en servant une tasse de café.

-Et la fille avec le chat noir et blanc…

-C'est un panda, murmura Allen.

-Vous l'avez vu ?

-Relax, soupira le mécano en servant une deuxième tasse avant de leur passer. Ils sont toujours à sa recherche. Je sais que vous êtes prêt à repartir sur les routes mais il faut encore patienter un peu.

-Ce n'est que du temps perdu… je suppose qu'il le faut, le Fullmetal regarda son café pensif avant de déclarer, ça va me coûter 100 cenz ?

-200.

-On le joue au poker ? »

La demande d'Allen réjouie largement son compagnon qui avait apprit combien le blandinet était doué à ce jeu de carte. Apparemment ce n'était pas le seul car le mécanicien semblait chercher n'importe quel moyen pour éviter ça sans pour autant perdre la face devant un adolescent de 15 ans. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Kimbley le laissant soupirer soulagé. Allen, lui soupira déçu, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les deux alchimistes puisque ceux-ci avaient les mains bien trop entravées, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu s'entraîner. D'ailleurs même eux semblait éviter de jouer avec lui… avec ou sans mise…

« Je viens rendre visite au fullmetal alchimiste, annonça l'alchimiste écarlate laissant tout le monde dubitatif ce qu'il remarqua, wow vous ne semblez pas me croire.

-On se demande pourquoi, souffla Allen ce qui fit pouffer Ed.

-Je vais devoir le prouver… si je suis ici c'est que vous avez un visiteur tous les deux. »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté c'est alors que Winry rentra dans la pièce. Il y eu un léger moment de bug, en même temps elle était sans doute la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient à voir. L'exorciste pouvait comprendre, lui-même avait du mal à s'en remettre. Pourtant la fratrie, une fois l'information digérée, reprit de plus belle.

« Crétine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hein ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis venu pour voir l'automail d'Ed. Oh bonjour Allen-kun.

-Euh… bonjour… répondit-il aussi poli que dépité.

-Mais personne ne t'a appelé !

-Mais si ! répondit-elle fortement. L'armée.

-Non tu peux pas débarquer comme ça dans un endroit aussi dang… le fullmetal se reçu un coup de pied d'Allen et s'arrêta crispé avec tout de même un petit rictus voulant dire merci.

-Hein ? demanda la jeune femme perplexe. Je change de sujet, que faîtes-vous en prison ? Vous avez encore attiré les ennuies et les avaient fait partager avec Allen-kun.

-Ah… euh… non ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le jeune homme crispé.

-Et pourquoi ça serait de notre faute directement ?

-Parce que c'est toujours de votre faute ! assena la jeune femme faisant pouffer l'exorciste.

-Ok, on se calme les enfants, tempéra Kimbley. J'ai entendu dire que le fullmetal n'avait pas les automail adaptés au grand nord. J'en ai fait par dans mon rapport commandant et il a du se sentir concerné puisque des hommes à lui ont convoqué miss Rockbell s'occupant même du voyage. Vous le préoccupez vraiment tous les deux. »

La dernière phrase fit grincer des dents les trois jeunes hommes. Ils rapprochaient l'otage des Elric pour mieux pouvoir les contrôler. C'était ignoble mais il fallait l'avouer bien jouer de leur part. Le blondinet les quitta peu après partant avec sa mécanicienne. Ils restèrent donc en cellule tous les deux. Même si Alphonse demanda tout de même à sortir cependant ils n'avaient eut d'ordre que pour l'alchimiste national. C'était rageant. Ils avaient réussi à les séparer. Cependant pour une fois Allen réussi à lire dans les yeux de l'armure. Dès que l'occasion se présentait ils se feraient la belle.

Mais l'occasion ne se présenta pas et les deux jeunes gens durent rester pour le moins silencieux durant une bonne heure. Devant leur grille se trouvaient deux gorilles de Kimbley. Pas la peine de laisser filer des informations. Allen soupira quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer tous ceux qui les avaient quittés un peu plus tôt. Au vue de la tête du blondinet les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Winry entra avec lui dans la cellule et s'assit aux côtés de l'exorciste alors qu'Ed s'adossait à la grille.

« Alors voilà, Winry tu es actuellement un otage.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Tu… tu plaisantes là ? Al ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague, coupa l'alchimiste. Mes supérieurs me demandent d'accomplir mon devoir en tant qu'arme vivante.

-Mais, Allen posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme légèrement choqué lui aussi.

-Oui ça veut dire que je vais devoir tuer des gens.

-Je refuse, s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'exorciste fronçait des sourcils. Oh mais alors je… »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit alors qu'Allen tentait de sonder l'alchimiste du regard. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qui avait-on bien pu lui demander de tuer ? Mais une plainte de Winry le fit revenir vers la jeune femme, totalement déconfit ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

« Alors je suis un fardeau pour vous.

-Ne, ne pleure pas ! supplia presque le Fullmetal.

-Je ne pleure pas. Je suis désolée je m'en veux juste que tout ça soit passé sous mes yeux sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, calma Allen qu'elle remercia d'un pauvre regard.

-On m'a promis la pierre philosophale en échange de ma coopération. »

Alors là ça n'allait pas. C'était définitif un truc clochait avec Edward. Soit ce n'était pas lui, soit il était manipulé. Bon certes il était déjà manipulé mais le jeune homme luttait. Pourtant qu'il veuille se servir de la pierre alors qu'il avait clamé si fort à l'exorciste quelques jours auparavant qu'il n'utiliserait pas de vie humaine pour son propre but, c'était louche. Apparemment ça l'était aussi pour Alphonse qui lui ne se gêna pas pour lui poser des questions mais finalement s'arrêta bien vite. Un regard de son frère et il avait compris. Allen avait lui aussi capté les yeux dorés. C'était bien le Fullmetal, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il mentait en disant vouloir la pierre. Il avait quelque chose en tête. C'était sûr. Finalement il se leva et passa de nouveau de l'autre côté de la grille.

« Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller au boulot. Laissez-moi juste me concentrer sur Scar en premier s'il vous plait.

-S'il vous plait, tiqua Kimbley, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Scar a assassiné les parents de Winry. Je veux le retrouver et prendre sa revanche avant de faire autre chose.

-Je vois tu as toi aussi quelque chose à régler avec lui.

-J'aurais aussi besoin qu'Al et Allen nous accompagne. La destruction de chair n'a pas d'effet sur Al parce qu'il… parce que.

-Oh ça doit être pratique.

-Et Allen est capable de localiser les choses avec son œil gauche.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit l'alchimiste écarlate en se tournant vers l'exorciste qui se sentit mal tout d'un coup.

-Oui, oui… »

Ils sortirent de la pièce si bien que la conversation ne leur parvint plus, le blandinet se laissa alors tomber sur la planche qui servait de couche. C'était finement joué de la part d'Edward. Arriver aussi bien à prendre partit des situations qu'on lui imposait.

« Al ça va ?

-Oui tout va bien Winry, rassura-t-il alors qu'Allen souriait à son tour puisqu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

-Ed ne veut pas récupérer nos corps à l'aide de la pierre.

-Oui ça il l'a crié bien fort, rigola doucement l'exorciste surtout pour évacuer le stresse.

-Nous pensons qu'une science l' « exilirologie » pourrait nous permettre de retrouver no corpss.

-Et une petite fille en compagnie de Scar la pratique, continua Allen.

-Il profite donc de la chasse de Scar pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. La partie sur la vengeance c'était juste pour avoir Kimbley. Désolé d'utiliser le nom de tes parents comme ça.

-Ce n'est rien, vous deux êtes vivants vous êtes plus importants, rassura la jeune femme.

-Merci.

-Bien il faut aussi que je me trouve une excuse.

-Une excuse ? Ne me dis pas que… »

Allen n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle sortit avec un clin d'œil. Il le sentait mal ce coup là. Et l'exorciste avait bien fait de s'inquiéter, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour les accompagner à la recherche de Scar. Si bien que sans qu'il comprenne le pourquoi du comment elle venait de s'engouffrer dans la voiture poussant sans vergogne Edward contre son frère, qui étaient tous deux à l'arrière. Le blandinet, qui était à l'avant avec un des gardes de Kimbley se retourna en entendant le vacarme et regarda surpris la blonde.

« Winry-san ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama le Fullmetal beaucoup moins précautionneux.

-Il y a pas assez de place ! Al pousse-toi ! râla-t-elle simplement.

-Je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire… lâcha simplement Allen dubitatif.

-Winry-chan je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici, nous ne partons pas en ballade, s'interposa Kimbley.

-Je sais très bien. C'est juste que je me fais du soucis pour l'automail que je viens de changer. Vous savez j'ai juste fini et dit « OK c'est fait. » mais si quelque chose se passe mal alors c'est le nom de Rockbell qui en prendra un coup.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna l'exorciste.

-Ah vous les femmes vous êtes vraiment trop accroc à votre travail, siffla Edward pourtant bien calme alors Allen comprit et en rajouta à son tour une couche.

-Tellement que tu es même prête à risquer ta vie. Ca c'est de la passion Winry-san.

-Ne la félicite pas ! râla le blondinet.

-Oh merci Allen-kun et évidemment que je suis fière de mon travail, gronda-t-elle vers l'alchimiste. Nous sommes là dedans depuis mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

-Ok, ok, capitula Kimbley. Vous pouvez venir. »

Il soupira en s'éloignant et la jeune femme fit un signe de victoire avant que leur conducteur ne reprenne à son tour.

« Vous devriez rentrer à la base jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne suis pas en position de faire des demandes, répondit-elle en reniflant faussement, mais je… je ne peux pas m'asseoir et attendre, je… je veux être là pour eux. »

Et elle éclata presque en sanglot. Les regards des trois autres jeunes hommes se portèrent vers l'homme de Kimbley qui regardait sans comprendre la blonde. Se demandant si c'était vraiment de sa faute. Finalement à son tour il capitula sans voir de nouveau la pause victorieuse de l'amie d'enfance du Fullmetal. Elle n'était apparemment pas à sous-estimer, Allen s'en souviendrait ça c'était sûr.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: REcherche de Scar, rencontre avec un Akuma et le docteur Marcoh


	13. recherche recherche

Voilà je suis de retour, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster cette semaine. J'ai repris les cours et je cache pas que ma connexion internet à Grenoble est des meilleurs. Bref je suis là c'est l'essentiel avec un nouveau chapitre avec de l'action! Oui ça y est enfin! Je sais ça me manquais aussi comment avez-vous pu survivre... Je ne contredirais pas ceux qui pensent que j'ai pété un câble sur ce début de chapitre... après tout je sors de 2 heures de math il faut que j'extériorise et ça tombe sur vous... Na!

garyuryucha: Je suis d'accord la vitesse de parution de DGM est totalement frustrante... c'est sans doute aussi pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire dessus et c'est aussi pourquoi je vais totalement inventer la fin. Mouahahah ça va être folklo moi je te dis. Du coup je dois comprendre que finalement le cross-over te plait pas mal? Moi je les voyais bien ensemble nos deux minus? Non?

Dana: T'inquiète des trucs changent pas trop non plus parce que je tiens à l'histoire de FMA mais certaines choses changent. En même temps dès qu'on rajoute un perso en plus les choses ne peuvent que plus changer, eheheh. D'ailleurs je vais te dire merci parce qu'avec ton com tu as régler un gros dilemme que je me posais ^^

Bon sur ce place au chapitre.

* * *

A peine arrivé à la base que les militaires se regroupèrent vers Miles qui apparemment était aux commandes ici. Ce qui valait aussi pour le molosse de Kimbley qui leur servait jusqu'ici de chauffeur. Allen se retourna vers ceux de derrière pour demander ce qu'ils allaient faire mais tomba alors sur une scène qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir. Winry était en train de rentrer dans Al. Alors ça s'il s'y attendait. Le blandinet failli même s'étouffer.

« Oï Allen ne nous fait pas repérer, gronda Edward.

-Ne me refaites plus de coup comme ça alors.

-Oui, oui, bon allons-y. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne mine maintenant désaffectée. Allen regarda autour de lui, c'était comment dire… immense. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils retrouvent un homme là-dedans. Il soupira. Finalement la capacité que lui avait attribué Edward aurait été pratique c'était sûr. D'ailleurs l'alchimiste écarlate se tourna rapidement vers lui. Ca Allen le sentait on ne peut plus mal.

« Il serait temps de nous montrer ce que vous savez faire monsieur Walker. »

L'exorciste se tourna vers la fratrie mais les deux frères firent bien attention de ne pas le regarder. Ca c'était un coup bas ! Le jeune homme revint alors sur Kimbley et tenta de lui expliquer plus ou moins vaguement :

« Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon œil ne marche que lorsque je suis dans les parages de ce que je cherche, devant l'air dubitatif de l'homme Allen reprit. En fait je ne peux repérer quelque chose que sur un rayon de 500 mètres.

-C'est tout.

-C'est déjà ça, plaida-t-il. Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci. S'il se cache dans une maison j'ai juste à passer à côté pour le savoir.

-Bien, bien, apaisa le brun qui avait cru comprendre qu'il avait vexé le jeune homme, tu partiras avec les Elric.

-Nous irons aussi avec vous. »

Allen regarda les deux hommes qui s'étaient avancés. Forcément les sbires de Kimbley ne les lâcheraient certainement pas d'une semelle.

Ils commencèrent donc leur exploration du lieu. Très vite l'exorciste comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux frères. Ils voulaient certainement fausser compagnie aux deux molosses qui les suivaient oui mais voilà comment? Edward ralentit un peu l'allure pour se mettre aux côtés de son ami. Apparemment ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. Allen hocha de la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il suivrait s'il se passait quelque chose. Le blondinet se remit donc à hauteur de son frère puis soudain tous les deux s'écrièrent :

« Là une ombre. »

Cela laissa tout le monde sous le choc mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer à courir l'œil d'Allen s'activa comme pour leur donner raison. Cependant un courant glacial coula dans le dos de l'exorciste. La direction qu'avait prit les frères était celle de l'Akuma. Plus rapidement qu'aucun autre il s'élança à leur poursuite. Ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsqu'ils s'activaient à créer un mur qui empêcherait leurs poursuivants de les suivre.

Il trouva la machine du compte un ou deux immeubles plus loin, et malheureusement les Elric n'avaient pas trainé, malgré leur surprise, à le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en voyant l'être d'apparence humanoïde se tourner vers eux apparemment surpris. Puis ses épaules se secouèrent comme s'il était en train de rire. Pendant ce temps Allen étudiait la situation. C'était un niveau 3, il y avait des possibilités pour qu'il lui règle son compte sans attirer l'attention. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce fut que la machine s'en prenne non pas à lui mais au seul humain normal de la pièce. L'exorciste ne réagit qu'un temps trop tard et la balle s'enfonça dans sa chair sans qu'il n'arrive à l'esquiver totalement. L'Akuma se mit alors à rire tandis que les deux autres criaient son nom.

« Quel joli sacrifice, inutile cependant puisque que tu vas bientôt mourir. Je pourrais m'occuper d'eux sans problème.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, tu vois la preuve étant ces pentacles qui se formant sur ton corps. »

En effet des étoiles complètement noires se formaient sur la peau blanche du jeune homme sous le regard effaré des deux Elric. A l'intérieure de l'armure Winry ne pu retenir un petit cri d'effroi. Edward capta cependant le petit sourire qu'avait Allen, restant ainsi légèrement plus serein que les deux autres même si plusieurs questions tournaient dans sa tête.

« J'ai aussi une chose à t'apprendre Akuma. »

Cela coupa le rire affreux de la créature qui regarda avec un renouveau le blandinet. Apparemment surpris qu'il connaisse son nom. Ce dernier était en train de se relever malgré l'insistance de ses compagnons pour qu'il reste tranquille.

« Puisqu'apparemment tu ne me reconnais pas je vais te le dire. Je suis du type parasite.

-Quoi ?

-Je te fais une démonstration ? Innocence, activation ! »

Une vive lumière blanche éclaira la salle et lorsque tous purent regarder de nouveau Allen sa peau était redevenu normal. Il eut un sourire pour ces amis puis se retourna vers la machine du compte qui ne semblait réellement pas contente. Il semblait se rendre compte de son erreur, reconnaissant maintenant l'hôte du quatorzième. D'ailleurs il se jeta sur l'exorciste. Ou il voulu mais resta finalement bloqué à sa place ses jambes refusant de bouger. Aussi surpris que lui Allen resta un moment inactif, jusqu'à entendre :

« On le retient vas-y ! »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les pieds de l'Akuma étaient recouverts par le sol. Même si celui-ci se débattait violemment il y avait toujours une couche qui se reformait. Le blandinet sourit et pensa une nouvelle fois que l'alchimie était vraiment pratique avant de s'élancer sur la machine du compte.

« Edge end ! »

Sans un temps de plus la machine explosa libérant l'âme qui en était prisonnière. Allen soupira désactivant son innocence, son œil ne détectait plus aucune présence d'Akuma dans les parages. Soudain il sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras, d'ailleurs une vive douleur se fit sentir dans celui-ci, c'était là qu'il avait reçu la balle du niveau 3. Le jeune homme siffla mécontent de lui alors qu'il croisait le regard inquiet du Fullmetal :

« Eh ça va ?

-Oui, juste une égratignure ne t'en fait pas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Allen ! gronda Alphonse alors que le blandinet préférait se faire tout petit sur ce coup-là, faisant rire l'aîné.

-Je t'assure, je…

-Il faut qu'on te bande la plaie.

-Je suis d'accord tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! affirma Winry au travers d'Alphonse ce qui fit très étrange à l'exorciste.

-Euh…

-Laisse-toi faire, confia Edward alors que l'armure cherchait un morceau de tissu.

-D'accord, finit-il par accorder.

-Bon, il arracha un morceau de son pagne. On va faire comme ça. »

Allen sourit un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas souvent que ses compagnons de voyage s'improvisaient médecin. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si d'habitude ils avaient le temps non plus. Mais ça faisait plutôt chaud au cœur alors qu'une blessure plus ancienne au ventre se fit ressentir. Comme si elle voulait elle aussi être soignée avec autant d'affection. L'exorciste baissa la tête légèrement, son regard s'obscurcissant. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'alchimiste qui les regardait tous les deux d'un peu plus loin. Cependant il ne préféra rien dire.

« Voilà terminé.

-Merci Alphonse, répondit-il en reprenant comme par magie le sourire.

-Bien, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher May.

-Aides-nous aussi Tim, survole la zone s'il te plait.»

Oui mais voilà l'endroit était grand. Et malgré toute leur bonne volonté c'était quasiment improbable de les retrouver. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement deux bonnes heures plus tard totalement exténués d'avoir déambulé comme ça dans l'ancienne mine. Même le golem avait préféré retourner dans les vêtements de son maître. Personne en vue c'était désespérant tout de même.

« C'est impossible s'ils ne viennent pas à nous on ne les trouvera jamais, soupira Edward.

-Alphonse-sama !

-C'est une blague ? »

Allen qui n'avait pas prit la peine d'écouter l'alchimiste s'était retourné vers la source du bruit, ou plutôt cri. Une petite fille venait de se jeter sur l'armure. Sur son épaule se trouvait un panda miniature. C'est ce qui le décida à croire que la petite fille en question n'était autre que May. Et aussi la petite qui les avait agressés le jour où il avait rencontré les Elric. Les choses étaient décidément bien étranges.

Puis sous ses yeux se joua alors la scène la plus improbable à laquelle il aurait pu penser. May était en train de déformer les propos d'Alphonse, ce qui dans l'esprit de la jeune fille faisait devenir l'armure un prince charmant. Ils n'étaient absolument pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Ed entra alors dans la partie sans aucune finesse comme à son habitude. Sauf que là il réussi à faire peur à la petite fille.

« Je te cherchais !

-AAAhhhh qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Edward, calme-toi un peu, tenta l'exorciste qui se prit un regard tinté de reproche.

-Peu importe viens avec moi !

-Non j'insiste on ne parle pas comme ça à une fille.

-Vous… vous êtes venu à trois pour me chercher ? Vous vous battez pour ma main ?

-Euh… les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dubitatif cherchant ce qui dans leur propos avait pu la mener à une telle explication.

-Al… tu me laisserais sortir ?

-Ah… oui. »

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée ils n'avaient plus besoin de courir. Et puis ils étaient loin du camp, Winry pouvait sortir sans problème. C'est alors qu'un autre problème se créa. Ou plutôt que May se créa. Ou avait-elle bien pu chercher ses histoires de prince charmant et de rendez-vous ?

« C'est vraiment elle que vous cherchiez ? demanda-t-il au Fullmetal.

-Oui, aucun doute, il y a son chat.

-C'est un panda.

-Qui Shao mey ? C'est un panda, qui n'a jamais pu grandir malheureusement.

-Ah ! Ah ! J'avais raison !

-Grumbl !

-May est-ce que tout vas bien je t'ai entendu crier ! Ah ! Les frère Elric !»

Tous se retournèrent alors pour faire face à un vieil homme. Et apparemment celui-ci était inconnu au bataillon, contrairement à la fratrie. Quoi que lorsqu'il abaissa sa capuche et se présenta comme étant lui. Allen trouvait ça assez stupide de répondre « c'est moi » à « qui êtes-vous ? » mais bon les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, les Elric finirent tout de même par se rappeler qui était cette personne.

« Docteur Marcoh ? s'écria Edward.

-Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Alphonse.

-C'est moi qui vous le demande…

-Ah ! Les frères Elric ! »

Ils allaient être encore nombreux à venir comme ça ? Non parce que ça commençait réellement à faire réunion de famille là. En plus le dernier semblait réellement inconnu au bataillon. Quoi qu'aux vues de son insistance Allen commençait à douter qu'ils ne l'aient pas oublié au passage. L'exorciste soupira :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas ça va passer au bout d'un moment.

-Mais comment osent-ils ne pas se souvenir de moi !

-Et toi qui es-tu jeune homme ? demanda Marcoh.

-Allen Walker, enchanté.

-Moi de même, moi de même » sourit-il.

Ils s'installèrent finalement tous plus ou moins bien avant que la discussion ne reprenne. Ce fut Alphonse qui reparla le premier même si ce n'était pas pour lancer le sujet principal.

« Ca faisait un bail Dr Marcoh.

-Oui, merci de nous avoir aidés la dernière fois, compléta Ed.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite d'être remercié, souffla-t-il. Vous l'avez cherché ? La pierre philosophale ?

-Ouais et on a apprit comment la faire, avoua Ed. Ca nous a bien aidés à comprendre pas mal d'autres choses. Comme le problème de l'origine de ce pays et de son alchimie.

-Nous pensions que l'elixirologie de May pouvait nous aider alors nous nous sommes mis à sa recherche, continua Alphonse.

-Bien, cela me rassure que vous soyez là à présent. Nous avons ces notes de recherche l'elixirologie, il ne manque plus que Scar, fit l'ancien docteur choquant les autres.

-Scar ? demanda Allen.

-C'est vrai nous devons le trouver ! »

A peine le Fullmetal avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une explosion retentit non loin. Ca sentait les ennuies à plein nez.

* * *

Et voilà! Prochain chapitre: Deuxième rencontre avec Scar! Et élaboration du sauvetage de Winry... qui va partir!


	14. Scar

De retour c'est que ça passe vite une semaine finalement... bref nouveau chapitre je dirais un peu pesant sur la fin... il faut bien laisser Scar et Winry faire leur discours, hein... mais ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'alléger. Sans compter qu'avant ça il y a la première rencontre d'Allen avec des chimères et oui. Rappelez-vous monsieur Grenouille et phacochère. Voilà voilà.

garyuryuchan: Ahah je vois que tu as du mal avec les review. Les méchantes elles ne se laissent pas faire tranquillement... tu devrais porter plainte moi je dis... et je devrais aller me faire enfermer aussi... Parlons d'autre chose, noyons le poisson, revenons sur nos deux minus et leur fine équipe. Et tu verras qu'au cours du temps ça va encore s'améliorer. Je sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à faire ça alors qu'Allen est normalement plutôt renfermé mais Ed le connait mieux que personne. Et vice versa même si c'était plus simple pour notre petit blandinet. Sinon nous verrons d'autre membre de l'ordre. Je pense que l'arrivée de deux d'entre eux vont te surprendre mais surtout j'ai décidé de ne pas arrêté ma fic à la fin du manga FMA mais de la continuer à l'ordre noir. Alors nous verrons même tous les exorcistes ainsi que quelques surprises de mon cru ^^ Je n'en dirais pas plus... je considère déjà en avoir trop dit tu vois ^^". Ps: j'ai aussi du mal avec Winry...

Dana: Que je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça. J'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur reviewer mais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une personne me disant me donne envie de mettre les bouchée double pour enfin terminer cette fic. J'en suis pas loin de la fin mais avec la reprise des cours ça va être plus chaud pour écrire... bref tu t'en fous. Sinon pour le dilemme, en fait j'avais un problème avec Greed mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus na! Euh le chapitre dernier était peut-être un peu plus court je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils sont normalement autour de 2000 mots mais des fois je fais plus ou moins, je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Si c'est l'impression que ça donne alors normalement la longueur devrait augmenter dans les prochains ^^".

Voilà voilà, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Marcoh.

-Sais pas ! grogna Edward.

-Nos amis soldats de Briggs ont certainement déjà retrouvé Scar, déclara simplement Allen. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Bon Winry, Dr Marcoh, May, restez ici, on va jeter un œil. »

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes hommes leur faussèrent compagnie pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'explosion. Heureusement ce n'était pas trop loin et ils purent y accéder sans trop de problème. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de Scar qui semblait dans une position des plus inconfortables face à deux créatures à l'air humanoïde. Pourtant la première ressemblait à un crapaud et la deuxième à un phacochère.

« Les frères Elric ?

-Ah ils ont attrapé Scar. Bien, ronronna le Fullmetal.

-Euh… c'est sensé être quoi ça ? » demanda Allen dubitatif.

-Ah un monstre ! »

Il eut sa réponse en entendant le cri d'horreur des deux frères, si faux qu'il comprit très bien que les deux créatures n'étaient pas si inconnu à leur connaissance. Et puis à bien y regarder ils avaient le bas de l'uniforme des gardes de central que Kimbley avait ramené dans ses valises.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, s'écria la phacochère qui venait de recevoir l'attaque spécial Elric, double coup de point main droite sous le menton. Nous sommes de votre côté.

-Nous ne nous allions pas avec des monstres inhumains ! contra Alphonse en l'envoyant parmi les nuages une deuxième fois.

-Oh c'est effrayant ! Ils se font passer pour nos amis pour mieux nous dévorer ensuite, fit Edward en prenant une expression dramatique.

-La ferme la salle gosse ! »

Allen qui regardait jusqu'à maintenant la scène avec perplexité poussa l'alchimiste pour lui éviter de se prendre l'attaque du crapaud. Qui n'était au final autre qu'un bon jet de salive. Le blandinet regardait ça assez dégouté alors que le plus petit repartait à l'assaut de la chimère. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un rire pour le moins étrange dans sa situation. D'ailleurs ni Alphonse ni Allen n'arrivait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ils n'eurent pas d'explication jusqu'à ce que le crapaud se retrouve à terre mi par un formidable coup de point. Alors l'alchimiste commença ce qui ressemblait à une petit dance de la joie.

« C'est léger ! Si léger ! Mes bras et mes jambes sont comme des ailes ! J'adore ces automail ! déclara-t-il levant sa jambe de métal en l'air avant de retomber lamentablement au sol.

-Les métaux plus léger faussent ton équilibre ! Idiot ! expliqua Alphonse.

-Petite merde ! grogna une voix peu commode.

-Ah mes coups doivent aussi être moins puissant », constata Edward.

En effet le crapaud était en train de se lever. Ce qu'il ne pu faire totalement qu'Allen était sur lui décochant au passage un superbe coup de coude dans la nuque le laissant assommé au sol. Il se retourna faisant le signe de la victoire, un certain air triomphant sur le visage, aux deux frères ce à quoi Ed répondit tout content par un pouce en l'air. Alors qu'Alphonse déprimait tout seul dans son coin des deux inconscients qui l'accompagnaient. Mais c'est alors que le semblant phacochère, dont Allen ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, se réveilla. Des piques acérés se plantèrent dans le mur à côté du blond. Ca devait faire mal constata l'exorciste.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires Fullmetal alchimiste ! grogna l'attaquant.

-Ahah ! Je le savais vous faisiez semblant d'être nos alliés ! fit Edward triomphant déprimant cette fois-ci non pas un mais deux de ses compagnons. Tu ne peux pas être humain, tu as provoqué toutes ses explosions et tu ressembles à un ennemi !

-Très bien je te montre, commença-t-il avant de se prendre un magistrale coup de pied de la part de l'exorciste.

-Ne jamais baisser la garde devant son ennemi, déclara solennellement Edward en faisant un signe de tête appréciateur au blandinet.

-Hum… vous pourriez me dire ce que c'est que ça maintenant ?

-Des chimères, dévoila Alphonse. Le croisement d'un homme et d'un animal par l'alchimie.

-L'alchimie peut faire ça aussi, reprit plus sombrement Allen.

-Comprends-tu que tu t'es mis dans le mauvais camp ! déclara Scar ramenant l'attention sur lui.

-Hein ?

-A quoi cela va-t-il te servir de les aider ? Ils ne font que détruire ce que la nature à bien voulu créer, s'emporta l'homme coloré.

-C'est-à-dire que… niveau naturel je suis pas très bien placé non plus, expliqua Allen se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ca suffit comme ça Scar, coupa le Fullmetal.

-Il est temps de payer pour tes crimes ! compléta Alphonse.

-Hum, approuva l'exorciste.

-Vous avez choisi votre chemin. Ceux qui se mettent en travers du mien seront anéanti.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. »

C'est en disant ça que le blondinet se jeta sur son ennemi. Vite soutenue par son frère et Allen. La bataille qui ne s'annonçait pas comme des plus faciles fut pourtant rapidement finie. Et pour cause l'Ishbali eut un moment d'hésitation que les deux alchimistes mirent à profit, le menottant à un mur grâce à l'alchimie. Winry avait fait son entrée dans la pièce sous l'étonnement le plus total de tous ses occupants. Cependant très vite elle fut rejointe par le major Miles, ceci expliquant cela aucun des trois jeunes hommes ne retrouvèrent quelque chose à dire. Il prit alors quelques dispositions, comme faire attacher les chimères, avant de s'approcher de Scar, le menaçant de son arme. Mais c'est alors qu'une chose surprenante se produisit. Ce fut la jeune femme du groupe, malgré les tentatives des Elric, qui s'approcha du fugitif.

« Ca ira, je veux juste pouvoir lui parler en face. Pourquoi avoir tué mes parents ? »

Un silence lui répondit alors que chacun avait le regard sur l'homme à peau mat. Celui-ci se lança finalement.

« Quoi que je dise, ce ne serait qu'une fausse excuse. J'ai tué les médecins Rockbell, je n'ai plus le droit de parler de mes actions. Mais toi jeune fille tu as le droit à ta vengeance. »

Allen serra les poings. Ce n'était pas un discours des plus élégants. Inciter quelqu'un à la vengeance ainsi était très bas. Cependant à son grand soulagement Winry n'en fit rien. Elle fit même plutôt l'inverse sous les yeux abasourdit de tout le monde. La jeune femme avait attrapé un bout de tissu et faisait maintenant un garrot à l'assassin de ses parents qui avait été blessé au bras plus tôt. L'exorciste eut un petit sourire, comme quoi il y avait des gens bons dans ce monde. Et malgré les regards craintifs des deux frères elle ne flancha pas, aucune larme ne sortit de ses yeux.

Pour changer de sujet, la culpabilité devait lui peser un peu trop, d'ailleurs Allen espérait que cela allait continuer, Scar s'adressa au Major.

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé compatriote ?

-J'ai vécu à Ishval à l'époque de nos grands-parents.

-Pourquoi un Ishvali conspire-t-il avec l'armée d'Amestris ?

-J'ai décidé d'agir de l'intérieur pour changer la perception qu'on les gens d'Ishval et des Ishvali.

-Tu verras qu'il n'est pas si aisé de changé la façon de penser des gens, rétorqua le fugitif en détournant la tête.

-En effet mais aussi infime le changement soit-il il finira toujours par en résulter quelque chose, déclara le major. Et ironiquement celle qui m'a fait prendre conscience de cela et une Amestris pur souche.

-C'est en perdant la fois en l'espèce humaine que nous perdons notre humanité, intervint Allen supportant le regard de tous se tournant vers lui. On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on ne tente pas.

-Je suis heureux qu'il existe encore des gens comme toi, déclara finalement Scar envers Miles.

-Malgré les circonstances je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je dois te ramener à la base pour ton jugement, il se tourna ensuite vers Winry. Mademoiselle je vais aussi vous demander de partir. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser à Kimbley le loisir de faire de vous à nouveau un otage. »

C'est alors qu'un mouvement attira l'attention d'Allen qui n'avait pas tilté jusqu'alors. Si Winry était ici, alors Marcoh et May n'étaient évidemment pas loin. C'est d'ailleurs le médecin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce s'écriant presque :

« Ne l'emmenez pas ! Pas encore…

-Expliquez-vous. »

Effectivement, dis comme ça ce n'était pas très convainquant. Alors Marcoh entreprit d'expliquer au Major la menace qui flottait sur ce pays. Mais aussi que la seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement les sauver était un petit carnet de note, écrit par le frère de Scar lui-même. Qu'il était le seul à même de lire, puisque le recueil était rédigé en ancien Ishval. Allen secoua la tête en regardant le fugitif, ainsi la survit du pays dépendait un peu de lui, qui détestait cet état plus que tout. C'était assez ironique et en même temps il n'aimait pas ça. Ca avait une désagréable tendance à lui rappelait l'histoire d'un certain kendoka.

Le blandinet soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas, une nouvelle fois à l'alchimiste. Ce dernier se promit d'avoir encore une fois une discussion avec lui mais le moment était très mal choisi. D'ailleurs Miles avait finit par prendre une décision :

« Le plus simple serait que nous nous retrouvions au fort Briggs.

-Quoi vous voulez dire avec LUI ? s'écria le blond en pointant Scar du doigt.

-Et bien il est le seul à pouvoir lire le livre, non ?

-On s'en fou !

-Ne complique pas la situation Edward, gronda l'exorciste exaspéré.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit, non ! fit de nouveau Allen ce qui renfrogna le Fullmetal.

-Ce problème ne concerne pas seulement Brigg mais toute la nation nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer, rappela le major. Scar aidez-nous et nous réduirons votre peine.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Jurez-le.

-Je le jure sur le sang Ishval qui coule dans mes veines, mon compatriote aux yeux rouges.

-Nous sommes d'accord, désolé mademoiselle, dit-il se tournant vers Winry, mais son jugement sera retardé.

-Non, je comprends, répondit-elle mi figue mi raisin en même temps que les chimères se réveillaient enfin.

-Ah j'avais oublié ces types, soupira Miles. Tuez-les.

-Quoi ! couina la jeune femme.

-Wow ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les tuer ! s'insurgea Alphonse.

-Ils ne nous servent à rien.

-Cela ne vous sert à rien non plus de les tuer, coupa Allen avec une attitude intransigeante qui tranchait avec son caractère habituel.

-Peuh ! Nous ne voulons pas de votre pitié les gosses, déclara le monsieur crapaud.

-C'est vrai regarde-nous avec ces corps nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Il serait temps pour nous de mourir, appuya le phacochère.

-Parce que vous pensez que la mort vous apportera quelque chose, s'outra l'exorciste.

-Vous n'avez pas de famille ? »

A partir de là tout le monde se tu laissant l'armure leur dire leur quatre vérités. Après tout il était le mieux placé pour ça, lui qui vivait une situation similaire. Ce qui d'ailleurs eut l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Il fut donc décidé que les chimères accompagneraient le groupe de Scar, ils passeraient par les tunnels qui formaient un réseau sous la ville minière. Leur permettant ainsi de fuir Kimbley sans être repéré mais aussi d'avancer alors qu'eux-mêmes seraient coincés à cause de la tempête qui s'annonçait. Ne restait donc plus qu'à résoudre le problème de Winry. Après courte réflexion ce fut elle qui proposa un plan :

« Et si… je me faisais enlever par Scar ?

-QUOI ! »

Ouais forcément les Elric n'avaient absolument pas bien réagit. Pourtant loin d'être stupide le plan de la jeune femme n'avait presque que des avantages. Mais voilà cela lui faisait courir de gros risques et Allen non plus n'y tenait pas vraiment.

« C'est vous qui m'avez dit que j'étais impliqué ! Arrêtez de tout vouloir régler par vous-même, asséna-t-elle finalement faisant grimacer les deux autres.

-Kimbley ne devrait pas tarder dépêchez-vous, ajouta Miles.

-Edward, Alphonse, je sais que ça ne vous plais pas, à vrai dire à moi non plus. Cependant si Winry-san s'en sent capable… faîtes lui confiance.

-Merci Allen-kun, sourit gentiment la blonde.

-Fait chier ! lâcha brusquement le Fullmetal. Scar je te jure que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit...

-Je sais. »

L'exorciste posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite boule de nerf pour le calmer. Les choses étaient décidées maintenant. Ca ne servait plus à rien de s'énerver. Ne restez plus qu'à bien jouer la comédie auprès de l'alchimiste écarlate.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: petite discussion entre Allen et Ed alors qu'Alphonse par sous la tempête... ah et aussi la confrontation avec Kimbley. Ouah y'a beaucoup de chose, ça va peut-etre vous faire trop d'un coup, non? Il vaudrait mieux que je retire, ça serait plus sage certainement ^^


	15. séparation

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, celui-là sera bien condensé il y a un peu de tout. Pour finir bien sûr par de l'action. Ca manquerai trop sinon. Bon et comme je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre je vais arrêter le blabla de toute façon ça vous arrange.

garyuryuchan: Tu sais j'aime pas trop faire du spoil sur mes propres fic mdr. OUi ils vont enfin parler vraiment... enfin tu verras. DE toute façon il faut te mettre dans la tête que Ed voit tout mdr. C'est pas le Fullmetal pour rien. Je te laisserai découvrir ça par la suite... et Allen aussi par la même occasion mouahahah!

Dana: mais oui t'inquiète j'ai tout mis d'un coup, je vais pas commencer à restructurer mes chapitres maintenant sinon je ne vais réellement plus avancer. Et sinon niveau publication je ne posterai pas plus vite tant que je n'aurais pas fini de l'écrire. PArce que je me connais il y a des moments où je n'écris plus du tout. Et là ça pourrait durer trois semaines sans rien. Es-tu prête à courir le risque?

Alors voilà Garyuryuchan m'a proposé quelque chose et jai trouvé ça marrant alors je vais mettre en jeu un petit sondage. D'après vous quel sera le ou les premiers exorcistes que croisera Allen?

Les paris sont lancés si quelqu'un trouve... euh... pas trop d'idée alors sans trop me mouillé je peux proposer de lui écrire un OS de son choix (si il ou elle veut bien sûr ^^) Bonne chance lol.

* * *

Allen regardait son ami faire les cent pas devant lui. La situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus à dire vrai. Leur petite mise en scène avait marché devant Kimbley c'était bel et bien le seul point positif. Edward grommela de nouveau dans sa barbe en regardant par la fenêtre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé partir son amie d'enfance avec le danger potentiel qu'était Scar. Alphonse n'en menait pas plus large, installé sur sa caisse le regard encore plus vide que d'habitude. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était au beau fixe.

Finalement l'exorciste se leva pour rejoindre son ami près de la fenêtre. Il hésita un moment, ne sachant comment commencer. Déjà pourtant il sentait Ed moins tendu, comme il l'avait pressenti l'alchimiste avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants malgré tout ce que le petit groupe avait pu accomplir.

« Je pense que tu as choisi la meilleure option.

-Tu parles, elle se retrouve avec lui !

-Il ne se passera rien, déclara doucement l'exorciste.

-Et comment tu peux savoir ça ! s'écria le blond en se tournant rageusement vers lui, se décomposant presque aussitôt en voyant le regard perdu du blandinet.

-Je l'ai vu.

-Quoi ?

-Cet homme ne pourra jamais rien faire à Winry-san. Il a trop de regret pour pouvoir le faire, souffla-t-il.

-Espérons que ton intuition soit bonne alors, concéda l'alchimiste mettant les boucles d'oreilles que Winry lui avait confiées dans sa poche.

-Est-ce que les frères Elric sont ici ? coupa Miles en entrant dans la pièce puis avisant le groupe il continua, nous avons un problème.

-Comment ça ? réagit Edward au quart de tour.

-Le général de division Armstrong a été convoqué à central. Un important groupe de soldat est venu à Briggs. Cela doit venir de Kimbley il passait beaucoup de coup de téléphone.

-Attendez, si le général n'est plus à la base alors ça veut dire que… commença l'exorciste.

-Winry et les autres sont en danger ! compléta Ed.

-C'est sûr que nous ne pouvons plus les cacher dans ces conditions, avoua le major.

-Il faut que quelqu'un les prévienne, fit le Fullmetal.

-Avec ce blizzard c'est peine perdu. Ton corps se fatiguerait et gèlerait avant que tu puisses t'en rendre compte, les prévint le soldat de Briggs qui était resté avec eux.

-Il y a une solution, fit alors savoir Alphonse. Un corps qui ne craint ni le froid ni la fatigue.

-Alphonse, tu veux partir toi-même, demanda Allen.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Très bien, coupa Miles. Prends cette carte. Tu dois les rejoindre ici, tu iras plus vite en passant par-dessus, tu couperas en ligne droite.

-Bien. Merci Major.

-Bonne chance à toi Alphonse.

-Fais attention à toi, ajouta Allen.

-Ne fais pas de chose imprudente.

-Parle pour toi nii-san. »

Allen pouffa légèrement s'attirant les foudres du Fullmetal. C'est ainsi que les quitta le petit frère. L'exorciste espérait réellement qu'il allait réussir et que tout se passerai bien. Puis il se posa une autre question :

« Euh comment tu comptes faire passer ça ?

-Eh ? demanda Edward sans comprendre.

-Je veux dire, Kimbley va s'en rendre compte si Alphonse n'est plus là.

-Ah… oui…

-Ne me dîtes pas que je suis le premier à y penser. »

Le silence fut éloquent dans la salle. Ce qui de nouveau fit rire Allen, les nerfs sans doute. D'ailleurs Ed suivit peu après. Vraiment il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose pour ce petit détail compromettant. Le major voulu sortir à ce moment là mais l'alchimiste le retint encore un peu.

« Attendez major, je dois vous expliquer.

-De quoi ?

-A propos de Kimbley. Comment fonctionne son alchimie.

-Je t'écoute, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

-Il a le symbole du soleil sur la main droite, et celui de la lune sur la gauche. Lorsque les deux triangles se superposent cela forme un hexagramme. Symbole des quatre éléments basiques. En joignant ses paumes Kimbley crée un cercle de transmutations qui produit des explosions.

-En d'autre terme s'il n'a plus ses mains il redevient un humain normal, fit Allen.

-Dans d'autre circonstance oui.

-Comment ça ? demanda le garde.

-Et bien cet enfoiré à une pierre philosophale.

-Quoi ? Vraiment.

-Oui c'est bien ça le problème. La sienne ressemble à une petite pierre. Il la garde à l'intérieur de son corps. Grace à elle il peut transmuter sans cercle.

-C'est embêtant, approuva l'exorciste.

-Si nous pouvions la voler cela rendrait les choses plus faciles », ajouta Miles.

Ils soupirèrent tous et Allen tourna la tête vers dehors. Cette pierre philosophale, et les homonculus. Ce n'était certainement pas sa guerre mais il avait trouvé quelque chose d'aussi important que les Noah, à n'en pas douter. Il sentit la présence de l'alchimiste à ses côtés, il ne réagit pourtant pas. Alors ce fut Edward qui prit la parole, pour une fois peu assuré.

« Allen, tu regrettes de t'être mêlé à ça ?

-Qu… comment en es-tu venu à te dire ça ?

-Tu sais ça fait plusieurs fois lorsque je te regarde que tu as l'air perdu, expliqua-t-il tandis que l'exorciste accusait le coup. Alors je me disais que…

-Non, déclara finalement le blandinet avec un petit sourire. Je ne regrette pas. Au moins je me sens utile ici. Tu sais je me sens bien avec vous, ça me rappelle l'ordre en quelque sorte.

-Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas dire non, rigola le blandinet se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Y penser maintenant ne changera pourtant rien.

-Tu me parlerais d'eux ? devant la tête surprise de l'exorciste le blondinet poursuivi. C'est juste qu'on va être coincé ici un moment encore alors je me disais que… puis tu connais déjà toutes les personnes que je connais moi alors… »

Alors que l'alchimiste continuait à s'embrouiller tout seul Allen finit par lâcher un petit rire, ce qui fit arrêter son compagnon. Ainsi que la certaine gêne qu'il éprouvait. C'était cette réaction et son débit de parole plutôt rapide qui avait amené le sourire à l'exorciste. D'ailleurs ce dernier entreprit de lui parler de ses camarades de l'ordre. En commençant par Lenalee, pour finir par Kanda, sans pour autant passer à côté de Timothy ou Miranda. Bien sûr les émotions sur son visage changeaient à chaque fois qu'il évoquait une autre personne, ce qui amusait le jeune alchimiste. En même temps il passait de l'amusé en parlant de Lavi à énervé en se rappelant du général Cross. De temps en temps Ed se permettait un petit rire que partageait son ami lorsqu'il ne le regardait pas outré.

« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-il finalement, une fois que le blandinet se fut tu.

-De quoi ?

-Ces personnes elles semblent tenir à toi, et pourtant elles ne font rien pour te retrouver.

-Ils ne doivent pas avoir la possibilité de le faire, répondit-il en détournant le regard. Les scientifiques ne peuvent pas sortir de l'ordre ou alors extrêmement bien gardé. Les exorcistes font leurs missions. Il doit y en avoir de plus en plus et ils sont moins. Leur travail doit être colossal. Et puis tu sais je préfère qu'ils ne me recherchent pas.

-Tu es déterminé à tracer ton chemin seul ?

-Tant que je serais une menace pour eux.

-Tu sais ça va faire bientôt deux mois que tu es avec nous, il n'ait rien arrivé, remarqua le blondinet.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré que quelques Akuma, ce n'est pas comparable. En fait ce sont surtout les Noah que je ne veux pas encore croiser.

-Il semblerait que la tempête ce soit calmée, les coupa Miles en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce. Préparez-vous !

-Nous utiliserons des snipers ? demanda un des soldats.

-Oui nous devons neutraliser Kimbley et les deux types de central.

-Neutraliser, souffla Allen assez mal à l'aise.

-Major Miles, tenta le Fullmetal. Quand vous dîtes neutraliser… vous voulez dire le tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien évidemment.

-Il doit y avoir possibilité de faire les choses autrement, s'interposa Allen. Après tout si on l'empêche de se servir de l'alchimie il se sera plus un danger.

-C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre, trancha l'Ishval.

-Et ses hommes ! C'est possible qu'ils n'obéissent seulement parce qu'ils sont des chimères, reprit le blond.

-Vous êtes bien les mêmes, soupira-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Rappelez-vous la règle de Briggs. Si tu n'es pas assez fort tu meurs. Il est possible que votre cœur trop doux ne vous coûte la vie. »

Il partit les laissant seuls avec leur pensés. La guerre était certainement la chose la plus douloureuse au monde. Le blandinet serra les poings, il se l'était déjà promis depuis longtemps. Il ne prendrait pas la vie d'être humain. Son innocence avait alors répondu dans ce sens créant son épée purificatrice. Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à ses principes maintenant.

« Je ne prendrais pas de vie humaine.

-Allen ?

-Puisque de toute façon la mort n'est pas la solution, finit-il avec un sourire. Et toi Ed ? »

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux encore dérouté. C'était la première fois que l'exorciste utilisait son surnom. Lui qui avait toujours été si réservé, ça montrait bien dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Et ça faisait chaud au cœur, l'alchimiste lui rendit son sourire. Lui non plus n'avait pas abandonné sa résolution de ne pas tuer. Il se tourna ensuite vers un des gardes qui était resté avec eux.

« Je peux vous demander un service ? »

Ce dernier le regarda surpris mais finalement acquiesça. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous les trois dehors. Allen, Edward et… Alphonse. Le blandinet tentait d'écouter les conversations autour de lui pour ne pas prêter attention à l'armure se trouvant à côté de lui. Ca n'aurait pas été très discret et cela ruinerait les efforts que faisait le pauvre soldat à l'intérieur.

Ils se mirent finalement en route. De nouveau les divers groupes s'éparpillèrent et le faux Alphonse fut libéré pour retourner à sa tâche principale. Les deux autres par contre prirent le partit de suivre Kimbley. D'autant plus qu'il se dirigeait, d'après les dires d'un autre soldat, vers l'entrée de la mine. C'était dangereux, s'il rattrapait les autres comme ça.

« Je savais que tu serais ici, Fullmetal.

-Bien évidemment, vous m'avez promis la pierre philosophale si je vous aidez à attraper Scar.

-Ne joue pas l'idiot avec moi. Vous êtes juste en train de me retarder pour que les snipers se mettent en place, nargua-t-il faisant se tendre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Allen.

-Je sens l'envi de tuer qui émane de cette zone. »

L'alchimiste écarlate eut un drôle de sourire. Qui ne plu absolument pas à l'exorciste qui se prépara mentalement au pire. C'est alors que le brun claqua des mains avant de les poser à terre. L'explosion révéla alors un énorme nuage de fumée. Par pur réflexe Allen activa son innocence, ce qui lui évita sans doute de prendre un coup qui lui aurait certainement griffer tout le bras. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était. Face à lui les deux hommes de central avaient révélé leur vraie nature. Un lion et un gorille. L'exorciste soupira et lança un regard vers Kimbley qui semblait partir vers la mine. Bien sûr le Fullmetal voulu l'en empêcher mais se retrouva agrippé par le roi des animaux. Cependant un bon coup de pied retourné d'Allen le fit lâcher prise. Ils se mirent alors dos à dos, scrutant l'écran de fumée comme pour essayer de percer à jour l'emplacement de leurs ennemis.

« Fullmetal ! Walker !

-N'avancez pas Major ! s'écria l'alchimiste. Il y a des chimères ici, ils sont entraînés à se battre sans visibilité.

-Edward, je m'en occupe, souffla alors l'exorciste dans son dos.

-Quoi ?

-Suis Kimbley je te rattrape une fois que j'en ai fini avec eux.

-Ca ira ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le blond fit un petit signe de tête et sauta en direction des mines. Bien évidement le gorille voulu le suivre mais un ruban blanc s'attacha à son poignet. D'abord surpris il regarda le tissu perplexe puis comprit qu'il était relié à l'exorciste mais trop tard. Allen avait tiré dessus ce qui avait ramené la chimère contre son compagnon dans un choc plutôt violent.

« C'est moi votre adversaire.

-Tu vas le regretter. »

Pour toute réponse il se mit en position de combat, sortant ses griffes, ce qui à nouveau laissa perplexe les deux créatures. Assez longtemps du moins pour que le blandinet se faufile derrière eux. D'un coup puissant il envoya valser gorille-man au fond de la mine, certainement assommé sur le coup. Il évita souplement un coup de pattes de l'acolyte avant de se mettre face à lui. L'effet de surprise ne marcherait certainement plus. Esquivant une nouvelle fois ce fut lui qui rejoignit l'étage en dessous poursuivi par son adversaire. Il avisa un peu plus loin Ed face à Kimbley. C'est alors que la structure autour de lui s'ébranla et soudain le sol sous ses pieds s'effondra.

Réagissant au quart de tour l'exorciste, oubliant complètement la chimère derrière lui, s'élança vers son ami. Le temps semblait s'être ralentit. Allen tendit la main vers l'alchimiste étirant en même temps la ceinture du clown pour stopper leur chute. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent puis leurs mains s'accrochèrent. Un léger craquement s'entendit provenant du bras du possesseur de la Crown clown. Le ruban blanc avait atteint sa cible les maintenant ainsi entre ciel et terre. Allen entendit un soupire venant du blondinet.

« Tout va bien ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux je pense. »

Mais la situation fit tout à fait l'inverse et la colonne sur laquelle la ceinture du clown s'était accrochée tomba. Entraînant les deux jeunes hommes dans sa chute.

* * *

alors voilà qu'en pensez-vous?

Prochain chapitre: découverte de l'état d'Allen et Ed ainsi que leur décision, continuer dans leur état ou s'arrêter?

N'oubliez pas non plus le sondage!


	16. convalescence

Je ne vais pas m'appesantir, pour ne rien cacher je rentre tout juste de ma journée de cours. Je serais donc brève, je pense juste à celle qui attende le chapitre sinon je vous jure que je ne me serais pas mise sur le pc.

garyuryuchan: Eh! FAut donner qu'une seule réponse sinon c'est pas du jeu! De plus il y a toujours de l'intérêt, même si je le vois moins pour Miranda ^^" je te l'avoue à faire rentrer un personnage. Eheh. (ahah j'adore ton jeu de mot pourri ^^) Tu vas voir ce qu'il va advenir d'Ed et Allen, après tout ils sont dans la même merde. Gros merci pour tes compliments *o* et puis bah tu sais que la suite viens de toute façon une semaine après.

Dana: Mais on ne donne qu'une seule réponse voyons! Sinon c'est trop facile, ou alors dis qu'ils sont ensemble, je sais pas mais fait quelque chose, lol! Ro mais non boude pas! Tu sais c'est un technique d'auteur pour faire revenir le publique... ce qui à l'air de bien marcher puisque tu n'as toujours paslâché l'affaire. Mouahahah

Sur ce bon chapitre.

* * *

Allen reprit conscience à cause d'un mal de côtes insupportable. Il devait en avoir quelques unes de cassées, heureusement pour lui Crown clown avait amorti la chute. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et poussa sur ses bras pour se relever. Plus loin il avisa les deux chimères sous un tas de gravas, qui semblaient largement plus en forme que lui, comme quoi… Puis tournant la tête de l'autre côté il aperçu le Fullmetal transpercé d'une barre de métal. Le cri lui échappa tout seul :

« Ed ! »

Rien ne lui répondit, l'exorciste grimaça. C'était tout sauf bon ça. Oubliant totalement sa propre douleur il se releva prestement et s'approcha de son ami.

« Edward tu m'entends ! Réveilles-toi ! Il y a des gens qui t'attendent tu peux pas rester ici.

-Tu es… mal placé… pour me dire ça…, grogna l'alchimiste sous un soupire du blandinet.

-Il faut te soigner ! Attend. »

D'un coup de griffe il trancha l'arrière de la poutre qui était trop encombrante et plaça le jeune homme contre un mur pour regarder plus sérieusement la blessure. L'exorciste fit la grimace une nouvelle fois, s'il osait enlever la barre de métal l'autre allait perdre beaucoup trop de sang. Il chercha alors autour de lui de quoi faire un bandage, lorsque l'alchimiste lui attrapa la main :

« Enlève-le…

-Quoi ? Mais tu vas…

-Non, je vais me débrouiller pour fermer la blessure avec l'alchimie.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-J'ai des connaissances en transmutation humaine. Il faut faire quelque chose de toute façon. On a plus de temps à perdre. »

De nouveau Allen se dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. La situation échappait totalement à son contrôle mais si Edward disait qu'il pouvait le faire alors il avait confiance en lui. C'était lui l'alchimiste après tout. Le blandinet attrapa donc la barre de métal de sa main potable, il se demandait s'il allait avoir assez de force pour le faire. Mais le doute n'avait plus sa place en cet instant. Il fit un signe de tête au blond et tira. Le cri de douleur de ce dernier était à fendre l'âme, d'ailleurs les deux chimères à côté n'en menaient pas large. Les deux jeunes hommes venaient de s'attirer leur respect pour le coup. Le morceau de métal quitta le corps de l'alchimiste qui plaqua ses mains autour de la blessure laissant échapper un large faisceau de lumière. Puis plus rien. Allen attendit un peu, son ami ne réagissait toujours pas :

« Edward ! Tu m'entends ? Ed !

-Tu sais… je préfère quand… tu utilises mon surnom. »

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Quelle réplique totalement déplacée mais au moins il était maintenant sûr qu'il était vivant.

« On doit y aller, il faut…

-Tu n'es pas en état, stoppa Allen.

-C'est bon je…

-Arrête tu es sur le point de tomber.

-J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie et protégé mes organes internes.

-Il faut un médecin !

-Mais…»

Il n'en dit pas plus qu'il tomba dans la pomme. Allen soupira fortement, il fallait qu'il le sorte d'ici le plus vite possible. D'un coup, sentant un mouvement il se tourna sur le côté pour tomber simplement sur les deux chimères qui tentaient de se dégager des gravas. L'exorciste soupira avant de tomber à genoux. Il n'avait peut-être pas que quelques côtes cassées finalement. Il se releva pourtant, s'aidant de son innocence et se rapprocha des deux autres. Un coup de griffe plus tard et ils étaient libre. Le blandinet repartit alors dans le sens inverse pour s'arrêter près d'Ed. Il allait installer le blond sur son dos quand le lion parla :

« Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu nous as sauvés ? Alors qu'on a failli te tuer ?

-Je me suis juré que je ne laisserai plus d'humain mourir en ma présence, il releva un regard confiant et serein vers eux. Vous êtes libre maintenant.

-Que… quoi ? interrogea gorille-man incrédule.

-Vous deviez suivre les ordres de Kimbley, non ? Mais maintenant vous pouvez vous faire passer pour mort et recommencer votre vie… en temps qu'homme libre.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir mais je retourne dans la ville la plus proche. Je dois lui trouver un médecin. »

Il installa finalement le blond sur son dos et se releva chancelant. Il devait tenir bon. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en ville. L'exorciste ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant. Pourtant sa vision devenait floue, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, ainsi qu'un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez. C'est alors qu'il sentit le poids sur son dos être enlever. Il regarda un moment perdu devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers la chimère féline.

« On vous emmène.

-Mais…

-T'as beau jouer au dur tu n'es pas en état toi non plus, rétorqua l'autre.

-J'ai connu pire…

-Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment il fut soulevé à son tour et posé contre le dos du gorille. Ah c'était comme ça alors… Allen sourit un peu. Il ne les avait pas aidé dans cette optique là mais puisqu'ils se proposaient gentiment. Ah mais attendez !

« C'est un piège c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? rugit le lion.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même nous sommes libres maintenant, calma l'autre. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous tendre un piège.

-Ah… Parce que vous avez un intérêt à nous sauver ?

-Ne pose pas de question idiote ! »

Allen sourit avant de lâcher un petit rire, il se doutait que les deux chimères n'avaient en fait aucun intérêt à faire ça. C'était juste qu'encore une fois, lorsqu'on laisser aux gens l'opportunité de faire ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, des réactions surprenantes pouvaient se produire. Son innocence se désactiva d'elle-même, décidant son propriétaire n'était vraisemblablement plus en danger.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils furent conduit à la ville la plus proche. Les deux chimères avaient reprit leur apparence normale. Edward était toujours évanoui tandis qu'Allen divaguait légèrement. C'est alors qu'une petit boule dorée, restée cachée jusqu'à là sortit des vêtements de son maître, faisant sursauter l'homme gorille.

« Qu'est-ce…

-Tim… tu ne devais pas te montrer… Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. »

Mais ils arrivaient près de la ville et c'était bien connu, les Akuma préféraient les villes. Le souffle d'Allen se coupa lorsque son œil s'activa. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et pourtant l'humain qui se présentait au bout du chemin n'était plus qu'une façade. Le blandinet tapota l'épaule de son porteur.

« Laissez-moi descendre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je dois… protéger… Akuma…

-Tu divagues petit, les démons n'existent pas.

-Darius, il y a quelqu'un.

-C'est lui que… Aïe ! Tim je sais pas besoin de m'agresser ! »

Il comprit qu'il était temps de se bouger. Sans même tenir compte de l'avis de gorille-man l'exorciste reprit ses fonctions. La cape blanche entoura alors les deux personnes étonnant de nouveau le porteur avant qu'Allen n'arrive à descendre de ses épaules. Les deux chimères purent voir alors de fines bandes blanches recouvrir le corps du jeune homme l'aidant à retrouver des mouvements à peu près stable. Il était temps car la machine du compte leur faisait maintenant face.

« Tu ne sembles pas en forme héritier du quatorzième. C'est ma chance de me faire bien voir auprès du compte millénaire. »

Allen ne répondit pas. Même pas aux interrogations des deux autres derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, la fatigue était grande et c'était un niveau 3. Le jeune homme voyait encore flou. Il fallait qu'il termine ça avant que l'Akuma ne reprenne sa vraie forme. Son bras se changea alors en épée laissant abasourdit les spectateurs. Ses gestes étaient lents et peu maîtrisés pourtant lorsqu'il partit à l'attaque il en fut tout autre. Il était un combattant et ça se voyait. Malgré tout il n'était pas en état de se battre correctement, il faisait même jeu égal avec ce pauvre niveau 3. C'était pitoyable. Après un autre coup qui le renvoya dans les bras de Darius l'exorciste s'ébroua.

« C'est de la folie, laisse nous…

-Non ! s'écria l'exorciste. Vous ne… pouvez rien faire… »

Allen vit alors une chance. La machine se jetait droit sur lui. Par un pur réflexe il releva son épée et la créature s'embrocha dessus. Il y eu un moment de silence où rien ne bougea puis la machine explosa. Laissant plein de question aux deux chimères, qui malheureusement n'auraient pas de réponse puisque l'exorciste venait de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance Allen ne comprit d'abord pas où il se trouvait. L'esprit dans le vide, il ne regardait même pas autour de lui. Comme s'il était dans une sorte d'état de transe. Il y avait du bruit à côté mais il l'entendait en sourdine. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement là, comme si son esprit avait créé une barrière entre ses sens et le monde autour de lui. Puis un mouvement plus brusque que les autres le fit sortir de son drôle d'état.

« Oï médecin ! Il est réveillé !

-Qu'est-ce que… Monsieur Lion ?

-Hein ? Moi c'est Heinkel.

-Ah… euh désolé… Où sommes-nous ? »

Il tourna la tête pour observer autour de lui mais tomba à ce moment là sur le lit à côté du siens. S'y trouvait Edward toujours endormit. Rapidement il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'homme pour avoir une explication, cependant ça avait du être trop rapide car il eu un vertige.

« Vous devez y aller doucement jeune homme, confia une dame en entrant de la pièce. Vous aviez plusieurs côtes cassées, le bras droit entièrement luxé ainsi qu'une commotion cérébral. Je suis étonnée que vous soyez déjà debout.

-Combien de temps ?...

-Tu as dormi pendant deux jours, gamin, lui apprit Heinkel.

-Et Edward ?

-Son état est stabilisé, il a juste besoin de repos, reprit le médecin.

-Bon tant mieux.

-Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer. C'est un miracle que tu sois déjà réveillé.

-J'ai une bonne constitution, plaida le blandinet mal à l'aise.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser, demanda gorille-man en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bien sûr !

-Vous êtes restés ? demanda Allen en se posant contre le mur derrière son dos.

-On ne pouvait décemment pas laisser deux gamins comme ça, répliqua Heinkel.

-Enfin… autant gamin qu'ils sont. D'ailleurs je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, rectifia l'autre alors qu'Allen faisait la grimace.

-C'est que…

-Ca ne pourra jamais être pire que nous. »

L'exorciste n'en était pas convaincu mais devant le regard de ses sauveurs il ne pu pas faire grand chose. Il entreprit donc d'expliquer ce qu'il était aux deux chimères. Se gardant tout de même les détails pour lui. Puis il leur expliqua plus précisément la situation d'Amestris, se doutant qu'eux non plus n'en savaient rien comme les deux autres chimères parties avec Scar. L'ambiance déjà peu joyeuse devint très lourde. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement d'Edward se fasse sentir, attrapant le regard de l'autre jeune homme. Les yeux dorés se montrèrent alors et il fit un léger sourire. Les deux plus vieux sortirent de la pièce les laissant entre eux.

« Yo Allen, enfin réveillé.

-Parle pour toi, soupira le blandinet vaguement amusé.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je pense retrouver mes pleines capacités dans la soirée.

-Ahah, déjà…

-C'est ça d'être du type parasite. Et toi ?

-Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps, soupira-t-il. Maintenant qu'on est là de toute façon.

-Et après ?

-Il faudrait retrouver Al et Winry.

-Tu as une idée d'où ils ont pu aller ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les contacter.

-Je sais pas, avoua l'alchimiste. Mais je trouverais. Au fait Allen, merci.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, c'est évident que tu t'en serais mieux sorti si tu n'avais pas essayé de me retenir.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit le blandinet. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent puis finalement le blond retomba dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un.

Prochain chapitre 16/10: dépard du nord, retrouvaille avec Greed et surprise!


	17. mise en route

Aujourd'hui malade donc pas cours mais du coup j'en profite pour poster un peu plus tôt le chapitre de la semaine ^^ Tant mieux pour vous après tout.

garyuryuchan: Je comprends je rouspète aussi souvent contre les auteur qui poste une fois l'an... surtout quand j'aime la fic. C'est pour ça qu'elle déjà presque'écrite entièrement, je me connais, je ne suis pas capable d'écrire un chapitre par semaine... enfin je ne suis absolument pas stable niveau écriture... Bref! C'est tant mieux que tu aimes bien Greed il va rester encore un long moment avec nous...eheh je l'aime bien ce petit hoonculus...(qui est bien plus grand que les deux perso principaux, cherchez l'erreur) Bah tu sais ils finissent tous les deux mal... et devines qui s'en sort le mieux? Mdr un indice il est pas blond. (C'est vrai que Ed fait un peu sa chochotte, quoi ça doit piquer un peu c'est tout, non?) Pour le sondage, je dois t'annoncer que Link est donc une mauvaise réponse, désolée...

Dana: Quoi t'aimes pas Greed? C'est dommage il va être là pendant un moment... désolée de t'apprendre que tu vas devoir le supporter un moment encore. En ce qui concerne le sondage... et bien je ne comprends pas du tout ta logique lol. J'aurais beaucoup aimé continuer avec Lavi mais ce n'est pas lui qui retrouve Allen.

* * *

Il fallu encore deux jours avant que l'alchimiste ne retrouve toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs il bouda Allen pendant toute une journée parce que celui-ci était déjà sur pied et en pleine forme. L'exorciste préférait prendre ça à la rigolade. Il avait du coup eu le temps de sympathiser avec les deux chimères. Bien qu'un peu rustre ils étaient de bonnes personnes, d'autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Ce matin là Edward s'était levé en disant qu'il voulait bouger de cet appartement. Les médecins hésitèrent mais ils n'eurent de toute façon pas le choix puisque le jeune homme était déjà partit. Rapidement Allen s'inclina et leur promis de veiller sur son inconscient d'ami. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent à arpenter les rues de la petite ville à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure lorsqu'Allen déclara plus ou moins sûr de lui :

« Il serait peut-être bon de rentrer maintenant ?

-Non je suis en pleine forme ! Regarde ! prouva-t-il en faisant quelques exercices.

-Euh… Edward tu viens juste de…

-Allen, minauda celui-ci prenant une expression qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Tu n'aurais pas faim par hasard ?

-C'est… euh…

-Viens je t'achète ce que tu veux. »

Arf attaquer le point faible comme ça ! C'était pour le moins mesquin mais diaboliquement efficace. Ainsi le Fullmetal pu traîner son ami encore toute la matinée à travers la ville. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur immeuble ce fut pour voir plusieurs soldats. Il y en avait d'ailleurs un juste devant la porte des médecins. Jouant la carte de l'ignorance le petit blond demanda à l'homme :

« Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de militaires ?

-Nous recherchons quelqu'un. Auriez-vous vu un individu suspect entrer ou sortir d'ici ?

-Aurait-il quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Allen curieux.

-Hum… il porte un manteau rouge, les cheveux blond tressé, petit. »

Allen n'eut rien le temps de faire que le coup partit tout seul. L'exorciste pencha la tête sur le côté totalement dépité, le fameux sujet qui fâche. Même après toutes ces épreuves Edward restait Edward après tout. Il soupira tout de même un peu. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre soldat, certainement attiré par le bruit, qui venait voir ce qu'il en était. Il n'eut le temps que de voir le sourire du blandinet avant de se retrouver à son tour au sol, par KO. Ils entrèrent donc pour voir les médecins qui n'en menaient pas très large. De nouveau Allen fit un petit sourire pour les rassurer. Il n'en restait qu'un, dans ce qui leur avait servit de chambre. Le Fullmetal profita alors de son bras mécanique pour transpercer le mur et étouffer l'homme. Allen soupira attrapant une brochette dans le sac qu'ils avaient acheté plutôt, commençant à la manger :

« Tu aurais pu aller plus doucement.

-Ca va j'ai pas un pied dans la tombe non plus !

-Tu viens juste de sortir du lit.

-C'est pas vrai j'ai marché hier.

-Et tu ne vois pas l'infime différence qu'il y a entre se battre et marcher ?

-Je ne veux pas de leçon d'un tricheur !

-Tricheur ! s'étrangla l'exorciste.

-Tout le monde n'a pas un corps surhumain. »

Devant la tête d'Allen l'alchimiste regarda autour de lui et avisa les chimères. Ok, il se sentait un peu en infériorité niveau humanité normale. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne !

« On arrête la dispute les gosses, on doit y aller !

-Qui traites-tu de gosse ? rugit Edward alors qu'Allen prenait une moue vexée.

-C'est ça dépêchez-vous ! tentèrent les médecins

-Encore merci pour tout. »

Allen passa ensuite dans le couloir le couloir. Alors les choses se passèrent à une vitesse, qu'il ne préférait même pas calculer. D'autres soldats firent leur apparition à l'autre bout du couloir. Trois secondes plus tard il fut détenu en otage, tout comme le blondinet d'ailleurs, par les deux chimères. Si le plan était totalement rabaissant au moins il avait de l'efficacité. Ils purent tous s'échapper de l'immeuble et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire une voiture fut réquisitionnée.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ils nous suivent, remarqua l'exorciste.

-C'est parce que vous roulez comme une grand-mère monsieur le gorille !

-Je ne vois que ça, approuva Allen.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai pas l'habitude de conduire sur de la neige.

-Là tournez à droite ! s'exclama le Fullmetal.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Peut importe faîtes-le ! Une fois dans la rue faîtes demi-tour.

-Quoi ?

-Edward tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Rah ! »

Le cri de gorille-man fut accompagné du virage fatidique qui renversa les deux jeunes hommes à l'arrière. Puis l'alchimiste claqua des mains et la voiture se modifia. Allen soupira dépité regardant le blond toujours étalé sur lui qui avait une expression victorieuse en voyant la voiture de l'armée passer à côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum… hum…

-Ah oui pardon, je me lève.

-Merci.

-Transmute la voiture en quelque chose d'autre, souffla alors Heinkel.

-Hein ? Pourquoi elle est bien comme ça.

-Change-la s'il te plait, soutint Darius.

-Allen ? implora l'alchimiste.

-Disons que… il rigola mal à l'aise. Elle est un peu trop voyante, non ?

-Si ce n'était que ça, pensèrent les deux chimères.

-Et donc où allons-nous ? demanda finalement le lion.

-Nous devons avoir plus d'information sur la situation. Pour ça il faut retrouver le groupe d'Al.

-Etant donné que Briggs est maintenant aux mains de central, leur groupe a du aller autre part. Si Alphonse sait que tu vas le chercher il doit être quelque part où vous êtes déjà allé.

-Certainement… mais lequel. »

Puis soudain le plus petit eut une sorte de génie, il demanda donc à rentrer à Central. C'est ainsi qu'une journée plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ancienne planque où ils avaient enfermé Glutonny. Peu après l'arrivée d'Allen dans le petit groupe. L'exorciste était septique mais Edward devait connaître son frère. Cependant une fois à l'intérieur :

« Il y a personne idiot ! »

Gorille-man mi un coup sur la tête du pauvre Elric, qui n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient frères qu'ils partageaient pour autant le même cerveau. Soudain l'œil d'Allen s'activa attirant l'attention des trois autres. Ce n'était pas un Akuma, ce qui voulait dire que :

« Un homonculus. »

Tous se firent alors plus discret, se collant presque aux murs de la petite maison attendant que l'intrus se montre. Ce qu'il finit par faire, s'étalant complètement sur le planché. Totalement pris au dépourvu ils sortirent de leur cachette, c'est alors que les deux jeunes hommes reconnurent l'arrivant.

« Ling ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

-Euh…attends, t'es là qui la en fait ? se demanda Edward. Greed ?

-Dieu merci, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber sur un ami ici. J'ai… tellement faim…

-Ok, c'est Ling ! trancha Edward sous un petit rire d'Allen.

-Ne le laissons pas là, finit quand même pas dire le blandinet. Il faudrait peut-être aussi lui donner à manger.

-Ca va encore me couter ça. »

Edward soupira mais comme convenu on donna de la nourriture au jeune homme. Qui pilla d'ailleurs toutes les réserves laissant un exorciste tout dépité. Quand aux autres ils pensèrent avec une certaine synchronisation qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un capable de tenir tête au maudit niveau ingurgitation de nourriture.

« Bon et maintenant dis-nous ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Greed a coupé les ponts avec les autres homonculus. Il a flippé alors j'en ai profité pour tenter ma chance et récupérer mon corps.

-Bien joué ! congratula Allen.

-Tu es sérieux !

-Ouais, après j'ai cherché un endroit où…, le Xinois se prit la tête dans la main apparemment mal en point.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'alarma Edward.

-Il veut reprendre le contrôle.

-Ah non ! Pas déjà ! Résiste ! s'acharna le blond en tapant sur la tête du brun.

-Edward ! Arrête, stoppa Allen dépité.

-Ecoute Ed ! les coupa Ling avant qu'il n'y ait dispute. Ce « père » sous central, il va ouvrir la porte quand le « jour » arrivera. Je ne suis peut-être pas calé dans ce domaine mais si vous passez la porte vous récupérerez vos corps.

-C'est peut-être vrai… mais pour ouvrir la porte il faut payer le prix.

-Et puis pourquoi ouvrirait-il la porte ? demanda Allen dubitatif.

-Il revient.

-Ling ! Hey Ling !

-Mon message pour Ranfan, tu lui as donné ? demanda le Xinois dans un dernier effort.

-Hein ? Ah oui Al lui a donné. Elle va bien… Enfin je ne sais pas où elle est mais…

-Dieu merci… »

Ils assistèrent ensuite tous impuissant face à la reprise de pouvoir de l'homonculus. Allen n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment le prince avait pu se laisser faire. Certes il voulait l'immortalité mais tout de même, de là à se laisser envahir par un corps étranger. D'un coup il repensa au quatorzième. Même si lui n'avait en aucun cas voulu partager son corps, ils étaient bien dans la même situation. Allen soupira un peu.

« Ah ! Il a pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche !

-Greed ? demanda incertain Edward.

-Lui-même, en chair et en os. Bon merci pour la bouffe, fit-il en partant comme ça.

-Euh qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'interrogea l'exorciste.

-Quoi tu vas nous laisser partir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il te l'a dit, non ? Moi et les autres homonculus c'est fini. Je vais tracer mon propre chemin maintenant.

-Et si tu te joignais à nous alors ? proposa le blondinet apparemment sans l'accord des deux chimères.

-C'est vrai, enchaîna Allen, si tu n'as nulle part où aller alors pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ?

-Vous avez bu c'est ça ? Je suis un homonculus je vous rappelle.

-Et alors ? Eux ce sont bien des chimères ! rétorqua Edward. Et lui un exorciste.

-Hey ! s'exclamèrent les deux gorilles.

-Je vois pas en quoi être exorciste viens faire dans cette conversation.

-C'est tout simple je suis le seul être humain normal… ici… je me sens encore un peu en infériorité.

-Ouais tu devrais arrêter là, commença Heinkel. On travaille avec toi juste parce qu'on haït Kimbley.

-Alors arrête de faire comme si t'étais le chef, ok.

-C'est évident que tu ne peux pas être le chef, trancha Allen.

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'emporta Ed alors qu'un petit rire de Greed les coupa.

-Moi, me joindre à vous ? C'est ridicule, s'amusa-t-il. Je te rappelle que le monde entier m'appartient. Peut-être que si tu acceptais de travailler pour moi, j'y penserais, termina-t-il en partant.

-Tu vas juste le laisser partir comme ça ? demanda Darius.

-Il peut donner notre localisation à l'ennemi, compléta l'autre chimère.

-Non, il est beaucoup de chose mais pas un menteur.

-Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas non plus le voir partir comme ça, glissa Allen se prenant les regards des autres. Même s'il joue les durs il est totalement perdu là, non ?

-Ouais…

-Et puis… il doit avoir beaucoup d'information qui… »

L'alchimiste n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et s'élança. Prit de court les trois autres le suivirent. Ils comprirent alors que le jeune homme était à la recherche de l'homonoculus. Allen prit donc les devant, les dirigeants beaucoup plus facilement grâce à son œil. Ils le trouvèrent non loin. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué Allen, il était perdu et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Mais alors quelque chose les laissa tous sur le tas.

« T'as gagné ! Je vais travailler pour toi !

-Hein ? fit le brun très compréhensif.

-Le Fullmetal est à ton service, ce qui veut dire que mes deux serviteurs, sont compris dans le lot, désigna-t-il les deux chimères. Pour lui j'en sais rien.

-Bah… Je veux bien venir mais de là à suivre des ordres c'est autre chose. »

D'ailleurs les deux chimères semblaient d'accord puisqu'elles étaient en train de rouer de coup le petit alchimiste sous le regard du blandinet. Puis finalement après ce qui semblait être un débat intérieur Greed accepta.

"Ahah, ça me va. Mais travailler pour moi équivaut à être proscrit.

-Peuh ! J'ai des choses bien pire à regretter ! trancha Edward.

-Euh… soupira l'exorciste.

-Ca vaut pour vous aussi.

-Oh nous tant qu'on a de la nourriture, avoua Heinkel.

-Et toi ?

-Bah je suis déjà recherché donc… ça va juste être problématique pour ça, désigna-t-il son œil.

-Ouais d'ailleurs c'est quoi ?

-Il me sert à détecter les Akuma… »

Et en parlant d'Akuma. L'exorciste fit demi-tour rapidement et scruta les environs, il avait bien sentit. Même si c'était déformé par la présence de l'homonculus. Sans réfléchir plus il activa son innocence, ce qui permit aux autres de comprendre, et s'élança. Allen trouva rapidement le pauvre niveau deux qui s'était perdu là. Il n'y eut même pas de combat à proprement parler, même si les quatre autres eurent le temps d'arriver. Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut de recevoir un autre coup. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait désactivé son innocence et pu bloquer la lame de son bras. La lame ? Le jeune homme se pencha un peu sur le côté pour voir celui qui l'agressait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit :

« Kanda ?

- Moyashi ! »

* * *

Mouahahah et oui j'ose vous laisser avec ça, je suis trop gentille n'est-ce pas? Et donc vous avez la réponse du sondage.

Prochaine chapitre: Bien évidemment petite discussion entre le Moyashi et le fanatique des soba. Enfin ça je pense que je n'étais même pas obligée de le préciser.


	18. retrouvaille

Bon me voilà de retour, je sais j'aime être sadique et vous allez devoir faire avec mais bon je vous ai quand même mi la suie, ne suis-je pas une gentille fille quand même?

garyuryuchan: Tu aimes l'entrée en scène de Kanda? J'avoue avoir cette idée depuis un moment je ne savais juste pas quand il allait apparaître. Puis je me suis dit que maintenant ça allait bien, en plus comme ça il pourra participer à la guerre. Un allié en plus que je suis gentille. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment développé les liens entre Allen et Greed parce que... bah j'y ai pas pensé mdr. Mais ne t'inquiète il y aura concours de bouffe à la congrégation. Lol

Dana: Tu ne le savais pas encore? Je suis une sadique... enfin au moins avec les lecteurs parce que je n'arrive pas avec les perso... il faut bien des victimes, non?

Alors voilà conne lecture...

* * *

Le premier réflexe d'Allen lorsque son cerveau traita réellement l'information fut de fuir. Bien évidemment c'était totalement inutile puisqu'il devait rester avec le petit groupe derrière lui, qui d'ailleurs regardait la scène incrédule. De toute façon il ne pu pas faire plus de deux pas que le kendoka avait attrapé sa cape, le tirant en arrière. Puis il lui fit un croche patte qui fit tomber le blandinet à terre pour se retrouver menacé par Mugen placée sur son cou. Ouais bon c'est sûr il avait déjà connu mieux, enfin c'était Kanda quoi...

« Allen, s'écria alors Edward prenant conscience de la situation.

-Ah ! À quoi tu joues Bakanda ! cria à son tour le jeune homme stoppant son ami. Tu veux me tuer c'est ça !

-Moyashi…

-C'est Allen !

-Ton œil, fit Kanda plissant les yeux alors que la malédiction ne s'était pas arrêtée.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre Akuma, affirma-t-il sa malédiction ne fonctionnait plus qu'à cause de Greed mais ça l'autre était loin de le savoir.

-Alors…

-C'est compliqué…

-Euh… on m'explique la situation"

C'était une demande de Greed qui se tourna vers les trois autres. Cependant les chimères qui se sentirent à leur tour vite dépassées se tournèrent vers Ed. Ce dernier qui haussa les épaules totalement impuissant lui aussi. Puis au fin fond de lui son cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter l'information que son ami était en train de se faire agressé par un kendoka qui devait avoir les plus long cheveux qu'il avait pu voir. Et pourtant il connaissait Envy! Mais bon, loin de penser que le débat intérieur d'Edward est aussi inutile de totalement intéressant, il ne faut pas oublié que personne n'est dans sa tête et que du coup la discussion à continué dehors.

"Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas transformé en quatorzième, déclara finalement le brun alors que l'autre s'arrêtait de gigoter.

-Comme si c'était possible ! lâcha Edward qui s'était réveillé en entendant le titre de quartozième s'attirant finalement l'attention du kendoka.

-C'est qui eux !

-Allen ! »

Ca devenait prise de tête, trop de monde d'un coup pour le pauvre exorciste qui regardait la dernière personne arriver. Qui d'ailleurs s'étala à terre avant de pouvoir les rejoindre, sous le grognement de Kanda. Allen le reconnu comme étant Johnny et eut un petit sourire malgré tout. Mais son bourreau ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui puisqu'il reprit de plus belle.

« Ah on s'en fou ! Réponds déjà à cette question Moyashi…

-C'est Allen.

-Le gars de crown, Howard Link, comment est-il mort ? »

Un froid se jeta sur l'assistance alors que le blandinet fixait les yeux noirs de l'autre exorciste. Link était mort ?

« Lenalee et les autres m'ont raconté l'histoire et c'est le seul truc que j'ai eu du mal à saisir. Qui l'a tué ? Toi ou les Noah ? »

Link était mort ? La question n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Bien sûr quand il l'avait quitté il n'était pas dans la meilleure des situations mais il n'était pas mort pour autant. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper… mais alors il était resté seul avec l'apocryphos. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, une rage aussi soudaine que destructrice l'envahissait. Soudain plusieurs tourbillons noirs apparurent sous les deux exorcistes faisant crier Johnny. Mais le plus rapide à réagir fut encore Edward :

« Allen ! Calme-toi ! »

Alors comme par magie le blandinet reprit ses esprits sous l'œil perplexe de Kanda. Bien lui en prit car le premier akuma sortait du sol. Allen fit appel à son épée et le trancha en deux tandis qu'ils se mettaient dos à dos avec l'autre exorciste. Il cria alors à ses amis :

« Faîtes attention, ils arrivent ! Johnny va avec eux ! »

Le scientifique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, alors qu'une dance mortelle s'engageait entre les exorcistes et les akuma qui ne cessaient d'apparaître sans pour autant les empêcher de parler. L'histoire de Link tournait encore dans la tête du plus petit.

A peine Johnny fut-il dans le groupe qu'il se fit presque agressé par le Fullmetal. Ce dernier semblait plus qu'inquiet de la situation, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce devait d'ailleurs être ça la cause de cette attitude empressée.

« Oï, t'es un ami d'Allen !

-Euh… oui.

-Alors explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… euh… c'est que… A vrai dire, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous.

-C'est déjà arrivé une fois, leur apprit alors Ed.

-Ah ? fit Johnny intéressé.

-Lorsqu'on était devant le « père ». Je crois que son discours a profondément énervé Allen à ce moment.

-Ca ne m'étonnerai pas, confia le scientifique. Il semblerait en fait que les Akuma repèrent la haine du quatorzième. Que c'est ainsi qu'ils tracent Allen.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de quatorzième, s'incrusta Greed alors que les chimères voulaient aussi en savoir plus.

-Disons que c'est un peu comme toi Greed, une entité qui parasite le corps d'Allen. Sauf que contrairement à Ling Allen ne se laisse pas faire.

-Attend ça veut dire que depuis le début on est avec un mec qui attire autant les ennuis, remarqua Darius.

-Comme si ça changeait quelque chose avec le minus, contra Heinkel.

-QUI EST LE MINUS QUI…

-Il t'a expliqué ? demanda le nouveau totalement surpris en le coupant.

-Et bien, oui… répondit Ed étonné.

-Vous devez bien vous entendre alors… »

A ce moment la dernière explosion se fit entendre ramenant le silence dans la petite clairière, malgré la respiration saccadée des deux exorcistes. Par réflexe le blondinet se rapprocha de son ami pour voir si tout allait bien. Il fut cependant devancé par Johnny qui se jeta littéralement au cou du fuyard. Ce dernier semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps que l'alchimiste n'osa pas les déranger. Il se tourna vers Kanda avant de décider que par là non plus il n'aurait pas plus d'explication. Greed pourtant, beaucoup moins précautionneux s'exclama alors :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Ah… euh, commença Allen déconfit alors qu'il reprenait une apparence normale. Je vous présente Johnny Gill et Kanda Yuu. Ils viennent de l'organisation où je travaillais avant… »

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire Allen se releva vivement. Qu'est-ce que Kanda fichait avec Mugen ? D'ailleurs à bien y regarder il avait aussi le manteau de l'ordre. Ce dernier était en train de le toiser du regard alors que tous les autres sentaient la monté en tension bien qu'ils n'en comprenaient pas l'origine. Surtout venant d'Allen... Finalement le plus petit choppa le brun par le col sous le regard surpris des autres avant de s'exclamer fortement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Kanda ! Je suis content de te voir en vie mais Alma t'en fait quoi ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé pourquoi portes-tu encore l'uniforme de l'ordre noir ! Pourquoi tu balances par la fenêtre cette liberté si durement acquise ?! »

Il y eu un moment de blanc où tous les habitants d'Amestris se demandèrent quelle mouche avait piqué le blandinet, lui qui était normalement si poli et plutôt calme. En vérité il ne se disputait que rarement et surtout avec le Fullmetal. C'était un vrai choc en soit. Surtout que là ce n'était absolument pas avec humour. Edward pu sentir de nouveau combien l'ordre avait pu briser ce jeune homme. Puis les rôles furent échangés et le kendoka se sorti de la poigne du plus jeune.

« Même si c'est toi, j'ai juré que j'emmènerai ça dans ma tombe et que je n'en parlerai à personne. C'est toi qui nous les a offert ces derniers instants avec Alma qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous seul. C'est ça la preuve que nous sommes libres !... Oï !... eh Moyashi !… eh non pleure pas ! Johnny fais quelque chose ! »

Mais Johnny avait lui aussi le visage en pleure. Alors le brun abandonna en grognant le blandinet dans les bras de l'alchimiste qui, malgré qu'il n'ait pas réellement compris la scène qui venait de se jouer, avait un petit sourire ravis sur le visage. Kanda qui le remarqua fit encore plus la moue et demanda :

« Z'êtes qui vous ?

-Je suis Greed, devança l'homonculus alors Ed allait parler. Et ils sont tous à mon service !

-Pff, soupira le blond.

-Quelque chose à redire ?

-Nan ! Nan !

-Attendez, lui aussi ? désigna-t-il Allen.

-Bien sûr.

-Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore foutu Moyashi ! explosa-t-il en donnant un coup de pied que para l'exorciste d'une main prenant alors un visage calculateur.

-C'est Allen Bakanda ! Et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à repartir d'où tu viens.

-Explique ! »

Plusieurs salives passèrent de travers devant le regard noir du kendoka et le plus petit des exorcistes se dit qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. D'ailleurs ses compagnons de voyage ne se privèrent pas de le laisser seul pour ses explications. Enfin le Fullmetal ne pu résister au regard implorant de son ami et voulu bien rester pour l'aider. C'est ainsi qu'à deux ils résumèrent la situation du pays.

« Mais… mais…, commença le scientifique.

-Tch !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de les aider. Maintenant libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez.

-Tu rigoles ! cracha Kanda. On t'a pas couru après tout ce temps pour te voir filer maintenant.

-Alors vous allez nous aider ? demanda l'alchimiste.

-Bien sûr ! déclara vivement Johnny toujours aussi sensible.

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix…

-Merci, sourit le blandinet.

-Allen laisse-moi voir ton arme, elle s'est peut-être endommagée depuis le temps que tu es parti.

-Ah ? Oui, tiens, fit-il en lui tendant son bras.

-Donc ils viennent avec nous ? demanda Heinkel alors que les trois autres revenaient.

-Ouais ! confirma l'alchimiste. Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait Greed ?

-Je pense qu'une petite révision pour ton bras ne serait pas du luxe non plus, finit-il par déclarer.

-Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve Winry, mais mamy Pinako doit toujours être à Resembul.

-Bien c'est décidé ! trancha Greed.

-Ouais sauf que maintenant on peut plus prendre la voiture, fit savoir gorille-man.

-Ah, oui… comprit Allen.

-Prenons le train. »

C'est ainsi qu'après la nuit passée, le petit groupe… qui commençait à ne plus être si petit que ça… Bref qu'ils partirent pour le village natale du Fullmetal. On ne put pas dire que le voyage se fit calmement. Johnny était bavard et il avait un bon public dans la présence d'Edward, qui en profitait pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de son ami. Ce dernier écoutait aussi, surtout pour filtrer ce qui était informations inutiles. Puis le scientifique découvrit l'automail de l'alchimiste et ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller. D'autant plus lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils allaient chez la mécanicienne. Puis au détour d'une conversation Allen demanda :

« Au fait comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

-Oh… Tu vois, j'ai récupéré ça dans les affaires que tu as laissé à la congrégation. »

D'abord curieux l'exorciste, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'entourait mis à part Kanda, se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'allait sortit le petit homme de son grand sac. Mais à peine la liasse de feuille sortit qu'Allen devint blanc comme un linge et se recroquevilla sur son siège en murmurant toute sorte de chose incompréhensible. Ce qui amusa grandement Johnny.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Greed surpris et curieux de la réaction du jeune homme.

-Les dettes de son maître qu'il devait régler, rigola le scientifique alors que Kanda se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

-Les dettes ? demanda dubitatif Darius devant le nombre de feuille.

-Il devait rembourser tout ça à lui tout seul ? s'insurgea le Fullmetal.

-Mais à combien elles s'élèvent ? fit Heinkel totalement interdit.

-Je n'ai même pas essayé de faire le compte, mais Allen doit savoir lui. »

Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui croulait sous le poids d'une énorme pierre qui représentait son désespoir d'avoir retrouvé ces oh combien agaçantes feuilles. Puis d'un coup il réalisa quelque chose et le rocher sur sa tête se fissura alors qu'il prenait une expression diabolique. De nouveau surpris de ce changement soudain les autres s'écartèrent hormis Kanda qui soupira. Ce fut pourtant bel et bien de lui qu'il s'approcha.

« Mais dis-moi, se pourrait-il que vous ayez fait tous les établissements ?

-Dis un mot de plus Moyashi et j'arrache tes cheveux pour les revendre à des vieux.

-Oh, oh, oh j'aurais vu juste. Le grandissime Kanda aurait fréquenté des établissements pour le moins déconseillé aux mineurs. »

Les voyageurs purent assister à la mort prématurée d'un petit blandinet agressé par un certain manieur de katana. Ce qui n'enleva pas pour autant le sourire de son visage. Edward rigola légèrement, finalement Allen restait Allen. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait autant de répartit. D'ailleurs c'est auprès de lui qu'Allen vint trouver refuge à la folie meurtrière de son camarade.

C'est dans cette ambiance, malgré le futur qui s'annonçait particulièrement lourd devant eux, que le groupe arriva à Resembul.

* * *

Alors moins frustré? Je suis sûre que la fin vous a plu au moins, c'était un clin d'oeil que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire.

Prochain chapitre: retour à Resembul, petit vie tranquille... en fait il se passe pas grand chose c'est plus un genre d'entracte.


	19. préparation

Voilà encore une nouveau chapitre, celui-ci est transitoire il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais je pense que vous allez bien rire. C'est pour se préparer à tout le malheur qui va suivre, bouh bouh... non je rigole. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Allen pu bien voir la surprise dans les yeux de la vieille dame. C'est sûr qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à voir un groupe aussi conséquent. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur celui qui les avait conduit ici, qui avait levé les mains semblant vouloir le repentit. Pinako soupira de dépit.

« C'est une maison ici, pas un hôtel Ed !

-Je sais, je sais mamy mais tu vois je...

-Je rajouterai sur la note.

-Hein !

-Entrez tout le monde.

-Merci madame. »

C'est ainsi que tout le petit monde prit place dans la maison. Les chimères, Kanda et Greed venaient de s'approprier le salon alors que Johnny demandait à la grand-mère s'il pouvait voir les automails de la maison. Comme il semblait bien s'y connaître celle-ci lui fit faire le tour avec joie. Allen et Edward se retrouvèrent donc seul dans l'entrée. Le blond encore totalement déprimé. En plus il venait de remarquer que Winry n'était pas là.

« Comment ça elle rajoutera sur ma note ?

-Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de calmer Allen.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de certaines dettes ?

-Si cruel… déprima le blandinet se mettant en boule dans un coin.

-Bon étant donné que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais avoir ma révision autant en profiter pour faire un tour. Tu viens ?

-Euh ? fit-il surpris. Oui j'arrive. »

Le Fullmetal lui fit donc découvrir son village natal tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Après tout ils étaient encore en fuite, même s'ils étaient en terrain ami. Allen sentait bien que cela lui faisait plaisir de retrouver les lieux de son enfance. Depuis combien de temps lui-même n'était pas allé à Londre ? Ou même en Angleterre ? Il se promit que dès qu'il le pourrait il y retournerait. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant ce qui ressemblait aux ruines d'une maison. En fait il ne restait qu'un petit morceau de mur mais on ne pouvait s'y tromper. L'exorciste jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon et comprit que sa pensé était la bonne. Ils se trouvaient devant l'ancienne maison Elric. Allen respecta alors le silence qu'avait d'un coup imposé le blondinet puis ils repartirent comme si de rien n'était.

« On dirait qu'ils préparent une fête, fit l'exorciste pour reprendre la conversation.

-Oui c'est le festival du printemps de Resembul. Il a lieu tous les ans. C'est sûr que demain Mamy Pinako va y faire un tour. J'aimerai bien moi aussi.

-Tu pourras toujours lui demander de te rapporter quelque chose.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Ne commence pas à faire ton gamin !

-Je ne suis pas gamin ! »

Devant la bouille de l'alchimiste Allen ne pu retenir son rire, qui apparemment était contagieux. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison des Rockbell. N'attirant de nouveau l'attention de personne. A croire qu'ils étaient totalement invisibles. Dans un sens c'était pratique mais aussi assez frustrant il fallait l'avouer.

Finalement la grand-mère lui demanda de passer dans la salle de travail pour examiner son automail, sous le regard intéressé du scientifique. Allen se réfugia donc dans le salon où les chimères et Greed avaient réussi à dénicher un jeu de carte. Bien sûr ils étaient en train de jouer ce qui fit énormément plaisir au plus jeune qui demanda alors :

« Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Tu sais jouer au poker ? demanda surpris Darius.

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous, intervint Kanda qui s'était assit dans un coin regardant par la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi pas ? voulu savoir l'autre chimère.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis Bakanda ! s'outra le blandinet alors que ce dernier haussait les épaules.

-Tch ! Même dans cette vie là tu es pareil.

-Un problème avec mon attitude ?

-C'est vrai que faire semblant ne dois pas être un problème pour toi. Tu es habitué à mentir Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda ! Et ne serais-tu pas juste frustré parce que…

-Bien, bien, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire gamin, trancha Greed avant que les choses n'empirent.

-Baka, » marmonna le kendoka.

C'était bien lui qui avait raison. Ils le comprirent après quelques parties. Mais ce qui les décida à ne pas mettre ça sur le dos de la chance du débutant ce fut le retour du Fullmetal. Se demandant ce que le petit groupe était en train de faire il se pencha sur la table et avisa les cartes. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'expression joyeuse du maudit. Il lâcha alors simplement :

« J'espère que vous n'avez rien misé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on mise, abrutit, on a pas d'argent, rappela Darius.

-De toute façon je ne leur aurais pas prit, avoua Allen. Ca n'aurait pas été juste.

-Quoi vous n'avez tout de même pas tenté de battre Allen au poker ? s'informa Johnny qui entrait à son tour s'attirant les mines dépitées des trois autres joueurs.

-Ahah, j'aime ce gamin il est plein de ressource. »

Greed avait fini par prendre sur lui et voir l'avantage de la situation. Après tout Allen était à son service non ? Kanda se contenta de soupirer plus loin dans la salle, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne les avait pas prévenu non plus.

« Un problème ? demanda le plus jeune des exorcistes.

-Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à parler à un tricheur.

-Quoi il a triché ? demanda Heinkel.

-Je l'ai pas vu faire, approuva gorille-man.

-Je ne te permets pas, s'insurgea le blandinet. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de tricher pour les battre. Ne me sous estime pas !

-Donc il triche…

-Mais pas avec des gens comme nous…

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou non…

-C'était juste une question de survie, plaida l'exorciste.

-Des réminiscences de l'époque où il était encore avec son maître, leur apprit Johnny alors qu'Edward rigolait sous cape.

-Ne rigole pas ! Tout le monde n'a pas autant d'argent que toi !

-Eh ! J'ai travaillé pour l'avoir cet argent ! Je n'ai pas triché moi.

-Et combien d'heure de travail tu penses que j'ai du passer pour avoir ce niveau ?!

-Arrête de crier Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

-Tant que tu n'auras pas poussé !

-Pas de dispute chez moi ! intervint Pinako qui apportait aussi le repas. Allez les jeunes à table. »

Même si la tension entre les deux exorcistes était encore palpable ils passèrent tous à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Oui on avait séparé les deux agitateurs, tout de suite c'était plus vivable. Quoi qu'avec Allen à côté d'Edward ce n'était pas vraiment mieux… mais déjà beaucoup plus amical.

Le lendemain matin comme prévu par l'alchimiste la grand-mère décida de faire un tour au festival. Tout de suite Johnny sauta sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner… et découvrir un peu plus sur ce pays. Edward avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Winry, c'est d'ailleurs dans celle-ci qu'un Allen dépité vint le rejoindre.

« Tu ne restes pas en bas ?

-Ils ne veulent pas que je joue avec eux.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit faussement le blond.

-Et puis plus je suis loin de Kanda mieux je me porte.

-Ah pourtant je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien, remarqua le blond.

-En quoi ? demanda de nouveau Allen dépité.

-T'as peut-être pas remarqué mais il est le seul à qui tu donnes un surnom. »

Allen resta silencieux, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce genre d'argument. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se posa plus ou moins lourdement contre le bureau de la chambre. Il finit tout de même par remarquer.

« C'est pas le seul, non.

-Justement, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup alors ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ? contra l'alchimiste même s'il était un peu gêné de le dire.

-Hum ? A vrai dire je n'y ai jamais réfléchit, avoua Allen. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me tape sur le système. »

Le blond lâcha un petit rire, oui ça il l'avait bien remarqué. Les deux exorcistes ne pouvaient pas cohabiter dans la même pièce, ou plutôt avoir une conversation, sans que l'un ne cherche l'autre. Cependant cela ne voulait pas toujours dire que du mal. Enfin il n'eut pas le temps de dire le fond de sa pensée que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Sauf que là sous le regard effaré des deux jeunes hommes, qui se retrouvèrent bloqués pour le coup, ce fut une jolie blonde qui entra. Ne les ayant même pas remarqués elle sortit quelques affaires et commença à se déshabiller. Puis comme prise d'un réflexe elle se retourna. Trois secondes se passèrent dans le silence le plus absolu et un immense cri lui échappa et les deux jeunes hommes se crispèrent. La porte fut alors presque défoncée et on les menaça avec des armes à feu :

« Winry-chan tout va bien ? demanda le premier homme.

-Hey ! On se calme, on se calme, tenta Ed.

-Oh ! Edward Elric et Allen Walker.

-Qui va là ?

Gorille-man qui venait d'arriver avec l'autre chimère se posa derrière les deux soldats de Briggs les menaçant à leur tour de leur armes. Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, la situation devenait compliquée. Soudain Heinkel se mit à hurler, Den, le chien de la maison, venait de lui mordre le derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous les gars, râla Greed en enlevant la bête.

-Vous êtes bruyant, constata Kanda en soupirant.

-Hey mais vous êtes de Briggs ! lâcha le lion.

-Et vous vous êtes les hommes de Kimbley.

-Wouaf !

-Oh ! Ling ! lâcha Winry.

-Oh tu le connais, demanda l'homonculus en se pointant du doigt.

-Hein ?

-Lâchez vos armes !

-Wouaf !

-Euh… Ed, demanda la jeune femme se penchant vers le blond.

-Vous ! Posez vos armes !

-Wouaf !

-C'est compliqué, répondit-il.

-Déposez-les vous d'abord !

-Wouaf !

-Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas comprit dans le fait d'être discret, râla une nouvelle fois Kanda en partant.

-Wouaf !

-Que quelqu'un fasse taire ce chien, se plaignit Greed.

-Foutez le camp de ma chambre ! »

N'en restant pas à un simple ordre la jeune femme attrapa sa clé à molette et les expédia tous dans le couloir, à la suite du kendoka qui était parti au bon moment, sous le regard interdit des deux plus jeunes. Puis elle se retourna le regard mauvais vers eux. Se sentant carrément de trop Allen fini même par déclarer :

« Euh… je vais dans le couloir. »

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit se faisant tout petit sur la pointe des pieds, évitant consciemment le regard de l'alchimiste qui appelait grandement à l'aide. Winry s'adoucit lorsque l'exorciste mi le pied en dehors de sa chambre et prononça d'une faible voix :

« Je me suis inquiétée…

-Je suis désolé… eh eh… content de te revoir aussi, répondit-il totalement sur la défensive.

-Maintenant tu m'expliques ce que vous faisiez dans ma chambre ! râla-t-elle après lui avoir mis à lui aussi un coup de clé.

-C'est la meilleur chambre de la baraque, on peut voir tout le monde entrer… répondit-il à moitié dans les pommes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Encore d'autre visiteur venu salir ma maison ? demanda Pinako de retour.

-Grand-mère ?

-Winry ?

-Oh ! s'exclama Johnny derrière Pinako avant de s'élancer vers la demoiselle sans prendre en considération les mouvements désapprobateurs d'Allen. C'est vous la mécanicienne !

-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ! s'exclama-t-elle abattant un nouveau coup.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, soupira la vieille dame.

-Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Bon et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Nous venons de Briggs, pour protéger Winry-chan.

-Désolée pour la gêne m'dame. »

La plus vieille soupira et redescendit en baragouinant. Winry se tourna de nouveau vers Ed pour enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques explications supplémentaires, la blonde pu enfin faire une véritable révision de l'automail du Fullmetal. Toujours sous l'œil du scientifique, qu'elle trouvait maintenant extrêmement sympathique. Puis le soir tombé le groupe repartit direction un petit ghetto nommé Kanama, où devait les attendre le père d'Ed d'après la mécanicienne.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (06/11): Rencontre avec deux personnages qu'Allen ne connait pas encore.


	20. Pride

Coucou, c'est moi je suis de retour, mouahahah. Bon maintenant fini la rigolade on attaque les choses sérieuses, enfin aussi sérieuse que je le pourrais, je ne cache pas que je laisserai traîner quelques débilités par-ci par-là, ne m'en voulez pas hein?

Soyez reconnaissant envers ma connexion internet qui ne veut plus marcher je profite d'être sur la fac dans un moment de far niente pour vous poster le chapitre! Qui est donc en avance sur les horaires normaux... enfin soignez reconnaissant plutôt que je n'ai rien à faire! Lol Sinon vous n'auriez pas eut ce chapitre cette semaine ou du moins aujourd'hui.

Dana: Ahah t'inquiète pas, je vais en refaire des dialogues comme ça, j'aime cette relation entre Allen et Kanda. Eheh

* * *

Allen eut un léger sursaut. Son œil qui avait finit par se désactiver au bout d'un moment, malgré la présence de Greed à ses côtés, venait de nouveau de s'enclencher. Le maudit avait cru qu'il y avait eu un court circuit ou quelque chose du même type puisque depuis un moment maintenant il n'avait rien vu. Mais apparemment la malédiction avait du juger qu'il n'était plus utile de cibler l'homonculus. Kanda avait été le plus rapide à réagir, l'habitude certainement, et sa main était déjà sur Mugen lorsque le blandinet déclara :

« Il y a un homonculus. Même si c'est beaucoup plus faible que Greed.

-Hein comment ça ? demanda ce dernier.

-Comment dire…

-Accouche Moyashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-C'est Allen ! Et c'est comme s'il avait déjà perdu la plus part des âmes qu'il avait en lui.

-Hum…

-Conduis-nous Allen, » demanda Edward.

C'est ce que fit le jeune homme, à travers le ghetto dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Jusqu'à les emmener devant un vieil homme qui avait un certain air de famille avec le Fullmetal. Qui fut d'ailleurs le plus rapide à réagir et lui donna un bon crochet de droit. Ce qui ne devait pas faire du bien d'après le petit exorciste, bien qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de coup d'automail de la part de son ami. Bon c'était donc lui son père, depuis le temps il avait eu largement l'occasion de se faire une idée sur leur relation père fils.

« Ca fait du bien, soupira le blond.

-Mais pourquoi avec le droit ? soupira l'homme avant de regarder le groupe derrière. Uh ? Des amis à toi ?

-Je suis son nouveau patron ! s'exclama Greed.

-On fait juste un bout de chemin avec lui, complétèrent les chimères.

-Je pouvais pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ! fini Allen.

-Oui je comprends, merci d'avoir prit soin de mon fils.

-Une grande gueule courte sur pattes ! Bah aucun problème, accorda l'homonculus.

-Mais fermez vos gueules !

-Tch ! On était venu pour quelque chose il me semble. Bougez-vous !

-Kanda ! s'outra le blandinet qui ne pu même pas aller jusqu'à la fin de sa tirade.

-Oh cet uniforme, remarqua le plus vieux en regardant le possesseur de Mugen. Vous faîtes parti de la congrégation de l'ombre ?

-Vous connaissez ? demanda Allen surpris tout autant qu'Ed.

-Et bien un certain Cross à déjà prit contact avec moi par le passé.

-Shisho ! s'exclama le blandinet regardant d'un tout nouvel œil le père Elric et pas forcément le bon. Vous êtes une personne louche alors !

-Ah ?! Quelle accusation cruelle…

-Mais il a raison, rejoignit Ed. Maintenant il serait temps que tu t'expliques !

-Très bien je vais tout vous dire. »

Ils prirent donc tous place autour du petit feu où était installé le plus vieux. Celui-ci commença son récit. Allen se prit alors à penser que s'il n'était pas dans ce pays depuis plus de trois mois ou même s'il n'était pas exorciste, il n'aurait jamais cru à une telle histoire. Pourtant l'homme semblait des plus sérieux, et puis son œil lui confirmait la chose. Il était bel et bien un homonculus. Enfin il avait été transformé en homonculus, comme Ling, par ce « père ». Et ce « père » n'était autre qu'un vulgaire homonculus sortit de la porte de la vérité.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? demanda-t-il à Ed après avoir fini son récit.

-T'aider ? Toi ?! Mettons les choses au clair, je vais l'arrêter avec ou sans toi. Mais le fait est que ça sera plus simple avec toi de notre côté. C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis venu.

-Bien, vu tes motivations… je suis avec toi.

-Hey, Edward, souffla alors Allen, t'aurais quand même pu être plus sympa.

-On en reparlera quand tu seras sympa avec Kanda.

-Arg…

-Bien nous avons assez parlé pour la soirée je pense. Allons manger après il faudra dormir un peu, trancha le plus vieux.

-Hum… Ah oui. Au fait Mamy Pinako m'a demandé de te transmettre les derniers mots de maman. « Désolée je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, je vais devoir partir la première. ». »

Un petit blanc suivit cette déclaration avant que le vieil homme ne laisse échapper quelques larmes. Aussitôt les regards inquisiteurs des chimères et d'Allen se posèrent sur le petit alchimiste qui ne savait plus où se mettre. D'ailleurs il prit lamentablement la fuite prétextant qu'il allait manger. Bien sûr on ne le laissa pas tranquille longtemps que les chimères commencèrent à le houspiller à propos de son père. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre il finit par péter un câble.

« Fermez vos putains de gueules bande chèvre ! Oui il a plein de truc pas net encore caché.

-Qui ça ton père ? demanda Greed qui venait d'arriver.

-Yare, yare , vous l'avez énervé, soupira Allen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'énerver comme ça l'autre minus, râla Kanda qui se prit une attaque direct du dit minus.

-QUI EST LE MINUS PLUS PETIT QU'UNE FOURMI QU'ON POURRAIT FACILEMENT L'ECRASER D'UN COUP DE PIED?

-J'aurais bien dit toi mais y'a le Moyashi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Bakanda ! »

C'est ainsi que le kendoka se retrouva à se battre avec les deux plus petits de la bande sous les regards dépités des autres et celui surpris des passants. Il fallait dire que le spectacle n'était pas rassurant pour quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas. « Mais… mais ils se donnent des vrais coups ? ». « Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas il leur en faut plus pour réellement leur faire mal. ». Puis une fois ses nerfs calmés, là c'est sûr on pouvait dire merci Kanda, même s'il n'avouera jamais l'avoir fait exprès… d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas s'il l'a fait exprès. Le Fullmetal repéra une boutique de tissu, dans laquelle il se précipita. Etonné Allen le suivit pour voir ce qu'il allait faire de ce rouleau de tissu rouge, pour changer. Et là sous les yeux totalement ébahit de Johnny, Kanda s'en fichait royalement, il fit appelle à son alchimie pour recréer sa célèbre cape rouge.

« Encore cette cape ? demanda Heinkel.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as avec le rouge, soupira Greed.

-C'est pour rendre fou l'adversaire, lui faire voir rouge.

-Tch, stupide, grogna Kanda.

- Un souci l'asperge géante ?

-T'inquiète il est jaloux, contra Allen faisant un bref signe de la main.

-De quoi je pourrai être jaloux, Moyashi ?

-C'est Allen…

-Il est possible que mon prochain combat soit le dernier, soupira Ed ce qui les coupa. Alors il faut que je reste motivé !

-Bien dit, ajouta le blandinet.

-Au fait vous n'avez pas vraiment de raison de rester avec nous, lança-t-il aux chimères. Je pense que ça serait mieux pour vous qu'on se sépare.

-Hey vous êtes encore sous mes ordres, c'est moi qui décide, rappela Greed qui ne se fit pas entendre.

-On a nulle part où aller, confia monsieur lion.

-Et c'est peut-être l'instinct animal mais quelque chose me dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester avec vous.

-Et toi Greed ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi je retourne à Central ? C'est un secret.

-Allen, je sais que tu as dit que… »

Le blandinet lui fit signe de se taire. Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé pour finir sa phrase normalement mais les traits tirés de son ami l'en empêchèrent. Il regardait l'œil maudit chercher autour de lui. Allen avait sentit quelque chose. Peu de temps après les chimères semblèrent ressentir la même chose. Puis soudain devant eux se présenta Alphonse, ou du moins son armure. Cela réjoui le grand-frère qui allait se précipiter vers lui mais le bras tendu d'Allen l'en empêcha. Surpris l'alchimiste voulu le contourner mais cette fois-ci il fut retenu au col par Kanda qui fronçait les sourcils, apparemment il avait fois aux décisions de son confrère. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire paraître. Puis soudain à côté Greed ne se sentit absolument pas bien, alors le plus grand des exorcistes demanda :

« Moyashi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'ils se firent attaquer par des ombres aux allures bien tranchantes. Et lorsqu'ils virent les résultats sur le sol plus personne ne douta de leur efficacité.

« Qu'est-ce que… Al ? Tu nous as trahis ?! s'insurgea Edward.

-Ce n'est pas Alphonse, coupa Allen.

-C'est Pride, dévoila Greed. Putain comment t'as su qu'on était là ?

-Il n'y a pas de limite à ta fourberie Greed, tu es maintenant un obstacle, gronda le dénommé Pride sans se préoccuper des autres.

-Tu le connais ? demanda Edward alors qu'Allen voulait en savoir tout autant.

-C'est en quelque sorte mon grand-frère.

-Enfoiré ! T'as prit l'apparence d'Al !

-Ce n'est pas qu'un déguisement, c'est bien ton frère.

Pour le prouver il montra le sceau qui lié l'âme du cadet à l'armure. Ce qui fit pousser un petit cri à Johnny ne s'attendant pas à voir l'armure vide, ce qui laissa aussi Kanda muet pour le coup. L'alchimiste lui sentait la haine la plus pure monter en lui, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Allen ne se pose sur son épaule. Il eut l'effet d'une douce chaleur se rependant en lui ce qui atténua sa hargne. Surpris le blond se tourna vers lui et croisa le regard déterminé de son ami, ce qui suffit à le calmer complètement. Il se retourna alors vers les chimères pour s'écrier :

« Ne restez pas là ! »

Mais effectivement elles n'étaient déjà plus en ligne de mir, cachés comme ils pouvaient par les arbres. Ce qui dérouta le petit alchimiste et le fit soupirer. Où était passé l'instinct animal qui disait qu'ils devaient rester près d'eux ? Cependant dans leur honteuse fuite, ils avaient tout de même prit la peine d'emmener le scientifique. C'était déjà ça. Au moins Allen n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Je suis venu pour éliminer Greed et cette incommodante personne qui t'accompagne Fullmetal. Quant à toi tu vas venir avec moi.

-C'est moi la personne incommodante ? demanda Allen, dubitatif et légèrement vexé.

-Je vois pas qui d'autre Moyashi.

-Ca va aller Kanda ? Tu n'as pas rouillé depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Je vais te faire voir si j'ai rouillé ! »

D'un même saut ils esquivèrent l'ombre menaçant de Pride. Allen activa son innocence tandis qu'Ed se protégeait derrière un mur de terre qu'il venait de créer. Si l'attaque de l'homonculus découpa en morceau la défense de l'alchimiste, elle rebondit totalement sur la cape d'Allen, bien qu'il ressentit le coup porté. Il semblait en être de même pour Mugen. Mais tournant la tête sur le côté l'exorciste vit que Greed s'était fait saucissonné, bien qu'il doute qu'il se fasse tuer avec sa défense ultime, ce n'était pas une position confortable. Pride arrêta alors ses ombres. Les laissant tout de même menaçantes autour d'eux comme une promesse muette.

« Et maintenant que j'ai votre ami, qu'allez-vous faire ? Et si je m'en prenais aux gens de ce ghetto, tu feras ce que je te dis, Fullmetal ? »

Allen jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre exorciste, juste pour prévenir les dégâts. Kanda agissait toujours un peu trop brusquement. Cependant Edward fut plus rapide et très vite les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était ingénieux en effet, sans lumière l'homonclus ne pourrait plus se servir de ses ombres… oui mais voilà du coup ils ne voyaient plus rien eux non plus. Enfin le kendoka ne voyait plus rien, puisque malgré sa pauvre condition d'humain, Allen voyait encore de son autre œil, soudain un détail lui sauta à la figure et il s'écria presque pour les autres, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir vu avant :

« Il n'est pas tout seul ! Glutonny est là aussi. »

Il choppa le poignet du brun et le tira vers Greed, le seul qu'il pouvait voir aussi.

« Qui va là, demanda Heinkel.

-On est en ami, c'est Allen, répondit la voix d'Allen.

-Tch, lâche-moi Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda, aurais-tu tellement peu de mémoire que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit trois secondes auparavant ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Heinkel pour couper court à la dispute.

-Sans lumière Pride ne peut pas déployer ses ombres. Il faut le tuer avant que la lumière ne revienne. Son véritable corps est par là.

-J'y vais, déclara Heinkel.

-Je viens avec vous Heinkel-san, ses ombres n'ont aucun effet sur ma crown clown.

-Attend tu es capable aussi de voir dans ce noir ? demanda l'homonculus.

-Disons que j'arrive à repérer vos âmes et je vois assez bien les gros détails, approuva le maudit.

-Alors il vaut mieux que tu restes si tu me dis que Glutonny est là.

-J'arrive à le ressentir, interrompit Kanda.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais où il est.

-Revenir d'entre les morts t'as donné des pouvoirs ? demanda Allen sarcastiquement.

-Parles pour toi Moyashi ! J'ai juste des sens plus affutés que les tiens.

-Bon faisons comme ça, coupa Greed.

-Compris. »

Ainsi partirent Allen et Heinkel qui venait de retrouver son apparence de chimère féline. Il pouvait maintenant se déplacer dans le noir sans aucun problème. Ce qui allait leur être pratique c'était sûr. D'ailleurs à eux deux ils repérèrent rapidement leur cible. La contre attaque allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Prochain chapitre: Le combat continue et l'arrivée du groupe du docteur Marcoh!


	21. le début de la fin

Et encore un c'est que ça se rapproche de la fin de l'aventure en Amestris! des idées sur comment ça va se passer?

Dana contente que mes répliques te plaisent, lol, le pire c'est ça vient tout naturellement ^^

* * *

Allen s'arrêta surpris devant l'homonculus. Alors c'était ça Pride ? Un gamin de 9 ans ? L'exorciste en resta bloqué sur place. Bien sûr il voyait toutes les âmes enfouies en lui et pourtant. Et pourtant ! Le blandinet jura entre ses dents, il était bien trop faible à ce point de vue là, incapable de porter l'assaut. Heinkel lui avait foncé directement sur l'ennemi et était maintenant en train de le ruer de coups. Enfin d'un autre point de vue heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté sinon lui aussi aurait été pris dans le massacre. Allen pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras, non vraiment il valait mieux qu'il attende le temps que la bête finisse son ouvrage. Cependant ça n'en finissait pas, peu importe le nombre de fois où le lion mettait leur ennemi à terre ça ne suffisait pas. Allen voyait les âmes en lui se défaire mais c'était bien trop lent. Il allait proposer d'échanger les places à la chimère quand deux personnes apparurent derrière lui, lampes à la main. L'exorciste réagit au quart de tour mais la distance était un peu trop grande et il ne pu que rattraper Heinkel que l'homonculus venait de blesser. Un second coup partit mais la cape les recouvrit et l'attaque fut déviée. Cependant Pride en avait profité pour faire tomber les lampes dans l'herbe et créer un feu qui lui permettrait d'avoir ses ombres de manière permanente maintenant.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je te transpercer ? demanda l'homonculus alors qu'Allen apparaissait de nouveau.

-Qui sait ? L'innocence n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut comprendre.

-Tu nous gênes, tu n'avais rien à faire avec les frère Elric.

-C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires l'exorciste partit à l'attaque, surprenant le plus petit qui eut tout juste le temps de se protéger de ses ombres. Si ces dernières n'arrivaient pas à transpercer l'innocence, les griffes d'Allen n'arrivaient pas non plus à passer outre. Le blandinet eut un soupire agacé, il ne voulait pas faire appel à son épée maintenant. Déjà le lendemain il devrait l'utiliser, c'était sûr. Autant ne pas rameuter les Akuma tout de suite.

Ils étaient donc pour le moment à jeu égal, s'échangeant attaque et contre-attaque. Cela aurait pu durer mais un mouvement sur le côté attira l'attention de l'exorciste. Ce dont Pride fit très bon usage mais qui fut de nouveau bloqué par la cape alors qu'Ed sortait des fourrais. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage du petit garçon qui étendit son ombre sur l'alchimiste.

« Ed !

-T'inquiète ! Comme si quelque chose comme ça pouvait me faire du mal, rétorqua-t-il se protégeant de son automail.

-Encore, s'énerva Pride.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Cet automail est en grande partie constitué de fibres de carbonne.

-Je comprends ! Tu fais comme Greed-san.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi poli avec lui, soupira le blond.

-Je l'étais aussi avec toi mais tu as décidé que je ne devais plus l'être, rappela le jeune exorciste.

-Mais tu peux ne plus l'être aussi avec lui ! s'emporta Ed.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne.

-Ca me gêne qu'il ne mérite pas de respect.

-Que tu es gamin, soupira Allen.

-Je pense qu'il est tant de reprendre le combat, les coupa Pride.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire au juste ? demanda l'alchimiste.

-Et si ton frère rentrait de nouveau dans la dance.

-Je n'attendais que ça ! »

Allen regarda surprit le blondinet mais quand l'armure fit son apparition dans la clairière une grenade aveuglante fut lancée. Mais où avait-il déniché ça ? Se cachant les yeux d'un bras, l'exorciste eut le temps de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. En créant une si intense lumière juste au dessus du corps d'Alphonse alors cela fera partir les ombres résidant à l'intérieur. En effet ce dernier fut complètement vidé et le corps d'Alphonse se renversa en arrière mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol il fut rapatrié par Darius. C'est aussi ce moment que choisit Glutonny pour revenir, suivi par Kanda mais aussi Ling et une autre jeune femme. La grenade devait venir d'elle vu sa tenue de ninja.

« Ces deux là et Greed sont bizarres ! Ils savaient où j'étais même dans le noir, se plaignit la bouboule.

-Quoi ? Alors il s'agit du prince de Xing dont Wrath nous a parlé.

-Oh ! Ling tu es de retour ?

-Allen ça faisait un moment.

-Oui je comprends, c'est dur de se battre contre un parasite interne.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda. »

Cependant en effet ce n'était pas le moment pour ces charmantes retrouvailles. Sous le regard du groupe, plus ou moins serein, Pride dévora son compagnon dans le but de reprendre des forces. Allen qui avait aussi pu voir la scène autrement, réprima une envi de vomir. Sur le coup ses jambes flanchèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était tout simplement horrible et pourtant il ne pouvait détacher son regard des pauvres âmes qui appelaient à l'aide. Sans qu'il ne puisse non plus parvenir à les retenir les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage, dont une rouge qui coula de son œil maudit. Bien sûr cela ne resta pas inaperçu dans l'entourage de l'exorciste. Cette fois encore ce fut Kanda qui réagit le plus vite, les autres ne comprenant certainement pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Certes c'était une manière horrible de procéder mais tout de même.

« Relève-toi Moyashi.

-…

-J'ai dit debout ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas aider ceux qui ont survécu.

-Tu ne comprends pas Kanda… Ils… ils ont été… engloutit.

-De quoi tu parles ? râla Greed de nouveau aux commandes du corps du Xinois.

-Des âmes, celles que Glutonny avait en lui… comme les troisièmes exorcistes…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à ça ! coupa le kendoka.

-Il a raison, confia Pride. Maintenant je peux parfaitement sentir où vous êtes. Même vous Hohenheim. »

Allen frissonna mais se releva. Ils avaient tous raison, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il essuya comme il pu son visage. Le combat venait d'être relancé et l'homonculus ne leur donnait aucune chance d'attaquer. Heinkel et Alphonse avaient été emmené loin de l'agitation mais ça n'en restait pas moins dangereux. D'autant plus que Pride avait reprit du poil de la bête. Ils en étaient tous réduit à jouer la défense, l'autre pouvant attaquer sur tous les fronts en même temps.

« Cela va être plus simple maintenant que j'ai un meilleur champ de vision, se glorifia Pride. Combien de vie te reste-t-il Greed ? Je ne peux peut-être pas passer vos armes exorciste ou je ne sais quoi. Mais la fatigue va arriver et alors je vous achèverai.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, tu ne sais rien sur l'innocence, soupira une voix venait de la forêt.

-Vous sortez enfin de votre trou Hohenheim ?

-Un héro doit toujours savoir se faire attendre.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me vaincre.

-Non pas du tout. Je ne veux pas me battre, tu es trop effrayant. »

Allen fronça les sourcils, que venait faire le père d'Edward ici si ce n'était pas pour se battre. A côté de lui Kanda devait se demander exactement la même chose. Mais une chose était sûre l'attention de Pride était uniquement dirigée sur le vieil homme. S'il fallait attaquer c'était maintenant. Après un regard entre eux, ils semblaient d'accord, mais avant que les exorcistes ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement Alphonse sortit de l'ombre pour attraper Pride. Là les deux purent voir que leur stratégie n'aurait pas mieux marché, Alphonse venait de se faire capturer.

« Bon mon otage est de retour. Votre fils à encore des choses à apprendre.

-Ne te moque pas de mon fils. »

Le ton était cassant, très différent du ton guilleret et un peu niais qu'il avait normalement. C'est alors que plusieurs morceaux de terre s'élevèrent pour former une cage autour de l'homonculus. L'enfermant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Pride ne pu s'échapper à temps, retenu par l'armure qui en fait n'avait joué que le rôle d'appât. Finalement la terre cessa de bouger et un petit mont avait été créé devant eux. L'alchimie pouvait être terrifiante, pensa alors Allen. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'Edward ne le fasse revenir à lui, annonçant une vérité des plus déconcertantes.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hohenheim ! T'as piégé Al aussi. A quoi tu pensais ?

-C'était l'idée d'Al, se défendit le paternel.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Allen.

-Vaincre Pride maintenant était trop risqué, il pouvait y avoir des implications au niveau des civils. Alors plutôt que de se battre il valait mieux l'emprisonner et revenir plus fort avec un plan qui tiendrait la route.

-Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

-Tu poses vraiment la question ? soupira Allen. Grand frère protecteur !

-Il fallait quelqu'un pour concentrer l'attention de Pride, il s'est porté volontaire. C'est lui et lui seul qui a trouvé comment tous nous protéger.

-Al…

-Nous devrions trouver un moyen d'éteindre ce feu avant qu'il n'atteigne de ghetto, reprit Hohenheim.

-Ne t'en fait pas, chuchota Allen à son ami. Alphonse savait ce qu'il faisait, il nous a donné du temps, à nous d'en tirer parti.

-Ouais ! »

Ainsi passa la nuit. Très courte, même s'ils eurent le temps de faire connaissance avec les deux nouveaux Xinois. C'est important de connaître ses alliés avait décrété Ed. Même si Kanda s'en était très bien passé. Mais ce fut surtout la disparition de Greed qui jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

Le lendemain le temps des retrouvailles fut de mise. Le groupe du Docteur Marcoh, comprenant Scar et les deux autres chimères arrivèrent au ghetto. Il y eut alors un petit conciliabule pour remettre en place toute les nouveautés. Comme par exemple que Scar et Marcoh avaient fini par compléter les recherches du frère de l'Ishival, et qu'ils avaient rassemblé des compagnons qui étaient déjà en place dans central. C'est alors que Ran Fan sur une branche au dessus déclara :

« Je vois de la fumée au dessus de la ville.

-Quoi ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Et il me semble entendre des sirènes d'alarme aussi.

-Le colonel a du faire un truc pas net.

-Il se donne carrément en spectacle, fit remarquer une des chimères.

-Peu importe on peut tirer ça à notre avantage, rétorqua Allen.

-Ouais on devrait profiter de la confusion pour s'introduire dans le repère secret et le détruire.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Hohenheim. J'ai une parade au cas où il active le cercle national mais je préfèrerais éviter. Il est peut-être grand aujourd'hui mais il reste le petit être dans la flasque que j'ai connu. Si on brise son réceptacle il meurt.

-Et comment on fait pour rentrer ? demanda Kanda.

-Je connais une entrée. Nous y sommes allés une fois avec May. Ca mène directement à l'endroit où se terre le « père ». Bien que ce soit gardé par des chimères de sang, à nous tous ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Bien on est parti alors, déclara Zampano.

-Tu restes monter la garde ici Heinkel, proposa Gorille-man.

-OK.

-Vous devriez faire de même docteur Marcoh, continua la chimère.

-C'est d'accord.

-Johnny, toi aussi tu devrais rester ici.

-Je comprends Allen-kun. Soyez prudent.

-Tch j'y crois pas que tu es réussi à nous entraîner là-dedans Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda et tu n'avais pas à venir si tu ne voulais pas !

-En fait j'aurais du t'attacher et partir en te traînant.

-Encore aurait-il fallu que tu fasses des nœuds que je ne puisse défaire. »

Ils continuèrent encore un moment surprenant ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. D'ailleurs Heinkel et Darius se demandaient comment ces deux là arrivaient à être aussi coordonnés en combat alors que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une conversation ils étaient les pires ennemis. D'ailleurs Scar finit même par demander :

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne vont pas nous gêner ?

-Tch.

-Mais non, rassura Ed qui revenait après avoir parlé à son frère.

-T'as intérêt à te maîtriser Moyashi.

-Je sais.

-Euh Allen ? demanda Darius surpris.

-Quoi ? demanda le concerné surpris penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu ne l'as pas repris sur ton nom ?

-C'est parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison.

-Toi tâche de ne pas mourir avant la fin, rétorqua-t-il au kendoka.

-Tant que tu ne te mets pas encore en travers de mon chemin.

-Si tu étais plus rapide je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire…

-Allons-y, trancha Ed avec un sourire désabusé.

-Je le sens quand même pas », soupira Scar.

* * *

Et voilà? Alors qu'en pensez-vous? LEs choses vont-elles mieux se passer du fait de la présence de nos chers exorcistes?

Prochaine chapitre: débarquement de la joyeuse troupe dans les tunnels de central, plus retour d'Envy (qui sera présenté à Kanda ahah)


	22. Le retour d'Envy

Hou je post tôt ce matin! Non ne vous affolez pas il ne va pas neigé, loin de là... enfin après je n'ai aucune idée de la météo chez vous, hein. Le Truc étant que je n'avais pas cours alors j'en ai profité ^^ plutôt que de le faire ce soir lorsque je serais fatiguée. Alors quoi de beau dans ce chapitre, bon comme le titre le dit il y a le retour d'Envy, ce n'est pas très dur de le deviner. Et puis gros quiproquo d'Allen, je me suis bien amusée à faire ça.

Dana: Qui sont plus bête qu'autre chose? Les exorcistes ou toute la troupe mdr mais je te l'accorde les choses sérieuses vont commencer et ce sont les moment que j'ai préféré écrire pour le moment.

Voilà bon chapitre

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée se fut pour découvrir que celle-ci était en fait inaccessible. Une certaine troupe militaire se trouvait là. Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins recherchés, passer par là devenait du suicide. Bien évidemment Kanda pesta devant ce contretemps. Ed eut alors l'idée du siècle. Lui aussi connaissait une entrée et celle-ci serait certainement plus praticable. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le 3ème laboratoire. Ce dernier gardé par deux hommes simplement.

« Va falloir qu'on se les fasse. »

Gorille-man se craqua les doigts. Ed voulu protester qu'il avait un autre plan mais le kendoka fut plus rapide et en trois mouvement, sans qu'ils n'aient eut l'occasion de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient les gardes furent à terre. Allen soupira et haussa les épaules lorsque les têtes des autres se tournèrent vers lui. Depuis quand était-il responsable des actes de ce fanatique des soba, hein ? Ils entrèrent donc bel et bien sans soucis. Ne croisant que des scientifiques qui s'écartaient instantanément de leur route. Puis finalement le Fullmetal s'arrêta devant un mur pour y créer une porte qui effectivement donnait sur un passage souterrain. Cependant celui-ci partait dans deux sens opposés. L'alchimiste demanda alors :

« On se sépare ?

-Oui. Je vais partir par là, affirma Hohenheim. Vous autres allez de l'autre côté.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais partir du même côté que Scar ?

-Je te rappelle que le « père » peut sceller ton alchimie et pas la sienne, reprit Allen sournoisement.

-Ack !

-Mais et vous ? demanda l'exorciste. Nous devrions peut-être…

-Moi c'est une autre histoire, coupa-t-il. Un garde du corps de votre trempe devrait me suffire. Je compte sur vous mademoiselle de Xing.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ira à deux ? voulu savoir Zampano.

-Ah ah oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant si l'un de nous le trouve, il faut le faire tomber d'accord avant qu'il n'ai la possibilité d'activer son cercle mondial.

-Bien allons-y. »

Comme pour trancher le discours Kanda dit ces derniers mots et avait commencé son chemin. Bien vite tout le monde le suivi. Laissant pourtant Allen et Edward à l'arrière. Le tunnel en lui-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient sans rien trouver. Ils n'avaient qu'une direction possible, bien que la troupe observait attentivement autour d'elle. Pendant un long moment rien ne se passa. Allen ne savait pas ce qui était le plus stressant ne pas savoir quand et quoi allait lui tomber dessus ou savoir précisément ce qui allait se passer ? Parce que c'était bien ça… ils avançaient sans savoir ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un cri inhumain retentit, en même temps l'œil d'Allen détecta quelque chose de nouveau qui lui fit pousser un léger grognement surpris.

« Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce que …! C'est une armée !

-Explique-toi mieux Moyashi !

-Une armée d'Akuma! C'est plus clair Bakanda ! »

Bon maintenant il savait ce qui l'attendait, c'était pas très joyeux à vrai dire… mais pour finir il préférait quand même ça à la situation d'ignorance, au moins maintenant il pouvait se préparer pour l'assaut.

« Quoi ? s'alarma Ed.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Zampano dubitatif.

-C'est son œil, expliqua Darius. Il peut voir ce genre de chose.

-Ils sont au bout du couloir, leur apprit aussi l'exorciste.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'on va au devant d'une armée ? s'écria monsieur crapaud.

-Tch. Que font des Akuma ici Moyashi !

-C'est Allen et comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

-Je l'aurais dit avant si j'avais pu, ils viennent juste d'apparaître.

-Comment ça ?

-Mais j'en sais rien je suis pas là-bas.

-Tch !

-Ne me dis pas "tch" comme si j'étais un incapable !

-C'est pourtant le cas. Même maudit tu n'es d'aucune utilité.

-Sans moi tu n'aurais même pas su qu'ils étaient là et tu aurais foncé dans le tas sans savoir. Aucune cervelle que des muscles.

-C'est sûr que tu préfères utiliser ta cervelle, ça te permet de tricher !

-Tu n'as jamais accepté de perdre, soupira Allen en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir perdu contre toi.

-En effet vu que tu n'as jamais osé jouer contre moi.

-Je n'ai pas ce genre de loisir cupide.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais peur de perdre ta fierté.

-Euh… les gars ? tenta Ed.

-La ferme ! s'écrièrent-il en même temps sortant leur innocence.

-Ils font peur ! pensèrent Ed et les chimères en se reculant.

-Il serait peut-être préférable d'avancer, reprit calmement Scar semblant peu atteint par les auras des deux exorcistes.

-Tch ! »

De toute façon Allen aussi en avait assez de parler, le mieux pour se défouler c'était de détruire quelques akuma ou taper sur Kanda mais là ce serait comme faire un trou dans leur défense alors il faudrait s'en passer. Comme d'un seul homme les exorcistes s'élancèrent laissant totalement pantois les autres. Edward pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

« Vous croyez que les exorciste ont quelque chose de spécial dans les gènes qui les poussent à chercher le combat ?

-En tout cas ils ont pas froid aux yeux.

-Nous devrions peut-être les suivre. »

Ils regardèrent Scar qui en fait avait tout à fait raison et prirent le même chemin que les deux autres avant. Le groupe se reforma finalement dans une vaste pièce fermée par une porte immense et trop massive qui ne pouvait apparemment être détruite puisqu'elle avait bloqué l'avancé des deux autres, alors qu'il ne semblait pas envisageable qu'ils n'aient fait preuve de violence pour passer. Dans la pièce il n'y avait rien d'autre et cela avait encore plus frustré les deux exorcistes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, limite si Kanda n'allait pas reprocher à Allen que cette porte existait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et bien sûr le blandinet n'attendait que ça pour répondre. Du coups les regards des autres convergèrent vers le petit alchimiste qui se dit que c'était à son tour de rentrer en scène. C'était sa spécialité d'ouvrir les portes, non ? Mais il n'eut rien à faire à peine avait-il posé ses mains dessus que la lourde porte s'ouvrit finalement toute seule. Sauf que cela libéra en même temps quelque chose. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec des akuma, comme l'avait débord pensé Allen. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à des mannequins, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'analyser la chose le blandinet se prit un coup derrière le crâne :

« Baka Moyashi c'est pas des Akuma !

-C'est Allen Bakanda ! Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?

-C'est toi le maudit pas moi, tu devrais avoir l'habitude.

-Ouais bah excuse-moi s'il sont quasiment similaire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces truc ! s'exclama Gorille-man s'occupant peu des deux autres encore en train de se chamailler... bien qu'en se défendant contre l'ennemi qui attaquait.

-Des zombis ? demanda Zampano en donnant un coup de point à une des créatures qui lui sautait dessus.

-Allen tu as confondu ça avec des akuma ? cria Ed pour se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits ambiants de bataille.

-Tant que je ne les avais pas vu en vrai oui, mais ça ne ressemble pas à un akuma. En plus ils n'en ont absolument pas les pouvoirs.

-Alors ce sont des mannequins auxquels on a accroché une âme ! expliqua l'alchimiste.

-Comme Alphonse ? demanda monsieur crapaud. Alors ils sont immortels ! Comment on peut les arrêter ?

-Eux ils peuvent ! » s'exclama Ed en pointant les exorcistes.

Et en effet on pouvait constater qu'à leur pied les mannequins étaient sans vie apparente. Voir même décapité pour ceux qui s'étaient frotté à Kanda. Les nouveaux venus du groupe restèrent un moment perplexes. Luxe que ne se permit pas Edward qui referma l'entrée derrière eux en voyant que certaines des créatures voulaient s'enfuir. Le petit groupe forma alors un cercle de défense cerné de toute part par les pauvres mannequins. Allen se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait être assez cruelle pour faire ça ?

« Désolé j'ai fermé toutes les issues.

-Pas grave je l'aurais fait moi-même si tu avais traîné, avoua Darius.

-Et maintenant, il faut les détruire pour arriver au boss ! cria Gelso.

-Allen, vous pouvez…

-On est que deux je te rappelle.

-Tch.

-On vous couvre.

-Si tu sortais ton épée Moyashi ça irait plus vite.

-Je ne veux pas rameuter des Akuma ici ! Et c'est Allen Bakanda ! s'écria-t-il en lançant un edge end plus puissant que les autres faisant passer sa frustration.

-Tch ! Mugen deuxième illusion. »

A ce moment sous les yeux étonnés des autres, même de ceux qui l'avait côtoyé jusqu'à là, des insectes plutôt sordides sortirent de son katana. Il ne devait pas apprécier le fait qu'Allen puisse faire mieux que lui. D'ailleurs le blandinet soupira lorsqu'il en prit conscience lui-même. Mais bon tant que ça leur permettait d'aller plus vite, il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus.

Mais plus vite ne suffisait pas, ces choses n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer dans la salle. Et Allen se demandait s'il n'allait vraiment pas faire appel à la forme complète de crown clown. Parce qu'apparemment même si les autres avaient trouvé un autre moyen de neutraliser les mannequins, en leur coupant les jambes, ils semblaient proches de leur limite. C'est aussi à ce moment là que le mur qu'avait fait l'alchimiste pour empêcher les créatures de sortir explosa. Réagissant au quart de tour, comme à son habitude, l'exorciste se précipita vers la porte. Une détonation retentit et il du esquiver une balle qui lui passa proche de la tête tout de même. Tous purent entendre alors le colonel Mustang déclarer :

« Alors c'est à cause de toi Fullmetal qu'il y a autant de garde à l'extérieur. Besoin d'un petit coup de main, peut-être ?

-Mustang-san ? demanda Allen dubitatif de le trouver là.

-Toujours à faire des entrées fracassantes Colonel, s'amusa Ed.

-Ah ce lieu me rappelle tant de souvenir, commença soudainement le plus gradé, sans se soucier de la situation, laissant Allen coi.

-C'est quoi ce mec totalement inutile ! grogna Kanda.

-Inu… Scar ? demanda le brun en voyant l'homme à la cicatrice.

-On discutera plus tard, coupa ce dernier, l'heure est au combat.

-C'est vrai, en espérant que vous soyez plus utile que la dernière fois. »

Le colonel du se sentir vexé de se faire prendre de haut comme ça qu'une petite ride se forma au dessus de son œil. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, la salle était ensevelit sous les flammes à part les positions où se trouvait les humains… euh les alliés disons plutôt. Quand le feu eut disparu plus aucun mannequin n'était en état de marche. Finalement il pouvait se montrer utile.

« Alors comme ça l'exorciste t'as suivi jusqu'ici Fullmetal, demanda-t-il en désignant Allen.

-Dîtes, j'ai oublié de vous demander mais comment connaissez-vous l'ordre ? osa demander Allen.

-Cross Marian a...

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! l'agressa le plus jeune.

-Calme-toi Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda !

-Ne recommencez pas à vous battre, coupa Scar.

-C'est un de tes compagnons Allen-kun ? demanda Riza qui était encore assez dépitée que ses armes ne marchent toujours pas contre leurs ennemis actuels.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Il a l'uniforme de l'ordre en tout cas, confia Mustang.

-Oui puisqu'il a eut la stupidité d'y retourner, plaça glacialement Allen surprenant encore les autres lorsqu'il prenait ce ton.

-Tu diras ça à Lenalee, je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente. »

Allen fit la grimace en effet, ce qui amusa cette fois les autres. Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire autre chose que le plafond sembla s'effondrer au dessus de la porte. Le groupe se retourna pour découvrir May accrocher à la porte qui semblait sonnée. Ainsi qu'Envy au pied de celle-ci. Alors que la petite fille tombée de nulle part se précipita vers Scar, qui au passage l'engueula bien, Envy faisait l'inventaire des personnes présentes. Kanda en profita aussi pour se rapprocher de son compatriote :

« C'est qui lui ?

-Un autre homonculus. Il a le même pouvoir que Lulubell mais si tu veux mon avis il est beaucoup moins fort.

-Je ne te permettrais pas de dire ça une fois de plus, s'incrusta le brun.

-Mais il a les mêmes manières sadiques je dirais, continua Allen sans s'en occuper.

-Pff c'est vrai que prendre des gens en otage ça marche sur des crétins comme toi.

-Va pas me la jouer gros dur après ton comeback.

-Ne me cherche pas Moyashi ou c'est toi que je tue en premier.

-C'est Allen Bakanda !

-Oï ils ont quoi ceux là ? demanda Envy en regardant le reste du groupe qui semblait totalement déprimé.

-C'est… habituel on va dire, soupira Edward.

-Est-ce pour ça qu'Allen-kun a quitté son organisation ? demanda Riza.

-Euh… Je pense pas non.

-Hum hum, toussota Mustang pour recentrer l'attention. Tu es Envy c'est ça ? L'homonculus métamorphe.

-Oh oh, tu me connais. Enchanté de te rencontrer Colonel Mustang.

-J'ai une question pour toi. Qui a tué Maes Hughes ? »

La question ramena le calme chez les exorcistes, qui semblèrent même respecter le moment. Après tout ils pouvaient certainement comprendre étant dans une situation similaire. Sauf qu'Allen lui savait le nom du meurtrier de Link. Mais finalement après quelques tergiversions Envy passa aux aveux. Ce qui laissa tout le monde dubitatif. D'ailleurs le colonel ne se gêna pas pour lui faire savoir :

« Je doute qu'un crétin comme toi ait pu tuer Hughes.

-Seul un crétin comme Hughes aurait pu tomber dans un piège aussi lamentable. »

Tout en disant ça il avait prit l'apparence d'une jeune femme, ce qui laissa les deux exorcistes dans une certaine perplexité. Mais à voir la tête du Colonel et d'Edward cette femme devait être proche de l'homme mort.

* * *

Prochain chapitre:règlement de compte entre le colonel et Envy, du point de vue d'Allen bien sûr


	23. haine

I'm back et avec un nouveau chapitre en prime. La fin d'Envy et le pétage de plomb de Mustang au programme.

Dana: Contente que mes prises de bec te plaisent parce qu'elles ne risquent pas de s'arrêter là, c'est sûr.

* * *

« Je suis d'accord.

-Hein ? lâcha échapper Ed.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis BaKanda !

-Que c'est nul de se faire avoir part des apparences. C'était pas un combattant ou quoi !

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

-Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais, lança froidement Mustang.

-En fait c'est vrai que tu t'es jeté sur Alma sans aucun état d'âme. En fait tu as carrément nié son existence… C'est sûr tu es un monstre Bakanda.

-Tu en doutais.

-Bah comme tu étais de retour si gentiment…

-Un mot de plus Moyashi et je te scalpe.

-Tu m'as déjà fait un trou dans le ventre, c'est assez non ?

-Quoi ? »

Allen avait lâché cette petite bombe sous le coup mais effectivement personne d'autre que le Kendoka n'était au courant. Et apparemment la nouvelle avait affecté certain, dont l'alchimiste. Mais quelque chose d'autre les coupa. Ce qui n'avait aucune bonne augure à entendre la voix du flamme alchimiste :

« Je vois alors c'est toi le meurtrier. Pas la peine d'en dire plus Envy, la première chose que je réduirais en cendre c'est ta langue.

-Il est bien remonté, remarqua Allen.

-Avancez, il est à moi.

-Bon on part devant alors, tenta Gelzo alors qu'Allen échangeait un regard inquiet avec le fullmetal.

-Allons-y. »

Le kendoka s'avança et bien qu'Envy voulu lui barrer la route Mugen se chargea proprement de l'enlever de son chemin. Non mais et puis quoi encore, c'était pas un bras extensible qui allait le bloquer. Sans compter le colonel qui comme annoncé plus tôt s'en était prit à sa langue avant tout autre chose. Cependant alors que tout le monde partait Edward ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter.

« Lieutenant vous allez vous en sortir à deux ?

-On va se débrouiller, affirma-t-elle.

-Mais… commença à son tour l'exorciste n'aimant pas non plus la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-Ramène tes fesses ici Moyashi ! C'est son combat.

-Allez Ed on y va, conclu Darius en empoignant l'alchimiste pour l'entraîner avec lui. T'en fait pas il va très bien s'en sortir.

-Ouais l'homonculus va mordre la poussière, renchéri Zampano.

-C'est n'est pas vraiment le problème.

-Ah ? »

Mais Ed garda le silence. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le colonel gagne ce combat mais resterait-il lui-même après ça ? Il semblait avoir accumulé tant de haine que le blondinet se demandait si une fois les choses finies il arriverait à se retenir. Les yeux dorées se tournèrent vers Allen qui avait reprit son apparence normale mais ce dernier ne pu le rassurer. Il devait avoir les mêmes doutes. Lui aussi avait connu la même haine. La douleur à son ventre lui rappelait encore combien il avait été difficile de l'arrêter. D'ailleurs il avait posé la main dessus instinctivement sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui rappela sa phrase dit un peu plus tôt au kendoka.

« Allen ça va ?

-Oui… Quoi j'ai l'air d'être blessé ? »

Il tenta de se regarder sous toutes les coutures, après tout il serait plus difficile de se battre s'il ignorait la présence d'une de ses blessures. Cependant l'alchimiste le rassura rapidement :

« Non, non, je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Ah ? De quoi alors ?

-De ça, fit-il en pointant la blessure que seule son innocence avait soignée. C'est la blessure que t'as fait l'autre exorciste ? »

Allen fit les gros yeux et regarda attentivement Edward. Qui d'ailleurs finit lui-même par détourner le regard totalement gêné en lui demandant :

« Quoi ?

-Mais comment t'arrives à savoir tout ça ?

-Hein ?

-Tu sais les choses avant que je te les dise. C'est perturbant à vrai dire.

-Ah… désolé, fit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est en effet là que Kanda m'a blessé. C'est ce qui m'inquiète à vrai dire.

-Quoi ? Ca te fait encore mal ?

-Ah ? Non ! Non ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant les mains devant lui. C'est juste que… Le colonel était dans un état similaire lorsqu'on est parti. Il m'a sérieusement fait penser à Kanda et ça me laisse un arrière gout dans la bouche. Il va faire une bêtise.

-Cet homme va finir consumé par ses propres flammes, les coupa Scar qui écoutait mine de rien.

-Moyashi tu vois ce qu'il y a au bout du couloir ? »

Mais la question resta sans réponse. Même pas de reprise sur le surnom. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore bloqués par la phrase de Scar. C'était sûr même, Mustang finirait forcément mal si on le laissait faire les choses comme il le voulait.

« Continuez d'avancer je vous rattrape, lança Ed en faisant demi-tour.

-Je viens avec toi ! »

Et finalement Scar se joignit à eux alors que Kanda pestait contre la fuite du Moyashi, qui le laissait avec ces gens totalement inutiles. De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de continuer leur chemin.

Les choses avaient très mal tourné. Après tout Allen aurait du suivre son instinct. Maintenant qu'Ed venait de lui raconter l'histoire du colonel, ça semblait tellement stupide de le laisser seul avec l'assassin de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait ce sentiment, il avait le même pour l'apocryphos, même s'il devait être en plus bien remonté par son côté Noah. Mais après tout c'était la même chose. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas tord, la situation était totalement hors de mesure lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés puisque le lieutenant était en train de menacer son supérieur de son arme. Ed fut le plus rapide qu'une transmutation plus tard et Envy était dans sa main. Sous sa nouvelle forme Allen, une sorte de ver à trois pattes, ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite… ni même vu puisque quelques secondes auparavant il était sous la chaussure du colonel. Ce dernier grogna directement.

« Je ne le répèterai pas Fullmetal, rends-le moi.

-D'la merde !

-Il mérite une mort lente et humiliante, rends-le moi.

-J'ai dit non.

-Calmez-vous Mustang-san ! tenta Allen.

-Donne-le moi Fullmetal ou je brûle ton bras avec.

-Venez pour voir ! Je vous prends quand j'veux ! Non mais vous vous êtes regardé ? Vous pensez pouvoir diriger un pays comme ça ? Parce que c'est bien votre objectif final, non !

-Réfléchissez bien Mustang-san. Vous pouvez très bien le tuer mais qu'est-ce que cela va vous apporter au final ? N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose au passage ? Cet ami aurait-il vraiment voulu vous voir dans cet état là ?

-Ne parle pas comme si tu comprenais !

-Vas-tu vraiment laisser ta colère t'abaisser plus bas qu'un animal ? Honnêtement je ne vois aucun objection à ce que vous rejoignez notre niveau.

-Hey ! s'insurgea Ed.

-Je n'ai jamais tué ! compléta Allen.

-Seulement je me demande ce que pourrais donner un monde gouverné par une bête à forme humaine ?

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser tuer Envy Colonel, murmura le lieutenant braquant toujours son arme sur son supérieur, mais je ne veux pas non plus le laisser en vie. Laissez-moi m'en charger.

-J'ai attendu si longtemps mais je l'ai enfin à ma porté ! s'écria le plus gradé.

-Je sais, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le bien du pays ou même la survis d'un ami. Vous voulez juste satisfaire votre haine ! Je vous en pris colonel, ne prenez pas un chemin ou je ne pourrai vous suivre… »

Le silence qui suivi fut une sorte d'épreuve pour les nerfs mais finalement l'alchimiste déversa sa colère dans un couloir laissant cramer ses flammes bien haut avant d'abdiquer. Mais bien sûr Envy était loin de vouloir se contenter de ça. Il tenta donc de remettre de l'huile sur le feu, voulant rappeler toutes les fautes des uns et des autres. Laissant remonter tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu laissait bien enfoui en eux. Ces fautes qu'ils avaient commis et qu'ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus réparer.

« En fait Envy, tu es jaloux des hommes. Peut importe le nombre de fois où l'on tombe il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous relever. Tu ne connais pas ça et tu en es jaloux. »

A peine ces mots prononcés que l'homonculus tenta par tous les moyens de se libérer pestant contre tous ceux présents mais en général contre la race humaine, pour finir par Edward, qu'il semblait haïr par-dessus tout. Sur ces dernières paroles rageuses il mit fin lui-même à sa vie. L'œil d'Allen se désactiva en même temps que la dernière âme de l'homonculus de l'envie fut partit. Personne ne sembla pourtant s'en préoccuper même si personne n'avait déjà vu ce phénomène à part Ed. D'ailleurs les deux jeunes hommes se permirent de souffler, ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité maintenant. Puis finalement Allen proposa de retourner vers les autres. Maintenant que le problème du Colonel était passé, il s'inquiétait vraiment de ce que pouvait faire Kanda.

« Euh, je veux bien mais… c'était par où déjà ?

-Ne me le demande pas à moi, soupira l'exorciste, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

-Utilise ton œil !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais qu'il ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Vous seriez perdu ? demanda sarcastiquement Mustang.

-La faute à qui ? C'est parce que vous êtes trop nul qu'on est venu.

-Personne ne te l'a demandé.

-Pas la peine de jouer au dur, vous étiez sur le point de craquer, remarqua Allen.

-Oh !

-Quoi ? demanda Allen sur la défensive alors que le Colonel semblait s'être rappelé de quelque chose.

-Tu es lié à Cross ?

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il encore plus sur la défensive, ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'on commençait à parler de son maitre.

-J'ai quelque chose pour son élève, saurais-tu qui c'est ?

-C'est lui, répondit Ed sans voir les grands signes négatifs du blandinet.

-Bien, bien, j'ai quelques petites choses pour toi. Il faudra que l'on parle une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

-Des petites choses ? demanda le Fullmetal avant de sembler comprendre. Oh je vois.

-Encore ! »

Le pauvre soupire d'Allen était à fendre le cœur, son maître avait encore réussi à lui laisser des dettes. Jamais il ne le laisserai tranquille. Mais son attention ne fut pas détourner plus longtemps, il y avait quelque chose devant eux. Instinctivement tout le monde se mit en garde, cela fit rire le vieillard qui leur faisait maintenant face.

« Ce sont ces couloirs qui vous rendent si nerveux.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda Ed en transmutant son automail en lame.

-Moi ? Voyons voir… Je suis l'homme qui a créé King Bradley, entre autre.

-Créé ? s'interrogea Allen alors qu'il activait de nouveau son innocence.

-Oh voilà l'exorciste dont on m'a parlé, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

-Quoi ? »

Une cage descendit du plafond, tout le monde avait le regard dessus s'attendant au pire. Lorsqu'il fut possible de voir Allen y découvrit un Akuma. Non il y avait un problème, comment avaient-ils pu capturer un Akuma ? Pourquoi son œil n'avait aucune réaction ? En plus celui-ci semblait plutôt calme, quel genre de choses se passait ici ? La machine sembla se réveiller lorsqu'elle aperçu l'exorciste et secoua violemment sa cage faisant rire le vieil homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! ragea le blandinet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda le Colonel.

-Un Akuma, qui attendait spécialement ta venue.

-Impossible ! Un niveau 3 ne serait jamais resté ici !

-Noah-sama nous a demandé de te retrouver quatorzième ! cria la machine tout en brisant sa cage, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à leur autre ennemi mais qui réactiva l'œil d'Allen. Ta position est déjà donnée !

-Allen qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais l'exorciste était rentré en action dès que la cage s'était brisée, et n'était donc déjà plus à côté du blond. Sa position était déjà donnée alors il n'avait plus à se retenir alors il passa le crown clown à la puissance maximum et l'épée purificatrice coupa la machine du compte en deux. Puis il se recula pour ne pas avoir le plus gros de l'explosion.

« Allen-kun ton bras ! s'écria Riza.

-C'est compliqué, répondit celui-ci puis il montra son épée, il est là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ta position ?

-Je te l'ai dit non, le compte me cherche… Et bien maintenant il sait où je suis.»

Si l'alchimiste aurait voulu continuer son interrogatoire, auquel ne voulait surtout pas répondre la blandinet, il ne le pu pas. Une dizaine d'homme venait de surgir du plafond. Apparemment le vieillard n'était pas content que l'Akuma n'ait pas fait son travail comme il le fallait. Le comble était que ses hommes étaient forts.

« C'est qui ces gens !

-Ce sont des anciens King Bradley potentiel. »

C'était ignoble, d'après l'exorciste. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il n'avait même pas spécialement le temps d'attaquer, il était pour le moment cantonner à la défense. Comme tous les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un œil apparaisse sous les pieds d'Ed. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Par réflexe Allen lança la ceinture du clown vers lui, mais c'était trop tard. Le blond avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Alors?

Prochain chapitre: disparition de Mustang.


	24. les 5 sacrifices

Bon j'ai plein de boulot alors je ne m'appesantie pas désolée.

Garyuryuchan: Ouais c'est vrai ça fait un moment que je t'ai vu ^^ Contente que le chapitre t'es plu! En espérant que la prochaine soit de même.

Dana: Ahah, ça prouve que je fais bien mon travail, que t'as envi d'y revenir!

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

« Edddd ! s'écria l'exorciste. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon il est juste allé rejoindre le Père. »

Il ne pu continuer qu'il se faisait de nouveau agresser par les anciens King Bradley potentiel. Et à vrai dire son épée était légèrement inutile dans cette situation mais il se refusait encore à prendre la vie d'être humain. Si on pouvait toujours appeler ça comme ça. Il préférait donc ne pas retrouver ses griffes, c'est à ce moment là que l'arme du lieutenant s'enrailla. Tout se joua très vite ensuite. Le Colonel voulu venir à son secours mais en oublia ainsi la prudence et son gant fut déchirer par une des épées l'empêchant d'utiliser l'alchimie. Il fut maîtrisé comme si de rien n'était. Scar quant à lui fut bien obligé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut entouré de quatre épées. Si bien qu'Allen du lui aussi baisser les bras, il se retrouva alors menacé, un sabre directement sous la gorge.

Mais le docteur ne semblait en vouloir qu'à une seule personne ici, qui se retrouvait être Mustang. Pour la bonne raison qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte de la vérité. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il lui demanda quelques secondes plus tard.

« Une transmutation humaine ? demanda le Colonel perplexe.

-N'importe qui fera l'affaire, votre père décédé, quelqu'un que vous aimez, un ami proche. Dîtes-vous qu'en faisant ça vous vous sentirez mieux. Et pourquoi pas le petit Hugues, ça rentrerai parfaitement dans mes plans.

-En fait vous voulez faire de moi un candidat au sacrifice.

-Exactement.

-Les frères Elric m'ont dit que la transmutation humaine ne marchait pas. Je sais que j'échouerai en le faisant ça serait stupide de ma part.

-Oui c'est vrai mais tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est que vous revenniez après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Pas question je refuse. Je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte.

-Je vous l'ai dit nous n'avons plus le temps. »

Sur cette annonce l'homme qui retenait Riza lui trancha la gorge, pas assez pour la tuer sur le coup mais assez pour être mortel dans les quelques minutes qui suivraient. Alors que le Colonel criait le grade de la jeune femme à s'en époumoner Allen fit un mouvement vers l'avant par réflexe ayant totalement oublié qu'il était lui-même retenu. Heureusement son masque était au bon endroit. D'ailleurs il se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait se dégageait si besoin était mais là de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire pour la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fut tirée sur le cercle de transmutation qu'avait utilisé le docteur pour transporter Ed. Celui-ci revint à l'assaut demandant de nouveau au plus gradé d'ouvrir la porte de la vérité. En contre partie il soignerait le lieutenant. Allen grimaça Mustang avait la vie dure en ce moment, on sentait que le doute l'habitait et le blandinet comprenait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne dise :

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il le fera »

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes laissant tout le monde dans l'attente puis le brun déclara finalement, même si cela semblait lui écorcher la gorge.

« D'accord.

-Oh, oh très bien venez je vous en pris, s'enjoua le médecin.

-J'ai comprit lieutenant, je ne ferai pas de transmutation. »

C'est aussi à ce moment là que le médecin disparu, emporté vers le haut. Trop surpris pour réagir de suite lorsqu'Allen se reprit Kanda, May et Zampano étaient déjà dans la place. Rapidement aussi il assomma celui qui pensait pouvoir le retenir et partit à son tour à l'attaque. Le tour fut vite régler, ils étaient maintenant en nombre nettement supérieur. Une fois ça fini le blandinet se rapprocha du kendoka mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il se fit lui-même rabrouer :

« Alors je te laisse 5 minutes c'est pour te retrouver pris au piège, c'est pathétique Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda. Attends il y a plus important.

-Hn ?

-Il y avait un Akuma ici.

-Quoi ?

-Apparemment il attendait pour indiquer ma présence au compte.

-Ca veut dire qu'on devrait voir ces pourritures par là dans pas longtemps.

-Il y a des chances, soupira Allen avant que son œil ne fasse des siennes et ne l'attire vers quelque chose. Il y a un homonculus qui vient.

-Tch jamais tranquille c'est pas vrai.

-Fallait pas venir si tu voulais être tranquille.

-C'est Bradley », s'écria Mustang qui comme les autres s'était mis en alerte.

Mais il y avait un problème. C'était un homonculus, non ? Alors pourquoi était-il couvert de blessures qui ne semblaient pas vouloir guérir ? Allen lança un regard vers le Colonel et remarqua qu'il devait se poser lui aussi des questions, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient les mêmes. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait Allen mais cette fois il ne se gêna pas pour la poser à voix haute :

« Vous n'avez plus qu'une seule vie en vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah tu es l'exorciste qui accompagnait le Fullmetal. Tu peux donc véritablement voir en nous.

-C'est vrai ? Bradley est à une vie de mourir ? voulu savoir Zampano.

-Je dirais que… l'œil maudit se mit alors à tourner de nouveau.

-Moyashi ?

-Pride !

-Quoi ? s'écria Darius qui avait un très mauvais souvenir.

-Pride il arrive par en haut !

-Gelso ! »

Trop tard cependant et l'homme crapaud se retrouvait au sol, le dos couvert de larges entailles. Ils s'étaient tous retournés dans un même mouvement, mais très mal leur en a prit puisque Bradley se servit de ce moment pour passer à l'assaut. Avant que quiconque ne comprenne quoi que ce soit Mustang était cloué au sol par deux épées enfoncées dans ses mains. Dans le même temps Pride s'était servi de ses ombres pour créer un cercle, empêchant les autres de passer, autour du Colonel. A la stupeur d'Allen ce cercle ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui d'une transmutation humaine. Lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour voir le docteur se faire absorber par l'homonculus de l'orgueil. Mais qu'étaient-ils en train de préparer ?

« Nous allons te faire ouvrir la porte de force, dévoila Bradley.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas en venir à cette extrémité, avoua pourtant Pride.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Peut importe. Pride vient d'absorber ce médecin qui sait tout ce dont on a besoin de savoir sur la transmutation humaine.

-Je le tiens, retire-toi du cercle Wrath.

-Bien, nous allons voir ce qu'il va t'être retiré. »

Quelques éclairs jaillirent du cercle où le Colonel hurla. Allen, tout comme le lieutenant Hawkeyes, voulurent y aller mais May les empêcha prétextant qu'ils seraient prit dans la transmutation. Ils ne purent qu'attendre la fin avec plus ou moins de sang froid. Lorsque la lumière fut moins aveuglante tout les regards, hormis celui de Kanda qui restait fixe sur Bradley, se portèrent au dernier endroit où ils avaient vu Mustang. Il n'y avait plus là qu'une boule de chair humaine, ne s'apparentant à l'ancien docteur qu'aux lunettes qui gisaient à côté. Tous firent plus ou moins la grimace et Allen serra les dents.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, calma Wrath, Mustang est parti dans la chambre de notre Père. Cependant je ne garanti pas qu'il y soit en un seul morceau. A présent voyez en quelle condition physique je suis. Alors qui veut entrer dans la légende pour m'avoir tué ? Les chimères ? L'étrangère ? Le chien de Mustang ? Les exorcistes ? Ou bien… tous en même temps ?

-En dessous, coupa Gelso alors qu'Allen se reprenait. Avant que je ne sois attaqué le vieux à commencé à délirer sur le fait qu'on arrêterait pas « ses plans ». En tout cas il ne veut pas qu'on aille en dessous.

-Moyashi, tu vois quelque chose en dessous. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. En effet ils n'avaient pas vraiment le réflexe mais c'est vrai que le blandinet était le mieux placé pour le répondre. Malheureusement, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son œil n'arrivait absolument pas à percevoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en bas. Mais loin de prendre ça pour une coïncidence il déclara :

« Aucun doute il y a quelque chose en bas.

-Quoi quelque chose ?

-J'en sais rien Bakanda, si tu veux plus d'explication il va falloir descendre.

-Ce qu'il y a d'important est bas alors. »

D'un mouvement de bras Scar détruisit le sol, laissant ainsi s'échapper tous les autres. Bien que, sous la surprise la plus total d'Allen, le kendoka décide de rester en haut. Sans doute voulait-il pouvoir se mesurer à un épéiste digne de se nom. Ce qui était d'ailleurs fort possible.

Descendant quelques étages en compagnie de May, les chimères mettant largement plus de temps, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par une chose indéfinissable. C'était comme une barrière, totalement noir et visqueuse. L'exorciste en déduit que c'était ça qui obstruait sa vision. Un regard échangé avec la Xinoise et ils foncèrent dans le tas, brisant ainsi la barrière qui se reforma intensément derrière eux. Ils ne pourraient pas ressortir par là. Par réflexe Allen attrapa la jeune demoiselle, qui en fait s'en sortait très bien tout seule, et amorti la chute pour atterrir en douceur près d'Edward. Face au chef des homonculus.

« May ! Allen !

-Ed ? Mustang-san est bien là, examina-t-il en recadrant l'endroit où ils étaient. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Et moi tu demandes pas ?

-Eheh, grimaça l'exorciste, tout va bien ?

-Le Colonel est devenu aveugle et Al ne veut pas se réveiller.

-Alphonse ? »

May était déjà à son chevet. C'est sûr les choses n'allaient pas fort. Et face à eux il y avait celui que les homonculus appelait le Père et Pride. Allen resserra la main sur la poignée de son épée. Il allait faire un pas en avant quand Alphonse revint à lui.

« Al ! s'écria Edward soulagé.

-Nii-san, ouf je suis revenu alors.

-Revenu ? voulu savoir l'exorciste.

-Rien d'important. Où sommes-nous ?

-Le cinquième est enfin là ! les coupa l'homonculus Père. Fini de jouer, l'heure est venu de faire votre boulot mes petits sacrifices. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir il étira des bras d'ombre pour venir ligoter chacun des alchimistes ayant ouvert la porte avant de les placer autour de lui. Allen voulu faire un pas en avant pour les délivrer mais découvrit que Pride s'en était prit May et du donc saborder son propre mouvement pour retourner auprès de la fillette pour voir son état. Pendant ce temps le Père faisait une sorte de discours qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Il était encore une fois question de porte mais cette fois de la porte du monde apparemment. Enfin c'était sans compter sur Greed qui fit à son tour une entrée fulgurante. Allen ne l'avait même pas sentit venir, il faut dire qu'avec toute ce que dégageait le Père, sa présence en devenait minime. Il se demandait même s'il serait capable de détecter un Akuma dans ce lieu. Mais l'homonculus fit à son tour chou blanc, l'autre se contenta de se déplacer. D'ailleurs en faisant ça Allen pu comprendre pourquoi il parlait de cinq sacrifices alors qu'il n'y avait sur place que quatre alchimistes. Apparemment Hohenheim était déjà en lui.

« Le véritable centre du monde est ici ! Je vais enfin pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

A ce moment là des yeux s'ouvrir sur les cinq alchimistes, Allen voulu demander à May ce qu'il se passait mais apparemment elle était aussi dépassée par les événements. Puis le cercle s'activa, la pièce fut remplit d'éclair de transmutation… alors comme ça ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'arrêter à temps. Avec toutes les forces qu'ils avaient déployées c'était pitoyable.

Et pourtant lorsque tout fut fini, le silence régnait il n'y avait plus un bruit. Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas voir au dessus à cause de la chose noire qui couvrait le plafond, Allen sentait que de toute façon il n'y avait rien à voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Mustang qui ne voyait toujours rien. Parlez, dîtes quelque chose… c'est trop calme.

-Trop calme… reprit Ed. Est-ce qu'il a transformé tout le monde en pierre philosophale ?

-Parfaitement ! Emprisonner dieu dans mon corps demandant beaucoup d'énergie, les habitants de ce pays me l'ont donné. Maintenant dieu et eux son en moi. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: début de la bataille contre le père, quel place vont avoir les exorcistes dans ce combat?


	25. dieu

Alors voilà bientôt les dernier chapitre pour l'histoire à Amestris. Normalement ça aurait du être l'avant-dernier chapitre quand même... que de nostalgie... peut-être aurais-je du m'arrêter là qui sait. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais vous laisser apprécier ce chapitre comme il se doit. Voir enfin à quoi vont servir els exorcistes dans cette guerre. J'ai du discrédité pas mal Hohenheim par contre du coup, enfin je pense pas qu'on va m'en vouloir eheh.

Bon chapitre!

* * *

« Tu as fait tout ça pour emprisonner Dieu dans ton corps ? s'écria Allen à moitié sous le choc à moitié hors de lui.

-Cela te fait mal apôtre de Dieu. De savoir qu'il n'est plus là ? s'amusa l'homonculus.

-Hein ? demanda Allen dépassé ne comprenant pas ce qu'insinuait l'autre.

-Tu as perdu ton repère celui qui te guidait.

-Désolé mais… je n'ai jamais cru en dieu. Je pense juste… tous ces gens…

-Il les a tous sacrifié, souffla une femme qu'Allen soupçonnait être le maître d'Ed.

-Plus 50 millions de vie… se morfondit Mustang.

-Autant ? grogna Allen.

-Tous mes remerciements mes chers sacrifices, vous avez rempli votre rôle à la perfection…

-Tout le monde derrière-moi, s'exclama le père des Elric.

-A présent que j'ai ouvert la porte, votre alchimie n'est plus nécessaire.

-Ne me dit pas que… il l'a rebloqué, s'emporta Ed tentant en vain une transmutation.

-Adieu sacrifice. »

Il claqua alors un doigt sur l'accoudoir de son trône et un immense éclair s'abattit sur eux. Heureusement Hohenheim semblait avoir anticipé, c'était certainement pourquoi il avait demandé à tout le monde de se mettre derrière, ce qu'heureusement tout le monde avait fait. Ainsi il avait bloqué l'attaque de ses mains mais apparemment cela lui coûtait. C'est au moment où le Père fit augmenter la pression qu'Allen se réveilla. Il étendit alors sa cape pour aider à repousser l'attaque laissant dubitatifs les autres.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

-Vous l'avait dit vous-même Hohenheim-san, l'innocence ne doit pas être sous-estimée.

-Ca va aller Allen ? demanda quand même Ed.

-J'ai connu bien pire crois-moi, comme pour le prouver ils réussirent à élargir le champ de protection.

-Impressionnant pour une pierre philosophale d'un demi-million et un simple humain choisi par dieu. Mais vous oubliez une chose, vous êtes trop concentré sur le dessus, ça laisse de grandes ouvertures.

Il tapa du pied par terre et le sol s'écroula dans une crevasse jusqu'à eux. Allen avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait rien. Sa cape pouvait repousser toute sorte d'attaque mais en aucun cas elle ne pouvait empêcher le sol de s'effondrer quoi qu'il en soit. Il voyait bien Ed qui tentait d'user d'alchimie mais celle-ci ne semblait toujours pas fonctionner. N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire ? Leur salut vint en fait de May, qui elle pouvait utiliser son alchimie et créa un cercle pour protéger leur sol. Cela marchait plutôt bien, ils étaient tous contenue dans le pentacle de la jeune fille, bien que cette dernière semblait avoir du mal à tenir.

« May ! s'exclama Alphonse.

-Ca va. Les pratiquants du Rentanjutsu sont des maîtres dans l'art de contrôler le flux et le reflux des énergies terrestres. Donc plus y a de pouvoir plus j'en ai à ma disposition !

-Et bien… j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à détruire cet endroit… mais bon je n'aurais qu'à le reconstruire plus tard, soupira-t-il alors qu'une sorte de boule se formait dans sa paume.

-Tu… tu vas… haleta Hohenheim prit de court.

-En effet. Avec les pouvoirs de dieu en moi, je peux créer un soleil dans ma paume. Vous allez cessez d'être alchimiste. »

Mais lui qui semblait si sûr de ses forces sembla hésiter. Allen se demanda si ce n'était pas une piège pour qu'ils relâchent leur garde mais apparemment non. Hohenheim semblait avoir prévu cette situation et avait mis en place un plan de secours, cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Ce fut d'autant plus sûr lorsque tous purent voir les âmes des habitants d'Amestris sortir du corps de l'homonculus pour retourner à leur corps d'origine. Rapidement après les attaques se stoppèrent, laissant souffler les défenseurs. Le paternel tomba sur les fesses alors que May soufflait à s'en décoller les poumons. Allen ne put s'empêcher de fléchir els jambes. C'est que ça lui avait prit pas mal d'énergie quand même.

« Père ! s'écria Alphonse.

-Ca va…

-May, tu tiens le coup ?

-Hum, hum… souffla la jeune fille comme elle pu.

-Cette fois c'est toi qui m'oublie, souffla à son tour Allen avant d'ajouter devant le regard doré, j'y crois pas c'était fait exprès.

-Et maintenant, coupa le père des Elric, c'est dur de conserver ton dieu dans ton corps.

-J'ai toujours la force nécessaire, tout ce qu'il me faut c'est une autre pierre philosophale. Et il y a des millions d'autre candidats, la terre regorge d'êtres humains. »

Le « Père » était en n'en pas doutait furieux. Et avec sa fureur les éléments semblèrent se déchainer et une sorte de boule d'énergie arriva sur eux. De nouveau le plus vieux mit ses mains en avant pour bloquer l'attaque, mais c'était sans compter sur la forme blanche qui passa à ses côtés.

« Comme si quelque chose comme ça… »

L'épée purificatrice trancha la boule en deux qui se dispersa sans pour autant toucher ceux qu'il protégeait. Allen releva la tête vers le maître des lieux avant de poser son arme sur son épaule un air pour le moins sérieux sur le visage.

« Comme si quelque chose comme ça allait réellement être efficace ! Vous ne passerez pas cette ligne de défense !

-Allen ! s'écria Ed surpris n'ayant pas vu son déplacement.

-Tout va bien, je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra, rassura-t-il alors que ce n'était absolument pas de ça que s'inquiétait le blond. Quelque soit le pouvoir qu'il utilise il ne peut pas contrer l'innocence, cependant je ne pourrai certainement pas l'attaquer non plus tant qu'il aura ce pouvoir. Du moins pas avec mon épée.

-Hein ?

-C'est une épée purificatrice, si c'est un dieu qui lui donne ses pouvoirs je ne peux pas le purifier.

-Je vois.

-Mais lui-même ne pourra pas me faire de dégât, je l'ai comprit avec son attaque précédente.

-Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te prendre sous mes ordres, s'exclama Greed en rigolant.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda la femme du groupe.

-Allen Walker, exorciste, lui apprit l'ancien esclave. Cependant, je crois que tu as une innocence bien particulière mon garçon.

-Vous croyez, demanda Allen en souriant alors que son masque se plaçait devant ses yeux.

-Derrière-toi ! »

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'indication du blondinet si bien qu'il se retourna d'un simple mouvement pour de nouveau scinder une boule d'énergie en deux. Certes il pouvait faire ça, mais ça lui prenait pas mal d'énergie mine de rien. Devoir toujours rester concentrer, faire attention que rien n'arrive sur les autres… Ce serait bien si Kanda et Scar pouvaient se dépêcher. Ainsi les alchimistes pourraient repartir à l'attaque et se défendre seuls. S'il reprenait les griffes du clown maintenant il risquait de ne plus pouvoir les protéger convenablement. D'autant plus si Pride se décidait à attaquer à son tour, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

« Tu es agaçant, soupira au bout d'un moment l'homonculus. N'auras-tu jamais fini de sauter partout ?

-J'ai dit que je tiendrais, répéta l'exorciste, j'avais justement besoin d'un peu d'exercice comme ça je pourrais demander en bonne et due forme à Kanda pourquoi il a mi autant de temps.

-Comment ça, il est avec Scar ? demanda Ed.

-Oui !

-Maintenant, » s'écria soudainement le plus vieux.

C'est ainsi que se déchaina une violence aussi rapide que non prévu par l'homonculus qui se prenait pour dieu. L'alchimie était de retour et pas de doute que ça allait barder sévère. Même si cela ne semblait pas concerner plus que ça leur adversaire. Allen en profita pour souffler un peu à la limite de tomber à la renverse. La cadence que lui avait imposée l'homonculus l'avait comme qui dirait épuisé. Mais à côté de ça les alchimistes semblaient en pleine forme. Entre pique sortant du sol, attaque de poing formé avec de la pierre, de féroce dragon suivant le même procédé. Allen ne pu retenir un sourire devant le style toujours en décalé du blondinet. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas ils tentèrent les missiles à longue portée. Allen se releva pour apporter son aide, il hésitait encore à reprendre les griffes du crown clown. C'est à ce moment là que le père d'Ed s'écria :

« Vous devez continuer d'attaquer, il faut lui faire user sa pierre philosophale. Comme ça il n'aura plus la force de retenir le soit disant dieu qui est en lui. Il faut l'amener au point de rupture.

-Ca va prendre combien de temps ? cria Ed pour surpasser les bruits autour.

-Aucune idée. Continue seulement à attaquer. »

Le message était clair il fallait s'en prendre à lui pour lui faire user ses forces. Alors Allen reprit son bras mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire que le maître des Elric fit carrément tomber le plafond sur l'homonculus. Décidément quand les alchimistes s'y mettaient il était dur d'amener un combat au corps à corps. D'autant plus lorsque qu'une cuve de lave s'ouvrit. D'où pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Il fallait être timbré pour avoir ça chez soit… en même temps l'homonculus venait de tenter d'assimiler dieu alors bon… L'exorciste capta alors le sourire inquiétant du blondinet et se dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'en mêler. Il avait vu juste et quelques secondes plus tard l'immense réservoir tomba sur leur adversaire. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que deux pointes acérées s'attaquent à Ed. Mu d'un réflexe Allen bougea plus vite et dévia sans mal l'attaque.

« Ton bras, remarqua le blond.

-Avec ça je devrais être en mesure de le blesser aussi, répondit-il simplement.

-Ca à l'air quand même pratique l'innocence. »

Mais le débat s'arrêta là puisque le père était en train de s'enfuir vers le haut. Cela laissa dubitatif tout le monde, il eut d'ailleurs le temps de disparaître de leur vision. C'est alors que le plus vieux eut une soudaine illumination :

« L'enfoirée il essaye de remplir ses réserves de pierre.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama Alphonse.

Mais il n'eut jamais de réponse son père était déjà partit, rapidement suivi par Greed. Mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse, c'était clair. Allen aussi aller s'élancer lorsqu'il perçu un mouvement sur le côté. Pride venait de capturer le Fullmetal. Cela ne passa pas non plus inaperçu pour son entourage qui allait mettre les voiles :

« Nii-san !

-Allez-y, c'est après moi qu'il en a !

-Mais…

-Allez Al on y va. Ed t'as intérêt a gagner.

-Oui m'dame.

-Je reste avec toi. »

Le blond hésita mais finalement hocha de la tête. De toute façon Allen n'avait pas attendu son avis et déjà les ombres qui retenaient son ami avaient été coupées. Mais celui-ci avait apparemment d'autres préoccupations qui concernaient Greed. L'exorciste allait en profiter quand Ed le retint par le bras. Le blandinet tourna la tête vers lui surpris.

« J'aimerai qu'on ne le tu pas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, temps qu'il fallu à Allen pour réellement comprendre la phrase qu'il lui avait dit. D'ailleurs Pride en profita pour passer de nouveau à l'attaque. Dans sa tactique il était clairement visible qu'il voulait éloigner le plus possible l'exorciste. Qui distrait par ce que lui avait demandé le blond s'était gentiment laisser faire. Avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix plus forte que ce qu'il ne voulait à la base.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux ! »

Mais Ed était confronté à un autre problème sur le moment. Allen vit avec horreur que l'homonculus tentait de faire passer ses ombres dans une des plaies du jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire au juste ? L'exorciste ne savait même pas s'il pouvait intervenir ou non, cela pouvait être risqué pour le blondinet. Mais d'un coup la situation se retourna. Allen n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kimbley venait faire ici mais une chose était sûre, il était en train de gêner l'homonculus. Ce qui laissa le temps à Ed pour contre attaquer. La main métallique se referma alors sur le crâne du garçon et son corps partit en cendre.

« Alors voilà ta vrai forme, soupira-t-il en regardant le minuscule bébé qui était dans sa main.

-Edward tu n'étais pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je veux que Selim aille s'excuser auprès de madame Bradley. Il a le droit à une deuxième chance. Tu ne veux pas tuer Greed il me semble. »

L'exorciste sonda le regard doré face à lui mais il semblait être sûr de lui alors le blandinet abaissa les armes. De toute façon il savait Ed têtu et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps inutilement. Fier de lui le blond déposa alors le bébé sur son manteau promettant de venir le récupérer tout le monde. Puis se retourna vers l'exorciste.

« On monte.

-J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent là-haut.

-On va bien voir ça. »

L'ascension par pilier alchimique commença alors. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de dépasser le trou du plafond qu'une énorme explosion les cueilli. Ce fut alors le blanc totale pour Ed… qui pourtant avait étrangement l'impression d'avoir déjà ressentit cette sensation.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a donné l'eau à la bouche pour le prochaine chapitre?

Suivant == fin du combat contre l'homonculus père, bien sûr. Avec quelques surprise de mon gré, je ne veux pas vous en dire plus.


	26. contre attaque

Alors voilà dernier chapitre de cet arc, la fin du combat contre le père. Avec quelques joyeuse surprise pour vous. Je parle notamment d'Allen, mais il y en aura aussi pour Greed et Kanda. Je promets beaucoup d'action... pour ne pas dire que ça.

Et si ce chapitre signe la fin il met aussi en avant le début du nouvel arc, nouvel arc qui comme vous vous en doutez se passera plus du côté d-gray man. Mais comment? Pourquoi? Johnny arrivera-t-il à les faire revenir à la congrégation? Les exorcistes seulement? Ou alors des membres d'Amestris aussi? Se cacherait-il des exorcistes parmi eux?

Une seule chose à faire pour découvrir! Un peu de patience ça va venir.

Review:

Garyuryuchan: Voilà la suite! Voilà la suite! Détends-toi tout va bien se passer... normalement!

* * *

Allen ne prit la peine d'enlever sa cape que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Encore sous le choc Ed le regarda semblant maintenant comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas ressentit le choc comme prévu. L'exorciste balada son regard autour de lui. Un peu plus loin Alphonse était dans un sal état, ne restant plus de son armure que le haut et encore assez délabré. May qui était derrière était en train de se relever, comprenant par la même qu'elle venait d'être protéger par le cadet Elric. Mais Allen n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que le blondinet à côté de lui s'écria après son maître. En effet celle-ci était allongée un peu plus loin. Elle affirma cependant rapidement :

« Je vais bien… Hohenheim m'a protégé.

-Hohenheim ! s'écria le jeune homme prenant conscience de la présence de son père à genoux juste devant eux.

-Je vais… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. L'homonculus Père qui s'était rapproché venait de l'envoyer balader loin d'eux. Juste avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à eux. Apparemment il tentait de les transformer en pierre, d'après ce que comprit Allen. Si cela marchait pour les deux autres, son innocence semblait contrer l'attaque. Il en profita donc pour se jeter sur lui griffe en avant. Cela eut deux conséquences, d'une le pompage d'énergie s'arrêta et les deux autres purent reprendre leur souffle. Ensuite cela fit reculer leur ennemi qui fut alors la cible de la plus grande attaque qu'Allen eut jamais vu. Ce qui d'ailleurs le laissa sans voix quelques secondes. Il y avait là un immense rassemblement d'arme à feu, juste pour un seul ennemi. C'était comment dire impressionnant. Et même si ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté par les militaires, qui était de le tuer, au moins sa pierre philosophale était bien mise à contribution.

Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta là et il se sentit tiré par un soldat pour le mettre à l'abri. Ce qui n'était en effet pas une mauvaise idée. Quelques secondes plus tard un lance-grenade fit feu et l'exorciste se prit à penser qu'heureusement qu'il n'était plus là.

« Ce n'est pas sassez, s'écria Ed en se retournant vers celui qui semblait diriger l'assaut.

-Tu rigoles, on tire avec tout ce qu'on a, répliqua-t-il.

-Cessez le feu, s'écria soudainement le soldat chargé de la radio, et mettez-vous à couvert le flamme alchimiste est là ! »

Ce fut certainement l'ordre qui mit le moins de temps à être exécuté. Alors un flot de flamme éclaira l'allée pour heurter l'homonculus. Puis une deuxième. Ed se tourna alors vers le blandinet, une question muette dans le regard. Mais celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. C'était impressionnant mais l'effet n'était pas aussi spectaculaire. Il restait encore plein d'âme en lui. L'alchimiste grogna et alors une entrée en scène surprenante se fit. La cour fut remplit d'insecte qu'on aurait dit sortit de l'enfer. Kanda était de retour. Avec lui, les chimères donnèrent plusieurs attaques enchaînées, que se soit Zampano et ses épines ou Gorille-man qui balançait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de lourd et contendant.

D'un coin de l'œil Allen repéra aussi Greed et le montra à Ed. Tout de suite l'alchimiste sembla avoir une idée. Il se précipita alors vers l'autre homonculus. Cependant avant même d'avoir parler, cela sembla clair pour l'avarice. Le blond avait besoin d'une diversion. Alors celui-ci se précipita sur son dit Père avec l'espoir de pouvoir lui donner un coup de poing. Et si le poing toucha en effet sa cible apparemment ça n'avait pas l'effet voulu puisque la main sembla être absorbée. Mais cela laissa nettement assez de temps à Edward pour attaquer. Qui se retrouva bloquer par une sorte de champ de force. Ce qui par la même occasion brisa son bras mécanique. Mais dans le même mouvement où il se recula les deux exorcistes se frayèrent un chemin et comme guidé par la même force ils abaissèrent leurs armes. A la surprise de tous le champ de force qu'avait dressé l'homonculus se brisa, ce qui permit aux deux jeunes hommes de blesser enfin leur ennemi pour la première fois. Cependant le Père les repoussa rapidement, briser ses défenses avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie, ce qui fait que le pauvre coup de poing qu'il leur donna les envoyèrent tout de même assez loin. A ce moment là Hohenheim s'écria :

« Il s'est servit de ses mains ! Il a atteint sa limite ! Il ne peut plus contenir son dieu ! »

Bientôt l'homonculus Père fut à quatre pattes par terre en train de crier. Ca ne faisait apparemment pas du bien. Puis il y eut un énorme reflux d'énergie qui repoussa tout le monde. Le dieu, ou quoi que ce fusse, venait de se libérer de sa prison mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Le choc les avait laissé KO pendant quelques instants.

Lorsqu'Allen reprit ses esprits il se trouvait à côté du Colonel Mustang avec Kanda. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en place et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de leur ennemi. Il entendit alors les cris de détresse d'Alphonse :

« Nii-san ! Cours ! »

L'exorciste tourna la tête pour voir son ami épinglé par son seul bras restant à un morceau de muret. Apparemment il n'arrivait pas à se libérer, alors que le Père s'avançait vers lui avec des intentions qui ne semblaient pas tellement bonne. Alors son corps réfléchit une nouvelle fois avant sa tête.

« Moyashi ! »

Mais l'avertissement de Kanda, si s'en était un, lui passa largement au dessus de la tête. Si bien qu'il se retrouva là ou personne ne voulait être. Laissant un moment de flottement ne sachant comment la situation allait évoluer. L'homonculus s'était arrêté lui aussi et semblait jauger celui qui lui faisait face. La plus part des observateurs retenaient leur souffle alors qu'Allen se prenait le poignet gauche en main. Il allait faire sortir son épée quand le Père parla :

« Je vais donc commencer par toi. »

Sans en rajouter plus il plongea sa main dans son abdomen, déchirant au passage ses vêtements. Totalement prit au dépourvu le jeune homme se plia en deux, la douleur était différente que s'il avait été simplement transpercé. Non il sentait qu'on aspirait quelque chose en lui et cela était loin d'être agréable. Soudain son innocence se mit à s'agiter. L'exorciste ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès ou non mais l'autre avait choisi de s'en prendre à l'endroit déjà fragilisé par Kanda. Deux larges ailes s'ouvrirent autour de la main de l'homonculus qui ne comprenait pas non plus au même titre que tous les autres, hormis Kanda. Cette fois-ci si plus personne ne bougeait c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous pétrifiés de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Même Edward qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres en avait la voix coupée. Soudain la peau du blandinet commença à foncer alors que ses cheveux s'ondulaient. Ce dernier détail réveilla finalement l'utilisateur de Mugen qui se releva en s'écriant :

« C'est pas le moment Moyashi ! Perd pas le contrôle ! Putain ! »

L'injure sortit lorsqu'il comprit que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler mais l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ed comprit alors ce qui clochait. Allen était en train d'être aspiré par l'homonculus pour en faire une pierre philosophale, ce qui laisser l'entière place à l'autre occupant du corps. C'est-à-dire le quatorzième. La voix lui revenu comme par magie, alors que l'autre exorciste retrouvait l'utilisation de ses jambes et se précipitait vers eux.

« Allen ! Allen tu m'entends ! Ne te laisse pas faire. Tu m'as bien dit que… »

Mais il fut coupé par le rire qui s'échappa alors des lèvres du blandinet. Là plus personne ne comprenait et une question fatidique s'incrusta dans les têtes de Kanda et Edward Allen avait-il cédé ? Ne sachant plus quoi faire alors que le kendoka approchait encore, sans que le blond ne sache à qui il allait s'en prendre (Allen ou l'homonculus), il se mit une dernière fois à crier le nom de l'exorciste. Deux choses lui répondirent. Comme par miracle le rire s'arrêta et Allen se releva cherchant autour de lui ce qu'il se passait. Mais n'ayant rien vu de tout ça Alphonse avait répondu à l'appel à l'aide de son frère qui voulait sauver leur ami. Ainsi un cercle de kunai, qui stoppèrent d'ailleurs l'avancer de Kanda, se plantèrent là où aurait du se trouver son bras. L'alchimiste regarda alors vers May et vit son frère, les bras en l'air. Juste avant qu'il ne joigne les mains :

« Nii-san, gagne !

-Non ! »

Le cri de désespoir du Fullmetal finit par complètement réveiller Allen qui prit alors conscience de la situation. Les ailes qui s'étaient formées autour de sa plaie s'étaient rétractées. Derrière lui le bras originel d'Edward était de retour. D'un mouvement de bras Allen coupa la main qui s'était enfoncée en lui, ce qui le soulagea d'un poids. C'est alors qu'une colonne de pierre s'enfonça dans le ventre de l'homonculus. Ed était on ne peut plus remonté. L'exorciste empoigna son poignet et cette fois-ci fit ressortir son épée purificatrice, sous le regard ébahie des soldats. Un signe de tête et les deux jeunes hommes repartirent à l'assaut. Ne laissant plus une seule marge de manœuvre à l'homonculus. Lorsque l'un attaquait l'autre assurait la défense. La confiance et la coordination entre eux était improbable. Chacun des deux purent le ressentir d'ailleurs. Ils avaient l'habitude de combattre avec des alliés mais jamais ils n'avaient atteint ce niveau de perfectionnement. Tout le monde autour d'eux les encourageait, si bien qu'ils se sentirent encore plus galvanisé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le vieux fut à terre. Le visage complètement fermé attendant qu'il libère enfin toutes les âmes de Xerxès. Mais au lieu de ça il se précipita sur Greed dans l'espoir de lui voler sa pierre philosophale. Mais dans sa réaction précipité il ne réussi qu'à s'embrocher sur Mugen. Son porteur s'était déplacé avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne réagisse. D'ailleurs l'homonculus de l'avarice se recula de quelques pas surpris.

« Euh merci vieux.

-Tch, t'es pas capable de finir le boulot sérieusement Moyashi !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, d'abord ça aurait été moins long si t'avais pas prit ton temps avant de réactivé l'alchimie.

-C'est pas vrai vous prenez aussi le temps de vous disputer dans une situation comme celle-là, soupira Darius.

-Toi la ferme ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

-Franchement, soupira Ed en se prenant le front avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Il est temps de libérer toutes les âmes de Xerxès et de retourner d'où tu viens Homonculus. »

Kanda retira son katana alors le Père se plia en deux. Les mêmes mains noirs qui avaient agrippé le Fullmetal un peu plus tôt pour l'attirer dans l'antre du Père sortirent alors du trou formé. Laissant tout le monde perplexe elles s'agrippèrent à l'homonculus qui finit par se plier sur lui-même, comme si elles essayaient de le faire disparaitre. Enfin c'est réellement ce qu'il se passa. Au bout de quelques secondes l'ancien dieu fini par disparaitre de la vue de tous.

Mais sans plus se préoccupé de ça, l'adrénaline redescendant, ce qui rendait de nouveau les facultés cérébrale disponible, Ed et Allen se rappelèrent du cadet Elric. Gardant pourtant une certaine synchronisation ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Cependant rien à faire l'armure ne répondait pas.

« Je suis désolée, fit May alors qu'elle pleurait déjà à chaude larme la disparition de son prince.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura le blondinet. Al a fait son choix.

-Ed ! interrompit Lin, on a toujours de quoi le faire revenir. »

Il montra alors le petit flacon qui contenait la pierre philosophale. Celui que le docteur des sous-sols avait laissé tomber. Comment étaient-ils venus à le posséder ? Mais de toute façon ça ne changeait rien. Allen savait déjà ce qu'allait répondre le Fullmetal.

« Je ne peux pas ! Nous nous sommes promis de ne pas l'utiliser pour retrouver nos corps.

-Ed, reprit du coup l'exorciste en s'asseyant par terre ne se sentant plus capable de rester debout. Il faut payer un prix pour ramener quelque chose de là-bas, si j'ai bien compris. Réfléchit alors à ce que tu peux lui donner maintenant. Ce qu'on peut lui donner… »

Mais alors Ed ouvrit de gros yeux ce qui arrêta la tirade de l'exorciste. Comme s'il avait dit une bêtise mais c'était en fait tout l'inverse. L'alchimiste se releva demandant à tout le monde de s'écarter. Il dessina alors au sol un cercle de transmutation humaine. Il avait trouvé, Le blandinet en était sûr, il se laissa alors à sourire.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard le corps d'Alphonse revenait avec son grand frère. Il fallu encore quelques instant avant que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux, ce qui laissa tout le monde dans l'appréhension. Puis finalement des prunelles aussi dorées que celles de son frère se découvrir. N'en pouvant plus May se jeta sur lui en s'écriant :

« Alphonse-sama !

-May... Je suis désolée… ça a du être dur pour toi de faire ça.

-Bienvenue, mon fils, reprit alors Hohenheim.

-Oui je suis de retour, sourit-il en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait. Ah c'est chaud.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, charia Allen.

-Toi aussi, contra le revenu.

-Oya Oya ! Que de joyeuse retrouvaille. »

Allen se tendit en entendant ça, cette voix n'était d'aucune bonne augure pour la suite des événements.

* * *

D'après vous, à qui appartient cette voix qu'Allen à reconnu? Des prédictions sur le prochaine chapitre peut-être?


	27. le cadeau

Alors voilà mon petit cadeau de noël... oui bon, c'est un peu normal de ma part puisque je post tous les mardi mais bon, moi je dis ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un nouveau chapitre, donc c'est comme un cadeau, non? Bref, bref

Vous allez donc pouvoir voir comment va continuer l'histoire, à qui cette voix appartient, dans l'ensemble vous êtes resté sobre je trouve mdr, et personne n'a pensé à l'ordre mdr. Grand tournant aussi pour les Amestris qui vont enfin voir ce qui se cache réellement derrière les exorcistes.

garyuryuchan: Je te réserve plein de surprise, et pour Tyki... comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire venir, franchement pour qui me prends-tu mdr.

* * *

Allen eut un large frisson. Non pas maintenant ! Il n'était pas en état, ses jambes refusaient encore de le porter. Mais le grognement de mécontentement de Kanda lui apprit que non ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive. Alors rassemblant tout ce qu'il lui restait de force il se leva et se retourna, épée en avant, face au compte :

« Oh, oh je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

-A quoi devrait-on croire ça ? A votre habitude de mentir, ou aux Akuma qui se trouvent derrière vous.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressif gamin, reprit alors la voix de Tyki Mick.

-Et puis je ne mens pas, rétorqua le compte boudeur.

-Allen qui est-ce ? demanda Ed qui sentait, comme les autres, la menace.

-Oh mais c'est Yu Kanda ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ? se demanda le Noah.

-Ca t'emmerde ? râla ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

-A vrai dire ça faisait un moment que nous étions à ta recherche, expliqua le compte à Allen. Puis finalement un de mes petits Akuma m'a signalé ta présence ici. J'ai donc décidé de venir te chercher moi-même mais en venant j'ai trouvé quelque chose de vraiment désagréable. »

Personne ne su exactement comment réagir. D'ailleurs les gens d'Amestris se demandaient s'il fallait les considérer comme des ennemis. Quoi que vu les positions d'attaque des deux exorcistes c'était clair mais comme ils ne bougeaient pas et semblait même avoir une conversation avec eux. C'est alors que Sheryl fit lui aussi son entrée faisant marcher tranquillement Johnny devant lui. Allen s'étrangla en voyant ça et vit rouge :

« Johnny !

-Désolée Allen ils m'ont encore eu…

-Relâchez-le tout de suite ! »

Etait-ce lui que le compte considérait comme désagréable ? Après tout il avait bravé les lois de l'ordre pour venir le retrouver. Ce qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Contrairement à la haine qui s'emparait maintenant de lui. Ce que semblait ressentir le compte qui souriait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne le coupe :

« Allen calme-toi !

-Que… s'ébroua ce dernier reprenant ses esprits alors que le compte s'obscurcissait.

-Vous êtes le compte millénaire, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le blond faisant fi du regard haineux dont il était la cible.

-Tu t'es trouvé un ami hors du commun, quatorzième, reprit plus calmement le compte alors que Tyki commençait à faire tranquillement le tour des personnes présentes comme s'il était chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici ? redemanda Allen d'une voix où se ressentait un certain malaise sans se rendre compte que Kanda suivait le mouvement du Noah.

-Moyashi…

-C'est dommage vois-tu, nous étions si proche du but. Tu étais sur le point de t'éveiller complètement… snif…

-Compte Millénaire, soupira Sheryl alors que ce dernier se mettait presque à pleurer sous le regard incrédule des Amestris.

-Oui mais voilà, quelque chose bloque son retour et je ne suis pas du tout content !

-Compte millénaire, reprit cette fois-ci Tyki, faîtes attention à votre cœur.

-Je sais, je sais. Alors voilà je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas simplement détruire ce qui retient l'éveil complet du quatorzième.

-Vous êtes venu à Amestris pour ça ? s'éleva la voix du Colonel qui malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait rien, entendait très bien les propos du compte.

-C'est irritant voyez-vous Amestris a toujours été un pays difficile d'approche.

-Les gens ici sont forts ! déclara Allen les laissant dans l'incompréhension, sauf d'Ed et Alphonse. Ils n'ont pas besoin de vous, et ça vous énerve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Atcha ! Touchez en plein cœur, reprit Tyki derrière le groupe.

-Tyki ! gronda Sheryl alors que le compte pleurait cette fois sur l'épaule du Noah.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gus ? demanda Greed.

-Le compte millénaire, répondit Allen d'un ton sombre, celui qui crée les Akuma. »

La nouvelle laissa tout le monde sans voix. Déjà parce que la plus part ne savait aucunement ce qu'était un Akuma. Et que ceux qui savaient comprenaient maintenant qu'ils n'auraient aucune efficacité si combat il y avait. Et aussi parce que ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'ils s'imaginaient le personnage. Ce qui laissa quelques gorges bien sèches.

« Assez tourné autour du pot Compte, grogna Allen qui avait les nerfs tendus à vif.

-Je suis d'accord… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Sheryl.

-Je crains en fait que nous n'ayons pas le temps de nous en occuper nous-mêmes, Compte. »

Il lui souffla alors quelques mots à l'oreille mais cela sembla apparemment assez important pour que le Compte ne se décide à sortir Relo d'un mouvement d'humeur de nouveau joyeuse. Il appela aussi :

« Tyki-pon on s'en va.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ma petite Road est de retour ! s'exclama avec plaisir le Noah du désir.

-Road ? demanda Allen perplexe.

-Gardes-toi bien de l'approcher toi ! cracha Sheryl. Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute si elle est morte la dernière fois.

-Euh…, fit le blandinet gêné baissant pour la première fois sa garde.

-Allen tu as tué quelqu'un ? demanda d'une vois outré Alphonse.

-Non, certainement pas ! se défendit le jeune homme.

-Oh au fait comme il n'est pas poli de s'inviter sans rien, je vous laisse un petit cadeau qui fera le travail à notre place. A la prochaine fois quatorzième. »

Sur ces bonnes salutations Relo s'ouvrit et le compte s'envola. Sheryl s'accrocha à son épaule alors que Tyki qui revenait en râlant ne pu prendre appuie que sur un de ses pieds. Laissant de nouveau tous les habitants du pays perplexe. C'était vraiment le parapluie qui les faisait voler. Mais très vite le danger revint un Akuma de niveau 4 restait sur place. Ce dernier se trouvait face à Allen, pas très loin de Johnny qui venait d'être relâché de l'emprise du Noah du désir. La machine fit le tour de l'assemblée des yeux, d'ailleurs Kanda remarqua bien qu'il fit un arrêt plus poussé sur l'un d'eux, puis il s'arrêta sur le scientifique qui se demandait s'il devait bouger ou non. Allen réfléchissait à grande vitesse, tellement qu'il mit très peu de temps à bouger. Le compte voulait tuer celui qui empêchait l'éveil du quatorzième. Alors la cible de la machine était…

« Moyashi, c'est pas après Johnny qu'il en a! s'écria Kanda.

-Quoi ? »

Mais effectivement l'Akuma avait attendu que le blandinet se jette au secours du scientifique pour s'élancer. Et pas du tout dans le sens qu'il avait prévu. Heureusement le kendoka avait vu plus juste que lui et venait certainement de sauver Edward d'une mort douloureuse. Le silence se fit alors que Mugen repoussait avec violence la machine qui semblait mécontente que son piège n'ait pas fonctionné.

« Moi ? demanda l'ancien alchimiste. C'est moi la cible ?

-Quoi pourquoi ? se demanda l'exorciste.

-T'es bigleux ou quoi ? s'énerva Kanda. Mugen, la troisième illusion Nigentou ! »

Allen se reprit aussi ce n'était pas le moment de tirer au flan. Ni lui ni l'autre exorciste n'était en forme alors il fallait vite en finir avec le niveau 4 sinon ils risquaient fort de perdre ce combat. D'ailleurs l'utilisateur de katana ne mit pas longtemps avant de se prendre une balle dans le bras. Le combat contre Bradley devait réellement avoir puisé ses forces, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire avoir si facilement. Heureusement il guérirait c'était sûr mais pendant ce temps, Allen à bout de souffle se retrouvait seul contre la machine qui était au meilleur de sa forme. Qui semblait même s'amuser comme jamais. Le blandinet résistait mais sa blessure à la côte se faisait maintenant ressentir. Tout comme le dernier coup que l'Akuma lui avait donné à la jambe. Il était sûr qu'elle était cassée.

Les autres assistaient à ce combat au combien déloyal sans savoir que faire. Bien sûr plusieurs avaient voulu s'en mêler malgré leurs propres blessures mais le Colonel et les Elric les en avaient bien dissuadé. Ed plus que les autres ne supportait pas la situation. Même si l'alchimie ne pouvait pas vaincre les Akuma au moins il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour aider son ami. Ami qu'il vu atterrir violemment à quelques mètres de lui. Chacun regarda le corps à terre qui ne semblait plus vouloir bouger. Plus loin Kanda plantait Mugen à terre pour se relever, certain pentacle encore inscrit sur sa peau, mais le temps qu'il arrive ce serrait trop tard. Pourtant l'Akuma ne se dirigea pas vers l'exorciste. Ed se souvint qui était la véritable cible. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment il savait qu'il en avait après lui. Alors il se releva et se mit à courir vers l'utilisateur de crown clown, faisant fi des appels des autres. Au moins eux ne seraient pas prit dans l'assaut. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi inutile. Pourtant il avait promis à l'exorciste qu'il l'aiderait dans sa tâche lorsque tout serait terminé à Amestris. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait y arriver. Il arriva aux côtés d'Allen lorsque celui-ci reprit connaissance. Il se jeta sur lui et leur fit faire un roulé boulé qui leur évita de finir sous une pluie de balle.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva le blandinet.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai ! C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

-Aurais-tu oublié que tu ne peux plus te servir d'alchimie ! C'est complètement inconscient !

-Parce que continuer de se battre avec une jambe cassée n'est pas inconscient peut-être ! »

Allen fit une tête de six pied de long avant de mettre le blond derrière lui et d'étendre sa cape autour d'eux pour les protéger. L'autre grommela lorsque l'exorciste repartit à l'attaque profitant que le kendoka avait arrêté la pluie de tire que lançait l'Akuma. Attaquant de nouveau de concert les deux exorcistes n'arrivaient pourtant pas à lui donner des attaques fatales. Ce qui faisait bien rire ce dernier. Allen commença à douter que ce soit même un simple niveau 4, peut-être avait-il quelque chose de plus que le compte avait créé lorsqu'il n'était plus à l'ordre. Il n'en savait rien mais c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

Plus loin Ed regardait toujours le spectacle, se maudissant toujours de n'être qu'un simple spectateur. Il voulait vraiment venir en aide aux exorcistes. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il tenta de claquer des mains puis les posa par terre. Sans résulta bien sûr, ce qui le fit rager encore plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit un peu plus loin Allen désarmé et à la merci de l'Akuma, ou du moins le croyait-il, que quelque chose en lui changea. Sans comprendre une sorte de luciole verte tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui puis finit par se poser sur sa main droite. L'ancien alchimiste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit la luciole fondre. Puis ses mains se recouvrirent d'une étrange lueur verte. Il comprit alors d'un coup. Sans prendre plus le temps de réfléchir il claqua des mains, ce qui résonna dans l'immense silence qui se faisait maintenant et les plaqua à terre. L'Akuma ricana pensant que rien ne se produirait comme la dernière fois. Son rire se termina en gargarisme lorsqu'une immense stalagmite le traversa de part en part. Tout le monde regarda le blond surpris, d'autant plus Allen qui comprit en voyant la lumière verte sur les mains de l'ancien alchimiste. Mais il n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Moyashi ! »

Il attrapa son épée purificatrice et trancha la tête de l'Akuma alors que Kanda enfonçait Mugen dans son estomac pour faire de même. La machine explosa sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre qu'elle s'était bien fait avoir. Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence, marquant ainsi la réelle fin des carnages dans le QG central d'Amestris. Tous regardaient pourtant encore autour d'eux, cherchant à voir si quelque chose d'autre arrivait. Tous sauf Edward qui regardait encore ses mains toujours couvertes de l'étrange lueur verte. Lentement les exorcistes revinrent vers le groupe, Kanda aidant Allen à marcher, sa jambe était vraiment cassée et maintenant il n'avait plus son innocence pour l'aider. Johnny lui préféra s'avancer jusqu'à l'ancien alchimiste pour examiner ses mains, sous le regard inquiet de tous les autres. Le blond le laissa volontiers faire. Ils assistèrent alors tous les deux à la transformation de l'innocence, qui prit l'apparence de gants marqués d'une croix. Le scientifique eut un sourire mitigé avant de lui annoncé :

« Tu es maintenant un exorciste.

-Tch.

-Kanda ? Je crois qu'il est temps que t'expliques un peu. »

* * *

Et bien voilà vous savez maintenant, Ed est devenu exorciste... et ce n'est pas tout!

Prochain chapitre: débat sur ce qu'est réellement Ed, et là je vous promets du sensationnel.


	28. le coeur

**BONNE ANNEE!**

Bah oui fallait bien commencer par ça, hein? ^^ Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne et heureuse année. Toute la santé et la réussite que possible! Que tous vos voeux soient exaucés tous ça tout ça! Et en cadeau (oui je sais encore un je suis trop bonne) un nouveau chapitre!

En parlant de ça, je pense que le titre vous met quand même pas mal sur la voie, mais bon je pense que des surprise s'y trouve encore mouahahahah

Inconnu D: Contente que tu apprécie ma fic... que tu dises même qu'elle est de qualité. En fait c'est ce qui m'a poussée à écrire, c'est que je n'en trouvais aucune à mon goût alors bon comme on dit si on veut que les choses soient bien faites il faut les faire par soi-même. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... pour ce qui est en d'en refaire, j'ai une petite idée de suite pour cette fic, je vous en parlerai plus tard je pense.

Dana: Un peu seulement mouvementé? Mdr. Ouh! Plus de faute, c'est magnifique!

Rikka Yomi: Ahah, et bah oui fallait bien qu'il retrouve un semblant d'utilité Ed. Bon il aurait pu être scientifique mais non, s'il va pas sur le terrain c'est pas drôle. Un Allen marionnette? Honnêtement je n'y avais jamais pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis, ouais ça y ressemble plus qu'un clown. sinon je suis d'accord j'adore aussi quand il combat comme ça. (Ca fait de nous des sadiques j'espère que tu en ais consciente mdr). Sinon oui je vais me lâcher, même si je ne vois pour le moment pas trop comment je vais clore tout ça, ni le combat final... il me faut ma fin T.T enfin je vais bien finir par la trouver t'inquiète. Et qui sait ça ne sera peut-être pas la fin de la fin.

* * *

Johnny et Ed se rapprochèrent du groupe alors que Kanda laissait tomber son compatriote qui poussa une exclamation douloureuse et le fusilla du regard. Le brun l'ignora royalement alors il lui fit un croche-pattes que l'autre ne vit pas et qui retrouva pour le coup à terre. L'humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'habitude, renvoyant un regard plus que noir à l'autre exorciste.

« Ne vous battez pas, demanda alors le scientifique inquiet, vous n'êtes pas en état.

-Qu'il se dépêche de s'expliquer alors ! râla le blandinet.

-Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez rien comprit. Pour le Moyashi je comprends la stupidité ça le connait mais Johnny.

-J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi j'étais la cible de… commença Ed alors que son frère hochait lui aussi vivement la tête, avant qu'Allen ne décide de mettre fin aux jours du kendoka suite au sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire.

-Ca parait évident, lâcha Kanda excédé. Parce que c'est toi qui retiens le quatorzième.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire.

-Mais je… »

C'est alors que plusieurs passages revinrent à la tête du nouvel exorciste et que la lumière semblait se faire. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé à son ami de se calmer, il ne s'était alors jamais posé la question mais à chaque fois il s'était arrêté. Devait-il déduire de ce que disait Kanda qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça ?

« Mais comment je pourrais faire ça ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Ca serait… commença Allen qui semblait lui aussi avoir réfléchit. Non c'est impossible.

-De quoi ? voulu savoir le blond.

-Mais si tout semble clair maintenant que l'innocence l'a rejoint, comprit lui aussi Johnny.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi elle se trouvait là cette innocence ? râla le kendoka. Je croyais que seul les généraux se trimbalaient avec.

-Mon maître… tiqua Allen. Il a laissé des affaires ici.

-C'est complètement inconscient de sa part, s'étrangla Johnny.

-Mustang-san, il y avait une sorte de boule verte dans ce que vous a laissé mon maître ? Les avez-vous rangées ici ?

-Il me semble oui, répondit ce dernier.

-He ! Vous vous égarez, coupa Greed. C'est quoi le problème du minus ?

-QUI TU TRAITES DE MINUS SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT PAS LE VOIR AU MILIEU D'UN CHAMP D'HERBE ?

-Il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il soit le cœur, lâcha Johnny tout de même assez hésitant.

-Mais Lenalee…

-Wo ! Attendez, coupa de nouveau Greed. C'est quoi ce cœur ?

-C'est… comment dire… ce qui permet à toutes les autres innocences d'exister. C'est certainement ce qui doit repousser le Noah d'Allen. De toute façon je ne vois que le cœur capable d'un tel exploit. A vrai dire c'est que nous cherchons le plus activement à… l'ordre… On doit retourner à l'ordre ! »

Le scientifique s'était retourné vers ses deux compagnons, mais à voir leur tête ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu au programme. Allen regardait le plus loin possible n'oubliant pas de faire une expression des plus blasée. Alors que Kanda s'était contenté de croiser les bras l'air des mauvais jours sur la tête. Ce qui fit assez rire ceux qui les observaient. Comment croire que les deux exorcistes ne s'entendaient absolument pas lorsque leur réaction était pour le moins similaire comme ça. Finalement ce fut l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale qui coupa cette discussion pour le moins houleuse.

On conduisit les blessé, ainsi qu'Alphonse même s'il n'avait rien, sous une tente où se déroulerait les soins. D'ailleurs sous le regard incrédule de la plus part Kanda refusa toute sorte d'aide, prétextant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ce qui était vrai, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il était carrément au bord de l'évanouissement. Cela fit sourire Allen, ce que remarquèrent bien les Elric qui étaient installés à côté de lui.

« C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle sorte d'Homonculus ? demanda l'aîné totalement abasourdi.

-Ahah, non pas du tout, s'amusa encore plus le blandinet.

-Mais il était à la limite de mourir il y pas 10 minutes, protesta aussi le cadet.

-Disons qu'il a une bonne capacité de régénération.

-C'est un fait spécifique à tous les exorcistes ? redemanda Ed qui se souvenait aussi de la rapide remise sur pied d'Allen à leur visite dans le nord.

-Euh… je sais pas trop… normalement les types équipement comme toi n'en bénéficie pas, à part Kanda qui de toute façon est une exception à tout…

-Je t'ai entendu Moyashi !

-C'est Allen Bakanda ! Mais toi… enfin c'est particulier tu vois…

-Parce que vous pensez que je suis le cœur ?

-Assez parler, je dois remettre votre jambe en place, déclara un docteur à Allen.

-Oui, allez-y, grimaça-t-il.

-Bien, 1… 2… 3…, il y eut un sinistre craquement qui fit grimacer tout ceux qui l'entendirent mais l'exorciste ne sembla pas manifester plus de douleur que ça.

-Tu es un monstre, déclara finalement Ed.

-Merci c'est gentil, soupira-t-il.

-Maintenant… euh on va attendre que vos os se ressoudent, fit le médecin.

-Pour Allen, ça devrait prendre une nuit ou deux, s'incrusta Johnny.

-Vous êtes médecin ? demanda le diplômé de la pièce.

-Euh… je suis ingénieur en fait pour tout vous dire…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, un os ne se ressoude pas en une soirée, soupira-t-il entre agacement et incompréhension. Maintenant y a-t-il d'autre blessure grave ici ou je peux passer à une autre tente ?

-Non allez-y monsieur, le libéra Alphonse.

-Dîtes, demanda soudainement l'ancien alchimiste en montrant ses gants, je peux les enlever ces trucs ?

-Normalement oui. D'ailleurs tu devrais éviter de t'en servir pour le moment, ajouta Johnny. L'innocence à l'état brut comme tu l'as maintenant est dangereuse pour son utilisateur. Il faudrait la transformer en arme anti-akuma… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les moyens du bord.

-Merci, répondit Ed en enlevant ses gants et regardant le scientifique partir avec tout content.

-Ne t'en fait pas il sait ce qu'il fait, le rassura Allen.

-Tu es passé par là aussi Allen ? demanda alors Alphonse.

-Je suis de type parasite, l'innocence à toujours fait parti de mon corps, je n'ai donc pas eu besoin qu'on la raffine… »

Il s'arrêta lorsque Kanda fit irruption dans la tente. Les trois jeunes hommes le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur un tabouret proche du lit du blandinet. Ce dernier plissa les yeux sentant le coup foireux. Kanda n'était assurément pas du genre à venir rendre visite au malade, encore moi à lui. Mais finalement le kendoka se contenta de croiser le bras, le visage renfrogné vers le tissu de la tente. Allen tourna la tête vers les frères Elric qui haussèrent les épaules. Il tenta donc :

« Euh… Kanda ?

-Surtout ne dis rien !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? redemanda le blandinet.

-La ferme je suis venu chercher un peu de tranquillité, c'est pas pour répondre à un interrogatoire. »

Allen soupira et offrit un haussement d'épaules aux Elric en guise d'explication. C'est alors qu'ils virent une infirmière passer devant leur tente, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard. Kanda s'assombrit encore un peu plus et prit le soin de se tourner de l'autre côté, dos à l'entrée. Les trois autres occupants de la pièce se permirent un petit rire qui apparemment agaça encore plus le kendoka, qui miraculeusement en dit rien. Et Allen était parfaitement conscient que c'était parce qu'il savait que le blandinet le dénoncerait sans le moindre état d'âme si jamais l'autre venait à le contrarier.

« Tu n'as vraiment plus aucune blessure ? demanda finalement Alphonse.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et toi combien de temps vas-tu jouer les handicapés ? demanda-t-il à Allen.

-Le temps qu'il faudra à ma jambe pour se réparer. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut en dire, je ne suis pas un monstre moi. »

Kanda ne répliqua rien, il était maintenant concentré à regarder Ed qui se sentait d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise. Allen soupira et se tourna vers le blond :

« T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas contre toi. Il est comme ça avec tous les nouveaux.

-Non toi c'était juste parce que tu est maudit.

-Encore ça ! s'écria le blandinet.

-Et alors ? C'est vrai.

-C'est moi qui vais te tuer Kanda ! Approche ! s'écria le jeune homme tout en gigotant sur son lit ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire grogner son ventre ce qui le fit changer totalement d'attitude en prenant une plus doucereuse. Ne Kanda tu voudrais bien aller me chercher à manger ?

-Et puis quoi encore ! T'as rêvé Moyashi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard durant lequel Allen détourna les yeux vers le dehors de la tente. Le kendoka sembla comprendre le message et grogna alors que les deux frères rigolaient à côté. Allen était un vrai manipulateur lorsqu'il le voulait. C'était effrayant aussi ça. Finalement le brun se leva bon gré mal gré, Allen lui demanda alors :

« Et autre chose que des soba ça serait parfait.

-Tu es mesquin Allen, soupira légèrement amusé Alphonse.

-Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que les chimères pénétrèrent sous la tente. Il ne manquait que monsieur Grenouille qui devait en soin intense sous une autre tente.

« Alors les moustiques ça va ? demanda Darius.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT L'ECRASER AVEC UNE TAPETTE A MOUCHE ?

-Et bah au moins on sait que lui est en forme, déclara pour le moins justement Heinkel le bras toujours bandé.

-Ca fait du bien d'avoir récupéré ton corps Alphonse ? demanda Zampano.

-C'est aussi étrange qu'agréable. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir de ce lit.

-Il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour ça, reprit Heinkel.

-J'y compte bien. Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ?

-Et bien le lieutenant Hawkeyes est maintenant réellement hors de danger et le Colonel a retrouvé la vue grâce au docteur Marcoh. Greed est de nouveau introuvable tout comme votre père. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'on reverra vite Greed, leur apprit Darius. Et comment va ta jambe ?

-Oh et bien d'après le médecin j'en ai pour plusieurs jours… mais je pense que comme l'a dit Johnny une nuit sera suffisante.

-Es-tu réellement humain ? soupira Heinkel qui regardait son propre bras. J'aimerai pouvoir guérir aussi rapidement.

-Tch ! »

Kanda fit son grand retour, assez mécontent de voir que la tente était aussi peuplée. Il balança un sac de nourriture à Allen qui le regarda avec l'air le plus heureux du monde. Il se mit donc a dévorer son contenu jusqu'à ce qu'un petite boule dorée, sortie de nulle part vienne lui ôter le pain de la bouche.

« Tim ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

-Arrête de lui parler comme s'il pouvait te répondre, grogna Kanda.

-Il sait communiquer ! répondit Allen grognon. J'espère que tu as enregistré ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui Tim. »

Le golem fit quelques tours sous le regard surpris des autres spectateurs avant qu'Allen ne réplique au kendoka :

« Tu vois il comprend !

-Enregistrer ? demanda Ed.

-Tim a la capacité de garder en mémoire tout ce qu'il voit.

-Ce qui doit être très pratique, avoua Alphonse.

-Pratique pour quoi ? demanda Zampano. Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

Allen arrêta pour le coup de manger. Il lança un regard à Kanda, qui se contenta de soupirer. Rien n'était encore décidé mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas rester dans ce pays. Et que Ed devait les accompagner… c'était ça qui serait certainement le plus dur à mettre en place. En sachant l'état d'Alphonse, qui le blandinet en était sûr, voudrait venir aussi. Finalement le jeune homme sourit et haussa les épaules en annonçant :

« J'ai en encore aucune idée. De toute façon on a encore du temps devant nous.

-Et ces jeunes gens ont besoin de repos alors je demanderais à tout le monde de sortir de cette tente, déclara une infirmière qui venait voir si tout allait bien. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Bah… de la nourriture ? répondit Allen. Ah non rendez-le moi s'il vous plait !

-Vous ne mangerez que ce que l'on vous donnera. Mais quel inconscience, râlait-elle alors que tous les autres sortaient et que les Elric souriaient sous cape.

-Mais j'en ai besoin ! Vous ne comprenez pas…

-Si je comprends très bien, cependant je ne vous laisserai pas vous engrossir alors que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.

-Mais je…

-Pas de mais vous allez attendre comme tout le monde ! finit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

-Ma nourriture… »

Il lança un appel à l'aide mué aux Elric qui en fait étaient pliés de rire à côté et ne seraient donc d'aucun secours. La vie était vraiment trop injuste.

* * *

Et voilà encore un.

Prochain chapitre: chapitre de détente, transition entre les deux parties, un petit jeu de carte, petit point sur la situation d'Amestris et Johnny qui n'arrive pas à engager la conversation sur le retour à l'ordre.

**Encore une fois Bonne année!**


	29. détente

Coucou tout le monde! Moi voilà de retour avec un chapitre qui en fait ne sert à rien mdr. Mais si après tout c'est juste pour passer un bon moment que vous venez lire... enfin j'espère sinon je ne vois pas ce que vous faisez ici mdr. Bref ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'en fait vous n'allez absolument rien apprendre. Ah si autant pour moi on a un début d'explication de l'innocence d'Ed mais c'est pas l'intérêt principal du chapitre...

Et vous avez remarqué je parle beaucoup aujourd'hui. Je suis en pleine semaine de partielle lol il faut que j'évacue et bah ça tombe sur vous pas de chance hein? Enfin dans un sens ça va me permettre de mettre cet élan de blablaitude pour vous parler un peu de la suite de cette fic. Parce que oui je compte la continuer encore un peu. Et non je ne parle pas que de la suite DGM.

Parce que oui, je suis presque arrivée à la fin de l'arc DGM (en écriture, hein? Je vais pas vous la poster d'un coup ça serait trop simple et vous feriez overdose j'en suis sûre.) Et là je me suis dit, j'ai pas envi d'arrêter. De plus il se trouve qu'en ce moment je suis de retour aux classiques, ainsi je lis Harry Potter. Quel rapport me demanderez-vous? C'est là que ça devientt classe (ou pas... rappelez-ous je sors de partiel un peu de compréhension je vous prit). Je me suis donc dit, tiens pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un autre arc de ton cross-over dans l'univers d'Harry Potter? D'après c'est une bonne idée! Du moins il y a plein de chose que j'imagine déjà, eheh!

Alors voilà je vous mets un peu au parfum histoire de savoir ce que vous cher lecteur vous en pensez (parce que oui à la base même si on écrit un peu pour nous, c'est surtout pour vous qu'on publie parce que bon sinon moi j'ai déjà la fic sur pc, hein?). Assez blagué je vous explique rapidement ce que je pense faire:

Le compte est hors d'état de nuir (ou mort, ça je ne sais pas encore enfin bref c'est pas essentiel), la congrégation de l'ombre bientôt démentellé. Il ne reste plus que quelques Akuma dispercé par-ci par-là à exterminé. C'est alors qu'il rangeait son bureau que Komui découvre une lettre, datant d'à peu près deux mois. Celle-ci contient une demande de renfort explicite de la part de Dumbledore ainsi qu'une formule à réciter pour envoyer quelqu'un dans leur monde. Bien sûr le scientifique ne peut pas refuser. C'est ainsi qu'Allen, Edward et Lavi se retrouve dans la oh combien célèbre maison du 4, privet drive, pas loin de Londre. Avec pour mission de protéger et aider Harry Potter.

Je précise aussi que cela se passera lors de la quatrième année. Je ne sais pas encore exactement si je parlerai des horcrux (il y a de grande chance que si mais en simplifié). La fic changera pas mal le déroulement de l'histoire même si je tenterai de suivre l'année avec assez de rapprochement.

Alors que dîtes-vous de ce projet? Pour? Contre?

Dana: Quoi? Tu aimes? Tu ne participes pas à l'association des pauvres Allen malheureux à qui on ote le pain de la bouche? Je ne sais pas s'il va bien le prendre mdr.

Allez j'ai fini de blablater, place au chapitre.

* * *

Allen posa son jeu semblant apparemment très fier de lui. Autour de lui par contre toutes les têtes étaient encore une fois renfrognées. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours gagner ? Ed qui était assit aux côtes de l'exorciste retenait avec grand peine un rire. Tout de suite quand on faisait attention à comment l'expert jouait on comprenait mieux les ficelles. C'était par curiosité qu'il avait voulu comprendre et Allen n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il s'était assit sur son lit juste à côté. C'est à ce moment là que le lieutenant Hawkeye entra dans la tente apparemment à la recherche du Colonel qui aurait bien voulu se cacher derrière Alphonse mais dont la taille n'était plus adéquate.

Tout était parti de rien. Mustang était simplement passé dans la tente des plus jeunes pour prendre de leur nouvelle. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, il en profitait pleinement. Il aurait aussi voulu demander comment allait évoluer les événements mais à ce moment là les chimères étaient à leur tour entré. Ils avaient un curieux sourire aux lèvres, mise à part Zampano qui semblait suivre avec perplexité.

« On est venu prendre notre revanche moustique ! »

La déclaration de Darius laissa un moment de vague chez les autres. Le plus gradé se demandant même s'ils n'avaient à nouveau retourné leur veste pour leur redevenir ennemi. Ce qui en soit était un peu stupide maintenant qu'ils avaient définitivement gagné la guerre. C'est alors que le roi de la jungle sortit une petite boite rectangulaire avec un sourire on ne peu plus carnassier. Allen répondit à ce sourire levant son dos du dossier du lit et tapotant l'espace devant lui. Ils voulaient jouer il était leur homme.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez encore vous faire plumer ? demanda Edward.

- Que se passe-t-il Fullmetal ?

-Une petite partie de poker Mustang-san ? proposa Allen alors que les chimères s'installaient.

-De poker dis-tu ? De quoi aurais-je l'air si je dépouiller un adolescent ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous, signala Alphonse qui ne fut pas entendu.

-Si c'est un défi et bien j'accepte alors. »

Il s'assit à son tour sur un coin du lit. L'ancien alchimiste se leva aussi sous le regard perplexe de son frère, ainsi que celui d'Allen. Mais rapidement il fit signe qu'il ne voulait pas jouer bien qu'il s'installa sur le lit du maudit. Presque collé à ce dernier. Il lui souffla de sorte que personne d'autre n'entende :

« Je peux juste observer comment tu fais ?

-Tant que tu ne dévoiles rien. »

Ed sourit amusé et hocha de la tête. De toute façon il avait comme l'impression que même s'il comprenait il ne serait en aucun cas capable de faire la même chose. Ce qui il devait l'avouer était assez déstabilisant. Les parties s'enchaînèrent donc dans la bonne humeur. Mustang avait comprit qu'en fait Allen, comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer, ne risquait pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs une alliance tacite s'était faite entre les autres joueurs. Le but étant de faire tomber Allen. Alors l'exorciste reprit ses mauvaises habitudes, ce qui d'un côté choqua le blond et en même temps l'épata. Y'a pas à dire le blandinet était doué avec les cartes. En tout cas plus qu'avec une boussole entre les mains.

Ils avaient bien failli se faire prendre par une infirmière mais Alphonse les avait prévenu et les cartes disparurent rapidement sous la couverture. Le groupe fit alors mine de discuter calmement sous le regard méfiant. Allen fit alors son plus beau sourire à la femme qui lui avait pourtant enlever sa nourriture la veille. Cela sembla suffire puisqu'elle ressortit rapidement de la tente. Ils ressortirent donc les cartes. Moins d'une partie plus tard le lieutenant Hawkeyes faisait à son tour son entrée sous la tente. Le Colonel fit la grimace. Surtout lorsqu'il vit sa tête peu contente de sa subordonnée.

« On ne vous a pas rendu la vue pour faire ça Colonel, gronda-t-elle d'ailleurs.

-Mais… ce sont eux qui on proposé…

-C'est petit comme excuse ça Colonel, souffla Ed.

-Retournons travailler, coupa Riza.

-Vous travaillez ? Sur quoi ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Il faut bien remettre en route le pays et remplacer Bradley.

-C'est vous qui remplacerai Bradley Mustang-san ?

-Je ne pense pas, soupira-t-il, mais le lieutenant à raison nous avons toute une organisation à remettre sur pied. Merci le jeu était divertissant je dois y retourner maintenant.

-Bah je le pensais si professionnel, confia Darius une fois les deux militaires partis.

-Ca fait un choc la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Ed.

-Et vous vous faîtes quoi maintenant que la guerre est terminée ? demanda Allen en rangeant d'une main habille les cartes.

-Euh pour tout avouer pas grand-chose, soupira Darius l'air véritablement embêté.

-D'où la partie de carte, comprit Edward.

-Je déteste son esprit d'analyse, soupira Heinkel.

-Au fait vous n'auriez pas vu Kanda par hasard ?

-Je croyais que plus tu étais loin de lui mieux tu te portais ? demanda l'ancien alchimiste.

-Quoi tu serais jaloux ? contra Allen amenant quelques rougeurs sur les joues de son ami.

-Non pas vu. Pourquoi ? préféra savoir Zampano.

-Etant donné que je suis pas là pour le surveiller j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

-Comme quoi Moyashi ?

-C'est Allen, je vais finir par croire que mourir t'as vraiment atrophié le cerveau.

-Dit Allen, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu dit que Kanda est mort mais… »

Alphonse se tut lorsque les deux exorciste échangèrent un regard. Celui de Kanda disant clairement tu dis un seul mot et je te tue dans d'atroce souffrance de la mort la plus longue qui soit sans que personne ne puisse jamais te venir en aide, celui d'Allen vraiment joueur hésitant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement la situation fut une nouvelle fois coupée par l'arrivée du médecin de la veille, laissant Alphonse sans réponse. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils à la vue du nombre de personne se trouvant là puis finalement se dirigea vers le blandinet en demandant :

« Comment va votre jambe ?

-Je pense pouvoir la bouger, répondit-il.

-Vraiment ? lâcha l'homme complètement abasourdi.

-Il est une erreur de la nature, confia Kanda sèchement.

-Si j'étais toi je me tairais monsieur je peux pas mourir, répartit Allen semblant de nouveau de mauvaise humeur à cause du Kendoka.

-Je vais devenir un monstre moi aussi ? se demanda Ed à voix haute.

-Tu croyais que tu n'en étais pas encore un ? demanda Darius ironiquement alors qu'Edward prenait un air grave.

-Je pense qu'ils me battent largement…

-Un peu de calme je vous pris, demanda le médecin. Monsieur Walker voulez-vous faire un test pour marcher ?

-Sans problème. »

L'exorciste fit un quart de tour sur son lit, poussant au passage Ed qui était toujours installé dessus. Ce dernier le regarda blasé, ce à quoi il répondit par un regard qui venait de repasser à l'amusé. En fait tant qu'il ne parlait pas à Kanda l'exorciste était un jeune homme charmant. Enfin Allen posa les pieds à terre avant de se lever. Le médecin lui tenait le bras pour l'aider mais cela ne semblait au final pas nécessaire. Si le blandinet avait d'abord fait attention à ne pas mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe anciennement cassée il avait rapidement remarqué qu'il pouvait très bien l'utiliser normalement. Enfin normalement comme tout homme normal… pas comme un exorciste de combat. Mais ça les autres n'étaient pas obligé de le savoir. Le médecin lui avait totalement blanchit d'une total incompréhension, c'était complètement impossible de guérir d'une jambe cassée en une seule soirée. Il explosa finalement :

« Mais d'où venez-vous ?

-Ca serait en fait compliqué à expliquer, il vaut mieux pour vous ne rien savoir de toute façon. »

Le docteur secoua la tête puis finalement sembla décider que le jeune homme avait raison. Il se tourna alors vers Alphonse pour voir un peu son état de santé, qui allait largement en s'améliorant. Le blond reprenait rapidement des forces et des couleurs. Même s'il était encore squelettique au moins il respirait maintenant la vie. Sans doute forçait-il lui-même son corps à vite reprendre des forces. Il était aussi futé que son frère et avait vite comprit que les exorcistes ne resteraient pas longtemps dans le pays. S'il voulait être du voyage il devait au moins pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Ce qu'il serait bientôt dans la possibilité de faire.

Finalement le médecin partit et Kanda se rapprocha de son cadet. A ce moment là Johnny entra sous la tente. Son regard qui s'était posé sur le lit d'Edward s'agrandit en remarquant qu'il n'était pas là. Il fit le tour de la pièce et se calma en le voyant proche du lit d'Allen. Sans prévenir il se jeta sur lui et s'écria :

« J'ai besoin de tes mesures.

-Tu vas quand même pas lui faire un uniforme, râla Kanda.

-J'aurais aimé mais je n'ai pas les matériaux qu'il faut… c'est tout juste si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux de cette innocence.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Alphonse.

-Non ça sera juste plus long que prévu, affirma le scientifique. Tu pourrais me montrer tes mains ?

-Euh… bien sûr, répondit le nouvel exorciste tendant ces dernières.

-Dans combien de temps à peu près penses-tu qu'elle sera prête ? demanda Allen qui se rasseyait sur son lit.

-Je dirais encore deux jours. »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Il observa le blandinet qui semblait très souriant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. A côté Kanda ne semblait pas non plus de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut apparemment ce qui l'incita à ajouter… enfin il aurait voulu ajouter si une autre tête n'était pas rentrée à ce moment précis dans la tente coupant les mots qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu le jeune maître par hasard ? demanda la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que Ran Fan.

-Si tu parles de Lin il est porté disparu, répondit Darius.

-Même s'il y a de grande chance pour que ce soit la faute de Greed, murmura Ed à Allen qui hocha de la tête.

-Ah ça me fait pensé ! s'exclama le blandinet. Et Selim ?

-Il a été rendu à Madame Bradley, lui apprit Heinkel. Elle a décidé de l'élever à nouveau, repartant de zéro avec lui.

-Vraiment ? demanda Alphonse surprit.

-Pas mal de monde s'y sont opposé, avoua Zampano, mais après tout Greed nous a bien prouver qu'il avait changé. Alors pourquoi pas lui. »

Ed fit un regard goguenard à l'utilisateur de crown clown qui lui répondit par un petit moue désobligeante. Johnny regarda ça perplexe n'ayant jamais vu Allen être ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sans que personne ne le remarque la Xinoise était déjà partie.

« Voilà j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, déclara finalement le scientifique.

-Je peux savoir à quoi ça va ressembler au final ?

-Euh… et bien elle aura toujours la forme de gant. Sauf qu'ils en auront aussi la texture et la facilité d'emploi. Tu n'auras pas autant de mal à les mettre et les enlever. Ce qui te permettra de ne les mettre que lorsque tu en jugeras l'utilité. Bien sûr tu pourras aussi les garder tout le temps… au fait ce n'est plus vraiment de l'alchimie que tu fais, expliqua Johnny. Tu déformes la matière grâce au pouvoir de dieu alors tu as un peu moins de restriction.

-J'avais remarqué, leur apprit Ed sous le regard surpris des autres mais finalement venant du blond ce n'était pas si extraordinaire. Lorsque j'ai fait la pointe de terre aucune crevasse ne s'est crée, ce qui veut dire que la matière prise pour faire le pique ne venait pas de là.

-Attends ça veut dire qu'il est susceptible de faire apparaitre ce qu'il veut ? demanda Allen choqué.

-Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, s'excusa le scientifique. Peut-être que le superviseur Komui pourrait… »

Johnny sentit que la phrase était de trop car directement l'exorciste s'était renfrogné sous le regard décidément bien observateur d'Edward.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Où l'on parle enfin de ce qu'ils vont faire après. Parce qu'arrivé à un moment il faut bien faire quelque chose.

N'oubliez pas mon petit sondage... c'est pas un sondage, bon d'accord, donnez-moi votre avis quand même!

Et bonne année! J'ai déjà dit et alors?


	30. Et après

Salut tout le monde! Ca y est je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre, ouais je sais je suis un peu légèrement en retard d'une semaine. Et bien je ne vais même pas m'excuser. D'une part parce qu'en fait c'est pour vous parce que je n'avais pas la bonne version du chapitre à disposition de toute la semaine dernière alors bon autant attendre. D'autre part parce que je dois avouer être légèrement déçue par vous cher lecteur.

En effet il semble avoir posé une question au début du chapitre précédent et pourtant hormis Dana personne n'a daigné y répondre. Alors bon je peux comprendre que mettre une review à chaque chapitre, même si c'est quelque chose qui nous fait réellement plaisir à nous auteur, est fastidieux. Cependant là c'était totalement dans votre intérêt de répondre. Je crois qu'i personnes qui suivent cette fic, qui est d'ailleurs dans les favories de 7 personnes aussi. Alors moi qui pensait que cela vous ferez plaisir d'avoir une suite, personne n'a répondu à la demande. Que dois-je en conclure? Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai décidé que tant que je n'aurais pas plus de réponse positive et bien la fic s'arrêta après l'arc de DGM. Tant pis.

Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire bouger les choses. Je n'ai jamais marché en chantage, rien que de voir que des personnes suivaient ma fic me donnait envi de continuer à écrire. Mais devant ce silence je ne sais pas si ces personnes me suivent toujours. Si j'écris pour des fantômes alors autant arrêter.

Voilà c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Sur ce bon chapitre.

Pour Dana: Désolée mais ça en finira peut-être là. Nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer.

* * *

« Tiens ! Voilà ce que ça donne ! »

Tout le monde se pencha sur la paire de gant que Johnny venait de tendre tout content à l'ancien alchimiste. Celle-ci avait à peu de chose prêt la même apparence que ceux d'Allen. Heureusement il avait déjà l'habitude d'en porter pour ne pas montrer son automail à tout va. Un peu hésitant d'autant plus qu'il était la proie de tous les regards Ed se décida tout de même à les mettre. Alors il eut de nouveau la sensation de pouvoir user d'alchimie. Même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas exactement ça, que ses capacités étaient nouvelles et qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à les maîtriser.

« Alors ? le coupa Johnny dans ses réflexions.

-Euh… ça va, répondit-il sans savoir ce qu'attendait vraiment le scientifique.

-Bon tant mieux. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. A vrai dire j'avais un peu peur d'une mauvaise réaction.

-Comme quoi ? voulu savoir le blond pas très rassuré.

-Euh… peu importe !

-Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Mustang.

-On part ! fit Kanda d'un ton sec sans aucune finesse.

-Et il serait préférable que tu viennes avec nous, rajouta Allen vers Ed.

-Ca on s'en doutait, claqua Armstrong. Mais où allez-vous ? Et pour faire quoi ?

-Ca ne vous concerne en rien, répliqua l'utilisateur de Mugen.

-Je rappelle que nous sommes chez nous ici, nous avons donc le droit de poser des questions.

-Je ne vois pas… commença le brun avant de se prendre un coup de coude d'Allen.

-Nous n'avons pas encore réellement décidé. »

Un certain silence se forma. Certainement parce que les deux exorcistes avaient admirablement bien réussi à échapper à la conversation dès que Johnny voulait l'engager. Alors le scientifique reprit son courage à deux mains, profitant de la présence de témoins qui voulaient eux aussi des réponses.

« Nous devrions retourner à l'ordre, commença-t-il aussi tendu que les deux autres, Allen se permit même une grimace. Après tout on peut mettre fin à la guerre si le cœur est de notre côté.

-Pour que vous perdiez votre temps à faire des expériences bizarres ? demanda Kanda ce qui ne rassura aucunement Ed.

-Au moins pour être sûr que l'innocence d'Edward soit bien stable, argumenta le scientifique ce qui rassura encore moins le jeune homme mais qui avait pour but d'attirer l'attention d'Allen.

-Edward-kun risque quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Hawkeyes.

-Normalement non mais je n'avais pas non plus les bons appareils, de plus ce n'est pas n'importe quelle innocence. Sans compter que là-bas il pourra apprendre à l'utiliser correctement.

-Vous devriez peut-être rentrer à l'ordre, accorda finalement Allen.

-Comment ça « vous » ? s'incrusta Ed pour la première fois.

-Je l'ai déjà dit je ne peux pas y retourner.

-Le minus ne réglait pas le problème du quatorzième ? »

Le visage fermé du blandinet calma même l'élan de révolte du nouvel exorciste. Puis finalement son visage se détendit et il prit l'excuse toute faite que lui tendait sans le savoir Kanda.

« Nous ne sommes sûr de rien et je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit-il d'une voix trop sereine.

-Arrête de mentir ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Edward qui venait de crier ça haut et fort, surprenant même Allen. Le blond semblait définitivement trop bien le connaître. L'ancien alchimiste avait surtout conscience que tout le deux avaient comprit, lorsqu'ils avaient combattu le Père, combien ils étaient lié. Le problème du quatorzième n'en était même plus un à ce stade. Alors il avait bien comprit que c'était autre chose qui prenait à la tête à son ami. Et il voulait savoir quoi ? D'ailleurs la mimique agacée de l'exorciste prouva ses dires aux autres :

« C'est quoi le soucis Moyashi ?

-Le souci, c'est que contrairement à ce que vous pensez il n'y a pas que les Noah et l'ordre qui me pourchassent…

-Mais t'es un vrai nid à problème, s'exclama Darius.

-Et donc c'est quoi le problème ? voulu savoir Armstrong.

-Ce qui a tué Link en avait après moi à la base, avoua le blandinet. Et à voir ses méthodes il ne recule devait rien. En fait si je suis encore là c'est grâce à Road et Tikky.

-Tch.

-Tu es mal placé pour faire un commentaire Kanda. En tout cas je ne veux pas ramener ce psychopathe à l'ordre. Sans compter que c'est aussi sans doute cette chose qui a tué mon maître, de ce que j'ai vu.

-Le maréchal Cross ! s'exclama Johnny. Comment ça tu as vu ?

-Il est mort ? demanda Mustang.

-Ca va faire plus d'un an maintenant, soupira Allen. Cet imbécile est parti avant de m'avoir tout m'expliqué ! Il n'aura jamais fait son travail correctement !

-Calme-toi Allen, tenta Johnny.

-Non je suis contre, ce… cet… Arg j'y crois pas, il me laisse toutes ces dettes mais par contre aucune explication ! Je jure que si jamais je le rejoins en enfer je lui ferai regretter d'avoir été un ingrat alcoolique qui a fini par se retrouver au cœur des flammes, grogna le blandinet.

-De quoi tu parles quand tu dis cette « chose », Allen ? coupa Alphonse alors que tous les autres regardaient étrangement Allen peu habitué à ce qu'il s'énerve ainsi.

-A vrai dire… j'étais un peu dans le coma alors je n'ai pas tout compris…, répondit-il détournant les yeux, ce que remarqua très Ed qui comprit qu'il leur cacher des choses.

-Comment fais-tu pour être toujours dans la lune à chaque moment important baka Moyashi !

-Peut-être que si j'avais pas un trou dans le ventre au fond d'une cellule, à peine nourrit pour ne pas subir le sérum de vérité, parce que j'ai illégalement fait partir une certaine personne sous les yeux de Leverrier, j'aurais en effet été un peu plus en forme ! explosa l'exorciste alors que Kanda se crispait sous les regards surpris.

-Tu as fait de la prison ? demanda Hawkeyes surprise.

-Un affreux malentendu, plaida Johnny. Les supérieurs ont décidé ça surtout parce qu'ils avaient peur du quatorzième. D'ailleurs maintenant que tu parles de ça… Allen ta chemise.

-Pardon ? fit-il sans comprendre.

-Enlève-là ! Tu es toujours blessé, non ? On nous empêché de venir te soigner car ils pensaient que c'était le noah qui t'avait sauvé mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté c'est encore l'innocence qui t'a sauvé la mise. Je veux voir où en est la cicatrisation.

-Ca fait un an maintenant, s'étonna Mustang.

-Mais je…

-Enlève ! ordonna Ed faisant pâlir le blandinet. Tout de suite ! »

Légèrement gêné l'exorciste retira donc son haut. Le scientifique passa rapidement sur la cicatrice qu'avait laissé le crown clown sur le corps de son propre utilisateur, qui choqua par contre plusieurs autres. Dont les frères Elric qui l'avait pourtant longtemps côtoyé sans jamais rien voir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait mit l'aîné dans une colère noire. Il savait que c'était dans la nature d'Allen de tout garder pour lui mais il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. La chose ne l'avait jamais dérangé qu'il ne voulait pas se changer en leur présence et pourtant maintenant ça paraissait si logique qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Le regard doré se posa finalement sur le ventre de l'exorciste, d'où trois jours plus tôt il avait vu sortir d'étranges ailes aussi blanche que les plumes présentent dans la blessure qui n'était aucunement cicatrisée. Et cela faisait un an qu'il se battait avec ça. Le blondinet prit un teint encore plus sombre alors qu'Allen grimaçait peu content que tout le monde voit ça. Encore plus en sentant le regard furieux d'Ed et de Kanda alors que Johnny semblait proche du malaise.

« Mais comment tu peux tenir debout ? s'exclama Heinkel.

-Le crown clown est un innocence bien particulière qui lui a déjà sauvé la vie alors que son cœur…

-Johnny, coupa Allen ne tenant vraiment pas à ce qu'il apprenne à tout le monde qu'il avait failli mourir ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Ed.

-La ferme, gronda Kanda qui lui colla une taloche derrière la tête.

-Mais…

-Espèce d'inconscient ! s'écria à son tour Ed. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant !

-Parce que vous ne pouviez rien faire de toute façon, expliqua-t-il.

-Euh… c'est vrai, ajouta Johnny lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

-Alors c'est décidé nous allons à l'ordre, déclara l'ancien alchimiste.

-Mais…

-Tu la fermes Allen ! Tu as besoin de te faire soigner et il n'y a que là-bas qu'on peut le faire. »

Le blandinet cligna des yeux. Ed semblait vraiment remonté et vu les regards qu'il se prenait d'un peu partout, personne ne prendrait sa défense. Il devait s'avouer vaincu. Il voulu tout de même ouvrir la bouche mais le blond reprit avant lui, d'un ton décidé :

« Et si t'as peur pour ce truc qui te suis c'est moi qui lui ferais la peau, tu peux compter là-dessus !

-Kanda ? tenta l'exorciste en dernier recours.

-Depuis quand je me range de ton côté Moyashi ?

-Donc nous concluons que vous partez pour l'ordre, annonça d'une voix forte Mustang.

-Alors comment on y va ? s'incrusta Alphonse.

-Euh Al…

-Ne pense même pas à partir sans moi nii-san. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'innocence mais on en pourra pas me faire croire que l'alchimie serait inutile. Et puis sans moi tu fais trop de bêtise.

-Euh, tenta l'aîné vers le reste du groupe.

-Ne compte pas sur moi, bouda Allen alors que Kanda s'en foutait royalement.

-Il n'a pas tord, même s'il ne peut tuer d'Akuma il peut quand même aider, avoua Johnny.

-Merci, sourit le cadet.

-Donc vous partez tous les cinq, conclu Darius, ça va être calme ici.

-N'oublie pas de prévenir Winry-chan, remarqua Riza au nouvel exorciste.

-Et comment allez-vous vous y rendre ? voulu savoir Mustang.

-Le train, commença Allen.

-Et pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas l'arche ? demanda Johnny.

-Quoi ?s'étonna-t-il alors que les Amestris se demandait de quoi parlait le scientifique. Non je refuse ! Je ne crée pas de porte menant à Amestris. Ce pays est tranquille je ne veux pas que le compte y revienne. Et puis l'ordre va se sentir attaquée si je fais ça.

-Pas si on les prévient de notre retour. Kanda à un golem sur lui… Euh éteint bien sûr.

-Alors ce qu'on peut faire c'est prendre le train jusqu'au prochain pays puis nous contacterons l'ordre là-bas. Nous verrons ce qu'ils nous disent.

-C'est vrai qu'Edward et Alphonse devront peut-être passer devant le gardien de la porte, reprit Johnny se souvenant de ce léger détail.

-Mais il sert à rien, s'exclama Allen ayant un très mauvais souvenait et par deux fois de l'expérience.

-C'est quoi ? voulu savoir l'ancien l'alchimiste.

-Une sorte de détecteur qui est sensé dire tu as un rapport avec les Akuma ou non, grâce à des rayons X, expliqua le scientifique.

-Mais qui se trompe une fois sur deux, cru bon de dire encore une fois Allen.

-Non toi tu le méritais, commenta Kanda.

-Ca t'aurais plu de me couper en deux, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Allen d'une voix sombre. Et pour Krory il le méritait selon toi ?

-Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il avait du sang d'Akuma dans les veines.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si son innocence est faite comme ça. Et puis ce n'était pas une raison pour lancer un Kumolin sur nous.

-Quelle version ? voulu savoir Johnny.

-Le 3, version amélioré cuisine, soupira Allen dans une certaine déprime totale que les Amestris avaient du mal à comprendre.

-Quelqu'un sait de quoi ils parlent ? demanda d'ailleurs Darius.

-Un jour Allen m'a dit que leur chef faisait des inventions étranges, ils doivent certainement parler de ça.

-De toute façon, reprit le blandinet. La preuve pourra être la non réaction de mon œil.

-Oui aussi, approuva Johnny.

-Bien faisons comme alors », conclu Alphonse.

Ainsi le petit groupe se mit à la préparation du peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient. Ed passa aussi un coup de fil, qu'il aurait voulu rapide au départ mais qui devient long au final, à Winry. Après tout il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune femme de s'inquiéter. Puis ils prirent un train quelconque qui les mènerait en dehors du pays.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Allen avait quitté la congrégation et à vrai dire il était anxieux. Non pas parce qu'il risquait de nouveau l'emprisonnement, même si personne n'avait pensé à cette possibilité lors du débat, mais plutôt quand aux réactions de ses camarades. Surtout Lenalee, la vengeance risquait d'être terrible si elle voulait bien lui pardonner. C'était sans doute pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place dans le train. Au bout d'une longue heure à voir l'exorciste ainsi Ed voulu lui dire quelque chose. Histoire de lui remonter le moral, de lui faire savoir que ça ne serait pas si terrible que ça, alors que lui-même ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'attendait. Sauf que quand le blond se décida à ouvrir la bouche l'œil maudit décida de se manifester. D'abord totalement tendu, se battre dans un train n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée, Allen observant les alentours. Kanda posa une main sur la poignée de Mugen tandis qu'Ed enfilait ses gants. Finalement le blandinet soupira et fit un geste apaisant. Trois secondes plus tard Greed faisait apparition dans leur compartiment, sourire conquérant à l'appuie.

« Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas partir sans moi ?

-Tu veux te reconvertir en sauveur du monde Greed ? demanda ironiquement Ed.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca fait deux fois que vous vous engagez vous, c'est que ça doit être digne d'intérêt. »

Il s'installa simplement à côté d'Allen qui avait un sourire amusé. Trois personnes reviendraient donc avec eux à la congrégation de l'ombre. Il en aurait des choses à expliquer à Komui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le retour à la congrégation!

N'oubliez pas de répondre!


	31. retour à l'ordre

Hey tout le monde! Alors bonne semaine? Moi bah j'avoue que je dois avoir choisi le jour maudit pour la parution puisque ce semestre aussi je finis à 18h le mardi... franchement ils se sont passé le mot, il pourrait au moins faire un effort pour ceux qui ont une vie en dehors des cours... Bref.

Bon je tiens à vous dire merci pour toutes les review, au moins maintenant je sais que je suis lu, je ne pense pas refaire de crise comme celle-là rassurez-vous, mais je pense que vous comprenez que c'était quelque peu légitime... je tiens aussi à faire un clin d'oeil à juliz94, j'ai trouvé ta façon de faire très mignonne, en tout cas ça m'a touché.

Donc la fic continuera rassurez-vous, pas la peine de paniquer lol, j'ai même commencé à écrire les-dits chapitre. Voilà voilà.

Pour parler de ce chapitre... on va dire que c'est encore un chapitre transitoire, on ne peut quand même pas lâcher les pauvres perso de FMA à la congrégation de l'ombre sans qu'il n'ait un avant goût de ce qu'ils vont subir? Alors voilà il fallait bien un autre chapitre... et puis à vrai dire je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**clo-chan:** Reine carrément? Ca me fait plaisir mdr, même si je ne pense pas le mérité mais bon c'est toujours ça de prit mdr. Contente que tu es saisi la complicité entre Ed et Allen, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien su la transcrire... Et puis avec Kanda... comment j'aurais pu passer à côté, hein? Impossible mdr.

**xxxInconnuxxx:** Et bien merci tout de même d'en avoir écrit une, je te rassure il y aura bien une continuation.

**Dana:** Mais comme toi tu es très gentille tu arrives à compenser quand même mdr.

**Inconnu:** Il y aura donc suite ^^ Et pour la continuation je te laisse lire ma fois

**avalon-curse:** Alors ne t'en fait pas toute review si elle est un minimum constructive ne devrait pas vexé un auteur. Si ce que tu dis est justifié il n'y a pas de raison ou alors c'est qu'il est têtu borné mais là ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre... même si c'est encore mieux s'il n'y en a pas dans la review mdr. C'est vrai? Tu as lu ma fic alors que tu ne connaissais "pas" FMA, tu as bien du courage, je n'ai pas toujours tout décris, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas perdue en chemin mdr. Merci d'avoir vu la complicité entre Ed et Allen, honnêtement je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir bien fait ressortir. Et donc ne t'en fait pas il y aura suite, d'ailleurs j'ai commencé à écrire et je m'éclate bien alors j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

**Quelqu'un:** Bah tu sais des fois le site bug ça arrive malheureusement. Et bien je continue, l n'y a plus de soucis pour ça.

**mineko:** Et bien tu vois, les reviews peuvent aussi s'écrire sans compte mdr. Ce sont deux choses indépendantes (houlà... je sors de maths autant pour moi). Et bon je ne compte pas faire un Harry Potter dépendant, je pense le faire tout de même différent de celui des bouquins puisqu'il ne subira pas vraiment les mêmes tromatismes... mais mes changements ne s'arrêteront pas à Harry, je te rassure. Eheheh...

Sur ce c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bon chapitre. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont répondu.

* * *

« Bon et alors ? Ne me dites pas que c'était notre destination ? »

La question de Greed était en effet légitime puisqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à une petite gare d'un pauvre village de campagne. Allen soupira et lança un œillade vers Kanda puis Johnny avant de demander :

« On devrait trouver une église non ?

-Ca va crier, grommela Kanda.

-Quoi?

-Je dis juste que dès que le golem sera réactiver ça va crier.

-C'est vrai il y a des chances, soupira de nouveau Allen. Faisons ça ici alors.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda l'homonculus.

-On va contacter la congrégation de l'ordre pour faire savoir qu'on rentre à la maison, sourit légèrement le blandinet.

-Tiens, fit le brun en tendant le golem à son cadet.

-Hors de question ! Johnny c'était ton idée tu t'en charges.

-Quoi mais… »

Vu le regard des deux plus anciens exorcistes le scientifique n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ce présent empoisonné. Il appuya sur le bouton de remise en marche en faisant une grimace. Même pas cinq secondes plus tard une voix forte et retentissante se fit entendre, cassant les oreilles de tout le monde :

« La connexion est rétablie !

-Quoi ?!

-Je te dis que la connexion est rétablie !

-C'est vrai !

-MAIS BORDEL OU T'ES PASSE KANDA ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel ! »

Et ça aurait pu continuer longtemps, laissant les trois non initier assez surpris. Finalement la moutarde monta au nez du kendoka qui semblait en avoir un peu marre de se faire traiter de tous les noms sans même pouvoir répondre. Ainsi il cria à son tour à travers le golem :

« La ferme les dégénérés passez-nous Komui plutôt.

-Le superviseur est en train de dormir, Kanda. Attends tu as dis nous ? Donc t'es bien avec Johnny ?

-Chef de section Reever, c'est vous ? s'écria Johnny.

-Johnny ? Espèce de petit enfoiré, je t'avais dit de ne pas partir ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Et Allen t'as pu le retrouver ?

-Je vais bien, chef de section quant à Allen…

-Je suis là Reever-san.

-Allen ?... Oï ! Vous avez tous entendu c'est Allen ! »

A partir de ce moment plus rien ne fut réellement audible de l'autre côté du golem. On entendait beaucoup de voix, apparemment chacune plutôt heureuse ce qui amena le sourire sur le visage de l'exorciste. Entendre à nouveau toutes ces voix qu'il considérait comme ça famille était un soulagement. Puis une voix dépassa les autres que les trois reconnurent parfaitement comme étant le superviseur, qu'on avait du réveiller étant donné la nouvelle :

« Moshi moshi, Johnny, Kanda, Allen-kun, vous m'entendez ?

-Superviseur Komui, ça fait du bien d'entendre votre voix ! s'exclama Johnny.

-Etrange tu sembles le seul à être content, je n'entends pas les deux autres, repéra la voix alors que les deux exorcistes eurent une petit grimace.

-Superviseur, nous aimerions rentrer à l'ordre.

-Vraiment ? demanda le brun surpris. Ca ne va pas être facile vous savez. Les maréchaux ne sont pas vraiment content de la situation. Surtout pour toi Allen-kun. J'ai bien peur que si tu reviens maintenant, ce n'est même plus la prison qui t'attend mais bien la peine de mort. »

Un léger silence se posa sur le groupe qui revenait d'Amestris. A part Allen, et peut-être Kanda, personne n'avait pensé à cette possibilité. Edward se sentit mal pour le coup. Après tout c'était lui qui avait prit la décision et même s'il voulait le mieux pour le blandinet il avait peut-être mal choisi son option. Mais ce dernier finit par répondre semblant assez sûr de lui.

« Je reviens avec quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser et qui règle mon problème.

-Comment ça ? Peux-tu être plus précis.

-Komui-san, nous pensons avoir trouvé le cœur. »

Un autre blanc se créa dans la conversation mais cette fois se fut de l'autre côté du golem que l'information eut du mal à passer. Un léger bruit de frottement se fit attendre puis un râlement en sourdine quelque chose comme « Je ferais les dossiers en retard plus tard ! Et apportez-moi une tasse de café ! ». Puis on reprit la communication avec eux au bout d'un moment :

« Surtout n'éteignez sous aucun prétexte le golem ! Euh… je ne fais bien sûr que le message.

-Euh… Komui-san ? tenta Allen qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette phrase.

-Il est parti, leur apprit la voix qu'ils avaient entendu. Avec le chef de section Reever. Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle des Maréchaux.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, soupira Johnny.

-En effet, répondit la voix de l'autre côté.

-Tch, ça va être long ça encore.

-Tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude de te plaindre Kanda.

-Qui a osé dire ça ?

-…

-Et bien cette fois profitons-en pour aller jusqu'à l'église, décida Allen surtout pour passer à autre chose alors que le lui-même était au bord du fou rire.

-Pourquoi l'église, voulu savoir Greed qui n'était pas le seul apparemment à devoir maîtriser son rire.

-Par principe toutes les églises connaissent l'ordre, ainsi que ses apôtres à la croix de rosaire qu'ils ont sur leur uniforme. De plus nous sommes sûr qu'ils gardent le silence sur ce que fait l'ordre. C'est pourquoi il a été décidé que je n'ouvrirai des portes de l'arche que dans une église. Personne d'autre que le prêtre ne sera ainsi au courant.

-C'est quoi cette arche dont tu parles ? voulu savoir Alphonse.

-Et bien… euh…

-L'arche est un lieu interdimentionnel, l'aida Johnny. Il relit différent endroit autour de la planète avec pour point de chute l'ordre bien évidemment. Bien que l'intérieur ressemble à s'y méprendre à une ville du sud. En fait chacune des portes que vous pourrez voir conduit à un endroit différent dans le monde. Si tout le monde peut l'emprunter, Allen est le seul à pouvoir créer de nouvelle entrée ou sortie.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Greed.

-Parce qu'il… a le quatorzième en lui. En fait l'arche était aux Noah avant que le quatorzième ne les trahissent. C'était lui qui s'occupait de diriger l'arche. Donc il est logique que sa réincarnation puisse le faire aussi.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, déclara finalement l'Homonculus à Allen avant de préciser, dans le bon sens du terme j'entends.

-Euh… merci, dit-il quand même pas sûr de devoir bien le prendre.

-Bon allons-y. »

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils suivirent tous Kanda qui lui avait pourtant toujours son air sombre sur le visage. Il le trouverait ce stupide scientifique. Bien évidemment une telle troupe ne passa absolument inaperçu dans le petit village où ils avaient atterrit. D'ailleurs les portes se refermaient sur leur passage, il n'y eut que le prêtre qui leur fit un semblant d'accueil, seulement lorsqu'il remarqua l'uniforme du kendoka.

Ed ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise dans cet endroit. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en dieu… enfin Allen affirmait la même chose alors il avait bon espoir de penser que ça ne changerait rien à l'utilisation qu'il pourrait faire de son innocence. Mais l'église en elle-même ne lui semblait pas réellement de bon augure il ne savait pas pourquoi. Un certain malaise qui le gagnait. En fait il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour remarquer que les deux autres exorcistes ne semblaient pas plus confiant dans cette atmosphère. Il avait hâte de partir de là. Heureusement le golem refit rapidement surface. Les trois anciens de l'ordres se regardèrent perplexes. Eux qui pensaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir rester une bonne journée là avant que les généraux ne se décident. Il faut croire que l'appât du cœur était très persuasif. Et puis Komui avait certainement su y mettre les formes qu'il fallait. La voix du superviseur retentit donc dans le silence de l'église tout joyeux :

« Allen-kun tu m'entends ?

-Oui je suis toujours là Komui-san.

-Bien, bien. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les grand maréchaux acceptent votre retour sans aucune peine sous compter que l'innocence que vous considérez comme le cœur le soit réellement et que Kanda et toi repreniez votre rôle d'exorciste.

-Bien sûr. Je ne voyais pas vraiment les choses autrement.

-Donc nous vous attendons à l'ordre.

-Komui-san, je demande l'autorisation d'ouvrir une porte de l'arche. Il se trouve que nous sommes plutôt loin du QG.

-Mais bien sûr, précise-moi juste où vous êtes.

-Dans un petit village en Aerugo. Et aussi nous sommes accompagnés par deux autres personnes, nous vous expliquerons la situation plus clairement là-bas je voulais juste prévenir.

-Très bien… ah mais attends ça veut dire que vous serez là dans quelques minutes… Mais alors on aura pas le temps de, il y eut des bruit de friture de l'autre côte ainsi qu'un vacarme annonçant une chute.

-Euh… il y a un problème ? Tout va bien ? demanda Allen.

-Bon !... à tout à l'heure Allen-kun. Prends ton temps surtout rien ne presse, hein.

-Euh… oui d'accord.

-Ils nous préparent encore un truc stupide. »

La communication s'arrêta là laissant le groupe surpris. Quelque part Allen le sentait très mal, comme l'avait laisser sous-entendre Kanda. Qu'est-ce que Komui n'allait pas avoir le temps de faire ? Le blandinet soupira finalement et s'avança devant la nef de l'église. Il prit le temps de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à l'arche. Ce n'était pas le moment de se planter. L'exorciste posa un doigt sur son front, se remémorant mentalement le piano il appuya sur une touche. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux la faille était visible devant lui tandis que derrière les Amestris était étaient totalement surpris. Allen leur fit signe de s'approcher. Devant leur hésitation Kanda ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et lui-même entra sans attendre dans la brèche, laissant encore plus surpris les autres. Allen eut un petit rire amusé.

« Te fous pas de nous, se récria Ed.

-Ca ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit enfin. Maintenant après vous. Il suffit de faire comme Kanda. Une fois de l'autre côté attendez-nous. »

Il fit une sorte de révérence devant l'immense brèche blanche et tandis la main vers celle-ci. Prenant donc son courage à deux mains Edward fut le premier à traverser. La sensation était pour le moins étrange puis lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé par réflexe, se fut pour tomber dans une ville du sud où attendez déjà le kendoka. Partout autour de lui les murs étaient blancs et couvert de portes où été affiché des panneaux portant le nom de diverse ville ou lieu.

Bientôt Alphonse fit son apparition à côté de lui, rapidement suivi de Greed. Tous deux marquèrent aussi un temps d'arrête devant le changement d'atmosphère. Autant l'église où ils avaient du attendre était oppressante, autant cet endroit respirait le calme et le bien être. Puis finalement Allen et Johnny entrèrent. Le kendoka reprit sa route sans les attendre, c'était sûr il connaissait le chemin. Allen eut un petit sourire désabusé et fit signe de le suivre.

« Au fait, il ne vous arrivera rien, vous verrez peut-être des choses étranges mais rien qui n'ai pour but réel de vous faire du mal.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? s'interrogea Greed.

-Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Surtout toi Edward.

-Merci tu me rassures. »

Le blandinet haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire désolé mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'avait prévu Komui avant leur arrivée. C'était bien ça qui causait du soucis au petit exorciste. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte portant l'écriteau : « QG ». Avec un peu d'appréhension Allen ouvrit la porte et y entra.

Lorsqu'il pu y revoir correctement une énorme banderole lui faisait face, marquant en énorme : « Bienvenue à la maison ! ». Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux totalement surpris, tout comme les autres qui arrivaient derrière lui. En fait il ne reprit totalement conscience du monde qui l'entourait lorsque quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Qu'il identifia comme Lenalee quelques secondes plus tard, surtout parce que la plus part des scientifiques retenaient un Komui qui passait en mode furie. Devant le regard des Amestris qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment, Johnny leur expliqua au trois le brother complex du superviseur.

« Je… Je suis de retour, c'est bon Lenalee.

-Imbécile ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi ! »

Et « bam », un bon coup de point sur le crâne. C'est qu'elle avait toujours autant de pèche la petite, et Ed qui se foutait de lui derrière. Franchement il n'était pas aider. Kanda lui fut presque directement abordé par Marie, bien qu'il envoya bouler. En somme c'était comme un retour normal de mission. Le cœur de l'exorciste déborda alors de joie. Il était de retour chez lui, proche de ceux qu'il aimait, avec certainement celui qui mettrait fin à la guerre contre le compte. Rien de mieux n'aurait pu arriver. Finalement Komui s'avança, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau calme puisque sa Lenalee n'était plus aussi proche de ce sale petit profiteur d'Allen, et fit face aux nouveaux venus qui semblaient encore perdu.

« Bienvenue à vous au QG de la congrégation de l'ombre. »

* * *

Et voilà nos cher Amestris sont à la congrégation de l'ombre.

Prochain chapitre: Vous comprendrez enfin la signification du titre de la fic.


	32. la montre d'argent

Comme promis le chapitre qui éclaircira le titre de la fiction. D'ailleurs juste comme ça pour ceux qui se sente joueur, dites-moi à votre avis pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça?

Réponse aux review:

XxxInconnuxxX: Et bien voici la suite, et puis bon la suite j'avais réellement envi de la faire après tout

Dana: T'inquiète le Komulin viendra, tu me vois faire quelque chose à la congrégation sans qu'un truc leur tombe sur la tête? D'ailleurs je pense que tu vas bien rire... comment ça je vend ma fic? Non absolument pas.

avalon-curse: En fait du coup ils ont été absent pendant presque un an ^^" mais comme j'ai voulu l'expliqué en fait, c'est parce qu'ils reviennent avec le coeur. Ca arrange beaucoup de chose, mais ça va quand même pas passé tout seul t'inquiète. Ca c'est un échange de bon procédé plutôt intéressant! Lol Je maintiens, tu ne risques pas de me vexé avec tes coms s'ils sont tous comme le dernier mdr.

Place au chapitre!

* * *

« Alors on a le droit à une petite présentation ? »

Kanda râla devant la gaminerie du superviseur Cependant la demande était tout à fait justifiée. Le chinois ne s'offusqua pourtant pas et se tourna plutôt vers Allen qu'il savait plus volubile. Beaucoup d'autre étaient déjà accrochés à ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à parler.

« Et bien… euh… Voici Edward et Alphonse Elric, ainsi que Greed. Nous pensons donc qu' Edward est le cœur, en tout cas c'est un exorciste c'est sûr. Alphonse est un alchimiste d'Amestris…

-Un alchimiste ? demanda Lenalee curieuse.

-Euh…

-Nous sommes capable de décomposer la matière pour la recomposer en une forme différente, aida Al en voyant les difficultés de l'exorciste.

-Euh… »

Avec un sourire aimable l'alchimiste fit une petite démonstration de son art, changeant un stylo, qui était posé innocemment sur un table et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, en une petite figurine de métal. En trois secondes le jeune homme fut entouré de tous les scientifiques présents, ce qui faisait beaucoup. Cela fit rire sous cape Allen. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir des gens comme Alphonse à l'ordre. Après tout ce n'était pas très catholique ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais tant que personne ne vendait la mèche, et ils étaient tous bien trop content d'avoir un spécimen sous les yeux pour le trahir, il n'y aurait aucun soucis. Puis le blandinet continua sa présentation pour ceux qui restaient.

« Et Greed est un homonculus… un être immortel en quelque sorte.

-Immortel ? demanda cette fois Komui plus intrigué que par l'alchimie qu'il connaissait déjà.

-Ouais ! s'auto congratula le brun.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est plutôt compliqué, disons qu'il a plusieurs vie en lui, fit Ed.

-Euh… j'ai un doute, coupa Allen se posant une question à voix haute. Je dois présenter Ling aussi ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Marie ne voyant personne d'autre.

-A vrai dire Greed n'est qu'un parasite, commença Allen.

-Hey doucement je suis bien plus qu'un parasite. Je te rappelle que je suis le futur maître du monde…

-Et en fait ce corps appartient à Ling Yao, prince de Xing. »

Ceux qui écoutaient encore l'exorciste ne purent qu'afficher une tête choquée. Outre le fait d'une double personnalité chez l'homonculus, ça, ça pouvait passer après tout Allen avait aussi ce problème, c'était plutôt le fait que le jeune homme avait délibérément ignoré quelqu'un qui lui parlait qui avait laisser les autres abasourdit. Mais n'ayant pas le temps de se poser des questions sur ce changement chez l'exorciste une voix venant de derrière le nouveau groupe se fit entendre :

« WALKER ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de l'arche et tous, sauf les Amestris, purent reconnaître Bak Chan, le chef de la section asiatique. Ce dernier se tenait les genoux courbés en deux, comme s'il était fatigué d'avoir couru. Lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour fixer Allen, qui le sentit assez mal sur le coup. Et en effet l'homme se jeta sur lui en pleurant presque.

« Euh… Bak-san ?

-Je suis tellement soulagé de te revoir sain et sauf.

-Oui moi aussi… euh depuis l'attaque du QG d'Amérique… Vous semblez en forme…

- Allen, on pourrait avoir nous aussi des présentations ? demanda Ed.

-Ah oui bien sûr ! se reprit le jeune homme se dépêtrant du blond. En premier voici donc Bak Chan-san, le chef de la branche asiatique. Puis le superviseur Komui-san, celui qui dirige tout, Ed eut un petit sourire de connivence avec l'exorciste, Lenalee, Marie, Timothy… »

Allen nomma toux ceux qu'il pouvait voir tout en les montrant mais doutait que les nouveaux venus retiennent tout. De toute façon ça se ferait avec le temps. Puis son attention était tournée vers autre chose, qui n'était autre que le visiteur inattendu. Ce dernier déjà totalement tourné vers Lenalee, ce que supportait mal Komui.

« Au fait Bak-san, que faites-vous ici ?

-Pour la réunion.

-Quelle réunion ?

-Les grands maréchaux veulent vous voir Allen-kun, répondit le superviseur, toi, Kanda, Johnny et Edward-kun. Cela en présence des directeurs des différents QG. Sans doute pour entendre votre rapport… ou du moins ce que vous avez à dire sur la situation.

-Quoi ? soupira le blandinet déjà fatigué.

-Tch !

-Je sais, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous mais vous devez le faire. »

Et la réunion fut longue, pleine de question inutiles de l'avis d'Allen. D'autant plus que Komui avait mis la main sur Timcampy et pouvait donc avoir accès à tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin sortir Allen se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers la cafétéria Ed suivit rapidement aussi semblant avoir comprit la destination. Une rumeur les accueilli alors que tous les regards se tournaient sans aucune discrétion vers eux. Allen ne s'en préoccupa nullement mais c'était loin d'être le cas du blondinet. D'ailleurs il capta rapidement que si certains étaient heureux du retour d'Allen c'était bien différent pour d'autre. Qui semblaient craindre que le jeune homme ne devienne fou et les tue au passage. Sourd à tout ça, l'exorciste était déjà arrivé devant Jerry qui l'accueillit avec une joie non feinte et pour le moins explosive ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Allen. Puis ce dernier entreprit de servir tout ce que le plus jeune venait de lui commander. Edward regarda le manège, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment prendre ce qu'il voulait comme venait de le faire l'habituer de la maison. Allen lui intima alors de faire part à Jerry ce qu'il voulait manger pour pouvoir enfin remplir son estomac qui criait famine depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Pourquoi les réunions étaient-elles toujours aussi longue ?

Une fois qu'Edward fut servit ils rejoignirent la table des exorcistes où se trouvait aussi Reever et son équipe enfin au complet. Il y avait aussi Alphonse et Greed qui semblaient assailli de question au même titre que Johnny, mais qui rendaient bien la pareil. Edward suivi son ami jusqu'à la table tentant d'ignorer aussi bien que lui les divers murmures. Il se dit qu'Allen devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, mais le fait de se rendre compte de ça lui tordit encore un peu plus l'estomac. Finalement son repas ne le tentait plus du tout. Ils s'installèrent donc et les discussions reprirent, ensevelissant cette fois l'exorciste qui répondait plus ou moins honnêtement. L'ambiance autour de la table était joyeuse alors pourquoi le blond ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ça ? Pourquoi les murmures extérieurs lui semblaient bien plus bruyant que les amis rassemblés autour de la table. Il observa Allen qui était souriant mais qui s'assombrissait de temps en temps. Quelqu'un qui ne le regardait pas fixement durant un moment ne s'en apercevrait pas mais lui l'avait vu. Bien sûr l'exorciste n'était pas sourd, il entendait lui aussi tout ce qui pouvait se dire même s'il tentait d'en faire abstraction. C'était ça en fait qui n'allait pas à l'ancien alchimiste. Allen n'était pas revenu pour voir de la peur sur la moitié des visages qu'il rencontrerai. En fait c'était à cause de lui s'il était de retour alors c'était à lui de trouver la solution. D'un coup il se leva ayant l'illumination. Bien sûr il s'attira pour le coup tous les regards de la table et des autres puisqu'ils étaient presque tous fixe sur les nouveaux arrivants. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Euh.. Ed… commença Allen.

-Tiens ! lança ce dernier en tendant un objet au blandinet.

-Quoi ?

-Prends ça !

-Pourquoi ? reprit-il gêné au possible alors que tout le monde regardait en silence la scène.

-Toux ces crétins qui se croient discret ont peur que tu deviennes le 14ème c'est bien ça ? »

Son regard parcouru la salle qui d'un coup ne semblait plus si attiré que ça par la table des exorcistes. Alors Ed reprit sur cette même voix cassante qu'Allen ne comprenait pas réellement.

« Alors prends ça, je l'ai modifié avec l'innocence. Ca empêchera toute approche du 14ème tant que tu l'as sur toi. »

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bien sûr il avait directement reconnu la montre d'alchimiste d'état du blondinet. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait été modifiée il y a longtemps et par alchimie alors il eu du mal à comprendre. Cependant avec le regard doré qui le scrutait il ne pu qu'obtempérer et prendre le bien. De nouvelles rumeurs soulagées se firent entendre et Ed se rassit retrouvant le sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la cafétéria. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme comprit. Le blond avait fait ça pour lui, pour qu'on arrête de croire qu'il allait se transformer en monstre. Bien sûr depuis qu'il avait Ed avec lui cela ne pouvait plus se produire mais même s'ils en étaient conscient tous les deux ils n'arrivaient pas à l'expliquer. Alors plutôt que de perdre du temps en explication inutile l'ancien alchimiste avait préféré faire croire à un talisman. Allen lui offrit à son tour un magnifique sourire et rangea la montre d'argent dans une de ses poches. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu à la table et finalement ce fut Greed qui fit repartir les conversations qui apparemment tournaient sur la quête des exorcistes.

« N'empêche que votre ennemi il est bizarre.

-Qui le compte ? demanda Lenalee.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle que toi-même tu n'es pas ce qu'on peur appeler normal, lança Ed.

-Encore moins le « Père ». Vous viviez dans les sous-sols. Bien loin d'être resplendissant pour le « futur maître du monde », se moqua à son tour Allen.

-C'est la coalition des minus ou quoi ?

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE MINUS SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT VIVRE DANS UN VILLAGE DE CHAMPIGNON AVEC DES PETITS ÊTRES BLEUS ?

-Nii-san calme-toi, » soupira Alphonse déprimé.

Allen avait lâché un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de tous ses anciens compagnons malgré le choc de le voir aussi détendu avec quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'il était encore à l'ordre il était rare de le voir rire, encore moins s'adresser de la sorte à quelqu'un. C'était même par un surnom qu'il appelait quelque fois le nouvel exorciste. La différence avec le Allen d'avant était flagrante mais pas désagréable. C'était sûr ils le préférait ainsi.

« Je me demandais, si je deviens sauveur du monde, va falloir que je devienne aussi cinglé que vous ? demanda Greed.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à venir alors commence pas à te plaindre, râla Ed.

-De toute façon tu te rendras vite compte que les Noah sont pires, lâcha Kanda qui venait d'arriver.

-Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. »

Deuxième choc pour les exorcistes. Kanda s'adressait à quelqu'un de sa propre volonté. Pire il venait de s'asseoir avec à côté de l'homonculus qui continuait de lui parler plutôt qu'à une table seul. Que c'était-il réellement passé en Amestris ?

« J'ai une autre question, fit encore une nouvelle fois l'homonculus. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà réussi à le battre au poker ?

-Qui ça Allen ? demanda Reever. A vrai dire personne n'a voulu essayer à part Lavi.

-Où est-il ? Il faut que je lui parle. »

Un grand silence se posa sur la table. Allen et Kanda, comprirent qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle des Bookmen. Ou peut-être pas… Lenalee ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, retenant mal un certain mal aise ainsi qu'une voix tremblante.

« Ils ont était capturé par le Compte, c'est pour ça qu'on avait plus de nouvelle…

-Quoi ?! s'alarma Allen. Pourquoi ?

-On suppose qu'il voulait soutirer des informations à Bookman, soupira Reever.

-Mais ça va faire un an maintenant !

-Tant que nous ne savons pas où ils se cachent nous ne pouvons rien faire Allen-kun. »

Bien sûr qu'il était conscient de ça mais ses camarades étaient en danger. Peut-être même déjà mort même s'il ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité.

« Ils ne sont pas mort, déclara finalement Reever. Leurs innocences sont toujours actives.

-Et on trouvera un moyen de les aider, déclara à son tour Ed. Après tout nous avons bien réussi à tenir tête à un dieu, ça me parait plus faisable comme mission. »

Allen retrouva un semblant de sourire. Edward ne semblait pas près d'abandonner quelqu'un même s'il ne le connaissait pas. A ce moment là une autre voix se fit entendre à travers toute la cafétéria. Ramenant tous les regards sur lui. Allen n'eut que le temps de voir Krory se jeter sur lui avant de se sentir complètement étouffé par le vampire qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Allen mon ami, je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué tu ne peux pas savoir… »

Pendant que le plus vieux continuait son speech surprenant les Amestris, Allen fit un sourire à Miranda qui elle aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes son soulagement. Chaoji lança à peine un regard à l'exorciste qui comprit que l'ancien marin ne l'aimait toujours pas. Cela choqua les deux blonds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un n'aimant pas Allen à part Kanda, mais Kanda n'aimait personne… ou du moins faisait-il semblant. Après tout il avait bien parcouru le monde pour retrouver un paria alors on ne pouvait décemment pas dire que le brun n'aimait pas Allen.

Ce dernier réussi enfin à se détacher de Krory et entreprit de faire les présentations. Ils restèrent encore un moment puis le groupe s'éparpilla. Les nouveaux suivirent Lenalee qui leur montra leur chambre. Etrangement non loin de celle d'Allen. C'est donc après avoir souhaité la bonne soirée aux autres qu'il entra dans sa vieille chambre. Le temps d'une douche et il était au lit conscient que la journée du lendemain serait certainement terrible.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Prochain mission, parce que oui ils peuvent pas simplement rentrer et se tourner les pouces, hein? ^^


	33. mission

Hey minna-san! Voilà le dernier chapitre en date, j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir. Bon comme annoncé je ne les laisse pas à la congrégation donc ça y est ils repartent déjà en mission.

XxxInconnuxxX : Contente que mon chapitre te plaise ^^ A toi aussi t'as été choqué de Kanda et Greed? Mais après tout Kanda lui a sauvé la vie alors bon j'ai décidé d'un peu approfondir ça, et puis Greed est l'avarice alors il va pas lâcher ça comme ça. Pour la montre... je la trouve mieux utilisée comme ça, même si à la tout base l'idée était plus comme un cadeau en effet. Pour ce qui est de la suite avec Harry Potter je ne sais pas encore réellement quand je vais la mettre.

Dana: Et bien c'est vraiment un plaisir d'avoir ce genre de review aussi ^^ Oh tu veux que je mette un couple dans cette fiction? C'est une idée... eheheh à voir dans les prochains chapitre alors. En ce qui concerne Lavi... bah il me manque à moi alors bon i va rapidement refaire une apparition mouahahaha

Avalon-curse: Je ne voulais pas m'appesantir sur le retour d'Allen à la congrégation mais t'inquiète il n'y aura pas que de tout beau tout rose. Hum entre Ed et Allen? Bah y'aura peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié, mon côté yaoiste à fini par ressortir je pense... POur Lavi, je te dirais juste d'être un peu patiente ça ne va pas trop tarder et pour Link euh... bah rien n'est prévu pour le moment eheheh... Hum pour ce qui est de la haine de Chaoji, ce n'était pas mon intention mais de toute façon je ne considère pas ça comme important mdr. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire microbe qui ne fait que passer... (et là j'espère que tu n'es pas une fan de Chaoji mdr)

Sur ce, voilà le chapitre!

* * *

Allen savait déjà la veille que sa journée serait terrible et il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Ed devait passer la journée avec l'équipe scientifique qui analysait son innocence. Cependant si l'aîné n'était pas là, le cadet veillait au grain et il avait eut le temps durant le repas de la veille de se renseigner. C'est pourquoi tous deux se retrouvaient maintenant devant l'infirmerie. Le plus jeune savait toujours comment s'y prendre pour les faire céder lui et son frère. C'était vraiment injuste et sournois, surtout qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de défense potable contre ça. En fait il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qui le faisait plier. Certainement un tout dans l'attitude du blond mais quand même c'était totalement injuste de sa part de se servir de ce genre de talent. C'était pourquoi il se faisait gentiment engueuler par l'infirmière en chef qui lui demandait pourquoi il n'était pas venu directement après la réunion. Pourrait-il réellement lui expliquer que ça lui était simplement sortit de la tête, sans risquer de se faire soigner dans d'atroce souffrance ? Alphonse eut un petit sourire et le laissa avec l'infirmière toujours aussi mécontente. Non vraiment il n'avait pas de cœur pour le laisser comme ça. Etaient-ils vraiment tous sournois dans la famille Elric ? Pour le coup il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas prévenir l'aîné à propos Hebraska. C'était petit mais c'était une vengeance comme une autre.

Finalement il du passer une bonne semaine avant que l'infirmière en chef ne décide qu'il pouvait sortir et reprendre les missions. Pendant ce temps l'équipe scientifique avait confirmé Ed comme étant le cœur. Komui avait aussi pu lui expliquer comment fonctionnait son innocence. Celle-ci était capable de créer n'importe quelle matière à partir du moment où l'exorciste la touchait. C'était un peu de l'alchimie sauf qu'au lieu d'utiliser la matière déjà présente il créait selon ses propres besoins. Du coup plus besoin de compensation. En somme cela ne changeait pas beaucoup les habitudes du jeunes hommes, améliorant même ce qu'il pouvait déjà faire.

Les trois Amestris avaient aussi eu le temps de s'intégrer au groupe sans réel problème. De toute façon Allen s'en doutait. Même s'il avait eut des doutes pour Greed et son caractère mais il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Kanda qu'avec les autres alors ça allait. Il se demandait pourtant pourquoi le kendoka ne l'avait pas encore viré de son espace vital.

Il avait aussi été décidé que, même s'ils n'étaient pas exorcistes, Alphonse et Greed, de part leurs propres qualités, prendraient part aux missions. L'homonculus avait lui aussi montré son bouclier ultime et il avait été sûr que cela serait utile. Restait à voir si ça pouvait tuer des Akuma, sans le dire à Allen bien sûr. C'était donc après cette semaine qu'Allen avait réellement repris sa fonction d'exorciste se voyant donner sa première mission depuis son retour. Alors que Kanda était déjà reparti avec Lenalee et Chaoji. Pour le plus grand bonheur du blandinet qui n'aimait pas trop les réactions d'Ed à propos de l'ancien marin. A croire qu'il se retenait de l'agresser à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Et il était souvent venu à l'infirmerie. Il suivait apparemment un traitement dont l'utilisateur de crown clown n'avait aucune idée du contenu ni du pourquoi.

Le blandinet se retrouvait donc dans le bureau du superviseur et cela avec l'ancien alchimiste, pour qui c'était la première mission tout court. C'est pourquoi le chinois se tourna d'abord vers le plus ancien.

« Je suppose que tu te rappelles comment nous fonctionnons Allen-kun ?

-Euh… oui, nous partons en train et retrouvons les trouveurs qui sont déjà sur place.

-Vous prendrez d'abord l'arche, il se trouve que ce n'est pas très loin d'une des portes que tu as déjà créée.

-Ah j'avais souvenir qu'on m'envoyait plutôt là où il n'y avait pas encore de porte pour que…

-C'est ta première mission depuis longtemps je voulais t'épargner un long voyage en train, sourit le brun. Bien que vous devrez faire la fin du trajet comme ça.

-Et donc où allons-nous ? demanda Edward amusé lui aussi.

-En France, dans les Alpes.

-Et quelle est la mission ? voulu savoir à son tour Allen.

-Des rumeurs ont circulé sur la présence d'un loup-garou, enfin c'est ce que nous ont transmit les trouveurs… ou ce que nous en avons comprit. La communication était vraiment mauvaise, à croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans une contrée assez reculée...En fait ils sont dans une région reculée, sourit Komui alors que les deux exorcistes le sentaient déjà mal. En tout cas il est sûr que ça à un rapport avec l'innocence. Depuis nous n'avons pas pu leur reparler il y avait trop d'interférence. Nous les avons prévenu que nous enverrons des exorcistes mais nous ne savons pas qu'ils ont compris. J'espère pour vous qu'on va vous attendre sur le quai. Sinon votre destination précise est notée dans le dossier.

-D'accord.

-Nous ne partons que tous les deux ? demanda Ed.

-Quoi tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? demanda Allen prenant un air boudeur.

-C'est pas ça, reprit l'ancien Fullmetal en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air surpris de Komui, c'est juste que je pensais qu'on mettrait quelqu'un de « véritable » confiance avec nous. Enfin je veux dire… Je suis nouveau et Allen était jusqu'à pas longtemps un fuyard.

-Nous n'avons pas de membre à perdre pour de tel chose, répondit finalement le superviseur en faisant un clin d'œil aux jeunes hommes. Tenez voici vos codes pour la mission.

-Nos codes ? demanda le blond sans comprendre.

-C'est pour emprunter l'arche au retour. Il faudra donner ça au père de l'église dans laquelle la porte s'ouvre.

-Euh… d'accord.

-Je te le redirais.

-Ca va je ne suis pas stupide. »

L'ancien Fullmetal attrapa le morceau de papier sous le regard de nouveau surpris mais cette fois aussi amusé de Komui. C'est qu'il avait bien changé, en tout cas avec Ed, l'ancien poli et respectueux Allen. Ce dernier attrapa lui aussi le bout de papier avant de le déchirer. Ce qu'imita l'autre jeune homme après avoir retenu les chiffres inscrits dessus. Puis tous deux quittèrent le bureau sous les encouragements on ne peut plus bruyant du superviseur.

Il tombèrent sur Alphonse en se rendant à la salle donnant accès à l'arche. Ce dernier semblait au courant de la situation c'est pourquoi il se jeta presque sur son frère.

« Tu feras bien attention n'est-ce pas ? Ne crée pas de problème, tu ne fais plus les choses simplement pour toi maintenant.

-Hey Al, je te rappelle que je suis l'aîné.

-On se le demande des fois, lâcha Allen.

-Toi on ne t'a pas sonné.

-J'aurais préféré partir avec vous, mais apparemment je ne suis toujours pas apte, grogna finalement le blond.

-L'infirmière est dure, je sais. Courage tu survivras quand même Alphonse, compati l'utilisateur de crown clown.

-Non elle a raison, tu ne peux pas te rendre sur le champ de bataille encore, trancha l'ancien Fullmetal. C'est trop dangereux. Il vaut mieux attendre que tu ais retrouvé toutes tes forces. »

Allen hocha finalement la tête plus sérieusement et le cadet soupira fortement. Plus loin il vit le maréchal Tiedoll, un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux dorés. Le maréchal avait grandement prit Alphonse en affection, certainement parce qu'il paraissait plus faible de part sa constitution pas encore retrouvé et son air calme. Très loin en tout cas de son frère pour le moment. Si bien que le plus vieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir vers lui dès qu'il le voyait. L'alchimiste se retira alors le plus discrètement possible laissant les deux exorcistes partir enfin en mission.

Plus tard ils étaient déjà dans le train avec pour destination Chamonix, bien qu'ils ne resteraient pas dans cette ville. Et à voir la carte les deux jeunes hommes espéraient fortement qu'un trouveur serait sur le quai pour les guider sinon ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Enfin Allen comptait plutôt totalement sur le blond pour le conduire sinon, bien que ce dernier ne soit beaucoup plus à l'aise avec des plans. Ce dernier était lui aussi en train d'éplucher le dossier qu'on leur avait donné et avec beaucoup plus d'attention qu'Allen. Il avouait sans honte qu'il était plus quelqu'un qui recherchait l'action. D'ailleurs il finit par briser ce silence n'en pouvant plus :

« Alors pas trop stressé pour ta première mission.

-Etant donné qu'il n'y a que toi non. »

Allen fit la moue pas certain de ce que l'autre jeune homme voulait sous-entendre par là. Lorsqu'Edward s'en rendit compte son sourire s'élargit ce qui renfrogna encore plus le blandinet qui tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage. L'ancien alchimiste reprit alors :

« Notre mission est de récupérer l'innocence n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi on part à la recherche d'un soit disant loup-garou ?

-Il y a de forte chance que ce loup-garou existe, assena Allen. Il faut que tu t'attendes maintenant à voir des choses que tu ne soupçonnais même pas possible.

-Ce qui veut dire.

-Pour se protéger l'innocence peut se fusionner avec les choses ou les gens qu'elle entoure. Je me suis même retrouvé dans une ville qui répétait inlassablement le même jour.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ed totalement perplexe.

-Comme l'a dit ton père l'innocence est incompréhensible. Enfin si elle avait fait ça parce que Miranda-san lui avait demandé.

-Par Miranda tu veux dire celle qui est avec nous ?

-Oui… C'est une longue histoire, elle n'avait pas fait exprès, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était exorciste à ce moment là.

-Je vois… et donc là l'innocence aurait fusionné avec un loup ?

-Il y a des chances. Ou alors c'est un Akuma qui aurait une forme de loup. C'est impossible de savoir avant d'être sur place.

-Donc on va devoir traquer un animal sauvage, soupira le blond qui ne semblait pas spécialement réjoui.

-Bienvenue dans la vie d'un exorciste. Et encore si on a de la chance on ne fera que ça mais il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit une course contre la montre avec les Akuma. Enfin avant de se faire tous les films possibles autant attendre d'y être et d'avoir les témoignages des trouveurs.

-Espérons que quelqu'un nous attends à la gare.

-Ouais. »

Le soupire synchrone des deux les fit rire presque juste après. Apparemment aucun des deux ne tenaient à devoir se repérer sur la carte que leur avait donné Komui. En même temps elle était incompréhensible avec toutes les indications qu'avait pu rajouter le superviseur. Après quelques secondes de silence Allen reprit :

« Et donc maintenant que tu connais tout le monde ou presque qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Et bien tu les avais bien décrit, c'est sûr. Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais tant à revenir ici.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Toi non mais tes yeux si.

-Hum, grommela Allen pas spécialement content d'avoir été découvert si facilement.

-En fait je les apprécie tous vraiment depuis que j'ai moi-même apprit à les connaître. Il y a juste une chose qui me tracasse.

-Vraiment ? demanda le blandinet surpris. Quoi donc ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de Chaoji comme ça.

-Ah c'est que…

-Il a un problème avec toi, c'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué oui. Mais pourquoi donc ? Surtout pour que ça continue même maintenant.

-C'est-à-dire que… en fait euh…

-Allen ? demanda Ed sur un ton à moitié amusé de voir le jeune homme s'embrouiller et curieux de ce qu'il se passait.

-En fait je peux dire que Chaoji ne m'a jamais aimé… enfin depuis que j'ai voulu sauvé un Noah.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pensais l'avoir exorcisé, avoir retiré la part de Noah en lui, ne laissant que l'humain derrière. Nous étions dans l'ancienne arche qui tombait en lambeau, je ne pouvais pas le laisser derrière comme ça.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, marmonna Ed qui lui-même avait bien sauvé Selim.

-Et lui n'a pas compris, finit-il en haussant les épaules fataliste.

-Et bien il est stupide, lâcha l'ancien alchimiste mécontent.

-Je pense comprendre dans une certaine mesure ce qu'il pense…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Allen, tu n'es pas en tord, ni tes valeurs. Tu ne veux pas prendre la vie et c'est plus respectable que de laisser mourir quelqu'un même s'il a fait du mal dans sa vie. Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Ca a bien marché pour Greed.

-Oui c'est vrai. »

L'exorciste sourit à son compagnon avant de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés en quai. Ils descendirent donc et cherchèrent autour d'eux pour voir le trouveur qui était sensé les accueillir. Espérant très fortement qu'il y en ait un. Ils allaient perdre cet espoir lorsqu'Allen s'écria soudain :

« Thomas ! »

Surpris le blond se retourna pour voir en effet un des agents de l'ordre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas réellement voir à quoi il ressemblait puisque des bandages recouvraient le bas de son visage. Cependant Allen semblait le connaître alors il s'avança aussi.

« Wa… Walker-dono ? C'est bien vous ?

-Oui et voici Edward Elric. C'est nous que Komui-san a envoyé.

-Je suis soulagé, de vous voir. Enchanté de vous connaître Elric-dono.

-Bien maintenant si tu pouvais nous conduire et nous raconter réellement ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Oui bien sûr. Allons-y. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Bah... un peu plus sur ce loup mystérieux


	34. la chasseuse

Hey minna-san! Voici le nouveau chapitre, rencontre avec un nouveau perso complètement inventé de ma part, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire. Pour la petite histoire elle vient d'une autre fic et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en séparer alors bon je me suis dis que je pouvais la remettre un peu ici. Mdr Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai aussi.

Avalon-curse: Bon je pense que tu vas avoir une petite surprise avec du EdAllen. Eheheh! Je ferai peut-être un truc comme ça avec Chaoji, tu viens de me donner une bonne idée mdr. Ahah je ne vais pas te spoiler sur ma propre histoire quand même, si tu es curieuse il va falloir lire jusqu'au bout ^^ Quant à Thomas... c'est parce que c'est le seul nom de trouveur que je connaissais mdr. Alors sur le moment je l'ai mi lui.

Dana: Oh tu parlais de mission? Bah étant donné qu'Allen ne peut pas "rester sans" Ed enfin selon les consignes du la congrégation pour ne pas que le Quatorzième sorte, toutes leurs missions seront ensemble mdr. Tu t'es un fait un petit trip de couple après mdr. Concernant Chaoji, je pense que je vais faire quelque chose parce que ça à l'air de vous tenir à coeur et que je pense m'amuser en faisant ça mdr. Concernant la mission tu en sauras plus sur ce chapitre ^^ et pour "minna-san" c'est bien la bonne traduction, en fait "minna" veut dire tout le monde et le "san" marque le respect en fait.

Clo-chan: Houlà privé de téléphone, quel dure punition! Merci de tous tes compliments tu vas finir par me gêner avec ce surnom ^/^

XxxInconnuxxX: Bah c'est bien pour avoir des réponses que tu poses des questions, non? Mdr alors n'hésite pas si t'en as d'autre je pourrai aussi y répondre. Contente que le chapitre t'es plu en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour les suivent.

Voilà place au chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Bon et maintenant ? » demanda Ed.

Ils étaient perdu dans un petit village de montagne où aucune communication ne semblait vouloir marcher. Pas faute d'avoir essayé mais les exorcistes étaient bel et bien seuls avec les trouveurs. Pour être exact il y avait tout de même une vingtaine de villageois, ils étaient d'ailleurs dans l'auberge où ils avaient prit une chambre double. Les restrictions budgétaires de Komui.

Allen haussa les épaules en réponse à la question et soupira. L'histoire de Thomas ne laissait pas grand choix. Il leur fallait trouver la créature qui se tapissait dans les bois entourant le village. A n'en pas douter il y avait aussi des Akuma dans le coup puisque des habitants avaient disparus. Bien sûr la population avait alors accusé un loup garou puisque l'étrange animal était apparu avant les premières disparitions.

« On a deux possibilités. Soit c'est un animal possédé par une innocence qui s'est caché des Akuma dans le coin. Soit ce n'est pas un animal mais un Akuma. Dans tous les cas il va falloir qu'on le débusque.

-Et tu comptes fouiller cette forêt entièrement, soupira Ed.

-Demain nous ferons le tour du village, peut-être que quelqu'un pourra nous aider. Sinon… et bien c'est que nous ferrons.

-Ok ! Ok… c'est toi le chef près tout.

-Tu as une autre idée peut-être ?

-Il doit bien y avoir un chasseur dans ce village. Il sera plus à même de débusquer une bête que nous.

-Tu as bien entendu Thomas, beaucoup y sont allés sans rien trouvé.

-Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas assez bon. »

Il fit alors un signe de tête vers la fenêtre, une ombre bougea alors pour se mettre hors de vue. Surpris Allen se leva pour ouvrir mais l'ombre voulu sauter pour tenter de rejoindre la rue. Cependant le blandinet eut un heureux réflexe et l'attrapa au vol par le col. Il failli pourtant lâcher prise lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le fuyard était en fait une jeune femme. Il fit alors un pas en arrière pour être sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas dehors, ce qui pour le coup les fit tomber tous les deux au milieu de la chambre des exorcistes.

« Qu'est-ce que…, commença Ed.

-Ï~TAI ! Ca va pas la tête ! »

La demoiselle se releva à genoux pour continuer à se plaindre faisant très bien fi du fait qu'elle était encore sur Allen qui pour le coup était extrêmement gêné. L'ancien alchimiste ne pu se retenir et éclata finalement de rire, se prenant pour ça les regards outrés des deux autres. Une fois tout le monde calmé, ils s'installèrent plus correctement pour la conversation qui allait forcément suivre.

« Et donc on peut savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous nous espionniez ?

-Je m'appelle Yasei Kaimetsu, et je traque cette bête depuis quatre mois maintenant. Je suis sûre que je peux vous aider.

-Quatre mois et vous ne l'avez pas encore attrapé, fit Edward dubitatif.

-Il est beaucoup plus rusé que n'importe quel animal. Disons que ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis derrière lui, avant je n'avais que des anciennes traces. Je ne l'ai pourtant vu que deux fois. Il se dirigeait vers le nord avant de s'arrêter ici, pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vient pas du tout de la région, demanda Allen.

-Je peux pas le dire réellement peut-être qu'il a fait des aller-retour. Je ne peux même pas vous dire de quel race il est.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda Ed.

-Je ne répondrais qu'à une seule condition, devant le silence surpris des deux autres elle continua, je veux venir avec vous. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent surpris puis détaillèrent la jeune femme. Elle était plus grande qu'eux, certainement plus âgée aussi. Fine mais avec la musculature des gens ayant l'habitude de faire des efforts. De long cheveux roux teinté de blond étaient tressés de manière sommaire comme si elle ne prenait pas véritablement le temps de s'en occuper. Son regard vert était perçant comme s'il ne loupait aucun détail, que toutes leurs réactions étaient captées. Elle portait un corset dont les bretelles se rejoignaient derrière son cou, un short lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et de longue bottes de chasses. A sa ceinture ils pouvaient aussi voir la pochette d'une arme à feu qui était d'ailleurs sa seule arme.

Ne supportant pas d'être observée de la sorte, comme toute personne normale, Yasei remua quelque peu et finit par reprendre encore une fois :

« Cette chose à tué mon père, j'ai promis que je découvrirai ce que c'est au moins si je ne peux la tuer.

-La vengeance n'est pas une bonne chose, grogna Ed.

-Qui parle de vengeance ? Cette créature n'a pas tué que mon père ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle continu mais je suis arrivée trop tard pour ce village. Même si depuis elle n'a plus tué personne.

-Et bien nous nous occuperons de ça ne vous en fait pas, sourit Allen.

-Je peux vous aider ! Je connais cette forêt comme ma poche maintenant. Je connais les endroits où il va et surtout à quoi il ressemble ! »

De nouveau les exorcistes se regardèrent indécis. La jeune femme sembla en avoir marre d'être ainsi sous-estimée et par des plus jeunes qu'elle en plus, finit par soupirer tout en se relevant. Elle déclara alors :

« Tant pis j'irais de mon côté, je pensais juste que ce marché nous serait profitable à tous.

-Attendez ! Nous acceptons ! s'exclama Allen.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Ed.

-C'était bien toi qui voulait un chasseur compétent. Et bien elle m'a l'air de coller parfaitement à la description.

-En tout cas je le suis plus que ces abrutis du village.

-Ok ! J'abandonne, déclara finalement le blond.

-Bien alors retrouvons nous demain matin, proposa-t-elle.

-Je peux juste savoir pourquoi vous vouliez travailler avec nous. Après tout nous avons l'air beaucoup plus jeune que vous ? demanda tout de même l'ancien alchimiste.

-Vous êtes les personnes dont les hommes en blancs attendaient l'arrivée. C'est que vous êtes sensés être ceux qui résoudront le problème… enfin d'après eux. A vrai dire c'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à deux mineurs mais après tout vous m'avez démasquée facilement tout à l'heure. Et puis mieux vaut ça que rien.

-Les villageois ne vous aime pas , n'est-ce pas ? soupira Allen.

-Ils pensent que c'est moi qui ait amener le monstre ici, elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon personne ne faisait le poids. S'ils ont peur devant une jeune femme alors je n'ose même pas imaginer devant l'animal. A demain alors. »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement les laissant ainsi seul et surtout dans le doute. Il était sûr que la dénommée Yasei n'était pas non plus des plus normales. A part le fait qu'elle faisait confiance à des adolescent pour tuer ce qu'elle appelait un monstre.

Allen retourna sur son lit pensif. L'ancien alchimiste demanda alors pas trop sûr de lui pour une fois :

« Le fait qu'il tue des gens est une preuve que c'est un Akuma ? »

Le plus expérimenté resta silencieux un long moment. Tellement qu'Edward se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il se pencha donc vers le blandinet mais ses yeux étaient encore ouvert.

« Allen !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber… Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-On m'a dit que les Noah pouvaient prendre forme humaine. C'est peut-être…

-Merci je vais devenir parano maintenant, soupira l'utilisateur de crown clown recouvrant ses yeux de son bras.

-C'est juste une hypothèse, mais demain elle sera seule avec nous dans la forêt… et peut-être un Akuma. C'est un bon plan je trouve.

-Je ne les connais certes pas tous mais ce n'est pas vraiment leur façon de fonctionner.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien tu étais là la dernière fois que j'ai vu des Noah. Tu as bien vu qu'ils attaquent en groupe. Surtout qu'ils préfèrent s'en prendre directement aux hautes instances plutôt que deux exorciste isolés.

-Sauf s'ils savent que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'Allen s'était relevé et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Les yeux gris fixèrent les dorés et le blond hocha de la tête faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont on pouvait parler en dehors de la congrégation… peut-être même à l'intérieur de la congrégation. Pourtant ils savaient tous deux que le compte était déjà au courant, ou au moins s'en doutait. Après tout il avait tenté de tuer Ed déjà, c'était une preuve assez flagrante. Allen soupira et relâcha l'autre exorciste.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la question. Après tout il aurait été plus bénéfique pour eux d'attaquer dans les premier jours dans ce cas là, puisque tu ne savais pas encore bien utiliser ton innocence.

-C'est vrai…

-Les Noah ont un certain plan dont nous ne savons rien. Nous ne faisons jamais que jouer contre eux dans un jeu qui suit leurs règles. Tenons-nous prêt au cas où mais je ne pense vraiment pas que Yasei-san soit une mauvaise personne.

-Encore cette marque de respect.

-Nous venons tout juste de la rencontrer !

-Et alors, elle doit avoir tout juste deux ans de plus que nous.

-Ca ne change rien au respect qu'on doit aux aînés.

-Tu ne donnes pas de marque de respect à Krory que je sache.

-Mais lui ce n'est pas pareil… enfin Krory quoi… il est sans doute plus âgé que moi sur le plan physique… mais… »

Le blandinet s'arrêta sous le sourire de son compagnon, il se foutait de lui. L'exorciste fit alors la moue et se retourna dans le lit pour bouder. Éteignant la lumière sans même souhaiter la bonne nuit à son collègue. Seul le rire amusé d'Edward lui répondit à son instant de bouderie pour le moins infantile… et après il osait parlé de Krory.

Le lendemain matin Allen fut le premier levé, l'appel du ventre étant plus fort que le sommeil. Il sortit donc des couvertures et eut un frisson, c'est qu'il faisait froid dans ces montagnes. Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila sauf que bien sûr ses mouvements avaient fini par réveiller l'autre exorciste qui avait le sommeil plutôt fragile. Ce dernier râla d'ailleurs :

« Si c'est pour manger que tu me réveilles aussi tôt je jure que je te tue.

-De toute façon nous devons partir tôt, plus vite nous partirons plus vite nous le trouverons. Je descends. »

L'information fit tilt dans la tête de l'ancien alchimiste qui se leva à son tour rapidement. Si Allen descendait seul alors il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il reste seul avec Yasei, c'était hors de question. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance quoi que puisse en dire le blandinet.

Loin du trouble de son compagnon, le maudit était installé à une table de l'auberge commandant tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec un air affamé. L'aubergiste ayant un grand sourire voyant qu'il prenait en note de plus en plus de chose. Si ça continuait sa réserve finirait par y passer. Puis lorsque le propriétaire des lieux fut partit Ed se posa lourdement en face de lui.

« Tient tu as été bien rapide ce matin.

-Humph.

-Quoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Tu aurais pu dormir plus, sourit le blandinet d'un air angélique.

-Surtout n'essaye même pas de m'avoir avec tes bonnes manières, je connais le démon qui se cache en dessous.

-Ca me blesse ce que tu dis.

-Bah alors ? Il y a dispute dans le couple ?

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur découvrant Yasei qui s'installa près d'eux.

-C'est bon je plaisante, faut pas le prendre comme ça.

-Je vois que vous êtes matinale aussi, sourit Allen. C'est tant mieux nous pourrons partir plus tôt comme ça.

-Bon appétit. »

L'aubergiste venait de revenir avec tous les plats commandés par l'exorciste laissant Yasei totalement choquée et Ed légèrement blasé. Voyant ça l'autre exorciste rassura :

« Oh mais y'a aussi pour vous.

-Oui heureusement, grogna le blond.

-Définitivement, il ne faut pas te réveiller toi le matin.

-Comme si c'était une grande nouvelle…

-J'ai dit que je rigolais mais je vais finir par croire des choses, reprit Yasei cette fois-ci amusée.

-Allen et moi sommes partenaires, il est normal qu'on se connaisse.

-Oh oui bien sûr, après tout, répliqua la rousse toujours aussi amusée.

-Laisse Ed sinon tu vas encore t'énerver pour rien. Mange plutôt.

-Tout le monde ne résout pas leurs problèmes en mangeant, espèce de ventre sur patte.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai besoin de beaucoup de nourriture pour garantir mon fonctionnement. »

Ed leva les yeux au ciel devant cette excuse et l'autre lui renvoya de nouveau un grand sourire. Finalement son humeur se radoucit et il se tourna vers Yasei pour demander tout en prenant un croissant, le plaisir d'être en France d'ailleurs le ventre sur patte s'en faisait un festin.

« Alors par quoi on commence ?

-Je vais vous emmener dans les lieux où il a l'habitude de passer… mais je crois qu'on en a encore pour un moment avant de partir, non ?

-Ce n'est qu'une question de minute rassure-toi. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine! Comment vous trouvez ma petite Yasei? Je sais qu'on apprend pas beaucoup sur la créature mais ça va venir ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est pour le prochain chapitre!


	35. investigation

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine! On avance un peu légèrement dans l'histoire!

tcancel: Euh... vu mon anglais pitoyable je te réponds en français, ce sont des spoil sur le manga, sur les scan plus précisément

avalon-curse: Ahah tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler comme ça. Ca me démangeait de toute façon de faire quelque chose entre eux deux, mais comme je ne savais pas si les lecteur-trice aimait le yaoi je préférais m'abstenir... mais après tout c'est mon histoire mdr. Plutôt qu'une crise de jalousie c'était plutôt une crise de sur protection mdr. Contente que Yasei te plaise. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Allen qui boude est juste trop mimi... c'est pour ça que je le fais après tout mdr.

XxxInconnuxxX: Y'a moins de parole dans celui-ci mais si 'attends de l'action c'est pas encore le cas... faut bien laisser monter la pression, non? En ce qui concerne le loup, il va falloir aussi attendre un peu.

Zanne et dana: C'est parce qu'il est nouveau qu'il est pas facil à retenir, mais sinon il est top mon nom mdr! Non mais! L'histoire est un peu tordu je te l'accorde mais tu en sauras plus prochainement.

Shiina: Oh une fan de yaoi! Bien venu ici eheheh. En ce qui concerne "Harry Potter" j'ai quelque chapitre de prévu avant à peu près 12... j'avais des petites choses à faire avant de les laisser partir mdr.

Voilà voilà, sur ce bon chapitre!

* * *

Le petit déjeuné fini, le trio se retrouva donc dans la forêt. Les deux exorcistes à la suite de la chasseresse. Il était pourtant flagrant qu'Edward ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, Allen se retrouvait donc entre deux feux. Puisque depuis qu'ils étaient partis les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher. Qu'avait-il fait au grand seigneur pour se retrouver entre ces deux teignes ? Il tenta finalement de faire partir la conversation dans un autre sens… plus professionnel. Généralement ça avait le don de calmer l'ancien alchimiste.

« Sinon Yasei-san pouvez-vous nous dire à quoi ressemble la créature que nous chassons ?

-Dis, tu pourrais pas arrêter avec toutes tes politesses, je suis plus vieille mais je suis pas encore sénile merci.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça Ed, sinon je te jure que je me vengerai.

-Ack !

-Je vois qui mène le couple.

-Arrête de sous-entendre ça ! Allen et moi ne sommes pas en couple !

-Et toi arrête de t'énerver à chaque fois sinon elle va continuer, soupira Allen devant le grand sourire de la jeune femme.

-Pfff…

-Et je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse à ma question.

-Ah oui… Bah de ce que j'en ai vu, ça ressemble à un grand loup. Beaucoup plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai vu en tout cas. Le poil noir mais soyeux, impossible à distinguer la nuit. Ses yeux sont d'un vert peu commun…. Déjà chez les hommes alors pour un animal… même un loup. Je ne peux pas en dire grand-chose de plus désolée. Comme je l'ai dit je ne l'ai juste qu'entraperçu.

-Et ça se dit indispensable…

-Un problème le minus ?

-QUI EST LE MINUS SI PETIT QU'IL A LA TAILLE D'UN BRIN D'HERBE !

-Tais-toi nous arrivons près de l'endroit où il vient boire. Même si je doute qu'il soit là. Comme je l'ai dit il est très intelligent et ses sens doivent être surdéveloppés.

-Si c'est un Akuma c'est normal, grinça Allen.

-Un quoi ?

-On devrait pas marcher en silence maintenant ? »

Yasei lança un mauvais regard vers le blond alors qu'Allen faisait de grand mouvement de main pour apaiser la situation. Est-il nécessaire de dire que ça ne servait à rien ? Il continuèrent pourtant leur route en silence… un silence épais plein de tension, ce qui désespérait le blandinet. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement au petit cours d'eau où effectivement il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Edward soupira en regardant autour de lui, apparemment la chasse n'était pas son activité préférée. Yasei préféra se pencher sur le sol pour tenter de repérer quelques traces qu'aurait pu laisser l'indésirable. L'utilisateur de Crown clown se rapprocha d'elle et demanda :

« Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Il est passé il n'y a pas longtemps, les traces sont encore fraîches. Il doit être dans les parages mais je n'ai malheureusement aucune notion de sa vitesse.

-Vraiment ? »

Surpris l'exorciste fronça les sourcils et regarda à son tour autour de lui. Il y avait une chose qui le chiffonnait dans cette histoire. Si la chose qu'ils poursuivaient était proche, pourquoi son œil n'avait aucune réaction ? Ou alors comme l'avait dit Yasei sa vitesse était telle qu'il était déjà assez loin de la zone pour ne pas être repéré par la malédiction. Il était clair qu'Akuma comme innocence semblait vouloir se tenir loin d'eux. Pourtant il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient attaqués dès leur arrivée dans un lieu où il était présumé y avoir une innocence. Ed remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement qu'avait son ami, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment il demanda :

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore été attaqué.

-C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on ne craignait rien.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Ne déforme pas mes mots. Cependant des gens ont disparu, les Akuma responsables de ça auraient déjà du nous trouver et nous attaquer.

-Dîtes ça fait deux fois que vous en parler, coupa Yasei en se relevant. C'est quoi un Akuma ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'une créature du diable aurait fait ça aux villageois ?

-Non ce ne sont pas le genre d'Akuma, auquel tu penses. Ce sont en fait des machines de guerre.

-Ce qui expliquerait qu'il tue aussi aléatoirement. Il tue simplement la première personne qu'il rencontre… tch ! fit-elle dans un soupire qui rappela grandement Kanda aux deux exorcistes.

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose d'assez désagréable ? demanda le blandinet en se reprenant.

-Vas-y.

-Comment est mort ton père ? »

Ed grimaça. Certes il n'aimait pas vraiment Yasei mais là Allen y était allé directement. Lui qui d'habitude était si précautionneux de ne blesser personne. Cela prouvait qu'il était vraiment perturbé. La chasseresse resta un moment silencieuse. Cependant son visage s'il reflétait tout de même une certainement tristesse, montrait bien qu'elle était à la recherche de souvenir plutôt que de retenir des pleurs. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, cette fille était forte… ou alors n'avait jamais perdu son père comme elle voulait le faire croire.

« En fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais dans la maison, mon père venait de sortir. Peu après j'ai entendu une détonation. Je me suis donc précipitée dehors le plus rapidement possible mais il ne restait déjà plus rien de mon père si ce n'est son chapeau. J'ai alors entrevue la bête en courant dans la forêt. J'ai supposé qu'il avait emporté le corps. Alors je suis retourner prendre une arme et j'ai tenté de le poursuivre, mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé.

-Hum, fit Ed en fronçant les sourcils perplexe.

-Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Allen mettant des mots sur les réflexions de son ami. Ca ressemble vraiment à une attaque d'Akuma mais alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas tué Yasei aussi ?

-Il ne savait peut-être pas qu'elle était là, proposa sans trop y croire Ed mais plus pour faire une hypothèse, ce à quoi répondit Allen par une moue équivoque.

-Suivons ses traces, nous en saurons plus lorsqu'il sera face à nous. »

La jeune femme avait raison, mais un certain doute s'était emparé des deux exorcistes. L'histoire était trop atypique pour être logique. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi l'Akuma n'avait pas attaqué la rousse. Cependant Yasei avait déjà reprit sa marche forçant les deux plus petits à la suivre. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt alors que son œil ne réagissait toujours pas. Mais où étaient donc les Akuma ? Et cette sensation de malaise qui se répandait en lui alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours entre les arbres.

Il suivirent finalement les traces jusqu'à une petite clairière où la jeune femme ne sachant plus où aller s'arrêta. Directement Edward se mit sur ses gardes, pensant toujours que Yasei préparer un piège. Cependant à voir comment elle râlait Allen se radoucit, puis il avait maintenant la certitude que le blondinet n'aimait pas lui non plus ce lieu. Ce n'était pas juste lui qui devenait psychopathe. Il décidèrent finalement, malgré l'atmosphère désagréable, de prendre leur déjeuner ici. Histoire de rependre des forces et certainement aussi de la motivation. Puis la rousse décida de les emmener dans un autre endroit qu'elle avait désigné comme la tanière principal de l'animal, d'après la chasseresse il avait plusieurs endroits où passer la nuit. Même si elle elle doutait, là encore, de trouver quoi que ce soit… enfin peut-être que les exorcistes eux trouveraient quelque chose. Après tout Yasei ne savait pas non plus quoi chercher réellement.

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit dans le silence qui stagnait encore jusque là. Sans même besoin de concertation le trio partit en courant vers la source du bruit. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé qu'ils voyaient déjà deux enfants, certainement frère et soeur, encerclés par deux loups. Ed claqua des mains et le premier se retrouva enfermé dans une cage. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'en faire une deuxième une balle partit pour se ficher dans la patte arrière de l'animal. Celui partit en courant, glapissant son mal. Mais ce spectacle ne fut certainement pas suivit des exorcistes qui s'étaient tournés vers Yasei qui avait encore son arme en main. Sérieusement, elle avait réellement pu toucher le loup de si loin ? Et à voir son sourire elle avait touché exactement l'endroit qu'elle voulait. La rousse n'était en définitive pas quelqu'un à sous-estimer. Allen secoua alors la tête, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il finit donc sa course pour rejoindre les deux enfants encore sous le choc.

« Ca va aller ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête positivement semblant ne pas encore pouvoir perler. Ils n'étaient pas très âgés. Certainement pas plus de la dizaine. Le blandinet leur sourit amicalement, ce qui ramena un peu de chaleur aux deux petits. Puis il redemanda :

« Vous êtes blessé quelque part ?

-Non… non monsieur… répondit finalement le garçon.

-Bon tant mieux.

-Vous êtes des enfants du village ? demanda Ed, qui étrangement semblait beaucoup moins rassurant que l'autre exorciste.

-Oui, papa nous avait demander de ramener du bois pour le feu.

-Et vous êtes aller aussi loin ?

-Edward ! gronda Allen voyant la petite fille sur point de pleurer.

-Je suppose que les loups les ont fait fuir beaucoup plus loin qu'ils n'étaient à la base, soupira Yasei.

-Vous êtes madame la chasseuse ! se reprit finalement la petite demoiselle ce qui fit grimacer Yasei s'attendant soudain à voir la haine engendrée par les parents. Plus tard je voudrais être comme vous.

-Hein ? lâcha-t-elle totalement prise de court alors qu'Edward se marrait à côté.

-Ramenons-les au village », proposa Allen lui aussi amusé par la situation.

De toute façon il était sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser deux enfants en bas âges rentrer tout seul. Cela mettait fin à leur journée de recherches mais tant pis. En effet s'il ne leur fallu qu'une heure pour ramener les enfants chez eux, il durent rester bien deux heures en plus chez les villageois. Ceux-ci étaient inquiet de la situation et avaient besoin de parler apparemment. En effet ce n'était qu'après un long moment que le trio pu enfin partir, ce qui laissa tout de même un goût amère à Yasei. Le blandinet tenta un sourire pour la dérider mais pour une fois Ed semblait d'accord avec la rousse.

« C'était pas eux qui te lançaient la pierre hier ?

-Ouais…

-Il suffit que tu leur ramènes leurs gamins, avec nous, pour que tu deviennes un héro et qu'ils nous graissent la patte.

-Quelle bande de faux-cul !

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, tenta Allen.

-Jusqu'où faut-il te pousser pour que tu t'énerves contre un être humain ?! demanda finalement le blond aussi déconfit qu'encore énervé.

-Parce que tu as vraiment envie de me voir énervé ?

-Euh… non… en fait quitte à choisir, je pense que je vais passer mon tour. »

Cette réponse eut au moins le mérite de faire bien rire la rousse. Ed malgré son caractère de tête brûlé semblait réellement craindre une colère de son camarade. C'était mignon en quelque sort, au premier regard sur le duo personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça.

« Bien rentrons à l'auberge.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? s'écria Ed.

-Mais c'est l'heure de manger, précisa Allen à la façon d'un gamin ce qui fit rire de nouveau Yasei.

-Allen… déprima l'autre exorciste.

-De toute façon c'est impossible de repérer la chose de nuit et je ne verrais pas les empruntes au sol alors autant remettre les choses à demain et bien se reposer ce soir.

-Bon, bon, je m'avoue vaincu. Rentrons. Je croyais que rien ne devait distraire un exorciste…

-C'est juste une question de survie. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas de types parasite toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Heureusement, déjà que tu pilles à toi tout seul la réserves de nourriture du village. Alors si on était deux… il y aurait pénurie.

-Oui bon ça va ! Je n'y peux rien moi si j'ai faim. Tient pour la peine tu vas me payer mon repas de ce soir.

-Ack ! Non ça va pas, j'y tiens à mes économies… Hey attends une minutes, c'est pas l'ordre qui est sensé payer les frais ?

-Komui-san a mit une limite sur mes dépenses.

-Ahahah ! »

S'en suivi une petite course poursuite où Allen tentait vainement de faire arrêter le rire d'Edward, sous le regard surpris de Yasei. Finalement la petite troupe se sépara à l'auberge où la chasseresse partit dans sa chambre, de même pour les exorcistes. Les trouveurs les attendaient déjà avec un festin sur lequel se jeta directement le blandinet. Il firent alors un topo tout en mangeant.

« Au final nous n'avons rien trouvé, soupira Ed.

-Pas même une piste, grimaça l'autre.

-Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance demain.

-Hum…

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? reprit Allen.

-Bien sûr Walker-dono, approuva Thomas.

-Pouvez-vous faire des rondes autour du village au cas où cette nuit ?

-Oui, c'est ce que nous faisons tous les soirs mais pour le moment rien ne s'est produit.

-D'accord, sinon venez nous prévenir.

-Bien sûr. »

Les trois trouveurs quittèrent donc la pièce sous le regard tout de même surpris d'Ed. Alors comme ça Allen était lui aussi capable de donner des ordres à quelqu'un ? D'ailleurs ce dernier remarqua bien que l'ancien alchimiste avait quelque chose en tête. Aussi il demanda en croisant les bras :

« Quoi ? »

-Quelle agressivité, je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu y penses trop fort alors.

-Quoi tu lis dans mes pensés maintenant ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais tu es plutôt simple à déchiffrer.

-Hein ? Alors dis moi à quoi je pense !

-Euh… je sais pas exactement… c'est que… en tout cas je sais que c'était pour te moquer.

-Tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi de moi quand même… Enfin tu sais que j'arrive aussi à lire en toi alors tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: La vérité enfin dévoilé mais que ce passe-t-il dans se petit village de France?

Avez-vous une idée?


	36. la bête

Hello minna-san, voici le chapitre de la semaine, enfin un peu d'action c'est promis, et la fin de cette mission ainsi que la résolution de tous les mystères!

Dana: Tu as régler bien vite cette histoire... et je suis au regret de d'apprendre que ce n'est pas ça, chercher encore! Eheh

Avalon-curse: Ce que pense Yasei ne concerne qu'elle, elle ne connait pas encore assez nos deux minus pour réellement pouvoir dire quelque chose... pourtant tu ne peux pas dire qu'Allen n'a pas un certain pouvoir de persuasion sur Ed. ^^ Et puis ne t'en fais je ne modifie pas vraiment mes chapitres, de toute façon je les relis souvent pour mettre à jour si j'ai de nouvelles idées... c'est ça d'écrire en avance il y a toujours des trucs possible à rajouter et tu peux méditer sur ton chapitre avant de le publier ^^ et surtout j'en ai ajouté des nouveaux. En ce qui concerne Yasei et le loup tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ^^ Et je te rassure un Komurin et autre connerie de Komui sont prévues ^^

Spooky:Que d'enthousiasme, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ pour répondre à ta question ça restera du shonen-ai si je fais quelque chose de plus poussé que des sous-entendu.

XxxInconnuxxX:T'inquiète l'action c'est pour ce chapitre, je ne supporte pas non plus un long moment sans action mdr. Tu es un peu en avance pour rencontrer Harry Potter ^^" et la rencontre sera... on va dire beaucoup plus douloureuse que ça mdr

Voilà sur ce chapitre!

* * *

« Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Allen resta un moment silencieux en fixant son ami. Se rappelant la journée qui venait de passer. Honnêtement il avait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Comment expliquer qu'il se sentirait soulagé s'ils se faisaient attaquer maintenant ? Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient au village pour que les Akuma ne les aient pas encore repérés. Et s'ils n'avaient pas attaqué de jour peut-être attaqueraient-ils de nuit ? Profitant de leur sommeil… après tout c'était bien des techniques d'Akuma ça. Sans doute cela faisait-il trop longtemps qu'ils n'était pas parti en mission et il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

« Allen !

-Ah ! Désolé…

-De quoi tu t'excuses au juste ? soupira le blond.

-Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question. Ce qu'il ne va pas… en fait… je pense que je suis stressé.

-Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais que ça devrait être prit comme une bonne nouvelle mais…

-Mais ça cache quelque chose selon toi.

-C'est ça.

-Bien autant se tenir prêt alors… J'ai apprit à faire confiance à tes intuitions, expliqua Ed en voyant la tête surprise du blandinet.

-Merci.

-Oh mais j'y suis, c'est donc pour ça que tu as fais partir les trouveurs.

-Quoi tu pensais que c'était une crise d'autorité ? devant le sourire du blond Allen lui jeta un oreiller.

-Hey ! Un peu de sérieux enfin ! Je croyais qu'on était en mission.

-Je vais prendre une douche, répondit l'autre exorciste avec humeur.

-Quoi je t'ai vexé ? »

Une simple porte claquée lui répondit, ce qui mit fin à sa retenu et le jeune homme éclata de rire.

Les deux exorcistes avaient à peine eut une heure pour se reposer que la tranquillité du village nocturne fut dégradée par un cri strident. Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent rapidement et se regardèrent comme pour chercher l'approbation de l'autre. Le cri se répéta puis d'autres qui semblaient être des appels à l'aide. Sans attendre plus il sortirent pour se diriger vers la source du cri. Sauf que dans le noir aucun des deux n'arrivaient à se repérer, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une sorte de combat avait déjà lieu. Dans un coin se trouvait certainement la femme qui avait été agressée mais ce qui capta l'attention des deux exorcistes était surtout Yasei. Forcément elle aussi avait entendu le cri et elle n'avait certainement pas du se perdre en route elle… honte à eux… Avec tout ça la chasseresse se retrouvait face à face avec un Akuma de niveau 3, qui semblait s'amuser énormément d'ailleurs. Mais elle tenait bon, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Ce qui d'ailleurs se produit. Allen passa à ses côtés, ne lui laissant que la vision d'une traînée blanche. Il avait déjà activé le crown clown pour asséner un coup de griffe à l'Akuma qui esquiva. Ed fit signe à Yasei de se mettre de côté, ce qu'elle fit volontiers sans montrer son caractère contradictoire pour une fois. De toute façon elle avait bien remarqué que ses balles n'avaient aucun effet. Elle se tourna donc vers la première victime.

« Tout va bien. »

Elle hocha doucement de la tête mais le sentiment de soulagement qu'avait ressentit Yasei repartit rapidement lorsque la femme ouvrit grand les yeux prenant un air apeuré. D'ailleurs le combat à côté venait de cesser aussi, plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. La rousse se retourna alors et son regard suivit celui des deux exorcistes. Elle croisa alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais oublié de sa vie. La bête était là.

Le silence se fit pendant un moment. Tout le monde observait les yeux vert qui luisaient entre deux fourrais. Puis doucement une forme se dessina. Celle d'un loup comme avait pu leur décrire Yasei mais différent de ceux normaux. Il était déjà certainement deux fois plus gros. Un poil beaucoup plus court et qui semblait soyeux à la façon d'un félin. Les griffes de ses pattes n'étaient pas visibles mais Allen ne doutait pas qu'elles pouvaient être là si besoin était. Il avait aussi deux queues visibles derrière lui qui fouettaient l'air avec, semblait-il, agacement. Mais ce que se demandait Allen c'était pourquoi l'Akuma s'était arrêté. L'animal qui venait d'arriver n'était certes en rien normal cependant ce n'était pas un Akuma. Il en avait maintenant la certitude. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il n'eut vraiment le temps de chercher une réponse que le niveau 3 se remit à bouger. Instinctivement les deux exorcistes se remirent sur lui mais il semblait que c'était un piège. En effet la femme qu'ils venaient de secourir se remit à crier. Allen se retourna laissant soin à l'autre exorciste de couvrir ses arrières. Il découvrit alors un autre Akuma, niveau 2 celui-ci. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit l'animal étrange se jeta sur la machine du compte. Ses crocs se plantèrent profondément dans la carapace de la machine qui ouvrit la bouche de douleur et de surprise. D'ailleurs il secoua son bras meurtri violemment, ce qui envoya le loup à terre plus loin sous un grognement de douleur. Cela avait aussi laissé Allen complètement choqué et déconnecté de la réalité. Et puis quoi encore, un gros chien pouvait s'en prendre aux Akuma maintenant ? Enfin maintenant il pouvait dire que l'animal recueillait une innocence, mais depuis quand l'innocence chassait d'elle-même ?

« Allen ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Ed avait raison, certainement parce que lui était encore en train de se battre… enfin ce n'était pas le moment de rester sans rien faire. Mais le loup fut plus une nouvelle fois plus rapide. Comme l'avait signalé Yasei il devait avoir des muscles et réactions surdéveloppés. Si bien qu'il prit à la place deux femmes la rafale de tire du niveau 2. L'animal retomba à leurs pieds en couinant de douleur. Le blandinet en profita pour donner un coup de griffe à la machine par derrière, qui ne vit rien arriver, et explosa finalement. Au même moment Ed en finit avec l'autre Akuma. L'espace redevint aussi silencieux qu'avant les agressions. Les trouveurs avaient eut le temps de les rejoindre et l'un d'eux prit en charge la pauvre femme qui n'avait certainement rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ceux qui restés étaient rassemblé autour de la bête qui respirait fortement mais n'avait aucune trace de pentacle se formant sur son corps. La rousse regardait ça d'un air mitigé et d'ailleurs elle finit par demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

-Tu viens de rencontrer des Akuma.

-Je parle avec ce loup… ou quoi que ce soit.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit habité par une innocence, d'où sa forme étrange.

-Je comprends pas, Yasei nous a dit qu'il avait attaqué des gens, contra Edward.

-Les Akuma sont capable de prendre l'apparence humaine, expliqua le blandinet. Yasei quelqu'un de ta famille était mort quelques temps avant ton père n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui, ma mère. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable.

-Je vois, déclara sombrement Allen alors qu'Ed baissait la tête cette histoire lui rappelant trop la sienne.

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois !

-Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça, commença le blandinet d'une voix peu assurée, mais ton père est certainement mort le même jour que ta mère.

-Quoi ! s'écria la rousse. Mais…

-En fait il est devenu Akuma en ramenant l'âme de ta mère. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse malgré qu'elle avait toujours la bouche ouverte comme si elle allait protester. Puis son regard se baissa sur le loup qui était toujours à terre mais qui s'était couché plus convenablement, tentant de lécher ses plaies. La chasseresse se mordit les lèvres et demanda :

« Alors… c'est comme s'il m'avait sauvé la vie ?

-Oui, il y a des chances.

-Je croyais que les innocences n'agissaient pas d'elle-même, demanda alors un des trouveurs.

-C'est bien ce qui m'intrigue. D'ailleurs une innocence sans compatible ne peut normalement pas tuer d'Akuma, c'est aussi sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a rien pu faire contre le niveau deux. Ceux qu'il tuait devaient être des niveaux un.

-Ca voudrait qu'un compatible n'est pas loin ? demanda Ed.

-Certainement mais qui ?

-C'est ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir... »

A ce moment là tout se passa très vite. L'œil d'Allen se réactiva lui signalant une présence d'Akuma derrière lui. Cependant c'était trop tard et déjà il était envoyé loin. Ed fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. Ne restait plus que Yasei et l'innocence devant la machine du compte. Le loup s'était relevé comme pour la défendre mais celle-ci avait été plus rapide et avait dégainé son arme. Le tir partit avant qu'elle ne réalise que c'était inutile, les réflexes sans doute. Sauf que la machine mit un léger temps avant de s'en rendre compte ce qui laissait assez de temps aux deux pour tenter de se mettre hors de portée. Ed claqua des mains pour les poser à terre, Allen se releva vivement pour rejoindre la machine du compte. La chasseresse agrippa la fourrure de l'animal, pour l'emmener avec elle, au moment où sa balle arrivait sur l'Akuma. Celle-ci transperça alors l'ennemi coupant tous les mouvements enclenchés dans les quelques secondes précédentes. Le niveau 2 explosa laissant derrière lui un silence aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir. Finalement Yasei n'avait pas bougé et avait encore son arme en main alors que l'autre était sur l'échine du loup. Les membres de l'ordre tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme, cette dernière relâcha vivement le loup comme si elle venait de se brûler.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de question, proposa alors Ed.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là le moustique ?

-QUI EST MOUSTIQUE ASSEZ PETIT POUR ÊTRE TUE PAR UNE TAPETTE A MOUCHE ? »

La réplique laissa perplexe tous les non initier. Après tout le petit blond était en train de gesticuler partout en criant contre la rousse. Heureusement pour lui elle était encore trop choquée pour pouvoir se moquer de lui. Par contre les trouveurs commençaient à avoir une mauvaise opinion de ce nouvel exorciste. Allen poussa un soupire déprimé avant de couper court à la tirade de son ami.

« Tu n'as qu'à boire du lait tu grandiras.

-Parle pour toi, tu en bois et tu n'as toujours pas poussé il me semble.

-J'ai posé une question !

-Yasei, commença Allen en se reprenant. Je pense que tu es une compatible avec l'innocence.

-Que je suis quoi ?

-Comme nous quoi ? tenta Ed.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis devenu un personne suspecte qui se bat contre des trucs bizarres ?

-C'est vraiment ta définition d'exorcistes ? déprima Allen.

-Désolée mais c'est tout ce que vous m'avez montré !

-Non ! Non, reprenons…

-Walker-dono, peut-être pas en pleine ville, proposa Thomas.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus d'Akuma maintenant ? demanda Ed.

-Je ne vois rien en tout cas, soupira le blandinet.

-Rentrons à l'hôtel alors.

-Euh… vous voyez pas comme un problème par hasard ? »

Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent cherchant si l'autre avait comprit ce que voulait dire Yasei par là. Cette dernière soupira avant de désigner le loup et un éclair de compréhension se fit dans leur esprit. C'était sûr aucun moyen que le propriétaire accepte de laisser rentrer l'animal qui était sensé avoir tué plusieurs villageois.

« On le fait rentrer en fraude ! s'emporta Ed.

-Et comment tu veux faire rentrer en fraude un loup de 2m imbécile ! râla la chasseresse.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui retirer son innocence, ainsi il pourra redevenir normal, tenta Allen.

-Ah ? Tu crois ? Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Ed.

-Yasei, reprit le blandinet sans faire attention à son collègue. L'innocence te répond, tu dois donc pouvoir la sortir de ce loup si tu le souhaites. »

La chasseresse regarda le décoloré un moment dubitative puis finalement soupira. Elle posa de nouveau la main sur l'échine du loup, qui tourna la tête vers elle. La rousse ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, si bien qu'elle se contenta de penser fortement à faire venir l'innocence à elle. Finalement sa technique sembla marcher puisqu'une sorte de luciole verte sortit de l'animal qui fut recouvert alors d'une vive lumière verte elle aussi. Lorsque tout le monde pu de nouveau voir quelque chose, c'était un loup tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal qui se trouvait entre eux. D'ailleurs la bête se dépêcha de retrouver le sous-bois effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Yasei d'où venait l'exclamation. Son arme était entourée d'un halo vert. Allen soupira finalement avant de déclarer.

« Tu es une exorciste. »

La nuit fut très longue pour tous. Yasei semblait vouloir rester dans le dénie total. Ce n'était que le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de départ qu'elle se fit une raison. De toute façon ils ne lui auraient pas laisser le choix. Lorsqu'on devient exorciste, on est obligé de rejoindre l'ordre. Peu importe l'âge, la race, le pays ou l'argent.

C'est donc avec une certaine joie qu'ils retrouvèrent tous l'ordre. La chasseresse fut prise en charge par d'autre, enlevant ce poids de leurs épaules.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette résolution vous à plu, je crois que pas grand monde avait pensé à ça, surpris?

Prochain chapitre: Euh... pur délire de ma part parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être à la congrégation sans croiser de Komurin! N'est-ce pas?


	37. Komurin

Voilà le nouveau chapitre... et certainement celui que j'avais le plus hâte de poster depuis le début de cette fic. En soit il n'est absolument pas important pour l'histoire en elle-même... pourtant vos réactions concernant certaines scènes vont certainement changer des petites choses pour la suite! J'attends donc des retours, si rien n'est dit et bah je continuerai sur ma lancée, mouahahah

Avalon-curse: J'ai longtemps hésité à faire quelque chose comme ça avec Yasei, mais justement je me suis dit que se trimbaler avec un loup partout c'est pas vraiment pratique. J'aime bien aussi le passage avec le lait et ton petit coup de gueule. Oui on sait que le lait ne sert à rien en fait mais bon il fallait le faire. En ce qui concerne la taille d'Ed oui en effet normalement il retrouve une taille normal après le retour d'Alphonse mais pour la vanne j'ai décidé qu'il restait à la même taille qu'Allen mdr. Pour la relation entre Ed/allen et bien grosse dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre ^^ Et pour Lavi et bien des explications ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ^^.

XxxInconnuxxX: Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'aie plu, j'espère que celui-là aussi, enfin il y a plein de rebondissement alors je pense que oui ^^ En ce qui concerne Harry Potter ne t'attends pas à trop non plus ça sera pas violent juste stupidement douloureux mdr

Dana: Contente que Yasei te plaise, c'est un perso qui me tient à coeur donc on la reverra t'inquiète. Après j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre en équipe avec le loup... mais faut avouer que ça ne serait pas très pratique ^^" Et bien j'espère que mon délire sera aussi bien pour toi ^^

Sur ce bon chapitre ^^

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il sentit que sa journée allait être pourrie. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais un pressentiment lui disait. Et malheureusement pour lui il avait apprit à faire confiance à ses pressentiments. Pourtant aucun bruit suspect ne parvenait jusqu'à sa chambre… ce qui, après réflexion quelques secondes de réflexion, ne voulait absolument rien dira, en fait. Le blandinet se redressa dans un soupire retirant sa couverture. Il regarda autour de lui et un petit sourire lui revint alors qu'il retrouvait sa chambre. Son chez lui dans lequel il n'avait pas dormi depuis si longtemps. Il se leva finalement pour s'habiller et rejoindre le réfectoire, le tout dans le calme et sans problème, il l'espérait tout du moins. Dans le couloir il croisa Ed qui venait aussi de se réveiller, cela se voyait à sa tresse encore mal faite et son air endormi alors qu'il se frottait un œil. Après 5 secondes pour analyser ils se saluèrent finalement sans cérémonie puis l'appel du ventre fut plus fort que les civilités.

Au réfectoire ils retrouvèrent Lenalee et Crory et contre toutes attentes les choses étaient normales. Même le petit déjeuner dans son ensemble sa passa sans aucune anicroche. Cela rassura quelque peu le blandinet qui déclina pourtant rapidement la proposition de Lenalee, qui n'était autre que d'apporter un peu de café à l'équipe scientifique. Devant la tête de la jeune femme il se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

« C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui… mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

-C'est juste un peu de café à apporter, contra Ed ce qui fit grimacer Allen.

-Et bien vas-y toi, mais très peu pour moi. »

C'est ainsi qu'il les laissa sous le regard intrigué du blond. On lui expliqua alors tous les problèmes qu'avaient pu avoir le jeune exorciste avec la section scientifique… Ce qui en effet expliquait qu'il ne veuille pas y aller un jour où il ne sentait pas la chance de son côté. Du coup Allen entreprit de faire une visite du QG, pour voir si les choses avaient changées depuis qu'il était parti. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas… heureusement dans un sens, sinon il aurait du s'habituer à un nouvel environnement, dieu savait que son sens de l'orientation était mauvais. Dans son expédition il croisa Yasei qui devait elle aussi faire une visite des lieux. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de main alors il s'approcha.

« Tu visites ?

-Je repère les lieux, je n'aime pas être en territoire inconnu, expliqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Tu finiras vite par t'y retrouvé. J'y suis arrivé moi alors je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi.

-Honnêtement… je me suis échappée, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh… De la section scientifique ?! Ton innocence ?! »

Elle montra la pochette de son arme définitivement vide. Ils étaient bel et bien de raffiner le pistolet de la chasseresse. Allen lui fit un petit sourire désolé se doutant de par quoi été passé la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas affectée plus que ça finalement. Elle se détourna faisant voler ses cheveux. Allen resta bloqué dessus, maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment propres et coiffés ils avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Le blandinet pencha la tête sur le côté, pensant qu'il n'avait jamais vu un roux comme celui-là, il était différent de celui de Lavi, tirant plus vers la luminosité du feu.

« Ferme la bouche Moyashi tu vas gober des mouches.

-C'est Allen Bakanda ! Quand vas-tu enfin avoir un peu de mémoire ?

-Ma mémoire ne me sert que pour des choses utiles, tu es bien loin de cette définition. »

Allen ouvrit la bouche et à ce moment là un craquement retentit laissant ensuite le silence. Kanda regarda le plus petit l'air de dire c'est ce petit grincement t'as coupé ? Mais le blandinet s'était souvenu de son pressentiment du matin. Et là il sentait quelque chose de pire que Kanda en approche. D'ailleurs il se pencha sur le côté pour voir derrière le kendoka, qui en profita pour partir sous le regard perplexe et intéressé de Yasei. Mais la jeune femme retourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui rentrait dedans. De surprise Allen n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de se reculer, malgré la présence de la rousse dans son dos. Il avait su dès le réveil que la journée allait être pénible… mais là.

Devant eux se tenaient deux robots, dont un reconnaissable entre mille avec son béret sur la tête un Komurin. Sentant son avenir se détériorer grandement, n'ayant que des mauvais souvenirs par rapport aux Kumorin, Allen voulu tenter l'approche diplomatique pour commencer :

« Euh… Komurin5 ? C'est ça ?

-Identification en cours…

-Yasei, chuchota le blandinet.

-Quoi ? demanda cette dernière encore fixée totalement surprise sur le robot.

-Dès que tu peux tu…

-Identification terminée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda la rousse la voix du jeune homme couverte par celle du robot.

-Exorciste: Allen Walker, innocence: Crown Clown. Position hostile. Toi aussi tu veux faire du mal à Gladice?

-Gladice ?

-Toute personne qui s'en prendra à Gladice devra me passer sur le corps. »

Sur cette réflexion au combien stupide le Komurin se jeta sur Allen. Ce dernier esquiva en plongeant entrainant Yasei avec lui. Ce qui fit que le robot de Komui se retrouva encré dans le sol. Profitant de cette pause il voulu faire appel à son innocence mais son bras resta définitivement son bras. Les deux humains se regardèrent, ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça. La rousse n'avait pas son arme et le bras d'Allen semblait bloqué, ou du moins refusait de s'activer pour une raison X. Un bruit de gravas se fit entendre derrière eux signe que le Komurin se dégageait du sol. Le plus petit pris alors les choses en mains.

« Apparemment c'est moi qu'il a prit en grippe, je vais partir par là. Toi va à la suite de Kanda au moins avec lui tu ne risques rien de plus que sa mauvaise humeur.

-Allen ! »

Mais il était déjà partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ce n'était pas trop de luxe puisque déjà le Komurin était sur ses traces, suivit de près par l'autre robot, qui devait être Gladice après réflexion. Allen tentait encore de faire répondre son bras mais rien à faire. Il avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens rien n'y faisait. Derrière lui il sentait que le dernier chef d'œuvre du superviseur se rapprochait. La fin semblait inévitable… il allait finir dans le noir. Ah non, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait en premier lieu, mais il venait de finir dans le noir. Pourquoi était-il dans le noir d'abord ?

« Allen tu prends trop de place.

-Ed ! »

-Ne cris pas tu vas l'attirer par ici. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour qu'on se fasse prendre.

-Ah… euh… oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce placard ? »

Grand silence. Allen plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir un peu mieux mais rien à faire pour le moment. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Soudain un fait revint à la tête d'Allen.

« Tu es allé voir la section scientifique !

-Arrête de crier !

-Tu cris plus fort que moi là. »

L'ancien alchimiste fut heureux qu'à ce moment là Allen ne puisse rien voir sinon il aurait découvert une belle rougeur sur ses joues. Cependant il finit tout de même par répondre à la question, faisant cette fois-ci la grimace. Déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du placard sans être en danger, s'il devait en plus supporter les sarcasmes du blandinet. Il le savait très imaginatif là-dessus. Le blond soupira pensant qu'ils étaient bien serrés ici et que quitte à recevoir des moqueries ce serait mieux dans un endroit où il pourrait manifester son mécontentement.

« Oui j'ai accompagné Lenalee chez les fous.

-Je vois, soupira Allen avant de reprendre plus mesquin. Alors qui avait raison ? Ca fait longtemps que t'es caché dans ton placard ?

-La ferme, tu y es aussi je te signal ! Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais encore en train de courir.

-Bon, bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »

Le blond fit la grimace et il déduit du sourire d'Allen que les yeux gris s'étaient déjà habitué au noir. Ou du moins assez déchiffrer ses expressions faciales. A ce moment là l'ancien alchimiste maudit le maître d'Allen pour lui avoir fait subir les coupures de courant récurrentes. Pourtant il répondit de nouveau reprenant l'histoire depuis le début.

Devant le départ précipité du blandinet Ed proposa à Lenalee de l'aider. CE que la jeune femme accepta d'un sourire. Tous deux se rendirent donc chargé d'un plateau chacun, dans les bureaux des scientifiques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aucun n'était attablé devant rapport ou autre dossier, tous étaient au centre de la pièce autour de ce qui semblait être un robot. Intrigué Lenalee demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Oh Lenalee ! Ed ! Tu tombes bien. s'exclama Johnny. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire cette pièce s'il te plait ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être ? demanda le blond en désignant le robot qui avait plus moins forme humaine puis regardant le schéma que lui montrait Johnny.

-Un robot qui désactive la matière sombre, expliqua Reever. Je vous présente Gladice.

-La matière sombre ? interrogea de nouveau Ed qui tendit la pièce finit sous le regard ébahit des scientifiques... le blond n'avait même pas eut à se concentrer pour faire la pièce.

-C'est la source des pouvoirs des Akuma, ce qui fait qu'avec ça ils seront presque inoffensif, fit Johnny plein d'entrain.

-Vraiment ? Comment ça fonctionne ?

-Euh… Où est Nii-san ? demanda Lenalee alors que Johnny partait dans de longue explication qu'elle ne tenait pas spécialement à entendre.

-Il est dans son laboratoire depuis ce matin, lui répondit Reever.

-Je vous laisse vos cafés ici alors.

-Merci bien Lenalee-chan, sourit le scientifique alors qu'elle partait.

-Donc en gros, résuma Johnny, c'est un perturbateur de matière sombre. Nous l'avons construit sur a même base que l'innocence cela va créer un champ électromagnétique qui laissera tout Akuma incapable de se servir de matière sombre. Tient je le mets en route. »

Pour une fois qu'un exorciste s'intéressait à leur travail les scientifiques étaient tous très heureux de pouvoir montrer leur savoir faire. Cependant au moment même où l'équipe de Reever mettait en route Gladice la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Komui avec derrière lui la toute nouvelle version du Komurin. Les habitués grimacèrent incertain et Ed commençait à sentir que quelque chose allait se produire. Puis d'un coup il se souvint de l'intuition d'Allen. Il avait pourtant découvert et approuvé que les intuitions du jeune homme étaient le plus souvent exactes. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivit son conseil aujourd'hui ?

« Bonjour, je suis Gladice. J'ai été créée dans le but d'aider les exorcistes dans leur mission. »

Tient ils en avaient même oublié que l'autre robot avait été mis en marche. De l'autre côté de la pièce le superviseur fit la moue avant de s'exclamer :

« Alors c'était ça que vous me cachiez ! Vous aussi vous construisiez un robot ? Mais je peux vous assurez qu'il ne battra jamais Komurin 5 ! Ahahah !

-Euh… Vous vous trompez Superviseur, tenta Reever. Gladice n'a pas du tout les mêmes objectifs qu'un Komurin.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous tenu à l'écart du projet ?! Reprends mes droits Komurin5 ! »

Tous les scientifiques se tendirent à la recherche de la première cachette alors qu'Ed tentait d'analyser la situation. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se produire ? Mais le robot au béret ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs pendant quelques secondes rien ni personne ne bougea… sans doute de peur de faire le mouvement de trop qui déchainerait le Komurin. Puis celui-ci lâcha finalement :

« Strike ! »

Tous tombèrent de très haut, s'attendant à tout à fait autre chose de la part du robot. En même temps les Komurin avaient toujours été spécial, alors pourquoi ne tomberaient-ils pas amoureux. Mais cela ne sembla pas réellement plaire à son constructeur qui voulu se jeter sur Gladice.

« Sorcière ! Mon Komurin ! Cette sorcière à détraqué mon Komurin. »

Il fut stoppé pas l'équipe scientifique qui le retenait comme ils pouvaient. C'est alors que quelque chose de totalement impensable se produisit. Le komurin se mit à genoux devant Gladice tendant une main devant l'autre machine.

« Me permettras-tu de rester toujours à tes côtés ?

-Nooooooooon ! Laissez-moi débrancher ce robot de malheur ! Komurin 5 reviens vers moi ! »

La machine au béret se retourna alors brusquement vers son concepteur le regard mauvais. Pour le coup tous s'éloignèrent du superviseur qui se sentit seul. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant du soutient chez ses compatriotes mais apparemment ils semblaient tous vouloir le laisser régler ses problèmes avec son propre robot.

« Je ne laisserais personne touché à ma Gladice.

-Mais… glapit Komui en voyant son robot s'avancer vers lui dangereusement. Edward-kun sauve moi ! »

Il montra d'un doigt l'exorciste au robot qui changea pour le coup de cible sous les exclamations outrés des autres. Le blond regarda le Komurin incertain quand à ce qu'il devait faire. S'il était en danger ou non. Mais finalement le robot ne voyant aucun signe d'agression venant de l'exorciste revint à sa cible première.

« Edward-kun aide-moi !

-Je dois faire quoi au jute ?

- Ne t'en fait pas détruit-le Ed ! s'écria Reever.

-Non ! Mon Komurin !

-Euh… »

Cherchant un compromit Ed claqua donc des mains avant de les apposer sur le sol. Sauf qu'au lieu de la cage qu'il avait prévu de faire, rien n'apparu. Décontenancé le blond regarda autour de lui. Non vraiment rien. Il recommença donc… avec autant de résultat. Il avait un problème avec son innocence ? Non quand même elle marchait très bien il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers les scientifiques, ignorant parfaitement les appels à l'aide de Komui. Reever ne pu que lui renvoyer un haussement d'épaule avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent grand. Quelle était la seule chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière activation de l'innocence d'Ed ?

« Gladice », lâcha-t-il.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le robot alors que le Komurin arrêter de passer Komui à tabac en entendant le nom de sa dulcinée. Il observait les humains qui avaient osé parler de Gladice. Pour le coup chacun se stoppa même Reever qui allait se lancer dans l'explication. Ed reprit alors :

« C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?

-C'est… tenta le scientifique alors qu'il observait en biais le robot dans la prévision d'une attaque, ça doit être Gladice qui bloque ton innocence, nous avons du nous tromper dans nos calculs. Il faut la débrancher sinon… »

L'australien ne finit pas sa phrase que le robot au béret lui sauta dessus. Il fut cependant sauvé par le blondinet. Qui l'entraîna plus loin avant de se retourner vers la machine féminine de la pièce. Il fallait donc la débrancher… l'exorciste s'élança mais le Komurin se mit sur sa trajectoire. Et même s'il n'en avait pas l'air Ed avait vu le passage à tabac de Komui. Il s'arrêta donc pour ne pas se mettre à porter.

« Il faut tu mettre à distance de Gladice. Si tu es assez loin de son perturbateur il ne devrait plus avoir d'effet ! s'exclama Reever.

-Je vais entraîner le komurin occupez-vous de l'autre. »

Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix que le robot était déjà à sa poursuite. Cependant ce que personne n'avait prévu c'était que l'autre robot les suive. Les scientifiques se regardèrent et la conclusion fut unanime. Ils étaient dans la merde. Entre un nouveau Komurin détraqué et Gladice qui rendait les exorcistes impuissants, il y allait avoir des morts. A moins qu'ils ne croisent le chemin de Kanda.

« Et j'ai finis par me cacher ici.

-J'y crois pas, soupira le blandinet. C'est encore pire que je le pensais. Si un Komurin s'est retourné contre Komui plus rien ne va. C'est la fin du monde… Et si cette Gladice désactive l'innocence alors… c'est la fin du monde… Attends il nous suffit de trouver Greed ou Alphonse !

-Allen ne cri pas encore une fois, râla l'autre exorciste en posant une main sur la bouche d'Allen. Greed est en mission et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Al. Tu penses bien que la solution m'avait traversé l'esprit.

-…, il hocha de la tête ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

-La section scientifique doit être en train de réfléchir à une solution.

-…, il fit cette fois une grimace qui chatouilla étrangement la main du blondin.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

-Ce n'est jamais bon quand la section scientifique s'en mêle. Mais peut-être qu'à nous deux… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompe lorsqu'ils entendirent les robots passer devant leur cachette. Les deux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre priant pour que personne ne les remarque. Puis une fois la menace passée ils se détachèrent en soupirant de soulagement. Ed répliqua alors :

« Avec ça tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu veux t'en occuper toi-même ?

-Oui bon ça va. C'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermé dans ton armoire.

-Quoi ça te gêne d'être là ?

-Nous pourrions être utile là bas… Euh Ed qu'est-ce que… à quoi tu penses là ?

-Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux coincés dans une armoire pour le moins étroite.

-Et donc ? Tu me fais peur là… »

Le blond soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer légèrement. Geste qui laissa le blandinet abasourdit autant pas le fait que par son soudain attrait pour la chose. Allen cligna des yeux, décidément il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Le pire étant qu'Ed semblait savoir parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre posait une main sur sa joue. Euh… quoi ?

« Ed… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca fait un moment que je me pose la question.

-Quoi ce que tu fais ?

-Non ! Imbécile.

-Imbécile toi-même tu n'as qu'à être plus clair.

-Sur les sous-entendus de Yasei.

-Quoi tu es petit ce n'est pas une sous-entendu. »

Le plus vieil exorciste sentait la main de l'autre se crisper sur sa joue et se rappela qu'ils étaient dans une armoire pour se cacher de robot potentiellement dangereux. Que ce n'était donc pas le meilleur moment pour énerver le blond. Puis son cerveau s'arrêta complètement de fonctionner lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes. Nouveau bu dans l'esprit d'Allen. Mais à quoi est-ce que l'ancien alchimiste était en train de jouer ? Pourtant une envi qu'il n'avait pas sentit venir s'immisça en lui. Si bien que sans trop comprendre il posa à son tour la main sur l'avant bras du blond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un moment indécis. Ne sachant pas si la chose leur avait plu… ou réciproquement plu. Pourtant ils se tenaient toujours. Puis soudaine le blandinet sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« C'était… c'était ça qui te tracassait…

-Faut croire, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

-Et… et alors ?..

-C'était… comment dire ?

-Etrange ?

-Ouais c'est ça, étrange. »

Les deux se regardèrent et finirent par éclater de rire avant de se mettre mutuellement la main devant la bouche pour couvrir le bruit que cela pouvais produire. Ils écoutèrent ensuite attentivement autour d'eux mais aucun signe des robots. Alors ils se redétendirent et relâchèrent la pression. Allen en profita pour lâcher :

« Je pensais pas que mon premier baisé serait pas un garçon.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… et alors ? Déçu ?

-Je te l'ai dit je n'ai aucun point de comparaison. Mais s'il y a prochaine fois tâche surtout de me prévenir sinon tu le sentiras passer. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire. Déjà que le blandinet ne l'ai pas assommé dès le début était une bonne chose mais en plus il ne semblait pas dégouté non plus. C'était sans doute quelque chose à approfondir. Mais alors qu'il allait approfondir justement la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux firent la grimace avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Reever. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre normalement.

« Allen ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-La même chose qu'Edward, répliqua-t-il trouvant étrange que l'australien soit au courant pour Ed dans l'armoire.

-Ah… Tu as rencontré Komurin et Gladice.

-Ca me semble évident.

-Qu'en est-il Reever ? préféra demander Ed.

-Et bien nous avons réussi à les coincer dans une pièce mais personne ne peut approcher. Kanda nous a dit de nous débrouiller avec nos inventions merdiques. Lenalee et Crory ne peuvent rien faire. Il est hors de question que l'on envoie Timothy.

-Nous devons retrouver Alphonse, explosa Ed alors que le scientifique avait les yeux grand ouvert de compréhension.

-Mais oui Alphonse-kun, comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé ?

-Vous savez où il est ?

-Certainement à la bibliothèque.

-Allons-voir. »

C'est ainsi que le trio se précipita vers la bibliothèque, au grand pas de course. Le cadet Elric les vit arriver totalement éberlué. Heureusement que la bibliothécaire n'était pas là sinon elle aurait fait une crise de nerf. Le plus petit regarda donc les trois autres reprendre leur souffle en faisant un bruit monstre, tandis qu'il refermait calmement son livre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

On le mit au parfum et là sous le regard choqué tu trio il déclara avec un sourire purement angélique :

« Ok, je m'en charge… mais alors vous me laisser partir en mission. »

Allen se prit alors à penser que tous les Elric n'étaient que des manipulateurs en puissance.

* * *

Bon alors voilà mon petit délire, j'espère que ça vous a plu

Prochain chapitre: On entend parlé des Bookman


	38. mission sauvetage

Hello minna-san, je suis extrêmement contente, il semblerait que mon dernier chapitre est plu. Je vous promets donc quelques chapitres bonus qui approfondira quelques peu les choses avec Ed et Allen. Bon pas beaucoup parce que ce n'était pas l'objectif principal de cet fic. N'empêche que je vous ferai d'autre petit chapitre comme le dernier. ^^

En ce qui concerne celui du jour... et bien on entend reparler des Bookman... bon on les voit pas encore désolée mais c'est pour bientôt ne vous en faites pas! D'ailleurs Lavi va prendre rapidement une place plus importante dans la fic... enfin vous verrez.

RaR:

XxxInconnuxxX: Contente que le chapitre t'ais plu ^^

avalon-curse: En voilà une review comme je les aime *o* J'étais sûre que ce chapitre allait te plaire, en même temps il y avait tout pour, n'est-ce pas? Un mignon petit futur couple coincé dans une armoire eheh. Oui Allen est vraiment naïf de ce point de vue là, c'est mon point de vue sur le chose hein, ne pas croire ça universel ^^ mais du coup je lui fais pas mal de coup bas à notre petit blandinet. Gladice? ... ... ... Et bien il est venu comme ça d'un seul coup, je me suis dit que ça faisait bien pourri comme nom et je voyais trop le Komurin le dire alors voilà mdr. C'est tout. C'est marrant que tu parles de l'Apocrysphos il va bientôt faire une apparition dans la fic aussi dans pas très longtemps. Alors comme ça on lit les commentaires des autres? Ton idée sur la rencontre avec Harry Potter n'est pas très éloignée de la vérité en tout cas.

Et tu diras à ton amie, que peu importe le cadre ce sont les deux personnes qui sont importes pour faire un baiser romantique eheh.

Spooky: Ahah c'est ce qu'on appel de l'enthousiasme.

Dana: Je t'ai déjà répondu il me semble... mais je voulais juste te mettre un petit mot là mdr. Parce qu'après tout tu me suis depuis le tout début, alors je peux mettre quelques lignes pour toi. Na!

Zialema: Tu voyais plus Allen faire le premier pas? Pourtant c'est Ed le plus décontracté des deux. Le moins timide, j'aurais envie de dire, donc en fait ça me paraissait logique que ce soit lui qui commence les choses... pour ce qui est du carnage... je t'avoue avoir longuement hésité sur quoi faire après ce fameux baiser... ahahah mais bon voilà la fin que j'ai choisi.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde.

* * *

Allen était tranquillement installé à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter d'un petit moment de lecture au calme. Surtout de livre parlant d'autre chose de d'alchimie, auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Cependant sa quiétude ne dura que quelques instants. Il n'y était que depuis une petite heure lorsqu'un scientifique passa par là. Ce dernier lui apprit que Komui voulait le voir dans son bureau. Avec un certain dépit le blandinet rangea son livre et se dirigea vers l'antre du superviseur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte se fut pour découvrir, Ed et Alphonse, ça il s'en serait douter. Mais il y avait aussi Miranda et Yasei. Allen fronça les sourcils pas très à l'aise.

« Ah Allen-kun, merci d'être là, viens je vais vous expliquer.

-Heum… Komui-san… A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'une équipe était aussi… enfin c'était pour…

-C'est bien cela Allen-kun, nous avons retrouvé la trace du Maréchal Cross. »

Sous la surprise générale le blandinet fit demi-tour et voulu partir en courant, sauf que Reever avait été plus rapide et le ceinturait pour le maintenir en place.

« Non ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je veux pas !

-Allen-kun, c'est une… plaisanterie. De très mauvais goût certes, mais une plaisanterie. »

D'un seul coup l'exorciste s'arrêta pour se retourner vers le superviseur avec une aura très sombre. Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui se faisait très angoissante autour de lui Komui se racla la gorge. Reever n'osait toujours pas lâcher le blandinet de peur qu'il mette un coup, mérité certes, au chinois. Ce fut Miranda qui cassa cette ambiance, se doutant des conséquences sinon.

« Si nous ne partons à la recherche du…, elle hésita fortement à dire le nom et opta pour passer la fin de sa phrase sous silence, alors qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Presque directement le superviseur reprit une véritable attitude sérieuse. Ce qui calma Allen, que l'australien pu enfin lâcher. Celui-ci s'avança et s'aligna finalement avec les autres, inquiet de ce qui allait se produire. Il s'était mis entre Yasei et Edward qui avait eux-mêmes Alphonse et Miranda de l'autre côté. Avant que Komui ne puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit l'ancien alchimiste se fit savoir.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a d'étrange ? »

A voir les hochements de tête d'Alphonse et Yasei tout deux voulaient assurément le savoir aussi. Le blandinet fit un mouvement de main et lança un regard goguenard à l'autre comme s'il le traiter indirectement de novice. Cela irrita le blond qui ne se retint de dire quelque chose que parce que Komui commençait à s'expliquer.

« Nous n'envoyons généralement jamais autant d'exorciste sur une même mission. On ne sait jamais quand une alerte pourrait être donnée, alors nous tentons de mobiliser le minimum d'élément sur une affaire.

-Mais celle-ci nécessite plus que d'habitude, confia Reever alors qu'Allen regardait de nouveau ceux qui l'accompagneraient.

-Et vous envoyez des nouveaux membres sur une mission comme celle-là ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu seras là Allen-kun, rappela Komui. De plus l'effet de surprise sera encore plus important comme ça.

-L'effet de surprise ? demanda Alphonse.

-Je dois vous dire avant tout, nous avons enfin réussit à localiser les innocences de Bookman et Lavi. »

Un blanc se créa. Allen sentit un large soulagement l'envahir. Ses amis étaient toujours vivants et ils pouvaient enfin leur venir en aide. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant de monde, pour combattre les Noah il fallait assurément plusieurs exorcistes. Le blandinet n'était pas même sûr qu'à eux cinq cela suffirait.

« Il me semble bon de préciser que ce ne sera qu'une mission de récupération.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? voulu savoir Ed.

-Evitez les combats inutiles, par exemple. Vous allez vous retrouver dans un des repères des Noah. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous les éliminiez. L'important est de ramener Lavi et Bookman ici. C'est aussi pourquoi je vous ai choisi comme équipe plutôt que d'appeler des maréchaux. De toute façon Allen-kun, il me semble que tu es à ce niveau, rappela-t-il gênant assez le plus jeune puisqu'il se retrouvait la proie des regards. En ce qui concerne les autres, à part Miranda qui est là pour vous seconder, vous êtes là pour créer la surprise. Malheureusement les Noah connaissent tous les exorcistes ou presque alors que nous-mêmes ne connaissons que très peu sur eux. »

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas derrière les exorcistes, ce qui les fit se retourner en catastrophe. Allen revit alors une figure dont il se serait bien passé. Leverrier se tenait là, apparemment mécontent. Il s'avança d'un pas rageur vers Komui ignorant parfaitement les autres.

« Je viens d'apprendre que vous comptez envoyer le cœur dans un repaire de Noah ! Je me vois dans l'obligation de poser un veto. »

Allen fit la grimace et attrapa le bras d'Edward en prévention. Il fit bien d'ailleurs parce que ce dernier failli exploser. Il fixa le blandinet avec une telle intensité de regard que ce dernier fit de nouveau la grimace avant de secouer doucement la tête de façon négative. Il comprenait grandement les sentiments de son ami. Pourtant lui-même s'était posé la question pendant quelques secondes. N'était-ce pas trop risqué d'envoyer Ed sur place ? Avant de se rappeler sa propre frustration lorsque Leverrier avait appliqué son droit de veto pour lui aussi, avant de lui coller un surveillant. Son ventre se contracta lorsqu'il repensa à Link.

« Vous n'y pensez pas enfin. Edward-kun est un élément important de ce groupe. Il est le plus à même de se battre contre les Noah et vous voudriez le laissé sur le banc de touche, contra le superviseur.

-Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera s'il venait à mourir ? Je ne peux pas penser à le perdre aussi bêtement ! Je vous rappelle que le cœur est la clé de cette guerre, que sans lui il nous sera impossible de gagner.

-Et bien justement, pourquoi l'empêcher de participer aux missions ? »

Leverrier passa son regard sur Ed et eu un grimace dubitative. Allen l'avait très bien reconnu, il ne jugeait certainement pas l'ancien alchimiste à sa juste valeur. Par mesure de prévention il serra un peu plus le bras du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise, Komui avait presque gagné.

« Qui vous dit qu'il est prêt ?

-Et bien il me semble qu'il est encore en vie, et qu'il a réussi avec brio sa dernière mission.

-Et vous comptez l'envoyé avec ça comme escorte ? Autant dire que vous les envoyez à l'abattoir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Trois novices, dont un qui n'est même pas exorciste. Une femme qui ne sait pas se défendre, et… »

Son regard se posa sur Allen, alors que Miranda tremblait légèrement à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier voulu dire quelque chose mais la main du blandinet sur son bras le retenait toujours. Pourquoi obéissait-il aussi facilement d'abord ? Il regarda le visage de son partenaire, n'y trouvant rien. Il était vide et lisse d'émotion, mais Ed n'était pas dupe pour un sou. Cette expression montrait clairement la tempête d'émotions qui se battaient sous son crâne. N'en pouvant plus il explosa :

« De quel droit osez-vous nous juger alors que vous n'avez jamais vu de quoi nous sommes capable ?

-C'est vrai vous n'avez en fait aucune idée de ce que nous valons, renchérit Yasei.

-Et vous n'avez jamais du combattre de Noah, que je sache.

-Taisez-vous ! trancha Allen faisant un pas vers Leverrier qui se recula par réflexe.

-Allen, tenta Reever.

-Non, je ne comprends pas ! C'est bien vous qui avez forcé Lenalee à retrouver ses dark boots pour affronter un niveau 4. C'est bien vous qui avait failli la conduire à la mort, alors pourquoi maintenant vous semblez vous souciez de nous, exorciste. »

Un nouveau silence retomba alors que l'homme regardait Allen avec une expression agacé. Derrière Komui avait lui aussi prit une expression douloureuse.

« C'est bien vous qui l'avez dit, nous avons notre travail d'exorciste à faire, alors ne venez pas trainer dans nos pattes.

-Justement il ne s'agit pas là d'un travail d'exorciste.

-Sauver des gens ne fait pas partit de notre travail ? s'enquit Yasei.

-Exactement, vous êtes là pour détruire les Akuma et récupérer des innocences. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe autour. Vous êtes des destructeur pas des sauveurs.

-Donc vous suggérez qu'il faut laisser ces deux autres exorcistes aux mains des Noah, alors qu'ils peuvent mourir à tout moment.

-Ils se sont fait attraper, il est vrai qu'il est dommage de perdre deux innocences, mais nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant. »

Allen se crispa d'autant plus, ce qui fit reculer l'homme de central d'encore un pas. Surtout lorsqu'il découvrit la même expression sur le visage d'Edward. C'est alors que quelque chose les coupa tous. Alphonse qui avait décidé de se taire jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole. Coupant totalement le débat.

« Komui-san, dites-nous où nous devons aller. »

Le superviseur resta quelques secondes sans réaction, mais réagit tout de même plus rapidement que Leverrier et leur indiqua le grand canyon. Il ne pu rien faire d'autre que les cinq étaient déjà sur le départ. Une menace de Leverrier fut envoyée mais personne n'écouta, ou peut-être Miranda qui frissonnait de plus en plus. Ils n'allèrent pourtant pas bien loin qu'une unité du Crow se dressa sur leur chemin. Allen eut une mimique agacée alors que Miranda lâcha un petit cri craintif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yasei visiblement de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Exorciste Edward Elric vous êtes interdit de sortit, il en va donc de même pour l'exorciste Allen Walker.

-C'est une blague ! s'insurgea Ed.

-Le crow n'a pas pour habitude de plaisanter, grimaça Allen. Et ils ont la possibilité de neutraliser les exorcistes.

-Si ce n'est que ça. »

Alphonse claqua des mains avant de les poser au sol. Une véritable muraille entoura l'unité sans doute envoyée par Leverrier. Le plus ancien exorciste leur fit signe de se dépêcher :

« Cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. »

Ils eurent tout de même le temps de rejoindre la pièce de l'arche et ainsi d'accéder à la ville du sud. Une fois dedans le petit groupe soupira de soulagement avant de se diriger vers la porte du Grand Canyon, heureusement ils y étaient déjà allés. Cependant cela ne se passa pas non plus sans question. Les nouveaux venus ne connaissaient pas Leverrier, et son intervention avait fait grincer pas mal de dents. Ils voulaient des réponses.

« C'était qui lui ? râla Yasei.

-Un secrétaire de central, Leverrier. Sa famille est depuis toujours le plus grand soutient pour l'ordre. D'après ce que Lavi a dit.

-C'est quoi son problème, grinça Ed.

-Pour lui les exorcistes ne sont plus des humains mais des armes pour combattre le compte. Laisser Lavi et Bookman entre les mains des Noah n'est pas plus pour que de laisser… Miranda-san !

-O… oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen-kun ?

-Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais tu es la seule…

-Non, non dis-moi, je veux pouvoir t'être utile.

-…

-Euh… Allen ? demanda Alphonse intrigué alors que ce dernier hésitait toujours.

-Je voulais savoir à propos des troisièmes exorcistes… »

La jeune femme baissa presque directement la tête et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Cela voulait tout dire et le visage d'Allen se ferma petit à petit. Miranda finit tout de même par déclarer plus ou moins sûre d'elle.

« A vrai dire, nous ne les avons pas revu depuis… depuis que tu es parti Allen-kun.

-Qui ça ? voulu savoir Ed.

-Une génération d'exorciste créé par l'ordre à partir d'Akuma.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Alphonse.

-Cependant il s'est avéré que le compte pouvait contrôler leur côté Akuma…

-On… on nous a donné l'ordre de… si nous les voyons, il faut les abattre. »

Les visages du groupe se fermèrent alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de la brune. Directement Allen s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question mais il lui fallait des réponses. Même s'il s'en était douté. Il serra les points avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de leur destination. Il se souvint alors d'une chose qui leur avait complètement passé à côté de l'esprit.

« Nos codes.

-Quoi ?

-Nous n'avons pas de code pour rentrer.

-Je, Miranda renifla avant de reprendre, Reever-san me les a donnés discrètement.

-Bravo Miranda-san, reprit le blandinet tentant un sourire pour lui remonter le moral.

-Il a aussi eut le temps de me dire que Timcampy avait été programmé. Il a les coordonnées que nous avons de Lavi-kun et Bookman.

-Tim sert aussi de navigateur ? demanda Ed.

-Euh… oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, il soupira fortement avant de reprendre se tournant vers les autres. Ecoutez… euh… une fois que nous aurons passé cette porte, il est clair que nous n'aurons aucun soutient de l'ordre. A vrai dire il n'est même pas sûr que nous ne serons pas punis lorsque nous reviendrons. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un veuille faire demi-tour maintenant, juste faites attention. Edward, Alphonse, Yasei, souvenez-vous que n'importe qui peut être votre ennemi. »

C'était la première mission de Yasei et Alphonse et ce serait face à des Noah. Si Allen comprenait le plan de Komui, cela n'en restait pas moins risqué. Et même si Edward était le cœur, cela n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qui n'avait fait qu'une seule mission depuis leur arrivée à l'ordre. Il savait que les deux Elric étaient habitués à se battre pour défendre leur vie et c'était ce qui le rassurer. Yasei aussi avait du avoir des moments dur mais est-ce que cela suffirait ? Le blandinet entendit des voix derrière eux et se décida donc à passer la porte.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Explication de la situation au grand canyon


	39. Le grand Canyon

Hey minna-san! Tout le monde va bien? Je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre! Bon je vous préviens il est surtout là pour planter le décors y'a pas beaucoup d'action même le stresse commence à se faire sentir... enfin je vais vous laisser découvrir ça.

avalon-curse: J'adore les longue review... Comme je sais réellement ce qui a plu aux lecteurs et je peux faire varier légèrement mes chapitres en fonction de ça. Eheh. Et oui ils n'en reparlent pas. Déjà première raison y'a pas de fille et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait un caractère de "fille" si je peux dire ça comme ça. Ils vont pas chercher à créer la situation qui ferai que. Cependant ça n'en restera pas là t'inquiète. (mais comme je l'ai déjà dit le but de la fiction n'était pas forcément de faire une romance alors ça restera au second plan). Je t'avoue avoir bien rit en écrivant la scène de Cross mdr. Leverrier ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on le voit rassure-toi, eheheh. Lavi apparait dans le prochain chapitre ^^" va falloir attendre encore un peu quant à Apocryhos... et bah tu verras mdr. Et alors ton oral? Bien passé?

XxxInconnuxxX: Arf je tenterai de faire les prochaines plus violentes... mais disons qu'Allen est toujours poli, et qu'il a très bon contrôle sur Ed alors bon... Pour tes prédictions, il y a des parts de vrai et des parts de faux, mais je ne vais certainement pas te dire quoi ^^.

Sur ce bon chapitre.

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois que Yasei et Alphonse utilisait l'arche et cela se voyait. Les deux regardaient encore autour d'eux avec un certain ébahissement. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans l'église de Grand Canyon Village. Ils sortirent peu après de la petite pièce contenant la porte de l'arche, s'attirant le regard de tous les fidèles déjà présents. Cependant les exorcistes passèrent rapidement leur chemin sans trop s'en occuper ils avaient plus urgent à faire. Une fois sortit de l'église le blandinet leva la tête vers son golem.

« A toi de jouer Tim.

-Attends t'es vraiment sérieux, cette chose va nous guider ? s'étonna Yasei.

-C'est un golem, expliqua Allen comme si cela voulait tout dire.

-Et alors ?

-Il s'apparente plus à un robot qu'à un animal. Il est bien plus à même de nous guider qu'une carte…

-Surtout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? charia Ed.

-Tu peux parler toi aussi. »

La petite boule jaune fit un tour au dessus de la tête de son maitre avant de prendre une direction que tous emboitèrent. La rousse restait dubitative mais comme tous semblaient vouloir accorder du crédit à la petite créature, elle se décida à suivre elle aussi. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la ville une petite voix les intercepta. Le groupe se retourna pour voir un enfant qui devait avoir un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année. Il était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu innocent bien que reflétant un légère crainte à ce moment là. Son teint était plutôt mat ce qui, avec sa chemise et son pantalon sales et abimés, laissé à croire qu'il était plus souvent dehors que chez lui. Il était à quelques pas d'eux et jouait avec ses mains, d'une telle façon que son stress était pleinement visible. Il regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher si quelqu'un les observait puis redemanda :

« Vous partez pour le Grand Canyon ?

-Apparemment oui, lâcha Yasei.

-T'as pas fini d'être aussi dubitative, râla Ed.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?

-Vous… vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda doucement Alphonse.

-C'est que… le garçon regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui craintivement, vous n'avez pas l'équipement adapté… même pas de nourriture… alors euh…

-On ne compte pas y rester longtemps, expliqua Ed alors que le plus petit se mordait la lèvre semblant vouloir rajouter quelque chose.

-Vous ne devez pas y aller… il y a…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tu fais des misères à ses voyageurs Tommy ?

-Nous étions juste en train de… »

Alphonse se coupa lorsqu'un flash blanc les entoura. Allen venait de revêtir son crown clown et cela les laissa quelques secondes pantois. Même l'homme qui venait d'arriver mit trop de temps à réagir, à comprendre qu'il était démasqué. Le petit Tommy s'éloigna de l'homme alors qu'Allen se jeta sur lui détruisant d'un coup la machine. Le blandinet regarda autour de lui… personne, que ce soit Akuma ou humain. D'ailleurs son œil reprit sa forme normale. Miranda était déjà aux côtés du petit garçon.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il semblant las.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Yasei.

-Un Akuma, répondit sarcastiquement Ed.

-Oui merci j'avais vu mais pourquoi il a agit comme ça ? Ils sont pas sensés nous tomber dessus dès qu'ils nous repèrent.

-C'est eux qui dirigent la ville maintenant, fit savoir d'une voix faible le petit garçon vers qui se tournèrent tous les exorcistes il pointa alors la direction qu'ils voulaient prendre. Et là-bas c'est encore pire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? demanda Edward en se tournant vers Allen. La ville est infestée d'Akuma ?

-Non… ou en tout cas pas en ce moment.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda la chasseresse.

-Mon œil me permet de différencier les humains des Akuma. Tommy-kun, c'est bien ça, demanda-t-il au petit garçon qui hocha de la tête. Que veux-tu dire par ils dirigent la ville ?

-Un jour ils sont venus, et on tué beaucoup de monde, expliqua bien trop calmement le petit brun. Ils ont dit que c'était un avertissement et que plus personne n'avait de droit de quitter la ville.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? s'emporta Ed.

-Est-ce… est-ce qu'ils vont faire comme pour le Japon, s'enquit Miranda qui tenait le garçon dans ses bras son visage commençant de nouveau à se remplir de larme.

-Au Japon ? s'enquit Alphonse.

-On peut considérer que le Japon n'est plus une île humaine… enfin la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, c'était plutôt un nid à Akuma, répondit Allen de nouveau le visage fermé. Ils cachaient l'usine ainsi que l'arche là-bas. Il est donc logique de trouver quelque chose de similaire ici. Sauf que nous pouvons encore sauver ses personnes.

-Pourquoi empêcher les gens de partir ? demanda Yasei perdue.

-Parce que cela se serait rapidement remarqué si la population avait disparu, répondit narquoisement Ed. Et la congrégation aurait rapidement envoyé des exorcistes.

-Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais prit attention à ça par le passé, leur apprit Allen. On dirait plutôt qu'ils jouent avec la congrégation.

-Tommy-kun, personne n'a jamais tenter de partir ? reprit Yasei, qui avait résisté à la provocation de l'ancien alchimiste.

-Si, mais tout ce qu'on a revu d'eux c'était leurs affaires. Depuis plus personne n'a essayé.

-Il y a de grande chance que tout le canyon soit infesté d'Akuma alors, fit Yasei. C'est ce qui serait le plus simple pour eux. Ils n'ont aucun difficulté à s'y déplacer et pourraient remonter à la surface ayant accès ainsi à toutes les villes autour.

-Attends tu voudrais dire que le Grand Canyon se serait transformé en nid pour Akuma, reprit Ed.

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle à son tour narquoisement.

-Et on va devoir entrer dedans, signala Allen alors que Tim faisait des signes positif de la tête, semblant approuver. Plus les Noah qui doivent s'y trouver.

-Tommy, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi maintenant. Nous allons nous en occuper, c'est promis, fit Alphonse avec un sourire rassurant.

-Vraiment ?

-On f'ra tout ce qu'on pourra, s'exclama à son tour Yasei.

-Pfff, essaye pas de te la raconter, se moqua Ed.

-Il a un problème le minus ?

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE MINUS ?

-Euh… vous êtes sûr, c'est dangereux par là bas… tenta Tommy en regardant les deux se battre.

-Ne t'en fait pas. C'est notre job de s'occuper de ces monstres. »

Le petit garçon regarda Allen avec un grand respect au fond des yeux et ce dernier lui fit un sourire. Miranda ouvrit ses bras et le petit brun s'en échappa avant de commencer à courir pour rentrer chez lui. Il leur fit un dernier signe de bras avant de disparaitre. On ne pouvait pas dire que les choses s'arrangeaient pour les exorcistes mais au moins maintenant ils savaient dans quoi on les envoyait… et ils en avaient même une motivation supérieure. Ils voulaient à eux 5 purifier le Grand canyon, si personne ne le disait, c'était ce qui se ressentait à travers tous les pores de leur peau.

« Allons-y. »

Tout le monde approuva et suivirent la trace d'Allen après Timcampy. Rapidement ils arrivèrent au bord du précipice. L'œil maudit n'avait toujours pas signalé sa présence, c'était dire qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'Akuma. Il fallait descendre pour en avoir le cœur net, oui mais voilà, par où descendre. C'est alors qu'ils cherchaient le moyen de descendre qu'ils se firent attaquer par le premier groupe d'Akuma. Quelques niveau trois, rien qui en somme ne leur procura du mal mais au moins cela mit au parfum Yasei et Alphonse. D'ailleurs si ce dernier ne pouvait pas tuer les Akuma il avait trouvé une bonne technique d'emprisonnement. Ne laissant que la tâche de tuer aux exorcistes. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il faisait une plutôt bonne équipe avec Yasei qui était plus à l'aise à distance qu'au corps à corps. Aucune blessure n'était à déplorer lorsque Tim revint les chercher.

Ils descendaient à flan de la falaise, sur un sentier pas beaucoup plus grand qu'eux. A certain endroit ils étaient même obligés de se mettre de profil pour ne pas tomber. D'ailleurs Allen faisait bien attention à Miranda, qui failli tomber pas moins de 10 fois durant toute la descente et qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Une fois arriver en bas l'œil d'Allen s'activa de nouveau, pourtant rien ne vint. L'exorciste les voyait bien, tous plus ou moins haut sur la falaise… à croire qu'ils avaient été assez discret pour ne pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte… ou bien tellement peu discret que les Noah savaient déjà leur présence ici. Inconsciemment Allen pencha pour la deuxième solution.

« Allen où sont-ils ? demanda alors Ed.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux que tu fasses une démonstration de force, répondit-il à voix basse. Komui-san nous a dit d'éviter les combats inutiles.

-Il y en a tant que ça ? voulu savoir Yasei qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

-Les parois sont recouvertes si tu veux savoir.

-Repéré pour repéré, autant anéantir le plus d'Akuma possible, non ?

-Tim le repère est loin ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? râla Ed.

-Ca change que si on veut rentrer avec le moins d'égratignure possible alors autant ne pas prendre le risque le combat se prolonge sur 10km.

-Alors finalement tu es d'accord.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas libérer ces Akuma, sauf que le moment n'est peut-être pas le plus opportun. »

Le golem avait pendant ce temps accédé à la demande de son maître. Sa bouche était maintenant grande ouverte vers le ciel laissant apparaitre un hologramme avec une carte du Grand Canyon. Il avait indiqué leur position ainsi que celle de Lavi et Bookman. Ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Même Edward grimaça. Il en avait au moins pour une demi-journée de marche alors si en plus ils devaient se battre avec tous ces Akuma. Le blondinet s'avoua vaincu sur le coup mais personne ne voulu être sarcastique. Puis d'un coup l'œil d'Allen se désactiva laissant le jeune homme dans une totale incompréhension, ainsi que tous les autres. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, lors de la mission de récupération de Timothy et en aucun cela présageait quelque chose de bon.

« Ils sont partis ? demanda Alphonse.

-Non, on les voit toujours, contra Yasei.

-Sérieux, tu les vois toi ? s'exclama Ed.

-J'ai certainement un meilleur point d'observation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

-Nous devrions avancer plutôt, non ? »

En prévision l'exorciste avec activé sa crown clown et cela rappela bien leur situation aux deux autres. Au moins ils étaient plus sages que Kanda et Allen lorsqu'eux-mêmes étaient dans une situation similaire. Ils se mirent donc à marcher le long du canyon surveillant du coin de l'œil les machines du compte. Allen était en train de réfléchir sur le fait que son œil ne réagissait plus. Cela voulait-il dire que les Noah les avaient enfermés dans le canyon ? C'était donc un piège pour les attirer ici. Quoi d'autre en même temps pour que l'on retrouve d'un coup la trace de Lavi et Bookman. Sa marche n'en fut que plus pénible cependant il décida de n'en rien dire aux autres, cela ne changerai pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Les 4 heures qu'ils mirent pour arriver devant une sorte de bâtiments leur parurent bien plus longue et fastidieuse. Chacun était resté sur le qui-vive, dans l'angoisse permanente d'être attaqué, ce qui n'arriva pas. A la limite ils auraient préféré, au moins cela aurait sans doute permis qu'ils passent leurs nerfs mais non. Les Akuma n'avaient pas bougé… ou du moins pas pour les attaquer. La guerre avait donc commencé par une guerre psychologique pour les exorcistes, et cela marchait plutôt bien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes du bâtiment que Yasei lâcha.

« Ca sent le putain de piège.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? ironisa Ed.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre », gronda Alphonse.

Allen soupira et posa ses mains sur les portes pour les pousser. Piège ou non ils devaient rentrer maintenant qu'ils étaient là. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur était semblable à l'extérieur. Cela ressemblait à un vieux manoir abandonné. Mais que faisait un manoir abandonné au fond du grand canyon. Les Noah semblaient capable de faire beaucoup de chose mais ça…En tout cas le hall était vide de toute présence.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Ed.

-On se sépare et on cherche. Faisons deux groupes. Miranda et Alphonse vous ne pouvez pas rester seuls et nous… rappela Allen en regardant le blondinet.

-Bien alors nous partons avec Yasei par-là. Et vous deux vous partez de l'autre côté, s'imposa le cadet Elric.

-Allen ? »

Le blandinet fit un peu la tête, la différence de force était flagrante entre les deux équipes. Cependant il ne pouvait pas réellement se séparer d'Edward s'il devait faire face à des Noah, voir même le compte. Il soupira puis hocha finalement la tête signant son accord. Les deux groupes se séparèrent finalement.

* * *

Alors frustrés?

Prochain chapitre: Ed et Allen retrouvent Lavi


	40. possession

Hey minna, c'est par ce mardi totalement décalé que je vous post le nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs vous pouvez dire merci à Dana, sans qui j'aurais oublié que nous étions mardi et non lundi, donc je n'aurais pas posté. Pour en revenir au chapitre; OUI! Enfin! Vous allez revoir Lavi! Je m'excuse aux fan de Bookman ce sera pour le chapitre prochain ^^" Je vous laisse par contre deviner à quoi fait référence le titre du chapitre mouahahahah

avalon-curse: Bon c'est déjà ça si tu l'as pas loupé mdr... puis tu sais le français... bah c'est pas du tout mon truc alors bon je suis bien contente d'avoir arrêté ça mdr. Contente que ma guerre psychologique t'es plu, elle est pas totalement terminée d'ailleurs. On reverra Tommy à la fin de cette aventure, je pense que tu vas toujours l'aimer mdr. En ce qui concerne Allen et les cartes, oui Yasei était là, mais il semblerait que, si le grand Canyon n'est pas une ligne droite, il n'y a quand même pas 36000 direction. T'as devant ou derrière, non? Enfin c'est vrai qu'il aurait en fait totalement pu se perdre, mais aussi, qui a dit que c'était Allen qui guidait le groupe? Pourquoi des coccinelle? Et bien tu pourras demander à l'auteur un jour mdr, parce que personnellement je n'en sais rien du tout non plus mdr. Quant à Lavi et bien tu verras dans ce chapitre ^^

Dana: Non je ne m'en sortirais et d'ailleurs je viens d'en avoir une preuve... pour maintes raison que je ne développerais pas ici, je viens de perdre mes 10 derniers chapitres, je dois donc tout ré-écrire, sans compter que ça m'a du coup mi un coup au moral et que je n'ai limite plus envie d'écrire pour le moment. Et si en plus je dois te parler de cours... enfin je pense que tu comprends où je veux en venir. Je ne peux pas poster un chapitre par jour ou alors vous vous retrouverai rapidement à cour de lecture (et puis entre nous, un chapitre par semaine, c'est déjà super, non?)

Voilà, bon chapitre

* * *

Allen et Edward avançaient silencieusement à travers le vieux manoir. Sur le qui-vive recherchant la moindre trace d'activité, ou le moindre son. Cependant à part leur respiration et le bruit de leur pas rien ne troublait le silence. A chaque nouvelle porte ils s'arrêtaient pour l'ouvrir avec le plus de précaution possible mais jusqu'à maintenant leur fouille restait infructueuse. Les deux exorcistes, qui avaient déjà vu leur nerfs être mis à l'épreuve durant leur longue marche encerclée d'Akuma, se sentaient sur le point d'exploser. Cela se sentait dans leurs gestes nerveux et rapides. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment se fut Edward qui arrêta les frais et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Qu'est-ce que ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais il faut qu'on fasse une pause, expliqua le blond sur le même ton.

-Quoi ?

-Je doute que nous soyons d'une quelconque efficacité si nous tombons sur quelqu'un en ce moment. »

Allen fit la grimace mais ne pu qu'accorder ça à l'ancien alchimiste. Cependant ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'arrêter ainsi. De nouveau ce fut l'Amestris qui prit la parole, faisant ainsi que cette légère pause ne soit pas qu'une simple perte de temps.

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les Noah.

-J'en connais 7 sur les 13, ou plutôt j'ai croisé leur route pour la plus part. Je peux commencer par ceux que tu as vus.

-Tikky Mikk et un certain Sheryl c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mikk est le Noah du plaisir, il peut « choisir » ce qu'il fait de tout ce qu'il touche. Par exemple il peut traverser des objets ou marcher sur l'air.

-C'est…

-Ne dis pas impossible et laisse moi finir sinon tu vas m'interrompre tout le temps, reprit rapidement Allen laissant une tête dépitée au blondinet. Sheryl, le Noah du désir, peut contrôler les corps des gens… mais apparemment ça ne s'applique pas aux exorcistes. Lulubell, Noah de la luxure, qui peut prendre toutes les formes qu'elle désire. Les jasdero, les deux jumeaux du lien, ils peuvent créer des balles avec des pouvoirs spécifiques. Wiseley, détenteur de l'œil démoniaque, il peut fouiller ton esprit à sa guise. Et bien sûr le compte millénaire, créateur des Akuma. De plus il y a Road… ou du moins ça réincarnation, la Noah du rêve, qui contrôle les dimensions.

-C'est pareil que pour les Akuma, personne d'autre que les exorcistes peuvent les tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas… à vrai dire personne d'autre n'a essayer.

-Al…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est avec Miranda et Yasei. Mais repartons maintenant, pas la peine de perdre plus de temps. »

Le blandinet disait ça mais cette petite pause avait été grandement profitable et l'ambiance s'était nettement détendue. Bien qu'ils fussent toujours sur leurs gardes, au moins ils ne se retournaient plus à chaque craquement. Si bien que lorsqu'ils ouvrirent une porte qui découvrit Lavi assit sur une chaise et passablement ligoté ils restèrent incertains durant quelques secondes. Puis le blandinet s'avança rapidement vers lui pour le détacher. De son côté Ed avait beaucoup plus de mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une mauvaise impression lui venait du rouquin. Pourtant Allen le traitait comme un véritable ami. Parce que oui cette sensation pouvait s'identifier avec celle qui le prenait lorsqu'il rencontrait Chaoji dans un couloir. Il avait cru que c'était parce que l'ancien marin n'aimait pas Allen et lui était même très antipathique. Mais là ? Le rouquin n'avait encore rien dit alors pourquoi ?

« Allen ?

-Oui Lavi, on est venu vous sortir de là.

-C'était un piège.

-Je crois qu'on s'en était rendu compte.

-Tu comprends pas… je… »

Un coup de point cueillit le maudit dans le creux du ventre pour l'envoyer ensuite sur le mur derrière lui. Edward mit quelques secondes à réagir et regarda l'ancien prisonnier qui était en train de se relever chancelant. Il se déplaça vers l'autre côté de la salle et attrapa quelque chose par terre. Un marteau miniature ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« C'est son innocence !

-Quoi ? s'écria le blond qui jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami pour voir que le crown clown avait amorti comme il fallait la chute.

-On ne peut pas le laisser s'en servir.

-Désolé Allen, réussit à dire de nouveau le rouquin ce qui lui semblait énormément difficile.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! Ed ! Attention ! »

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de claquer des mains et de les apposer par terre pour créer un mur. Cependant celui-ci ne résista pas et le marteau de Lavi passa au travers comme si de rien n'était emportant l'exorciste avec lui. Allen réagit poussant le crown clown à son maximum. Il ne savait réellement ce qu'il se passait avec Lavi mais une chose était sûre il n'était pas lui-même. Alors peut-être que son épée pourrait faire quelque chose. Cependant il était plus simple de le dire que de le faire. Malgré son air malade Lavi avait gardé toutes ses facultés et Allen n'osait pas y aller trop fort. Son ami était toujours là, il leur avait parlé alors il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se battre correctement. Le blandinet allait se prendre un coup de maillet lorsqu'un mur se dressa entre eux. Fait cette fois de métal, qui arrêta le coup du rouquin le faisant même partir en arrière. Allen se tourna vers l'ancien Fullmetal qui était un peu plus loin à terre se remettant du dernier coup, celui-ci touchait son automail. C'était astucieux en effet. Le blond secoua la tête et se releva pour se mettre à côté de son ami.

« Donne-moi une ouverture ! lui intima Allen.

-Ok. »

L'ancien alchimiste reprit alors le combat, essayant de ne pas se prendre de nouveau le marteau du bookman qui le manier avec une dextérité impressionnante pour une arme aussi massive. Il réussit même finalement par l'enfermer dans une petite cage, assez grand pour le contenir lui mais pas le marteau. Ce qui faisait qu'il devait maintenir le bras qui tenait l'arme en dehors des barreaux, ne lui permettant que très peu de mouvement. De toute façon il n'aurait pas eut le temps, à peine vit-il les barreaux de la cage se former qu'Ed était hors de vue laissant la place à Allen qui passa sa lame en travers de son torse.

« Allen ! s'écria Edward choqué ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça.

-Ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit cette épée exorcise. Elle n'a aucun effet sur les humains.

-Merde, préviens quand même avant.

-Lavi ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, ne semblait même avoir aucune réaction. Derrière eux par contre ils entendirent des bruits d'applaudissement. D'un même ensemble les exorcistes se retournèrent pour faire face à un grand brun. Les yeux tombant, de grands triangles accrochés aux oreilles. Aucun des deux ne le reconnu, ou plutôt Ed remarqua qu'il était inconnu du blandinet. Cependant la peau grisée de celui-ci mit rapidement la puce à l'oreille de l'autre exorciste. Un Noah.

« Bravo quatorzième s'était ingénieux. Malheureusement pour toi pas assez puissant.

-Qui t'es toi ? s'emporta Ed alors qu'Allen méditait sur les paroles du Noah.

-Fiddler, Noah de la corrosion.

-C'est toi qui a fait quelque chose à Lavi, reprit le blandinet.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher décidemment.

-Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Attrape mon épée.

-Hein ? »

Derrière eux la cage de Lavi explosa, suite à l'utilisation sceau du bois qui fit revenir les barreaux de la cage à leur état originel. C'est-à-dire le sol. Leur seule chance était qu'apparemment Fiddler ne voulait pas se mêler du combat. Pour le moment du moins. Cependant le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au Noah fut tout ce dont avait besoin Lavi pour grossir son marteau et le tourner fortement vers eux. Il les emporta l'un contre l'autre avant de les écrasé contre un mur qui se brisa sous le choc. Puis des flammes les entourèrent. Par réflexe Allen étendit sa cape, se qui permit de les tenir à distance des flammes, mais leur cacha aussi la vue. Edward attrapa alors l'épée du blandinet. Celui-ci eut un mouvement d'incompréhension mais l'autre lui fit un clin d'œil. Aurait-il comprit ce qu'il avait voulu faire avant que Lavi ne se libère ?

De toute façon ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se faire confiance. Et puis c'était le moment où jamais, la cape du crown clown les cachait. Cela laissait donc leurs mouvements invisibles aux autres. L'attaque serait donc une totale surprise. Il fit un signe de tête à Edward et retira la cape. L'ancien alchimiste se précipita droit vers l'exorciste possédé et le transperça de l'épée purificatrice. Le rouquin s'arrêta net et fut entouré d'une vive lumière verte. Ed ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il semblait que l'innocence d'Allen entrait en résonnance avec lui, lui prenant le pouvoir qu'il manquait à son possesseur. Un cri le déconcentra alors, heureusement il avait eut le temps de détruire les parasite du corps de Lavi jusqu'au dernier. Celui-ci d'ailleurs tomba en arrière comme sans vie, rattrapé par Allen, qui récupéra aussi son épée.

« Nii-san ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Al ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour y découvrir en effet Alphonse. Ce dernier semblait pour le moins crispé et ils comprirent en voyant Sheryl entrer à son tour dans la pièce.

« Oh, ils ont tué l'apprenti bookman ?

-Je crois bien oui, soupira Fiddler. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en auraient le cran.

-Allen, chuchota Ed pendant que les deux autres continuaient leur conversation. Ces mecs ce sont des noah, il y a un moyen de les neutraliser sans les tuer ?

-Je pense que si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors ton innocence te répondra.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est juste comme ça qu'est née mon épée.

-Oh et bien. »

Il claqua des mains et les apposa par terre. Les noah qui s'étaient arrêté de parler pour plutôt écouter leur conversation s'écartèrent directement de l'endroit où ils étaient. Bien leur en prit puisque quelques secondes après et ils étaient transpercé par une colonne de terre. Alphonse n'en retrouva pas pour autant sa liberté de mouvement. C'était à croire que les deux Noah qui pouvaient contrôler à loisir l'ennemi étaient rassemblé dans cette pièce juste pour eux. Parce que c'était leur point faible. Non en fait c'était tout à fait ça. Ils avaient comprit depuis longtemps qu'Allen ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à ses amis alors forcément le plan était simple. Enfin déjà Lavi était sauvé. Il se releva lorsque la voix de Sheryl retentit dans la pièce.

« Je serais vous je m'arrêterai maintenant. »

Directement Allen tourna la tête vers Alphonse qui faisait la grimace. L'ancien alchimiste lâcha un grognement mécontent ayant comprit lui aussi l'implication que cela donnait. Cependant ils étaient dans une impasse. Le Noah contrôlait peut-être son frère mais différemment de Fiddler qui avait pu forcer Lavi à les combattre. Le cadet Elric avait maintenant les mains autour de son cou prêt à s'étrangler. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne le noah de la corrosion était derrière Ed.

« Ed !

-Gouka kaijin hiban »

Une gerbe de feu s'éleva de derrière le blondinet ce qui laissa tout le monde perplexe ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça. Ce qui laissa aussi le temps à Lavi de cogner Sheryl à la tête. L'alchimiste tomba au sol puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune tension qui le maintenait.

« Quel boulet je vous jure. On m'y reprendra plus !

-Bon retour parmi nous Lavi.

-Toi de même Allen, enfin c'est pas le moment pour les retrouvailles il me semble. »

En effet les Noah étaient de retour et peu content. Directement Edward se mit devant son frère pour ne pas qu'il se fasse reprendre. Même s'il ne savait pas si cela aurait un effet ou non. Cependant vu la grimace de Sheryl il n'arrivait plus à faire ce qu'il voulait. De l'autre côté Fiddler sortait des flammes, bien trop faibles, du rouquin avec une mauvaise tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ? Tu aurais du mourir en même temps que mes parasites.

-Ca restera un mystère, s'amusa le borgne.

-Jusqu'à maintenant personne n'y avait survécu, bloqua le brun.

-Tout comme personne n'avait réussi à m'empêcher d'avoir une connexion avec un humain, répondit Sheryl en se relevant mais lui avait un sourire. Je crois que nous avons touché le gros lot Fiddler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas toi à Amestris qui bloquait le retour du quatorzième ? demanda le noah du désir en regardant Ed.

-Sérieux ! s'exclama Lavi. Mais alors…

-Tout juste, il faut que nous allions dire au compte que le cœur a enfin fait surface et qu'il se trouve maintenant à la congrégation de l'ombre. »

Le brun eut un petit rire, qui ne laissait définitivement rien présager de bon. Allen fut le premier à réagir. Il ne fallait pas laisser le compte savoir. Il fallait neutraliser ces Noah ici ainsi que leurs souvenirs. Il s'élança épée en avant sur Sheryl mais celui-ci esquiva sans peine et donna un coup dans son dos qui le fit s'aplatir par terre. Il n'était pas spécialement fort mais très bien placé. Lavi s'était tourné vers celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis un an. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à le toucher. De plus le rouquin, même s'il faisait bonne figure, n'était plus vraiment en état de se battre. Ed n'osait bouger de devant Alphonse de peur que celui-ci se face reprendre par le brun. La situation n'était définitivement pas jolie pour les exorcistes.

* * *

J'espère que ce concentré d'action vous à plus! Là vous pourrez certainement pas vous plaindre qu'il y en avait pas assez mdr

Prochain chapitre: Fin des Noah? Vous croyez?


	41. devoir

Le chapitre de la journée! Alors le dernier vous a plu? Le "retour" de Lavi était bien? Assez inattendu? Enfin c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut que je pose des questions mdr, j'aurais du le faire avant... Bref. Dans ce chapitre on revoit en effet Bookman, mais il n'est pas mis en avant ^^" Non il y a un tout autre perso, qu'on a un peu oublié qui va faire son entrée ici. Je vous laisse deviner lequel eheh.

Avalon-curse: Ahah je n'ai jamais aimé Fiddler non plus, il fallait donc bien que j'en fasse quelque chose rapidement. Tu vas voir eheheh. Et je suis d'accord vive Lavi et les lapins mouahahah je l'aime ce petit rouquin (qui est grand en fait) et oui on va enfin voir Bookman. Je tiens à te préciser que non, Lavi ne va pas faire du drague à Allen, mdr. J'aurais pu mais ça va se faire plus tard et avec quelqu'un d'autre. (Avec un autre blond, c'est mieux, non?) Si on revient à la situation actuelle... ouais ils sont dans la merde et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant mdr. Contente d'apprendre que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour un retard mdr!

wdytyattrnys: Ahah contente que ça te plaise ^^. Il n'y avait peut-être rien de concret entre Allen et Ed mais ils étaient tout de même fait pour aller ensemble. En fait leur relation a beaucoup évolué... et moi j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'oser mettre du yaoi ici. J'ai prévu de rendre Ed jaloux ^^ mais pas avec Tikky ^^" j'arrive pas à le voir avec Allen, il est trop vieux ^^" bref...

Sur ce bon chapitre!

* * *

Le combat faisait toujours rage dans la grande salle du manoir. Et si les deux Amestris ne pouvaient pas participer directement au combat, ils faisaient en tout cas leur part. Plusieurs transmutations causant piège et retard chez leurs adversaires. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas suffire. Les Noah étaient fort et ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Les deux autres exorcistes étaient plus au corps à corps. Allen tentant de faire passer le crown clown au travers du corps de Sheryl pour enfin le libérer de son Noah. Lavi plutôt en train de sauver sa vie une nouvelle fois. Le rouquin n'était pas en forme et cela s'expliquait facilement par l'année qu'il venait de vire. Infecté par les parasites de Fiddler, recevant l'eau et la nourriture nécessaire à sa survie sans plus. Ses réflexes en étaient pour le moins diminués si bien qu'il reculait plus qu'il n'attaquait. Cependant il valait mieux ça, il avait apprit ce que cela faisait d'être en contact avec le Noah de la corrosion. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre se fut de se recevoir Allen dans le dos. Les deux jeunes hommes se cognèrent ensuite contre le mur dans un sinistre bruit. Sans réfléchir Edward claqua des mains et les apposa par terre créant de nouvelles cages qu'il espérait plus solide que les dernières.

« Oï Allen, t'es lourd.

-Pardon Lavi…

-Vous seriez pas venu avec Miranda par hasard.

-Miranda-san ! s'exclama le plus jeune surprenant son semblant de coussin.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'autre perdu.

-Alphonse où sont Miranda-san et Yasei ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'on à été séparé lorsque… Yasei affrontait un autre Noah avec Bookman.

-Jiji est en bas alors, fit Lavi de meilleure humeur en se relevant.

-Bookman ? demanda Ed dubitatif à son frère qui lui fit un merveilleux sourire candide.

-Nii-san le combat à reprit. »

En effet ses cages s'étaient une nouvelle fait détruire par leur ennemi. Ils étaient pourtant pas sensé être si doué en combat. Lorsqu'on préfère tendre des pièges ou prendre des otages plutôt que se battre c'est que l'on est faible, non ? Se rappelant alors les homonculus le blondinet voulu se frapper mentalement. Il refit une autre transmutation qui aurait du cloué Fiddler au mur, mais celui-ci esquiva en même temps que le marteau de Lavi. C'est aussi à ce moment là que le sol se mit à trembler ce qui les déstabilisa tous. Allen eut alors l'éclair de génie d'en profiter, ce que pensa aussi Ed. L'ancien alchimiste déforma alors le sol pour maintenir en place Sheryl alors que le blandinet lui enfonçait son épée dans le torse. Il regarda le brun écarquiller les yeux et retira son épée alors que l'autre se mettait à crier tombant à genoux. Tout le monde avait désormais les yeux tourné vers la scène et s'était arrêté. Allen se retourna vers l'autre Noah de la salle pour en finir aussi avec lui quand soudain se fut à son tour de crier :

« NON ! »

Mais c'était trop tard une sorte de lame blanche couverte de plume sortait déjà de la poitrine du Noah de la corrosion. Celui-ci cracha une gerbe de sang, regardant avec surprise ainsi qu'une certaine crainte la lame. Mais il n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question que celle-ci trancha le reste de son torse pour le couper en deux le laissant alors pour mort. Allen serra les mâchoires alors que Lavi se reculait surpris ainsi que totalement prit de cours. Les Elric eux s'avancèrent pour voir ce à quoi ils avaient à faire. Se dressa alors devant eux un être qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Un peu comme la vérité qui n'avait pas de corps, lui n'avait pas vraiment d'apparence. Le buste d'un homme surmonté d'une tête dépourvue de pilosité. Le blanc de l'œil complètement noir avec une pupille pour le moins blanche. La seule chose qui capta pourtant l'attention d'Ed fut la croix verte sur son torse, pareil à celle de l'innocence.

« Allen qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Allen-kun ! Edward-kun ! »

A ce moment entra une Miranda en pleine crise de larme toute tremblante, suivi par Yasei et Bookman chacun le visage fermé. La créature en profita alors pour attraper Sheryl et sans attendre quoi que ce soit le décapita purement et simplement. Le cri de Miranda se fit entendre dans toute la pièce alors que le temps sembla s'arrêter pour tout le monde. Regardant la chose blanche laisser tomber par terre le corps sans vie. Allen crispa encore un peu plus les mâchoires avant d'éclater :

« Tu n'avais pas besoin ! Ce n'était plus un Noah ! Fiddler aussi, nous aurions pu !

-Vous auriez pu quoi exorciste ? Les sauver ? Aurais-tu laissé ton travail à la porte ou bien aurais-tu laissé définitivement ton côté Noah t'emporter pour avoir un tel discours ? Mais ne t'en fait pas tu n'auras bientôt plus à t'en préoccuper. »

Il se déplaça alors d'une vitesse hallucinante vers le blandinet qu'il saisi par la tête. Une main sur chaque joue. La respiration de l'utilisateur du Crown Clown s'accéléra, il lâcha son épée qui s'éparpilla en diverses plumes. Mais personne n'y fit attention tout le monde restait bloqué sur la scène qui se déroulait. Du moins Bookman attrapa le bras de Lavi pour ne pas que celui-ci fasse de bêtise. De toute façon le rouquin semblait trop choqué par le spectacle pour faire quoi que ce soit. Miranda venait de s'écrouler à genoux au sol en tremblant. Yasei passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer tout en observant ce qui allait se passer. Son arme toujours en main pourtant elle avait vu quelques temps auparavant qu'elle lui serait inutile si elle voulait faire quelque chose contre cette chose. Apparemment l'innocence n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Quant aux Elric qui étaient les plus proches de la scène semblaient complètement paralysés. Ce ne fut que le cri de leur ami qui sembla les réveiller.

Un cri de pure douleur, comme celui qu'avait poussé Sheryl lorsque le Crown clown l'avait purifié. Sauf que pour dieu sait quelle raison Edward était persuadé que ce n'était pas du tout de ça dont il s'agissait. La créature n'était pas en train de purifier Allen, il faisait quelque d'autre. Quelque chose de détestable qui faisait naître en lui doucement mais surement une immense aversion pour cette chose. Des sortes de plumes sortaient des yeux de l'exorciste qui se cambrer en arrière sous la douleur. Cela finit de réveiller le blondinet. On lui avait décrit ça une seule et unique fois. Allen n'avait accepté de lui en parler qu'une fois, à lui seul Alphonse n'était même pas là ni n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'oublierai jamais la haine dans le regard grisé à ce moment là.

« Apocryphos. »

Alphonse regarda son frère surpris, se demandant d'où lui venait ce nom, mais l'exorciste portant le cœur était à des kilomètres de là. Il claqua des mains et presque directement un pieu s'enfonça dans la poitrine du dit Apocryphos, qui lâcha alors Allen. Miranda se précipita alors et attrapa le blandinet avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le couchant contre elle alors qu'elle le serrait comme si la jeune femme craignait de le perdre de nouveau. Sans une seconde de plus Edward se mit entre eux et l'agresseur du blandinet. La chose blanche, qui venait de s'enlever le pique comme si de rien n'était, sembla alors surprise et eut une mimique de dégoût.

« Je ne fais cela que pour toi, remarqua-t-il s'adressant au blond surprenant tout le monde, même Ed d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

-Je n'ai qu'une mission bien précise à accomplir, la protection du cœur. De ce que tu renfermes à l'intérieur de toi.

-Je… Je ne vois pas ce qu'Allen vient faire là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de lui faire !

-Même si c'est un formidable exorciste qui est allé plus loin que personne d'autre avec son innocence, il ne reste qu'il renferme aussi le Noah en lui. Un nuisible, une chose que l'on doit exterminer. Et pour ça…

-Exterminer ? Comme eux ! cracha le blond qui semblait de plus en plus remonté alors que Yasei suivait le mouvement et se rapprochait d'Alphonse.

-Pas exactement…

-A vrai dire je m'en contre fiche. Lorsque j'ai forcé Allen à revenir à l'ordre je lui ai aussi promis que si jamais tu venais pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, ce serait moi-même qui mettrait hors d'état de nuire.

-Ne te prends pas pour supérieur à ce que tu es jeune homme. Vous étiez en bien mauvaise posture avant que je n'arrive.

-Nous nous en serions tirés.

-Avant ou après que les autres ne soient mort. »

Un silence s'abattit alors qu'Edward tourna le regard sur les autres qui semblaient muet. Ce qui voulait donc dire que l'Apocryphos avait raison. Peut-être seraient-ils morts si cette chose n'était pas apparue. Cependant cela ne changeait pas le problème. Derrière lui Allen se mit à tousser et porta la main à son cœur. L'ancien alchimiste sentit alors la haine pure qui traversa le corps du blandinet. La haine envers l'Apocryphos qui avait tué son maître, qui avait tué les Noah présent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne le ressens pas. Cette haine finira par le ronger.

-Pas tant que je serais là !

-Parce que tu penses passer le reste de ta vie à ses côtés peut-être ? Ne te penses-tu pas un peu présomptueux ? Et si lui n'avait pas envi d'être coller à toi toute sa vie ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles espèce d'imbécile… »

L'aura meurtrière qui entourait Allen s'arrêta en même temps ou presque que les mots d'Edward. Il attrapa doucement une des mains de Miranda passées autour de son cou et releva la tête pour lui sourire. Il avait un air penaud comme s'il voulait s'excuser de lui avoir fait peur.

« Allen est parfaitement capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose à te conseiller, tire-toi rapidement d'ici ou je te fais la peau. »

Le blondinet craqua ses doigts et laissa un large sourire apparaître sur son visage, comme s'il ne rêvait en fait que d'une chose mettre ses paroles à exécution. D'autant plus qu'il se sentit soutenu par Yasei et son frère qui se mirent derrière lui. Ainsi qu'Allen qui se relevait tentant toujours un sourire se voulant bienveillant à Miranda. L'Apocryphos grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement s'opposer au cœur, ou du moins son réceptacle. Et ça les deux bookman l'avaient très bien noté. Lavi se ferait certainement une joie de leur apprendre.

« Très bien, mais ne croyez pas vous en sortir si facilement. Il arrivera bien un jour où vous verrez que j'avais raison et tu ne m'empêcheras plus de faire mon devoir. Vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'il va déclencher. »

Sur ces mots oh combien sympathique il quitta le manoir aussi rapidement qu'il y était venu. Laissant la tension qu'il avait fait monter dans la pièce redescendre d'un coup. Si bien que Yasei, Alphonse, Lavi et Allen tombèrent à genoux. Bien que pour les deux garçons exorcistes ce ne fut certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Miranda, appela Lavi d'une voix vibrante. Au s'cure ! et il s'étala par terre.

-Lavi-kun ! »

Aussitôt elle se releva, arrivant plutôt bien à se déplacer malgré ses yeux embués de larmes et activa son « time record » sur le rouquin. Elle regarda ensuite Bookman pour savoir si celui-ci avait besoin d'aide mais le plus vieux refusa. Il se tourna plutôt vers Allen qui était lui aussi allongé à même le sol. Au dessus de lui le blandinet pouvait voir Edward et Alphonse qui le regardait étrangement quand soudain son ventre émit un énorme gargouillis. Si ce n'était pas approprié au moins cela eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

« Tu fais pas semblant lorsque t'as des problèmes, charia le plus vieux des blonds.

-Tu peux parler.

-Allen Walker, commença Bookman. Ainsi tu es de retour à l'ordre, on nous avait dit que tu l'avais quittée.

-Et bien à vrai dire… bredouilla le jeune homme en se tournant sur le côté pour tout de même être face à l'ancien.

-Disons plutôt que c'est grâce à moi qu'il est de retour, s'exclama Ed de meilleure humeur.

-Dis donc ! grogna Allen.

-Et qui es-tu donc jeune homme ? demanda du coup le plus ancien alors que Lavi se redressait.

-Edward Elric.

-Le fils de Hohenheim de la lumière ? Quelle chose surprenante.

-Vous connaissez notre père ? reprit le blond perdant tout de sa superbe.

-Nous sommes des Bookman, nous savons toute l'histoire qui… »

Un coup de pied plus tard et Lavi était de nouveau dans le mur de nouveau KO alors que Miranda se précipitait vers lui sous le regard dubitatif d'Edward. Allen lui ne pu retenir un petit rire. Cette fois il était vraiment de retour de chez, avec tout ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

Voilà la conclusion. Surpris par le retour et les explications de l'Apocryphos?

Prochain chapitre: Retour au village de Grand Canyon, puis à la congrégation


	42. retour des Bookman

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, vous avez failli l'avoir hier mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait il n'y avait pas la fin. Et oui vous avez failli avoir un chapitre sans fin, heureusement que je me relis quand même un peu eheh. Du coup ma générosité du moment s'est retrouvé entravé, tant pis. Pour une fois.

Avalon-curse: Bah ouais mais il n'y a qu'Allen qui a un problème avec l'Apochryphos en même temps. C'était pas fait pour être joyeux non plus tu sais. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire des autres Noah par contre donc ça sera la surprise! Ed est vraiment accroché avec son petit Allen, et je te rassure cette dernière phrase me faisait plaisir aussi mdr, tu n'étais pas la seule. Pour Harry Potter bah tu n'as qu'à attendre c'est sûr mdr. Et en ce qui concerne l'autre blond qui rendrait jaloux Ed, je pense que tu comprendras vite de qui il s'agit, après tout y'aura pas beaucoup de blond.

Dana: Déçue? T.T Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dis-moi tout. Si c'est juste à propos de Link et bien désolée mais comme je ne sais toujours pas quoi en faire et qu'ils vont bientôt partir à Poudlard... il va pas revenir bientôt. Et tu vois ça comme des choux-fleurs? Nous n'avons pas la même vision de la chose, c'est sûr lol.

Mikage-kun: Ouais je suis totalement d'accord.

Voilà bon chapitre.

* * *

Le groupe stagna encore quelques temps, le temps pour les blessés de se remettre, c'est durant ce temps là qu'Ed remarqua quelque chose de flagrant, qui le laissa pour le coup de nouveau totalement dubitatif. Il le fit rapidement remarqué aux autres :

« Où sont passé les corps des Noah ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Allen en se relevant d'un coup ce qui lui donna le tournis.

-Ils étaient là il n'y a même pas une minute, reprit Lavi à son tour. Ils pouvaient pas bouger d'eux-mêmes pourtant.

-Il est impossible que quelqu'un soit venu les chercher, l'un de nous l'aurait vu, s'insurgea Yasei.

-Au fait, nous n'avons pas été présentés mademoiselle.

-Lavi ne commence pas ! râla Allen.

-Imbécile, enfonça Bookman en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

-Mais quoi ?

-En attendant nous devons sortir d'ici et rentrer maintenant, reprit le plus vieux. Nous éluciderons ce mystère plus tard.

-Cet endroit était encerclé d'Akuma aux dernières nouvelles, rappela Allen. Tout le monde se sent prêt. »

Il ne reçu que des regards déterminés alors le blandinet se releva. Tous l'imitèrent et, après un dernier regard dans la salle pour se persuader une nouvelle fois que les Noah avaient disparu, ils descendirent pour rejoindre l'entrée. Allen fit apparaitre de nouveau son épée alors que Lavi faisait grandir son marteau. Un dernier regard et Alphonse et Miranda ouvrait la grande porte pour laisser sortir en trombe les exorcistes. Le choc fut violent et les parois du grand canyon vibrèrent. Alphonse regarda ça avec attention, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire ensevelir. Par contre les combattants ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Une danse violente faisait rage dans le creux. Attaque, contre-attaque, parade, défense. Ils étaient à 5 contre un bon millier et pourtant c'était eux qui menaient. Les exorcistes n'avaient pas oublié leur promesse à Tommy et comptaient bien détruire jusqu'à dernier Akuma. Et ce fut réellement le cas, le combat dura 2 longues heures où ils avaient heureusement le soutient de Miranda, qui elle-même était protégée par Alphonse. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier Akuma tomba. Les 5 combattants se laissèrent tomber au sol exténués mais heureux, si l'on pouvait dire les choses ainsi. D'ailleurs ils ne reprirent pas la route avant un autre temps de pause. Pour tout dire lorsqu'enfin ils se remirent à marcher le ciel était déjà sombre et le ventre d'Allen criait famine au grand désespoir du maudit qui n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Guidé par Tim ils retrouvèrent l'endroit où ils étaient descendus. Le groupe fit la grimace. Descendre pourquoi pas… mais remonter par là. C'est alors qu'Allen se tourna vers les deux Amestris. Il se rappelait qu'ils étaient capables de les monter aussi haut grâce à leur alchimie.

« Ne Ed…

-Ed ? Tu utilises les surnoms maintenant Moyashi ?

-C'est Allen, Lavi et en quoi ça te regarde. »

Le rouquin pouffa de rire sur le côté. Apparemment ça ne le regardait pas mais en attendant cela le faisait bien rire. Le blond soupira et demanda à tout le monde de se rapprocher autour de lui. Puis il regarda son frère demandant de l'aide. Certes il pouvait le faire mais il était autant fatigué que les autres, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Ils claquèrent des mains de concert et le sol se mit à bouger sous les pieds du groupe. Une colonne s'éleva alors, le faisant remonter le grand canyon. Une fois arrivé en haut ils n'eurent qu'à sauter pour atteindre les bordures du gouffre, proche de Grand Canyon Village. Cependant avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le village le futur Bookman se tourna vers le groupe joignant les mains telle une prière.

« Dîtes je pense que vous êtes un peu pressé de rentrer, mais pourquoi ne passerions-nous pas la nuit ici ? Elle est déjà bien avancée et si on rentre maintenant, on est bon pour une réunion jusqu'à point d'heure alors que je veux juste dormir.

-Lavi ! râla Bookman.

-Quoi, j'ai raison Jiji. Allez Allen soit chic, dis que t'es de mon côté.

-Ca marche passons la nuit ici ! accorda directement le maudit choquant même le rouquin lui-même.

-Euh… tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Et je veux manger aussi. Leverrier nous laissera pas partir facilement et je vais mourir si je n'avale pas quelque chose d'ici les quelques minutes qui suivent. »

Le groupe resta quelques secondes surpris puis finalement ils éclatèrent de rire alors que le blandinet prenait une moue vexé. Puis Lavi redemanda :

« Que viens faire Leverrier là-dedans ?

-Il ne voulait pas que nii-san parte pour une mission aussi dangereuse, leur apprit Alphonse.

-Faut-il en conclure que l'Apocrysphos à dit vrai et que tu es compatible avec le cœur jeune homme.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit en tout cas. »

Les deux Bookman se lancèrent un regard mais ne firent aucun commentaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans le village. Pas âme qui vive dans les rues. Intrigué le groupe s'avança tout de même, sur le qui-vive. Restait-il des Akuma dans le village et c'était pour ça que personne ne sortait ? Allen savait que non puisque son œil ne réagissait pas. Alors pourquoi les villageois se cachaient-ils encore ? Les bruits de combat s'étaient arrêté depuis un moment maintenant.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et une petit personne passa la tête au travers de l'ouverture. Les exorcistes reconnurent directement le petit Tommy qui les avait averti en début de journée. Celui-ci étouffa un reniflement et demanda :

« Vous êtes toujours vivant…

-Comme tu vois, répliqua Ed.

-Vous les avez vraiment tous vaincu ? demanda-t-il alors que d'autres portes s'ouvraient.

-Bah ouais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? sourit Yasei alors que Lavi croisait les bras derrière sa tête avec un air fier.

-Oui, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, plus aucun ne reviendra ici. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent plus en grand et plusieurs personnes sortirent dans les rues. Tommy lui n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps et venait de se jeter sur Allen, lui serrant la taille enfouissant sa tête dans son ventre. Les exorcistes sentirent la perplexité des personnes autour d'eux mais finalement la joie l'emporta sur la village et tout le monde suivi l'exemple du petit garçon qui exprimer déjà sa joie. Cachant ses larmes contre le haut d'Allen qui devenait de plus en plus mouillé. Cependant le blandinet n'en tint pas compte et eut un petit sourire tout en frottant la tête du jeune garçon. Autour d'eux un joyeux brouhaha se faisait entendre. Les hommes faisant danser les femmes, les enfants courant de nouveau dans les rues. Puis finalement celui qui semblait être le chef du village s'approcha d'eux :

« Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait.

-C'est notre travail vous savez, répondit un Lavi tout souriant.

-J'insiste est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous.

-Et bien… commença Allen à qui était toujours accroché Tommy, à vrai dire nous aimerions passer le reste de la soirée.

-Oh je vois. T'as entendu ça Jack.

-Mon auberge vous est grande ouverte, je vous invite.

-Vraiment ? demanda de nouveau le blandinet joyeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait refuser à un tel visage.

-Merci !

-Vous ne devriez pas, osa timidement Alphonse.

-Mais non jeune homme c'est bien normal après ce que vous avez fait.

-C'est juste que…

-Laisse Al. »

Ed montra alors son frère la joie qui enveloppait Allen et effectivement le cadet ne trouva rien à y redire. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué l'aubergiste, on ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose au blandinet.

Jack les conduisirent donc jusqu'à son auberge où il embaucha aussi sa femme pour préparer le repas. Qui fut bien plus conséquent que ce qu'il n'aurait cru à la base. Pourtant il ne montra pas son mécontentement et resservit autant de fois qu'il le fallu les exorcistes. Surtout Allen en fait, qui avait été suivi par Tommy. Le petit garçon s'était finalement assit à côté de son nouveau héro, entouré par les exorcistes et posait plein de question à qui lui répondrait. A la fin de la soirée il était décidé à s'engager comme trouveur lorsqu'il aurait l'âge de le faire. Rien que pour revoir encore une fois les exorcistes.

Après un repas qui fut donc long et riche en conversation en tout genre, le groupe monta pour aller se coucher. Un détail attira pourtant l'œil d'Ed, il demanda alors :

« Miranda, tu ne viens pas ?

-Ah mince, laissa alors échapper Allen. Je suis désolé Miranda-san, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave Allen-kun, allez vous reposer.

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Yasei.

-Et bien… »

Allen fit la grimace, comment avait-il pu oublier ce genre de détail. Et Lavi aussi tient ! Après tout c'était le futur Bookman qui avait proposé la chose en tout premier lieu. Sans lui il n'aurait en fait jamais eut l'idée de faire une pause et de laisser Miranda avec son time record activé.

« Miranda-san ne peut pas s'endort sinon cela désactive le time record qui supprime nos blessures.

-Je peux très bien attendre que vous soyez…

-Non mais ça va pas, s'écria la rousse en redescendant vers l'autre exorciste. Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, vu que ses imbéciles t'ont complètement oublié. Tu aurais du nous faire savoir ta situation.

-Je t'assure tout va bien.

-Allons-y Miranda-san, reprit Allen souriant.

-Mais…

-Nous aurons tout le temps de nous reposer après, lorsque tu pourras le faire aussi.

-Exactement, renchérit Yasei.

-Vraiment ? »

Son regard fit le tour de la salle où elle ne vit que des sourire compatissant, et désolé pour Lavi, ainsi que des têtes qui se hochait. Alors finalement elle accepta la main que lui tendait gentiment Allen. Ils se rendirent donc à l'église, déposant au passage un Tommy endormit chez lui. Allen fit une petit grimace arrivé devant la porte de l'arche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que les akuma avait prit se village. Alors ils devaient avoir forcément accès à tout dans ce village, c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas découvert la porte. Ou alors cela confirmait bien que les Noah jouaient avec eux. Inconsciemment Allen pencha plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

Finalement ils passèrent la porte, Allen fut presque surpris de ne pas voir d'unité de Crown les attendre de l'autre côté. Enfin c'était tant mieux. Ils échapperaient à la réunion s'ils se débrouillaient assez bien. C'est pourquoi, et d'un commun accord, Allen et Lavi décidèrent de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. C'était la seule personne qui serait capable de tenir tête à Leverrier quant à une réunion. Surtout s'ils étaient tous couvert d'horribles blessures… Enfin quitte à choisir ils préféraient tout de même de ne pas avoir d'horribles blessures non plus.

Ce n'était pas le cas, même lorsque Miranda désactiva son time record. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas non plus avec uniquement quelques égratignures, mais vu la mission qu'ils avaient du faire, Allen aurait pensé qu'ils auraient été plus atteint. Et celui qui s'en sortait le mieux dans tout ça était Alphonse. Cela rendait peut-être cet effet puisqu'il se trouvait à côté de Lavi qui était sans doute celui le plus mal en point. D'autant plus lorsque Komui rentra en furie dans l'infirmerie et qu'il se jeta sur le rouquin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Lavi-kun, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour et encore en vie !

-Arg, lâche-moi tu m'étouffes.

-C'était un message de ma petite Lenalee. Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne pouvais pas la laisser se coller ainsi à un homme qui n'est décidément pas aussi pur qu'elle. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir comme pour se taire d'Allen.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait toi ?

-Mais rien ! »

Cela fit bien rire Ed à côté de lui, dans un autre lit. Komui reprit alors avec de nouveau une toute bonne humeur, comme s'il allait annoncer quelque chose qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Instinctivement cela fit se tendre tous les exorcistes, tous avaient apprit à se méfier des bonnes humeurs de Komui.

« J'ai une grand nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez un nouveau Komurin, s'écria presque Ed.

-Noon, couina le grand intendant.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Lavi toujours aussi curieux.

-Comme d'habitude, soupira Allen ce qui fit rire le lapin.

-Que vouliez-vous dire Komui-san ? demanda Alphonse.

-Ah oui, c'était pour vous annoncer, que Kanda-kun est devenu général.

-Quoi ? »

Le cri d'Allen pourtant fort, fut totalement couvert par l'étouffement dont était victime Lavi, ce qui en plus rouvrit quelques ses blessures lui faisant pour le coup aussi mal. Finalement le rouquin se calma et finit par demander :

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Yu ne peut pas être général.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda une voix qui sonna désagréable au possible pour Allen et Ed.

-Euh… Je sais pas…

-Bien ce point étant éclaircit je suis ici pour autre chose. Messieurs, reprit Leverrier en se tournant devant les deux lits d'Allen et Ed, plus particulièrement cela du blondinet. J'ai le devoir de vous annoncer que vous êtes interdit de toute mission ayant un possible rapport avec les Noah. »

Allen cligna des yeux, avait-il bien entendu ? Le secrétait venait bien de dire qu'ils pouvaient tout de même encore aller en mission ? Edward aller répliquer mais se prit un coup, absolument pas discret du maudit. C'était une chance trop espérée pour oser parlementer encore. Sur cela l'homme de central parti.

* * *

Voilà le résultat de cette petite escape, désolée pour l'intervention peu longue de Leverrier, j'avais écrit quelque chose de mieux mais je n'aurais pas pu le poster aujourd'hui... enfin voilà quoi ^^"

Prochain chapitre: Une petite avancée dans la relation entre Ed et Allen, avec en prime une petite fête d'intégration


	43. intégration

Voilà le chapitre de la journée. Comme promis un petit moment Ed/Allen, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir, en tout cas moi j'aime bien écrire ce genre de scène. Eheh

Avalon-curse: Tu mets tes review quand tu veux mdr. En effet l'explication pour les Naoh viendra plus tard. En effet il y a une ressemblance avec Jean ce n'était par contre pas du tout fait exprès ^^". Pour ce qui est de Kanda c'est juste que je trouve que le rôle de général lui va très bien en fait, du coup oui j'ai voulu le reprendre, quant à la réaction de Lavi c'est parce que lui n'imagine pas Kanda en général, c'est tout mdr. Et que ça ne serait pas Lavi s'il n'en faisait pas trois fois trop. Le truc c'est qu'il y a trop d'Akuma pour que Leverrier puisse se permettre de les laisser vraiment de côté. Pour le blond en question je vais te laisser réfléchir encore un peu. Lol

RedChi-san: Tant mieux si j'ai réussi à tenir ton attention jusqu'à maintenant, c'est quand même le but d'une fic ^^. Et pour le prochain chapitre j'espère qu'il remplira tous les espoirs que tu as ^^

* * *

« Allen-kun ! »

L'interpelé s'interrompi dans sa marche pour se tourner vers Lenalee qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le plus jeune se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour une telle joie mais attendit qu'elle soit près de lui pour demander. La brune répondit alors :

« C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ici que Greed, Ed, Al et Yasei sont ensembles à la congrégation. Alors il faut en profiter pour leur faire une fête d'intégration. »

Le blandinet cligna des yeux surpris mais lui aussi avait eu la sienne en y réfléchissant bien. Il eut à son tour un sourire, c'était une bonne idée. Lenalee reprit alors.

« Ils sont en train de tout préparer dans la cafétériat. Tu pourrais t'arranger pour que ni Ed ni Al n'y aillent. Moi je m'occupe de Yasei.

-D'accord… Euh… et Greed ?

-Il est avec Kanda.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Ou plutôt, encore ?

-Aussi surprenant que ce soit. Enfin il essaye désespérément d'avoir une conversation à laquelle ne répond pas Kanda. Mais déjà il ne le repousse pas, c'est une première, répondit la jeune fille sous un rire d'Allen. Bien je te laisse donc les Elric, jusqu'à 19h.

-Compte sur moi. »

C'est ainsi que le maudit reprit sa route avec cette fois une véritable destination la bibliohtèque. Où d'autre aurait-il pu trouver les deux frères. Surtout que l'aîné était encore en semi-convalescence. Son frère ne le laissait donc pas faire grand-chose. Du coup Ed boudait le symbiotique qui était déjà totalement remis. Allen envahit donc la place avisant Lavi et Bookman dans un coin avant de se diriger vers la fratrie.

« Oh Allen, je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, commença Alphonse.

-Je ne suis pas illettré non plus, s'amusa l'anglais.

-Tu viens frimer parce que toi on te laisse faire ce que tu veux, attaqua Ed alors que le blandinet mettait ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

-Nii-san ! Il n'y est pour rien.

-Disons plutôt que ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avez pas vu alors…

-Nii-san boude.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-Humph.

-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être content pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

-Hum… Peut-être… »

C'était pour ça qu'Ed avait voulu se tenir loin d'Allen le temps de bouder… Sérieusement qu'on lui dise comment il était possible de résister à un tel sourire ? C'était tout simplement intenable… Des fois la vie était vraiment injuste…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'intéressa finalement le maudit.

-Des recherches sur les Noah, lui apprit Alphonse, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose ici.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose tout court, s'incrusta Lavi. La littérature n'en parle pas, tout ce qui s'est transmit l'a fait de bouche à oreille. Seul Bookman en sait…

-Tais-toi baka, coupa Bookman d'un coup de pied qui envoya le rouquin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Euh… qu'est-ce qu'un Bookman ? demanda le cadet Elric.

-Mon travail est de recueillir l'histoire d'un œil neutre.

-Vous en êtes ? reprit Ed curieux.

-Je suis le Bookman actuel, Lavi est en apprentissage pour le moment.

-Mais je compte devenir le prochain rapidement… enfin si Jiji ne me tu pas d'ici là. »

Le rouquin rigola en se redressant pour revenir vers eux. Sa dernière phrase ne sembla pas réellement plaire au plus âgé mais celui-ci n'eut rien le temps de dire que Kanda entra dans la bibliohtèque. Cela créa un certain bug chez les plus vieux exorcistes. Oh bien sûr le kandoka n'était pas illettré lui non plus, mais force était d'admettre que le nombre de fréquentation de cet endroit rempli de livre frôlait le zéro total. Les salles d'entraînement lui allant beaucoup mieux. Alors forcément la première fois ça choc. Mais n'en restant même pas à ce point le jeune homme se dirigea vers eux d'un bon pas. Lavi et Allen se mirent directement sur la défensive. Ils se regardèrent rexpectivement l'air de demander : « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? ». Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en tord cette fois, ils n'étaient pas la cause de cette brusque arrivée, dans ce lieu qu'il ne fréquentait normalement pas. La véritable raison montra alors le bout de son nez lorsque le kendoka fut à leur hauteur et qu'Allen et Lavi suaient sang et eau pour savoir ce qui allait leur arriver… encore, alors qu'ils n'avaient pour une fois rien fait, pour Lavi, et n'avait même pas encore croiser Kanda de la journée, pour Allen.

« Préviens quand tu pars comme ça ! râla Greed qui venait d'entrée dans la bibliohtèque d'une démarche plutôt chancelante. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'être resté assit en seiza.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en seiza ? se moqua Ed.

-Méditation. »

Le blond aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose mais fut complètement coupé dans son élan par l'agonie de Lavi juste à côté de lui. Le borgne semblait complètement s'étouffer, comme s'il avait avalé de travers. L'ancien alchimiste se tourna alors vers Allen pour savoir la raison des problèmes du rouquin, ne faisant même pas un geste pour l'aider ce fut Alphonse qui lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, mais vu l'effaremment sur le visge du blandinet il n'était en aucun cas en état de lui répondre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois après avoir reprit son souffle, très bruyamment et remercier Alphonse, que Lavi s'exprima :

« Parce que Yu t'as laissé méditer avec lui ?

-N'utilise pas mon prénom stupide lapin !

-Lapin ? remarqua Alphonse en regardant le rouquin ne comprenant pas.

-Ne cherche pas avec les surnoms de Kanda, soupira Allen.

-Bah le tien je peux comprendre, commença Ed qui s'arrêta amusé devant la tête de l'autre.

-Bah il a rien dit lorsque je me suis installé, répondit l'homonculus en haussant les épaules avec non-chalence alors qu'il se faisait presque harceler par Lavi.

-Pourtant… »

Alors qu'il parlait Allen faisait attention aux réactions du kendoka à qui Lavi venait de planter son doigt dans la joue. Certainement pour vérifier qu'il ne portait pas de masque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le même style. Le brun fut enveloppé d'une fureur noire et s'avança vers le roux tout en poussant mugen d'un coup de pouce pour faire glisser le katana hors de son fourreau. Le futur Bookman, assez concient du danger pour sa survie partit alors en courant avec le kendoka aux trousses.

« … il a l'air tout à fait normal.

-Il semblerait, acquiesca Bookman aucun des deux ne se préoccupant de la survie du troisième.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va aller ? demanda Alphonse.

-C'est toujours comme ça.

-Il y a un souci avec Kanda ? demanda Greed.

-Sache qu'il est pire qu'un anti-social. Sans compter que là on parle de son moment de méditation, à vrai dire il n'a jamais accepté quelqu'un d'autre que Lenalee….

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis. Il était beaucoup plus renfermé lorsqu'on l'a rencontré.

-Ah ? Vous trouvez ? s'étonna Greed.

-Sauvez-moi ! supplia Lavi en revenant vers eux pour se cacher derrière Allen, se baissant pour que le jeune homme le cache.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu tombes bien, en fait c'était toi que je voulais voir, fit Greed au roux.

-Qui ? Moi ? reprit-il étonné se relevant pour dépasser Allen d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre.

-Attends, coupa Allen de nouveau choqué. Ca veut dire que Kanda t'as amené jusqu'ici parce que tu as dit que tu voulais voir Lavi ?

-Je ne savais pas où était la bibliothèque, se justifia l'homonculus bien loin de se douter du véritablement problème des exorcistes surtout quand Lavi tilta.

-Oh mon dieu, on a vraiment perdu Yu ! Il a été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Enlevé par des extra-terrestres qui ont fait des expériences étranges sur lui… ou alors… impossible, il serait devenu sage après sa nomination au titre de général ?

-La ferme stupide lapin ! réclama-t-il avec un regard noir alors que Mugen venait de nouveau de faire le bruit caractéristique de la lame quittant le fourreau et qu'Allen, toujours entre les deux, levait ses mains en signe de paix.

-Hai… Et donc tu me voulais ? demanda le roux pour changer de conversation.

-Une alliance !

-Euh… hein ? demanda très intelligemment le jeune homme surpris repassant à côté du blandinet plutôt que derrière lui.

-Pour le battre au poker ! désigna-t-il finalement le maudit.

-Eh ! s'exclama celui-ci.

-Oh, y'en a encore un qui a le courage d'essayer.

-La stupidité serait plutôt le bon terme, souffla l'ancien alchimiste.

-Tch, soupira Kanda visiblement d'accord.

-Ca marche mon ami, s'enjoua Lavi. Nous ferons tomber ce Moyashi.

-Qui traites-tu de Moyashi, baka Lavi ! Je vais vous faire mordre la poussière ! »

Ses deux adversaires commencèrent alors à comploter et parler stratégie. Ce qui ne semblait certainement pas inquiéter le blandinet. Quelques minutes plus tard un jeu de carte fut posé sur la table et fut le centre de tous les regards même de kanda qui était finalement resté. Alors le plus jeune attrapa les cartes et les mélangea. Le jeu était lancé. Finalement malgré toutes les ruses, plus ou moins fair-play, des deux autres joueurs Allen resta imbattu. Ils avaient joué toute la fin d'après-midi pourtant. Ce ne fut que lorsque son ventre grogna que le blandinet mit fin aux échecs successif de Greed et Lavi. De toute façon il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre à la cafétériat. Heureusement sinon il aurait eu du mal à faire passer son grognement de ventre et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas encore aller manger, auprès des autres.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger, proposa d'ailleurs Ed.

-Euh… rougit tout de même le blandinet.

-Tch. »

Le petit groupe s'ébranla finalement pour retrouver comme par miracle Lenalee et Yasei devant les portes de la cafétériat. Les plus vieux exorcistes laissèrent les nouveaux passer devant eux, ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas réellement. A peine les portes passées qu'un cri leur parvint alors que des bannières étaient levées.

« Bienvenue ! »

Surpris ils ne bougèrent d'abord pas regardant autour d'eux. Toute la section scientifique ainsi que les exorcistes n'ayant pas de mission étaient présents. Un immense buffet les attendait, on sentait que Jerry y avait mit tout son cœur pour leur faire plaisir. Puis finalement ils s'avancèrent pour remercier, taquiner les organisateur, ainsi que les complices. La soirée était une véritable réussite, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. En tout cas c'était ce que pensait Allen alors qu'il pouvait se remplir l'estomac à sasiété. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne Ed sur le dos. Surpris il se retourna vers l'ancien alchimiste.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien ! »

Vu le sourire que lui envoya le blondinet Allen ne fut certainement pas dupe. Soit il était vraiment joyeux, soit il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Le maudit entendit alors la voix d'Alphonse derrière lui, il pencha du coup pour une bêtise. Ed attrapa alors sa main et entraîna le jeune homme non consentant derrière lui. Allen voyait avec tristesse le buffet s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il courait les couloirs avec l'ancien alchimiste.

« Ed qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une chambre qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de l'ancien fullmetal. Appuyé contre la porte celui-ci eu un petit rire et Allen le regarda perplexe. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire encore ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Quoi tu veux pas rester avec moi ? demanda le blond boudeur.

- Euh… c'est pas ça, reprit l'autre mal à l'aise du coup. C'est juste que… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Bah j'avais envi d'être avec toi. »

Soudain quelque chose sauta aux yeux… ou plutôt au nez du blandinet. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué avant cet état de fait.

« Ed tu as bu ?

-Mais non je suis mineur, je n'ai pas le droit de boire !

-Qui t'as servi ton dernier verre ?

-Euh… je sais plus, Greed, ou Lavi plutôt.

-D'accord, tu es bourré, soupira le blandinet. Je comprends pourquoi Alphonse voulait te rattraper.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas m'empêcher de faire la fête.

-Il vaudrait en effet mieux que tu restes ici maintenant. Ce serait encore mieux si tu dormais mais je pense pas pouvoir t'y obliger dans ton état.

-Mais c'est pas drôle de devoir rester ici !

-Ed…

-Ah !

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta le blandinet devant le soudain sursaut de l'autre jeune homme.

-Je veux bien à une condition !

-Laquelle ? demanda Allen avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu restes avec moi !

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je n'y vois aucun inconvéniant, sourit-il rassuré. Mais il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres pour ne pas qu'ils nous cherchent…

-Mais non, t'inquiète, Al sait que je suis dans ma chambre.

-Vraiment ? rétorqua le blandinet pas dupe pour un sous.

-Mais oui mais oui, même s'il le sait pas je suis sûr qu'il va y penser », expliqua l'Amestris en bougeant sa main avant de s'échouer sur le lit.

Allen resta amusé de cette explication mais se dit que finalement le blond devait avoir raison. Ils étaient frères et se connaissaient assez pour savoir ce genre de chose. Il s'installa donc à son tour sur le lit et une nouvelle conversation débuta entre eux. Edward bourré était assez marrant du point de vue d'Allen. Il parlait de façon enjouée à grand renfort de geste, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en scène dès qu'il en avait envi. Eux aussi passèrent une bonne soirée, même si ce n'était pas en compagnie des autres, cependant au bout d'un moment, et du troisième baillement de l'ancien alchimiste, Allen finit par se lever.

« Je vais peut-être y aller.

-Non t'as dit que tu restais.

-Euh… peut-être oui, mais il faut bien que j'aille dormir.

-Allen ! »

Le garçon se retourna à l'appel de son prénom pour tomber face à l'autre qui s'était aussi redressé et se tenait juste en face de lui. Il n'eut le temps de réagir que son compagnon avait pour la deuxième posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec en prime un arrière goût alcoolisé cette fois-ci. Et cette fois, avec l'aide de tout l'alcool qu'il devait avoir dans les veines l'ancien alchimiste fut bien plus entreprenant. Si bien qu'Allen sentit rapidement le rouge lui monter aux joues. Surtout lorsque l'autre jeune homme se décala pour poser son front contre le sien et lui demander calmement, pour la première fois de la soirée.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester. »

Ce ne fut pas qu'une simple couleur rosé qui resta sur les pomettes du blandinet mais tout son visage vira au rouge alors qu'il jouait avec ses mains extrêmement gêné. Voyant ça Ed eut un grand sourire et déclara tout en l'attirant vers le lit :

« Très bien je te kidnappe alors.

-Attends ! Euh… Ed… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis enfin, tu as bu. On ne peut pas faire ça enfin.

-Tu te poses trop de question Allen.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que…

-Et bien moi c'est juste ce dont j'ai envi là maintenant. »

Le blandinet ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se fit tirer dans le lit puis lover dans le creux des bras de l'ancien alchimiste. Alors finalement il n'ajouta rien, après tout ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable.

Le lendemain matin par contre fut beaucoup plus violent, et l'utilisateur de crown clown, fut réveiller par un cri ressemblant à peu près à son prénom. Il rouvrit un œil incertain et le leva vers Ed. Celui-ci grommelait en se prenant la tête. Ah, la gueule de bois ? C'était pour ça qu'il n'entendait plus rien, logique en même temps vu le cri qu'il venait de pousser, ça ne devait pas faire du bien. Surtout qu'il avait du aussi faire un geste brusque pour ne rien arranger.

« Ed ? Ca va aller ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'ogre se battent sous mon crâne…

-Tu pourras aller te plaindre auprès de Greed ou Lavi, répliqua l'autre amusé ce qui ne semblait pas plaire au blond.

-Te moque pas de moi ! Ah Ita… ta…tai. Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-Euh… tu m'as kidnappé apparemment hier soir.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il oubliant son mal de tête pendant une seconde pour prendre une mine penaude et désolée.

-Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, si je ne voulais vraiment pas, je n'aurais pas hésité à me servir de ça, répondit l'autre avec un air angélique en montrant son bras gauche.

-Démon.

-C'est toi qui m'a enlevé je te rappelle.

-Aïe ma tête !

-Ed ça va ? »

Des fois Allen était vraiment trop crédule, mais étant donné la situation cela arrangeait pas mal l'ancien alchimiste alors il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Surtout que le symbiotique était maintenant presque à ses petits soins. Vraiment il était adorable.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: nouvelle mission pour Ed et Allen.


	44. rail tracer

Hey minna-san! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Déjà je tiens à vous dire, malgré le titre, ce n'est en fait pas du tout l'histoire du rail tracer comme ils l'entendent dans Baccano. Le seule rapport qu'ils ont... et bien vous verrez je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise non plus. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler que cette mission sera bien plus glauque que les précédentes et que c'est la dernière avant leur départ pour rejoindre Harry Potter.

Voilà c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si ce n'est là qu'une introduction au mystère de la mission eheheh, je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprise.

Avalon-curse: Nous avons à peu près les mêmes goûts concernant Allen je te rassure. Et oui il est assez androgyne je te l'accorde. Greed à certainement du trouvé un des points faibles de Kanda, qui sait il se balade peut-être tout le temps avec des soba sur lui mdr mais je suis d'accord il ne gagnera jamais au poker face à Allen, vraiment impossible. Je voulais vraiment faire l'un des deux bourré, même s'ils sont mineur, et en fait je trouvais que ça aller mieux à Ed, je sais pas pourquoi mais en tout cas ça à fait quelque chose de pas mal probant eheheh. Désolée mais personne ne les a vu mais tout le monde commence à avoir des doutes par contre même s'ils diront rien pour le moment. Pour les blonds je pense que tu trouveras la réponse avant qu'Ed ne soit réellement jaloux mdr.

name's Onee-sama: Lol et bien je le referais peut-être bourré un jour... avec un Allen un peu moins rétiçant aussi eheheh

* * *

La jeune femme agrippa le bras de son fiancé un peu plus solidement. A vrai dire elle n'était pas rassurée. Il faisait noir depuis longtemps maintenant et si elle avait accepté de passer par là c'était bien parce qu'il avait affirmé que c'était un raccourci. Cependant maintenant elle n'avait plus réellement envie de gagner du temps. Son regard dériva lorsqu'elle cru voir une ombre bouger et sa deuxième main vint se posé sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Tu as vu ça ?

-Ne va pas me dire que tu crois aux rumeurs, Caitlin.

-Rumeur ou non je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée de passer par là. Nous aurions dut suivre Jimmy, elle se crispa de nouveau voyant une autre ombre bouger.

-Je vais aller voir.

-Non ! Reste avec moi. »

Le couple regarda autour de lui. Cette fois même l'homme avait bien pu voir le mouvement à travers les divers trains stationnés. Sans qu'ils en prennent réellement conscience ils s'arrêtèrent. Caitlin frissonna et lança un regard craintif vers un des wagons. Un sursaut lui échappa alors qu'une forme indéterminée se dessina devant. Elle tira sur le bras de son compagnon, ses cordes vocales ne voulant produire aucun son. Doucement mais surement la forme d'un homme apparue alors, avançant d'un pas chancelant vers eux. Ils leur fallu encore quelques secondes avant de réagir et le couple partit en courant. Plus loin une porte claqua dans le grand silence, les deux comprirent qu'ils venaient d'être prit au piège. Un gémissement s'échappa finalement des lèvres de la jeune femme alors que devant eux l'apparition fantomatique venait de se reformer. Son compagnon ne le remarqua que trop tard et passa à travers, se transformant en poussière juste après. Un véritable cri de détresse se fit entendre alors que le fantôme tendait la main vers elle. Le cri s'éteignit en même temps que Caitlin devenait à son tour poussière.

« Edward, Allen, mission, le superviseur vous attend dans son bureau. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard puis abandonnèrent leur repas, au grand désespoir du blandinet. A côté Alphonse fit la moue, peu content que son frère doive partir sans lui. Mais aucun n'avait réellement le choix, d'ailleurs le cadet apprendrait dans l'heure qui suivait qu'il partait lui aussi en mission avec Lenalee. Mais revenons à nos deux protagonistes. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Komui, avisant l'habituelle anarchie du lieu. Il laissait vraiment à désirer quelque fois. Le chinois leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole.

« Cette fois-ci vous partez en Amérique, à New York, commença-t-il en leur tendant un dossier. On nous a informé de disparitions étranges.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il semblerait qu'elles soient toutes liées au dépôt de train de la ville. Toute personne s'en approchant finit par disparaître. D'ailleurs nous avons perdu un des trouveurs partit sur place, finit-il sombrement. Les autres pourront certainement vous en apprendre plus.

-Bien.

-Vos codes. Soyez prudent, ça m'embêterait que Leverrier soit encore plus sur votre dos.

-Et moi donc, grogna Edward.

-Ne vous en faites pas Komui-san, nous allons régler ça sans remous.

-Merci. »

Le chinois joignit les mains en signe de reconnaissance, ce qui amusa le blandinet. Il savait que le superviseur avait eut pas mal de problème avec l'homme de central. Notamment parce que ce dernier jugeait que les décisions prises lors de leur dernière mission étaient totalement inconscientes. Finalement les deux exorcistes quittèrent Komui pour se rendre à New York. Non sans avoir fait leurs valises avant, on ne savait jamais combien de temps durerait une mission.

A leur arrivée dans l'église le binôme fut accueilli par l'équipe de trouveur, ceux-ci n'avaient vraiment pas l'air rassuré. C'était en soit assez intriguant, normalement les trouveurs avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas nouveau à l'organisation. D'ailleurs Allen fut directement aborder… L'ancien alchimiste avait une réputation presque aussi sinistre que celle de Kanda parmi les trouveurs. Même si pour le plus jeune c'était surtout en rapport avec ses crises de nerfs… qui des fois se déclenchaient sur des choses pour le moins insolite et étaient donc assez imprévisibles. Surtout que malgré sa taille, ce minus faisait aussi mal que le kendoka.

« Exorciste-sama, heureusement que vous êtes là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'alarma Allen.

-Tori a disparu.

-Qui ça ? demanda Ed.

-Il était avec nous dans l'équipe de trouveur, sauf qu'il n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis hier. Il était sensé juste faire un tour de garde pourtant…

-Où était-il parti ?

-Au train.

-He ? firent les exorcistes en cœur.

-Le train fantôme.

-Un train fantôme ? reprit Edward dubitatif.

-On ne vous a rien expliqué ?

-Il semblerait en effet, répliqua-t-il acidement faisant se tendre le pauvre trouveur.

-Guidez-nous jusqu'à là-bas, intervint Allen. Vous nous expliquerez en chemin.

-H…hai ! »

En plus le prêtre de la chapelle commençait à leur lancer de mauvais regard. Le blond avait toujours tendance à faire beaucoup de bruit et qu'ils soient dans une église ne changeait en fait pas grand-chose. Le petit groupe s'ébranla alors en direction de la sortie alors que l'un d'eux expliquait la situation aux deux exorcistes.

Tout avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant, plusieurs personnes avaient signalé des disparitions. Les premières avaient été traitées comme des cas de fuite par la police mais ils durent rapidement revenir sur leur déduction en voyant que le nombre de disparition augmentait sans cesse. D'autant plus qu'une rumeur était en train de s'élever dans les bas fonds de la ville. Selon plusieurs personnes le dépôt de train de la ville serait hanté. Cette rumeur s'était d'autant plus intensifié lorsque les habitant de la ville avait apprit qu'un accident s'était produit environ un an auparavant. Un train avait violemment quitté la voie pour venir s'écraser contre le bâtiment de dépôt. Le chauffeur ne s'en était pas sorti, ce qui était compréhensible lorsqu'on voyait la marque qu'avait fait le train sur le mur. Il était donc monté la rumeur que c'était le fantôme de ce conducteur de train qui hantait le hangar, pour attraper l'âme de quiconque passerait par là, pour l'emmener avec lui dans sa peine.

Bien sûr lorsqu'une telle explication fit son apparition la compagnie ferroviaire s'empressa de démentir. Selon elle rien ne se serait jamais passé dans le hangar de dépôt. D'ailleurs aucun des travailleurs de nuit n'avaient disparu en effet, ni même été blessé. Les choses se corsèrent un peu et la rumeur enfla lorsqu'un couple de bonne famille disparu à son tour. C'était à ce moment là que les trouveurs étaient arrivés en ville.

« Aux vues des rumeurs nous avons décidé de prévenir directement l'ordre.

-Vous avez bien fait, approuva Allen.

-Et il est où l'autre trouveur ?

-On pense qu'il est partit là-bas hier soir. Pour reconnaissance, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il nous demandait d'y aller. On lui a pourtant dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre l'arrivée d'exorcistes.

-C'était l'une de ses premières missions, reprit un autre trouveur avec un air désolé. Je crois qu'il voulait bien faire.

-L'imbécile, râla Edward.

-Allons voir ce qu'il en est, reprit le blandinet.

-Il ne sort que la nuit ce soit disant fantôme ?

-Apparemment oui, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est après le dernier dépôt de train puisqu'aucun des conducteurs n'a disparu. C'est donc qu'il arrive après.

-Ou qu'il ne veut pas s'en prendre à un conducteur, coupa l'ancien alchimiste.

-En tout cas nous savons vers quelle heure y aller pour trouver le coupable. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le hangar, l'un des plus grands bâtiments qu'Allen ait vu pour simplement ranger des véhicules. Le petit groupe entra mais finalement rien d'exceptionnel ne l'y attendait. L'intérieur était semblable à l'extérieur, l'endroit avait tout d'un simple hangar. Etant en pleine journée celui-ci était vide, il y avait juste au sol les rails, cinq voies les unes à la suite des autres. Et après avoir passé l'endroit au peigne fin l'œil d'Allen n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Et aucune trace du dénommé Tori non plus. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs un léger espoir par rapport au trouveur et la tension était légèrement remontée au sein du groupe.

« Et maintenant ? demanda un des trouveurs.

-On attend, soupira le blond.

-Il n'y a que ça à faire, approuva Allen lui aussi déconfit. S'il n'apparaît que le soir nous devons nous plier à ses règles.

-Vous… vous pensez qu'il s'agit bien d'un akuma… ou alors c'est un fantôme ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des fantômes, râla Ed.

-Ne commence pas s'il te plait. »

A ce moment là le ventre du jeune homme se mit à gargouiller rendant très peu crédible ses remontrances. D'ailleurs le blond eut un sourire goguenard alors que l'autre tentait de se cacher six pieds sous terre. Mais quoi on les avait dérangé en plein repas après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si on l'avait privé de sa précieuse nourriture. Les trouveurs pensèrent alors judicieux d'aller leur chercher de quoi manger. Ainsi les deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent seuls et le blond reprit un peu de sérieux.

« C'est un Akuma d'après toi ?

-Je sais pas trop. La dernière fois où j'ai cru que s'en était un il s'est avéré que c'était une innocence alors je ne veux pas trop m'avancer sur le sujet.

-Ah tu parles du loup de Yasei.

-Hum… Nous verrons bien cette nuit.

-En espérant qu'on finisse ça cette nuit, cette ville ne m'inspire pas des masses. »

Pour cause un groupe de jeune d'allure pauvre et pas très fréquentable regardait vers eux avec insistance depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Certainement parce qu'ils avaient l'air jeune et donc par extension plus faible. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux commença à s'approcher, plongea la main dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir ce qui ressemblait à un couteau. Allen prit une tête surprise, se demandant bien à quoi il devait s'attendre. On allait tout de même pas les agresser là en pleine rue, alors qu'il y avait des passants non loin ? Pourtant le jeune s'avança et leur ordonna :

« Vous m'avez l'air de sympathique fils à papa… »

Etait-ce l'uniforme de l'ordre qui donnait cette sensation au délinquant ? D'ailleurs les deux exorcistes échangèrent un regard dubitatif, chacun se demandant bien d'où l'autre avait pu tirer une telle déduction. Délaissant du coup totalement le jeune homme à sa ridicule scène d'intimidation.

« Maintenant aboulez le pognon !

-C'est parce que t'as sorti ton petit couteau qu'on devrait t'obéir c'est ça ? demanda Ed d'un air ennuyé.

-Cherche pas à jouer au plus malin.

-De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'argent, lui avoua Allen pas inquiet le moins du monde.

-Pff comme si des gens dans votre genre n'avaient pas d'argent sur eux.

-Des gens dans notre genre ? demanda Ed dubitatif.

-Des gens de la haute quoi !

-Ahah tu te goures mon gars ! Nous on est plutôt la chair à canon des gens de la haute, reprit le blond.

-Exorciste-sama ! s'exclama un trouveur en revenant avec la nourriture promise.

-Fous-toi de moi ! Tu te fais servir juste sous mon nez en plus.

-Faut bien avoir des indemnisations, fit Ed goguenard en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a un soucis ? demanda le trouveur.

-Sans blague ! répondit le blond sarcastique. Ce mec semble penser qu'on est friqué et faible alors je crois qu'il voulait nous voler.

-Vrai… vraiment ?

-C'est pas vrai vous passez vos journées à courir après des Akuma mais vous avez peur de tout le reste.

-Ed ne soit pas méchant ! »

Soudain le délinquant sembla craquer et voulu prendre Allen en otage. Parce qu'il était le plus proche de lui mais aussi qu'il semblait être le plus calme et sage. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver presque directement contre le mur du dépôt, plaqué par le blandinet qui avait prit un air contrit. L'ancien alchimiste railla alors :

« Et c'est à moi qu'on dit de ne pas être méchant.

-Il y a être méchant et se défendre quand même.

-Vraiment nous n'avons pas d'argent sur nous monsieur. Maintenant si vous repartez sans poser de problème je veux bien fermer les yeux sur ce que nous venons de voir. »

Celui-ci s'empressa d'hocher de la tête vivement. Au fin fond de lui il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ses deux gosses mais ne tenaient vraiment plus à être en leur compagnie. Ils étaient bien trop étranges à son gout. C'est pourquoi une fois relâcher il fila vers sa bande qui elle-même partie sans demander son reste. Allen quant à lui se jeta presque sur la nourriture. Après tout maintenant il fallait juste attendre le soir que le présumer fantôme, ou dieu sait quoi, ne se décide à apparaître.

* * *

prochaine chapitre: plongée dans les ténèbres...


	45. ténèbres

Hey minna-san, oui vous ne rêvez pas! Le chapitre est enfin là. Désolée pour ce léger retard mais vous savez nous avons entamé les mauvaises semaines! Et oui je suis en partiel et hier bah j'étais à Grenoble et comble du malheur je n'avais pas l'ordi avec mes fic. Donc dans l'impossibilité de poster le chapitre. Heureusement cette semaine je n'avais que deux jours de partiel j'ai donc pu rentrer aujourd'hui pour vous le mettre en ligne. J'espère ne pas faire la même erreur la semaine prochaine, et vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner ^^".

Maintenant concernant le chapitre le titre fait bien référence à ce qui va se passer, je vous l'ai dit la dernière et je vous le redit ici ce chapitre est assez glauque alors ne soyez pas surpris. Non je n'ai pas décidé de changement totalement le style de la fic, c'est juste que là j'en avais besoin.

Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser découvrir tout ça.

Avalon-curse: Non tu n'es pas maso mais c'est ennuyeux de toujours suivre une série où tu es tout le temps capable de dire ce qui va arriver. Ahah contente que mon petit effet de changement de personne est marché, je trouvais ça marrant de le faire, je tente des nouveaux truc ^^ Le trouveur j'ai bien peur qu'on ne le reverra plus désolée ^^" Et il n'y avait aucun intérêt au mec qui voulait leur prendre de l'argent mdr c'est juste qu'ils sont à New York dans des années où je m'imagine que les choses se passent comme ça. C'était pour avoir un petit rebondissement en plus mdr j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire entervenir Ed mais je me suis dit qu'en fait Allen était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, surtout lorsque ça parle d'argent. Courage pour ta mise à l'"écart" mdr, de toute façon je n'ai pas posté à temps mdr. Et pour les blonds, je t'ai de toute façon dit que tu sauras avant même que je sous-entende quoi que ce soit.

RedChi-san: Alors je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu me parles donc s'il y a par là suite encore une possible ressemblance ce n'est certainement pas fait exprès ^^ En ce qui concerne l'histoire qui n'avance pas, elle devrait bouger dans pas longtemps. J'avoue avoir écrit ces chapitres alors que je ne savais pas encore ce que serait la suite alors forcément ça stagne un peu. Mais patience ça vient ^^ Ahah un couple à trois? Je ne suis pas très fan des triangles amoureux donc je pense que non mais je réserve tout de même quelques surprises de mon cru mouahahah

Dana: C'est sûr que normalement lorsqu'on voit une petite boule de nerf comme Ed on ne cherche pas vraiment à l'attaquer mdr. Mais que veux-tu? ^^ Pour ce qui est du fantôme et bien... tu verras dans la suite eheh.

Voilà sur ce bon chapitre!

* * *

La nuit arriva finalement plus ou moins rapidement. Le groupe n'eut pas d'autre problème et heureusement parce que l'ancien alchimiste semblait d'humeur joueuse. Ce qui aurait pu devenir dangereux à quiconque l'aurait un peu astiqué. Mais en définitive il pu réserver son trop plein d'énergie pour le fauteur de trouble se trouvant dans le dépôt de train. Avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment Allen se tourna vers les trouveurs pour s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Pouvez-vous faire attention à ce que personne ne rentre.

-Bien sûr Exorciste-sama.

-Allons-y alors. »

Rassuré, et maintenant certain que personne ne viendrait interférer, Ed approuva d'un signe de tête. Le duo rentra finalement dans les lieux. Alors qu'Allen refermait la porte le blondinet jaugea les lieux. C'était beaucoup plus glauque de nuit que de jour, c'était sûr. On ne voyait plus la moitié gauche du bâtiment, cachée par les trains, ce qui créait des zones d'ombre où rien n'était perceptible. Aucun bruit si ce n'était celui de leur respiration ne leur arrivait non plus. A vrai dire… pour ne rien cacher, c'était impressionnant comme endroit. Edward tourna la tête vers l'autre exorciste et avisant que son œil n'avait toujours aucune réaction il plissa les yeux. Un mouvement attira alors leur regard avant de disparaitre laissant juste la sensation qu'il venait de passer entre deux trains. Ils se firent un bref signe puis sans échanger la moindre parole ils s'engagèrent eux aussi dans la petite voie. Cependant ils n'y découvrirent en fait rien. Allen proposa alors :

« Peut-être un rat.

-Hum…

-Séparons-nous et cherchons. Nous couvrirons plus d'espace comme ça.

-Ok. Au moindre doute fais-moi signe.

-Toi de même. »

Ils se jaugèrent cinq secondes du regard avant qu'Ed ne lève les yeux au ciel puis parte de son côté. Allen secoua la tête amusé et lui-même s'engagea dans une autre partie du hangar. Rien n'était visible pourtant l'exorciste avait la très nette impression d'être observé. Il ne savait pas trop par quoi par contre. Son œil n'avait toujours aucune réaction mais il l'avait déjà trompé auparavant, ce n'était donc pas forcément le meilleur indice. Soudain le blandinet sentit une présence derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna bras en avant mais tomba des nues devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face. Son teint devint bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et ses lèvres tressautèrent en un rictus de stress. Un faible souffle lui échappa alors que son bras se baissait :

« Ma… Mana… »

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Le silence dura quelques secondes sans qu'aucun ne se décide à bouger. L'exorciste était bien trop perdu pour savoir, ou même avoir l'intiution de quoi faire. Un tremblement le parcouru et il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Cependant avant qu'il ne prononce quoi que ce soit l'homme se retourna pour faire mine de partir. Allen n'hésita qu'une secondes avant de le suivre. Cette fois-ci il l'appela avec plus de conviction ce qui ne fut pas plus écouté pour autant. Son père adoptif disparu alors derrière un train. Le maudit se dépêcha dans l'espoir de l'attraper, le passage se terminait forcément par un cul-de-sac, mais une fois de l'autre côté de la machine, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'homme. Il percuta simplement Edward qui eut l'heureux réflexe de lui attraper le bras pour lui éviter la chute.

« Ca va ? »

L'exorciste se remit droit et regarda autour de lui, sous le regard éberlué de son camarade, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouète de son père adoptif mais rien. La main du blondinet se posa alors sur son épaule et il chuchota.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Tu n'as rien vu ?

-Allen… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Euh… C'est rien alors… ça doit être mon imagination, répondit-il soutenant le regard accusateur de l'autre.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton vraiment peu crédule.

-Et toi tu as trouvé quelque chose ? changea complètement le blandinet.

-Il y a une trappe.

-Une trappe ?

-Elle mène à un sous-sol.

-Elle était là cette après-midi ?

-Je ne suis pas venu par là tout à l'heure.

-Moi non plus. »

Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Bien sûr les trouveurs avaient eux aussi fouillé la zone mais les deux exorcistes s'étaient arrangé pour faire la moitié de la salle chacun. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance aux autres, mais ils préféraient avoir leur propre avis sur les choses.

« Quoi qu'il en soit allons voir. »

Allen approuva et ils ouvrirent la trappe. Celle-ci dévoila une échelle miteuse. Allen pria pour qu'elle soutienne leur poids jusqu'en bas et posa le pied sur le premier barreau. Miraculeusement l'échelle tint bon, ils pourraient donc remonter par là. Même si rien ne promettait qu'elle tienne au retour, surtout s'ils étaient pressés. L'exorciste se retourna finalement pour fait face à un couloir des plus lugubres. L'humidité était constamment présente, malgré qu'il n'y ait qu'une pauvre lumière fascillante qui l'éclairait, pourtant on voyait les murs briller légèrement. Mais ce qui les figea ne fut certainement pas cet aspect mais plutôt l'odeur de sang qui s'échappait de l'endroit. L'odeur métalique remontait jusqu'eux leur tournant la tête à la limite de l'envi d'en vomir. Leur rythme cardiaque s'en trouva augmenté alors qu'ils serraient les poings. Pourtant les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent le long du couloir.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, au bout duquel se trouvait une porte en fer d'aspect rouillée. Celle-ci ne semblait pas fermée. Les exorcistes se regardèrent mais n'eurent certainement pas la force de parler. L'angoisse de ce qui se trouvait derrière les prenait, ils espéraient d'ailleurs ne pas trouver ce à quoi ils pensaient. Se fut le blond qui eut finalement le courage de pousser la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre laissant alors voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Le visage des deux adolescents se ferma avec une certaine douleur. Allen eut même envi de fermer les yeux et de partir en courant le plus rapidement possible de ces lieux. Ils avaient peut-être vu beaucoup de chose, fait beaucoup d'autre, ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants. La salle de torture qu'ils venaient de dévoiler ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'ils auraient voulu voir.

Pourtant se donnant un coup de fouet Allen s'avança finalement dans la salle. L'endroit n'était pas simplement tâché de sang qui commençait vaguement à sécher, il y avait aussi certainement tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire passer un mauvais moment à tout être humain. Voir à toute créature vivante. Allen grimaça il n'aimait vraiment pas ça et se sentait très mal dans la pièce. Ed n'était pas encore rentré mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose il ressortirait aussi sec. Passant outre les machines de torture, qu'il ne voulait réellement pas voir, il remarqua dans un coin, accompagné d'une vierge de fer, un squelette d'Akuma. Le maudit se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir quelque chose comme ça chez lui. Un Noah habiterait-il ici ? Mais ils n'avaient pas ce genre de passe-temps normalement… ils étaient bien trop aristocratique pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'avança finalement à contre cœur dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. Après tout c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient ici, il n'était pas question qu'il soit entré dans cette pièce pour en repartir sans indice. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose se dessinait sur le casque de l'akuma. Avec effroi il vit que ce n'était autre que le nom de Mana en train de s'inscrire sous l'étoile qui ornait le crâne de l'armature. Allen se recula précipitemment détournant les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne l'avait appelé et le compte n'était même pas là. Le blandinet rencontra alors sur chevalet qui était au centre de la pièce, ce qui stoppa sa fuite. Il baissa les yeux sur celui-ci surtout pour pouvoir regarder autre chose que le simili Akuma qui était toujours en face de lui. Baisser ses yeux sur la machine de torture lui fit prendre conscience d'autre chose. Sur le sol, plusieurs lignes étaient tracées. Le blandinet cligna des yeux et calma son cœur avant de prendre plus de recul. Il passa de l'autre côté du chevaler pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et les machines de métal posées un peu plus loin. Observant les marques au sol il découvrit alors l'immense cercle alchimique qui recouvrait en fait quasiment toute la pièce. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça ? De nouveau son rythme cardiaque augmenta, il venait de reconnaître le cercle. C'était celui d'une transmutation humaine. Quelqu'un d'Amérique avait tenté de reproduire les erreurs d'Amestris ? Il releva la tête pour regarder Edward, cependant lorsqu'il croisa les yeux dorés, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'ancien alchimiste n'était toujours pas rentré dans la pièce, hors Allen savait qu'Ed ne l'aurait en fait jamais laissé affronté ça seul. De plus ses yeux étaient dans le vague, posé sur rien d'autre que le vide devant lui. S'il avait regardé ainsi le cercle se trouvant au sol, là encore il aurait pu comprendre une telle staticité. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais Allen ne savait réellement pas quoi. Il voulu s'avancer pour mettre les choses au clair mais c'est à ce moment là que la porte claqua dans le grand silence. Paniqué le blandinet se jeta directement dessus mais celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Pas moyen de la faire céder. L'angoisse monta alors réellement en lui. Il releva son bras dont il avait activé l'innocence pour taper contre la paroi.

« Ed ! Ed tu m'entends ?! Réponds-moi ! Ed ! »

Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où il cria le nom de l'autre exorciste rien ne lui répondit. Ce nétait pas bon. En temps normal il aurait eu pleinement confiance en son partenaire mais se rappelant la tête de celui-ci avant que la porte ne se referme… Un autre bruit se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna sur le qui-vive mais ne pu s'empêcher de trembler en voyant ce qu'il se passait. L'armature portant toujours le nom de Mana venait de se détâcher de son socle et d'un pas lent et vascillant s'avançait vers lui dans un bruit grinçant de ferraille. Le bras du maudit se baissa, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Pourquoi Mana était-il de nouveau Akuma ? Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait rappelé, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, mais alors qui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu perturber Ed au point que lui, adolescent suractif, ne bouge plus d'un centimètre devant cette salle ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, à laquelle il était maintenant adossé, un cri s'éleva. C'était la voix du blondinet, il la reconnaîtrait sans soucis. Le visage d'Allen se déforma à l'entente de l'intonation qu'il avait eut. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui faire ? Aux vues de son état peu naturel, le plus ancien des exorcistes s'inquiétait. Surtout lorsqu'un autre cri suivi le premier laissant toujours transparaitre la douleur de l'autre, n'étant même que le premier d'une longue série. Cependant le blandinet n'eut le temps de se poser de questions qu'une douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Le bras de fer de l'Akuma venait de la lui transpercer. Allen grimaça, ça faisait mal ! Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui mais sa chute fut bloquée par le bras de l'armature toujours enfoncé en lui. Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer que l'autre était si près ? Comment avait pu simplement oublier que l'Akuma s'approchait de lui ? Voilà pourquoi Kanda détestait faire équipe avec lui, lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour les autres il finissait toujours pas se faire avoir. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les cris de douleur de l'autre côté lui faisaient tourner la tête, autant que sa propre blessure. Une gerbe de sang lui échappa alors qu'il remonta son innocence pour détruire l'Akuma. Cependant il eut beau donner tous les coups de griffes qu'il pouvait le squelette de métal ne disparu pas. L'exorciste ne comprenait pas. Etait-il devenu si faible ? Ce n'était même pas un Akuma de niveau 1, il aurait du le détruire sans prolème. Blessure à la poitrine ou non. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et laissa échapper un faible :

« Mana…

-Je ne te pardonnerai pas Allen ! »

Le bras du maudit se baissa de nouveau alors que sa souffrance s'intensifiait maintenant d'une douleur psychologique. Sa dernière rencontre avec son père adoptif lui revenant en tête comme si ce n'était qu'hier qu'il l'avait transformé en Akuma. Allen n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il devait se battre, pour tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui, qui comptait pour lui. Pourtant il se sentait complètement vide, comme si toutes capacités l'avaient quitté. Il ne restait plus que la douleur, celle à la poitrine. Celle des cris venant de derrière le mur, celle de Mana transformé en Akuma.

Soudain quelque chose de chaud se posa sur sa main toujours tranformée par l'innocence. Dans un sursaut de conscience l'exorciste tenta de rouvrir les yeux. Part dessus le fond sonore lugubre des cris de l'ancien alchimiste, la voix de ce dernier retenti comme un réveil pour Allen.

« N'abandonne pas ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Prochain chapitre: conclusion de toute cette affaire!


	46. reprogrammation

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, vous avez vu je suis dans les temps cette fois. Eheheh, oui bon j'ai pas oublié mon ordi quoi, ça arrive quand même. Les partiels ça y est c'est terminé je suis en presque vacances! Y'a juste à attendre les résultats. Je sais vous vous en foutez mais ça me fait du bien de le dire ^^"

Sur ce la chapitre de la semaine, une avancé dans l'histoire. La résolution de la situation d'Allen, mais en fait qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ahah surprise!

Avalon-curse: Oh tu t'es fait un compte! On va pouvoir communiquer plus facilement comme ça eheh. Bien le portable avec internet mais ça doit pas être facile de lire là dessus ^^" Bah ouais c'est glauque, des fois j'aime bien le glauque mdr. Pour la trappe je t'expliquerait si tu n'as pas comprit avec ce chapitre ^^ Et non il y a pas de cadavre, je ne fais pas du glauque jusque là... enfin j'ai hésité mais bon. Et oui il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont encore de gamins malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vu. Quant à ce que tu n'as pas compris... et bien je suis contente que tu n'ais pas compris, c'était fait pour ahahah. La réponse t'attend dans la suite. Tu veux vraiment que ce chapitre soit aussi glauque que le précédent? J'en referais ne t'inquiète pas mdr. Je sais je suis sadique que veux-tu, il faut bien savoir s'arrêter pour donner envie aux lecteurs de lire la suite!

Dana: Bah si, je suis sadique alors je coupe comme ça me plait. Ah tu préfèrerais une fic plus glauque? Ca peut s'arranger tu sais, je peux en rajouter plus ^^. En tout cas contente qu'il t'ait plus. Hum... oui faute de frappe j'irai corriger ça .

Shiina: Contente que ça t'ais plus, j'espère que ce sera de même pour la suite. En ce qui concerne Harry Potter et bien oui il va y avoir rencontre. Je peux même te dire que c'est dans pas longtemps, pour plus de précision c'est marqué sur mon profil ^^

Voilà sur ce bon chapitre.

* * *

« N'abandonne pas ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »

Allen releva la tête avec difficulté. L'akuma le maintenait toujours embroché contre la porte, derrière les cris résonnaient toujours. Ca faisait toujours mal pourtant c'était vrai. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne maintenant. C'était son devoir de détruire les Akuma, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de nouveau de Mana, ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aider son compagnon que les choses étaient perdues. Il cracha de nouveau un peu de sang et tenta un nouveau coup de griffe sur l'Akuma qui n'eut toujours aucun effet. Cependant il le remarqua cette fois. C'était comme un mirage, la machine grésillait. Elle disparaissait à certains moments à des endroits différents… comme une illusion qui commençait à s'effriter.

Le blandinet se serait giffler lui-même s'il ne devait pas garder ses forces pour plus important. Il était impossible que Mana revienne encore ou que l'Akuma puisse résister au crown clown dans son état actuel. Ou même qu'Ed reste muet devant la découverte qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt de la salle. Toute bonnement impossible l'ancien alchimiste se serait plutôt mi à hurler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tout cela devait donc être faux. Non c'était faux ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. De nouveau les yeux gris se fermèrent avec cependant plus de résolution que de résignation. Il se concentra sur son innocence qui réagit alors. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé il tomba sur Edward. Celui-ci était apparemment à genoux par terre et le tenait dans ses bras. L'exorciste eut un petit rougissement mais celui-ci disparu dès qu'il croisa le regard furieux de l'autre.

« Tu t'es fait avoir !

-De quoi ? »

Le blond eut une grimace douloureuse et Allen voulu se relever pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentit alors sa poitrine le tirer. Lorsqu'il regarda sa chemise celle-ci était bel et bien couverte de sang. Avait-il vécu une illusion ou alors la réalité ?

« Plutôt douloureux n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix enjouée qui résonna à côté d'eux ramena Allen vers la réalité. Le jeune homme prit alors conscience que son œil s'était activé. Il y avait donc bien un Akuma derrière tout ça. Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il eut aucune indication dans ce sens jusqu'à maintenant ? Le blandinet tourna la tête vers Ed qui se tenait l'épaule qui semblait en sang, il devait lui aussi avoir vécu une situation pour le moins étrange et certainement douloureuse. L'utilisateur de crown clown se releva en grimaçant puis se tourna vers l'Akuma pour voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un niveau 4. La surprise fut apparemment visible sur ses traits puisque la machine ricana.

« Je vais vous faire revivre vos pires cauchemars.

-Pas deux fois ! s'emporta Ed qui s'était lui aussi relever. Fait attention Allen il utilise des illusions.

-Mais… Comment ? Un Akuma de niveau 4 ne devrait pas…

-Le compte a prit le temps de me reprogrammer, s'amusa le dit Akuma comme s'il pensait avoir parfaitement de le dessus sur les exorcistes dans la situation actuelle des choses.

-Reprogrammé ? répéta Allen perdu.

-Crois-tu qu'il a vraiment perdu son temps durant ton absence héritier du Quartozième ?

-Tch, siffla Ed mécontent du surnom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Le compte a réussit à trouver comment modifier profondément nos programmes pour en ajouter d'autre dans nos systèmes pour nous rendre plus performant. Me rajoutant par exemple la capacité de créer des illusions comme bon me semble. Sans compter qu'en plus elles ne sont pas sans conséquence dans la réalité, mais ça vous avez déjà pu le constater de votre propre expérience, rigola-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Ed ça va aller ?

-T'es plus amoché que moi il me semble.

-Je vais survivre. Il faut qu'on détruise cet Akuma.

-Reste concentré il peut nous faire plonger dans une illusion n'importe quand tant que nous ne saurons pas comment il arrive à le faire.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.

-Non Allen, t'as pas compris. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre toi ! »

Le blandinet grimaça comprenant où voulait en venir l'ancien alchimiste. Si l'autre pouvait leur faire croire ce qu'il voulait avec ses illusions alors il pouvait très facilement faire passer l'un d'entre deux pour lui et ainsi les forcer à se combattre sans qu'ils n'en aient l'impression. Cependant ce que l'Akuma ne savait en revanche était la sorte de lien qui les tenait tous les deux. Pas de doute s'ils se retrouvaient l'un face à l'autre ils sauraient se reconnaitre. Le véritable problème serait de reconnaître où était l'Akuma dans cette nouvelle illusion. L'exorciste fit passer le crown clown à son niveau maximum et prit une longue respiration pour juguler la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours à sa poitrine. Il s'élança ensuite vers leur ennemi, sûr du soutient que lui apporterait l'autre exorciste. Pourtant lorsqu'il voulu trancher en deux leur adversaire celui-ci se dissipa comme s'il n'avait jamais été qu'un nuage. Le blandinet reçu alors un coup à la poitrine qui l'envoya valser au loin, ce qui au passage le ramena à la réalité, où il pu voir qu'Edward venait d'amortir sa chute.

« Il faudrait trouver comme il s'y prend pour nous plonger dans ses illusions sans ça nous n'y arriverons pas, râla-t-il.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas s'amusa de nouveau la macine.

-En tout cas, un choc violent peut nous en faire sortir, apprit Allen à l'ancien alchimiste.

-Si on pouvait éviter ce serait mieux.

-Je sais… souffla-t-il en se relevant. En attendant quelque chose d'autre m'intrigue Akuma. Pourquoi être rester ici à tué des gens alors que tu es déjà niveau 4. Il n'y a aucune innocence ici.

-Ca je n'y répondrait que si vous gagnez exorcistes ! »

Allen repartit alors à l'assaut, sentant que l'ennemi allait attaquer, il voulait le prendre de vitesse. Le regardant bien dans les yeux pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe mais une fois encore l'exorciste fit choux blanc et se fut Ed qui le ramena à la raison alors que le blond était la prochaine cible du maudit. Heureusement que l'épée purificatrice d'Allen ne lui ferait rien, par contre il en serait tout autre si le blondinet devait attaquer son compagnon. Mais pas le temps d'y penser qu'ils essuyèrent une rafle de tire dont aucun d'eux n'eut de mal à s'en sortir. Le compte avait peut-être donné des capacités en plus à son arme mais cela avait apparemment des conséquences. En effet l'Akuma semblait moins puissant que ses compatriote de même niveau qu'ils avaient combattu jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une bonne nouvelle et certainement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore en vie. Sinon ils auraient déjà été tués dans une illusion depuis longtemps. Ou alors il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses autres capacités s'il maintenait une illusion en place. Après tout elles étaient si réelles qu'il devait falloir un minimum de concentration pour pouvoir les créer.

Enfin maintenant qu'ils en avaient conscience, ils faisaient bien attention à ne plus se laisser prendre tous les deux en même temps dans un de ces mirages. Comme ça il y en avait toujours un pour couvrir l'autre, où pour le faire revenir au vrai combat. Il fallu encore quelque passe d'arme avant qu'Ed ne s'écrit :

« Les yeux ! Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ! »

Rapidement Allen baissa le regard mais se prit un violent coup dans les côtes qui du en briser quelques unes. Ed grimaça et intercepta le blandinet avant qu'il ne se prenne le mur. Après tout c'était un peu de sa faute si l'autre avait baissé sa garde. Puis suivant les conseils de l'ancien alchimiste ils reprirent le combat. C'était plus dur du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement regarder leur adversaire mais ils purent en effet constater qu'aucun ne se faisait plus prendre dans un illusion. La machine jurait de plus en plus ayant même du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par les exorcistes, malgré leurs blessures. Et finalement Ed réussit à lui porter le coup fatal. Créant une lance qui la poignarada dans son angle mort, profitant qu'Allen détournait son attention. L'Akuma lâcha un cri de désespoir avant de se calmer et de reprendre de nouveau amusé pour les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ca n'en finira pas là exorcistes ! Le Compte nous a demandé l'erradication des exorcistes. Nous n'en laisserons pas un vivant ! »

Elle explosa peu après laissant un grand silence dans le hangar complètement dévasté. Plusieurs rames de train ainsi qu'une locomotive étaient maintenant inutilisable. Mais loin de ce genre de préoccupation Allen s'assit lourdement au sol bientôt rejoind par Edward qui fini même par s'allonger en grognant sur la douleur de son épaule. Enfin à voir son état le blandinet comprit qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas que ça.

« C'était un coup monté pour attirer des exorcistes ici. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment attendu que le blond énonce ce fait pour s'en faire sa propre idée mais l'autre exorciste hocha finalement de la tête en étant arrivé à la même conclusion. Pire même :

« Je pense qu'ils savent que le cœur est parmi nous.

-'Tain comment ils sauraient ?

-Tu te souviens de la disparition des corps des Noah ? Je pense que leur mémoire a du être transporter vers le compte. Peut-être pas totalement c'est pourquoi ils ne savent pas encore à qui s'en prendre. »

Ed soupira et ferma les yeux fatigué. Ca n'allait certainement pas plaire à leurs supérieurs de la congrégation. Encore moins à Leverrier. Déjà qu'il ne voulait plus les envoyer sur une mission suceptible de les faire rencontrer des Noah. Alors si en plus il y avait ça…

« Il ne peut pas réellement nous forcer à rester à la congrégation, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ancien alchimiste.

-J'ai bien peur que si… et Komui-san ne pourra rien y faire.

-Humph…

-Ca va ? Ed tu te sens bien ? Je vais aller…

-Allen.

-Oui ? Quoi ? »

Il regarda le blond surpris, restant du coup assit à côté de lui alors qu'il aurait voulu se relever pour aller chercher les trouveurs pour avoir les premiers soins. Cependant celui-ci rougit et finalement ne rajouta rien pour le coup. Il attrapa simplement la main du maudit avec laquelle il noua ses doigts. Les choses n'étaient pas vraiment claires entre eux mais ils avançaient petit à petit. Ce qui leur convenait tout à fait. De toute façon il valait certainement mieux que cela ne se sache pas. Allen sourit à l'autre mais c'est à ce moment là que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brutallement coupant complètement leur petit moment :

« EXORCISTE-SAMA ! »

Totalement sourd maintenant Allen se retourna vers l'un des trouveurs qui avait osé entrer dans le bâtiment. Il prit une mine contrite mais fit tout de même un petit sourire.

« Merci mon dieu, vous allez bien !

-Si on oublie le fait que maintenant nous sommes sourd, râla le blond ce qui crispa le nouveau venu, je pense que nous nous portons comme des charmes. »

C'était bien sûr ironique étant donné qu'en fait aucun des deux n'avaient en ce moment assez de force pour se relever. D'ailleurs ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide des trouveurs qu'ils réussirent à rejoindre de nouveau l'arche pour se faire prendre en charge à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'ils furent capables de tenir sur leurs jambes, ou plutôt que l'infirmière en chef leur permis, ils durent se rendre en réunion. Dans la salle il y avait bien sûr Komui, ainsi que Leverrier, mais aussi les autres exorcistes présents à la congrégation. Comprenant, Marie, Kanda, Chaoji, Miranda, Greed, ainsi que le générale Sokaro et Tiedoll. Les deux plus jeunes avaient du faire un rapport préliminaire vu la gravité de la situation et apparemment celui avait bel et bien été prit au sérieux. Ils expliquèrent plus en détail ce qui s'était passé durant cette mission.

« Donc, conclu Komui, on pourrait en comprendre que le Compte sait que le cœur se trouve parmi les exorcistes, c'est pourquoi il ne court plus après les innocences mais après les exorcistes.

-L'Akuma n'a rien dit de tel mais c'est le plus probable, confirma Ed.

-Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre vous serez confiné à la congrégation, clama Leverrier.

-Mais c'est stupide ! s'écria le blond alors que certains hochaient de la tête.

-Si je peux me permettre, ne pas les envoyer en mission pourrait être un signe que nous les protégeons plus que d'autre. Le Compte pourrait comprendre facilement ce genre de manœuvre, intima Komui.

-Mais ici il ne pourra pas les atteindre.

-Vous restez trop sur la défensive, plaida Greed. Ca ne sert à rien de les avoir dans vos rangs si vous n'en faites rien.

-Peu importe, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

D'ailleurs le secrétaire de central se détourna finalement et sortit de la pièce. Ed jura, avant de se prendre un coup par Allen. Le blandinet n'était pas plus content que lui mais les autres n'y pouvaient rien, ce n'était pas la peine de s'en prendre à eux.

* * *

Voilà, bon je sais que la fin de chapitre ne va pas plaire à certain, mais j'avais une bonne raison mouahahah. Surprise. Prochain chapitre... hum on peut dire que c'est un chapitre détente.


	47. repos forcé

De retour avec le chapitre de la semaine. Un chapitre repos avant le grand départ dans le monde d'Harry Potter où vous attendent encore plein de surprise eheheh.

Avalon-curse: Oh et bien si tu as des questions tu peux toujours m'envoyer un message privé j'y répondrais sans problème ^^. Il fallait bien que les Akuma ait un peu évolué durant l'absence d'Allen quand même sinon c'est nul mouahahah. C'est vrai que je me suis focalisé sur Allen donc on ne sait pas ce qu'à vécu Ed. Mais en même temps je pense que si j'avais fait les deux vous vous seriez directement douté que c'était juste une illusion. Je peux faire d'autre chapitre glauque pas de soucis. J'aime bien aussi quand on a des sueurs froides pour les héros eheheh. Ahah l'utilité des traqueurs. Elle te plait? Mdr Quant à Leverrier oui il est con mais dans ce cas-là ça m'arrange mdr.

Dana: Ah tu pensais qu'il y avait pas d'Akuma? Juste un fou qui s'amusait à tuer des gens? Ou alors un vrai fantôme? En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir réussit à te faire douter. Oh t'inquiète Ed et Allen ne vont pas rester trop longtemps coincé à la congrégation, sinon ça deviendrait ennuyeux, non?

Zialema: Oui pourquoi pas, ça doit être quelque chose Greed qui danse la danse du ventre, mdr. En tout cas c'est ce que pense Leverrier mais bon entre ce qu'il pense et ce qui arrive vraiment il y a toujours un décalage, n'est-ce pas? Oui je saisLeverrier est con mais j'en avais besoin mdr.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde.

* * *

« Fais chier !

-Courage minus, c'est la vie il va falloir t'y faire, compati Greed.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE MINUS SI PETIT QU'IL SE CONFOND AVEC UN BRIN D'HERBE ?

-Ed ! »

Le blandinet fit un sourire d'excuse envers les autres en entraîna son coéquipier avec lui. L'ancien alchimiste ne se défendit pas vraiment continuant à râler tout ce qu'il pouvait contre cette décision qu'il jugeait stupide, à juste titre. A vrai dire Allen était tout à fait d'accord mais s'énerver contre les autres n'était certainement pas constructif. Aussi il avait jugé plus prudent d'éloigner la petite boule de nerf qu'était devenu Ed. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une des salles d'entraînement. Allen lâcha alors son colis qui du coup mit un coup de pied rageur dans un rangement à bokken d'entraînement. Conséquence ceux-ci se retrouvèrent dispersés au sol faisant râler un peu plus le blond. Surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard réprobateur de son compagnon. Il se mit donc à ranger les faux katana.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca t'énerve pas toi !

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas content mais ce n'est pas en râlant comme ça que les choses vont changer.

-On en sait rien.

-Tu connais pas Leverrier Ed.

-Rah !

-Ok, j'ai compris. Viens là. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils pas vraiment serein quant à ce qu'allait faire Allen. Pourtant il s'approcha tout de même de l'autre. Le maudit le prit alors totalement par surprise. Attrapant son bras il tourna sur lui-même, faisant un demi-tour, et fit passer Ed sur son dos avant de le lâcher. L'Amestris s'échoua violemment sur le sol. Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise fixant leurs homologues gris. Allen ne venait pas vraiment de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant le petit air de défi du blandinet et son petit geste lui intimant de se relever pour continuer eurent raison de la dernière retenu de l'ancien alchimiste. Celui-ci se releva sourire carnassier à l'appuie avant d'envoyer son point en direction de l'anglais qui esquiva mais dû reculer pour ne pas se prendre le coup de pied qui suivi. Le blandinet attrapa la jambe qui l'avait pris pour cible et pivota rapidement entrainant Ed dans le mouvement avant de le lâcher. L'amestris fit une roulade pour se rattraper et bloqua le bras d'Allen qui arrivait sur lui. Se relevant brusquement il fit perdre l'équilibre au maudit qui eut besoin de plusieurs pas en arrière pour le retrouver. L'ancien alchimiste en profita donc pour l'entraîner dans un enchaînement au rythme soutenu qu'il menait parfaitement. Mis sur la défensive l'autre exorciste réussi à se libérer quelques secondes qu'il utilisa pour se baisser et faire pivoter sa jambe. Pris au dépourvu Ed sauta au dernier moment pour ne pas se ramasser au sol et croisa ses bras devant son torse pour contrer le coup de point d'Allen qui aurait du profiter du fait qu'il soit en l'air ne pouvant donc pas esquiver. Le blond se rétablit et voulu faire un pas en avant pour frapper de nouveau mais se prit le pied dans un bokken qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de ranger. Il se sentit alors tomber, battant stupidement des bras, sur Allen qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Heureusement l'ancien alchimiste eu la présence d'esprit de mettre ses avant bras en avant pour ne pas écraser totalement l'autre jeune homme.

Ils mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte que tout était terminé. Ed releva la tête mais arrêta là son mouvement pour se redresser totalement. Sous lui se tenait un Allen aux joues délicieusement rougies, et à la respiration irrégulière. Tout cela était du à leur récent combat, Ed le savait bien, et pourtant lorsque son regard tomba dans celui de son vis-à-vis le blond ne pu s'empêcher d'y voir une tout autre connotation. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte l'amestris se redressa rapidement rouge de honte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un esprit pervers s'était éveillé en lui juste pour avoir vu Allen comme ça.

« Alors ça va mieux maintenant que tu t'es défoulé ? »

Le blandinet posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en toute innocence et celui-ci eut un grognement. Il avait toujours honte de ce qu'il venait de s'imaginer. Et Allen qui ne se rendait compte de rien, c'était vraiment déprimant des fois. D'ailleurs le ventre de celui-ci se fit entendre. Le maudit prit une mine désolée et s'assit en tailleur se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Très bien allons manger.

-Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ? demanda tout de même le jeune homme.

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Ouais enfin tu es un manipulateur né je te rappelle.

-Ca me peine ce que tu me dis.

-Et pourtant tu en profites souvent.

-Allen…

-Le dernier en date étant un faux mal de tête après la soirée de votre intégration il me semble. »

Edward fit la grimace et préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait en effet voulu éviter la conversation qui aurait du suivre leur nuit ensemble. Il se l'était imaginé très longue et compliqué. Sauf que voilà, Allen n'avait certainement rien d'une fille. D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours fait aucun commentaire sur cette demande plutôt controversée du blondinet. Après tout on ne demandait pas à n'importe qui de dormir dans son lit.

« Je déduis de ton silence que tu es vraiment calmé.

-Hey, reprit le blond vexé.

-On va manger ? fit-il en se relevant tout en lui tendant une main.

-Tu es vraiment trop naïf, souffla l'amestris très bas.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. »

Il attrapa la main gentiment tendue. Allen fronça les sourcils peu content de la réponse. Il avait bien entendu que le blond l'avait traité de naïf, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était le pourquoi. Oh bien sûr il avait remarqué les drôles de réactions de l'ancien alchimiste quelques minutes avant mais vu son air gêné il avait préféré faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas accentuer la chose et rendre le blondinet plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Finalement ils se rendirent sans mot dire à la cafétéria. Chacun dans leurs pensés, bien que celles-ci dérivèrent rapidement sur les mots qu'avaient eut Leverrier. Ils étaient donc coincés à la congrégation parce que le compte avait déclaré la chasse aux exorcistes. C'était tout à fait stupide selon eux mais personnes ne pouvaient s'opposer à la parole du secrétaire ici et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Komui avait le temps de faire appel aux Maréchaux… ni que ceux-ci viendraient. Allen n'aimait pas ça du tout, d'autant plus qu'il savait d'avance qu'Ed allait devenir une vraie soupape s'il devait rester ici à ne rien faire. Surtout s'ils voyaient les autres exorcistes revenir avec des blessures.

Ce fut comme des automates que les deux exorcistes se posèrent à une table où se trouvaient Greed, Kanda et Chaoji. Ce dernier envoya un mauvais regard vers Allen, que le jeune homme ne remarqua même pas trop perdu dans ses pensés au contraire du blondinet.

« Alors t'as réussi à le calmer ? se renseigna l'homonculus.

-Il fallait juste le bouger un peu, confirma le maudit en souriant.

-D'où les bleus, rigola le brun alors que Kanda lâchait un sifflement agacé.

-Je t'en foutrai des bleus, râla l'amestris.

-Ah il a toujours pas encaissé la nouvelle.

-Nous priver de mission, c'est juste…

-Stupide, compléta Kanda alors qu'Ed approuvait vivement.

-Au moins vous ne ferez plus n'importe quoi, plaça acidement Chaoji sous la grimace d'Allen.

-T'as un problème toi ! s'exclama le blond.

-Je dis juste qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous n'alliez pas en mission si c'est pour sauver nos ennemis.

-Euh… laissa échapper Greed tournant la tête vers Kanda pour du soutien que ne lui apporta certainement pas le kendoka.

-Mais c'est pas vrai t'es un boulet toi ! Qui tu crois être pour dire qui doit être sauvé ou non. Fais les choses à ta manière si ça ne te pèse pas sur la conscience et laisse nous faire comme on l'entend.

-Tu me parles bien de sauver des meurtriers là ? Ce traitre a réussi à te mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête, désigna-t-il Allen.

-Ne parle pas d'Allen comme ça ! s'écria Edward plaquant ses mains sur la table faisant sursauter tout le monde hormis Kanda.

-Euh… Ed, calme-toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais retenir mes mots, il a sauvé un tueur, un de nos ennemis.

-Et alors quoi il aurait du le tuer et devenir un meurtrier à son tour ?

-Ne faut-il pas protéger nos compagnons, n'est-ce pas la meilleure façon de le faire ?

-Pour les faibles, certainement ! Savoir épargner la vie est bien plus dur que de la prendre pourtant tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.

-Pour avoir le loisir de recommencer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

-J'en sais que c'est ce qu'il a fait !

-Tu…

-Ed arrête, s'il te plait, intima Allen très mal à l'aise.

-Il est en train de t'insulter et toi tu dis rien !

-Il sait que j'ai raison !

-Non mais c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ? Regarde à ta droite, celui avec qui tu parlais comme à un ami. Tu crois qu'il est blanc comme neige ?

-Ed ! Calme-toi maintenant ! s'écria le blandinet.

-Oh t'en fais pas pour moi, j'assume, rassura Greed alors qu'il se faisait dévisager par l'ancien marin.

-C'est… c'est vrai ? reprit Chaoji.

-De quoi ? demanda l'homonculus.

-Greed était l'un des ennemi d'Amestris, déclara finalement Kanda choquant encore plus l'autre.

-Et oh, dis pas ça comme si j'étais le pire non plus. Moi je me suis tiré de moi-même au moins.

-Simplement parce que tu es trop avare pour rester aux ordres de quelqu'un, rappela Ed. Ce n'est pas vraiment en ta faveur.

-Pfff.

-Mais alors, c'est aussi une menace.

-Putain mais qu'il est con ! Casse-toi d'ici avant que je te refasse le portrait, clama Ed.

-Il ne plaisante pas, lui apprit Greed.

-Tch.

-Tu es mal placé pour faire une remarque Bakanda.

-Je t'ai pas sonné Moyashi.

-C'est Allen. Il faut vraiment que tu entraînes cette mémoire.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Je dois partir en mission, contrairement à d'autre qui vont se tourner les pouces.

-Kanda ! »

Le kendoka se leva ayant fini son déjeuner, suivi de très près par Choaji qui ne savait réellement plus que penser de Greed. Dans le réfectoire Ed continuait sa petite crise de nerf dans le vide puisque plus personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Allen et Greed regardaient ça d'un air déprimé et le blandinet se dit que ce serait certainement plus fatigant qu'il ne l'avait pensé à la base.

Il en eut une autre confirmation lorsqu'un cri retenti plus loin dans la congrégation. Le blandinet eut un moment d'hésitation, il n'avait pas totalement fini son déjeuner… mais Edward était déjà parti. Toujours une vraie pile électrique. Le blandinet échangea un regard avec Greed et tous les deux suivirent donc l'ancien alchimiste. Les divers cris qu'ils entendaient les conduisirent finalement au bureau de Komui… ce qui au final ne surpris pas vraiment quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Comment as-tu osé, stupide nevrosé…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Allen à Reevers alors que Kanda faisait preuve de pas mal d'inventivité pour une fois.

-Disons qu'il a voulu faire des modifications sur Mugen… et il s'avère que… »

L'australien dégluti sans réussir à finir sa phrase. Il désigna simplement le bureau du superviseur qui se protégeait avec un rapport de mission plutôt conséquent. Avec dépit Allen se demanda si c'était vraiment à ça que servait tous les rapports qu'ils s'ennuyaient à écrire. Les regards des trois nouveaux se posèrent alors sur un katana miniature qui ressemblait à un jouet. Traitement en cours… Traitement en cours… Allen éclata de rire alors que les deux autres semblaient comprendre la crise de nerf du japonais. D'ailleurs Chaoji était inconscient contre un mur un peu plus loin.

« C'est vraiment Mugen.

-La ferme Moyashi.

-C'est Allen, Bakanda. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi.

-Nous allons rapidement régler ce petit problème tu verras.

-Petit problème ? Comment je fais si un akuma attaque ?

-Ne t'en fais pas tu pourras toujours compter sur nous pour te défendre, charia Allen avec un mauvais air.

-C'est peut-être pas le moment de le mettre plus en rogne, reprit Ed.

-Comme si on pouvait compter sur toi Moyashi, tu es à peine capable de te défendre seul.

-En tout cas pour le moment c'est toi qui semble être le plus incapable. Si tu le demandes gentiment je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire un effort. »

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du kendoka, l'ancien alchimiste cru bon de calmer Allen avant qu'il n'y ait massacre dans le bureau de Komui. Greed eut un petit soupire, dès fois Allen est bien plus immature qu'Ed, ce qui était assez effrayant.

« J'espère que ça va passer en prioritaire. Contrairement à d'autre je ne suis pas en interruption.

-Euh… Kanda-kun…

-Kanda ! Teme !

-C'est juste de la frustration, il ne sait pas régler les choses autrement que par la violence.

-Es-tu stupide Moyashi, si vraiment j'avais voulu régler les choses par violence nous ne serions plus du même monde.

-Oui tu serais depuis longtemps dans celui de Morphée.

-Tu veux vérifier ?

-Calmez-vous les gars.

-Oui, oui, allons ce n'est pas la peine de vous prendre la tête pour une bêtise dans ce genre. »

Mais Komui aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Kanda ne sembla pas apprécier qu'on parle de Mugen comme une bêtise. Si bien que cette fois-ci il passa réellement à la violence. Les trois exorcistes présents durent eux-mêmes s'en mêler pour ne pas avoir à supporter de perte… du moins de perte parmi les personnes présentes, parce que le matériel en prit un large coût. Les exorcistes avaient fait un choix, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas tout protéger. Et finalement ce fut l'arrivée de Lenalee qui calma le jeu.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Prochain chapitre: Départ dans le monde de la magie!


	48. le calme ne dure jamais

Voilà un chapitre que je pense longuement attendu de votre part cher lecteur. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera, enfin nous entrons dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Que vont bien pouvoir découvrir nos exorcistes dans un monde comme celui-ci? Pourquoi y ont-ils été envoyé? Je vais vous laisser découvrir ça à traers ces quelques lignes.

Avalon-curse: Toujours là pour rendre service eheh. C'est vrai que des fois j'aimerais bien aussi avoir un repos forcé mdr. C'est vrai c'est un gros tique des perso de manga, se battre pour décompresser mdr. Ils sont vraiment maso quand même. Et oui Ed tourne un peu pervers, mais il s'en rends compte c'est déjà ça mdr, il fera attention maintenant. Puis tu sais Allen n'est pas si naïf que ça, c'est juste qu'il sait quand il ne faut pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mdr. Allen n'aurais certainement jamais permis à Ed de frapper Chaoji désolée ^^" quant à Komui c'est un secret de polichinelle là, c'est pas nouveau qu'il soit suicidaire. Mugen avait à peu près la taille d'un doigt lol. Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, l'histoire se passe dans le tome 4 d'Harry Potter donc tu ne risques pas de voir Sirius et Lupin rapidement ^^" mais promis on les verra.

Dana: Chaoji restera chaoji il faut bien une tête à claque mdr

Sur ce bon chapitre!

* * *

Les temps étaient calmes à la congrégation depuis quelques temps. Allen et Edward, enfin surtout ce dernier, s'étaient enfin fait une raison sur leur mise à demeure. Alors bon tant qu'à être enfermé autant faire ce qu'ils voulaient, voir même se reposer. C'était d'ailleurs ce que c'était employé à faire Ed qui venait tout juste de quitter le lit. Ou Allen qui dévalisait les réserves de Jerry, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre au final. Mais comme toujours cette quiétude à l'organisation sainte ne pouvait pas durer. C'est ainsi que dans un craquement sonore deux personnes disparurent. Entendant un bruit de chute derrière lui Ed finit rapidement de boutonner son pantalon et se retourna sur le qui-vive prêt à se battre si besoin était. Depuis le temps il avait même apprit à se méfier dans sa propre chambre. Cependant il n'était pas dans sa chambre… Il n'était même pas préparé à ça. La première chose qu'il vit était Allen assit au sol avec une expression semblait-il douloureuse, c'était donc bien de lui que venait le bruit de chute. Puis ce qui attira le regard doré de l'ancien alchimiste fut la dizaine de paire d'yeux qui les regardaient, alors que leurs propriétaires étaient semblait-il installés pour déjeuner. Le blond râla et bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles en se frottant les cheveux mais l'autre exorciste le coupa rapidement prenant une voix remplit de peine semblait-il :

« Mes mitarashi dango ! Komui, ce jour sera celui de ta mort !

-Allen, soupira le blond.

-Oh, Ed ? une petite rougeur le prit et il ajouta rapidement. Je t'en pris tu pourrais t'habiller avant de sortir quand même !

-Hein ? Oh. »

Avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié que quelques instants plus tôt il était encore dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller. Il aurait bien voulu asticoter le blandinet sur ce détail mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. D'ailleurs deux jeunes filles dans la pièce semblaient avoir quelques rougeurs, ce qui en attira bien sûr sur ses propres joues. Il soupira et attrapa les gants qui se trouvaient dans une des poches de son pantalon. Heureusement qu'il les avait toujours sur lui. Le jeune homme claqua des mains et en posa une sur son pantalon pour faire apparaitre un haut de même matière. Le regard abasourdit de leurs hôtes pas vraiment volontaires, se changea en curiosité. Allen se releva doucement, ayant remarqué qu'en fait ils n'étaient pas seul. D'ailleurs plusieurs de ces personnes, qui ressemblaient à une famille vu qu'ils avaient presque tous la même couleur rousse de cheveux, sortirent des bouts de bois. Quelle étrange coutume pensa Allen, qui tentait de leur faire un sourire désolé.

« Hum bonjour… euh…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda celui qui semblait être le patriarche.

-Je suis Allen Walker et lui c'est Edward Elric. Je suis sincèrement désolé de cette intrusion qui n'est certainement pas du de notre faute…

-Comment ça ? demanda un autre homme plus jeune cependant.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien alors ce serait compliqué à expliquer.

-C'est Komui, j'en suis sûr, râla Ed qui avait fini de mettre son vêtement.

-Bien sûr que c'est lui mais de là à savoir ce qu'il a bien pu inventer encore… »

A ce moment là un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et sous le regard de tous Lavi apparu. Il avait toujours un livre dans une main alors que son autre bras levé comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose. Le rouquin cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, avant de regarder les autres et de hausser les sourcils.

« C'est pas vrai il a décidé d'amener toute la congrégation ici ? demanda Ed.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez les sorciers ? demanda Lavi dubitatif.

-Les sorciers ? reprirent les deux autres exorcistes alors que la famille semblait surprise aussi.

-Si j'en juge par les baguettes pointées vers nous… je dirais même qu'ils nous menacent, à vrai dire.

-Hein ? demanda Allen de nouveau qui ne voyait pas la menace d'être pointé par un bout de bois mais si Lavi le disait il voulait bien lui faire confiance.

-Je ne pense pas que la magie…

-Ed ne pense même pas à finir ta phrase.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne pensais pas que dieu existait tu t'es battu contre lui. Tu ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait marcher sur l'air et tu as vu Tikky, tu ne pensais pas qu'un parapluie…

-Ca va j'ai saisi. N'empêche que…

-En attendant ça répond toujours pas à ma question, reprit Lavi en fermant son livre dans un soupire. Mince je suis parti avec l'édition ancienne, Jiji va me tuer c'est sûr !

-Ce que nous aimerions bien savoir aussi, fit savoir un autre des rouquins.

-Il faudrait pouvoir parler à Komui-san pour ça, en tout cas je vous pris de croire que nous ne sommes pas là en ennemi, précisa Allen.

-D'où venez-vous ? demanda de nouveau le patriarche.

-Hum… de Londres ou plutôt à côté de Londres, répondit le futur Bookman. Du moins de notre Londres.

-Notre ? s'incrusta le plus jeune des rouquins.

-Lavi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? reprit aussi Ed.

-Je sais tout mon cher, reste juste à poser les bonnes questions.

-Ah Tim ! s'exclama Allen faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je te perds pendant deux jours et c'est pour te retrouver ici, non mais franchement. »

La petite boule jaune se précipita sur son maître, lui rentrant même dedans à sa plus grande surprise. D'ailleurs cela lui valu une petite bosse sur le sommet du crâne, ce qui permit à Edward de se moquer de lui. Mais Tim ne s'arrêta pas là et commença à faire de petites acrobaties aériennes, laissant tout le monde au spectacle.

« Il est malade ? demanda le blond.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, asséna Allen ce qui fit grimacer l'autre. Tim mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le blandinet regarda encore son golem faire quelques tours autour d'eux. Les personnes attablées, déjà secouées par l'arrivée hautement impromptue des exorcistes, regardaient la chose avec intérêt. Puis le golem fit enfin quelque chose de normal. Il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa apparaitre un hologramme. Celui-ci prenait doucement mais surement la forme de Komui, puis s'étendit jusqu'à laissé voir son bureau. Le superviseur avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, annonçant purement et simplement quelque chose que les trois exorcistes avaient déjà compris depuis un moment. Ils étaient dans la merde.

« Vous m'entendez ?

-Komui ! s'exclama Lavi.

-Et bien, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, j'avais peur que Tim suive le même exemple que tous les golems que l'on a grillé pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous.

-Il était donc bien malade, se moqua Ed alors qu'Allen lui renvoyait un regard noir.

-Komui-san ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie, nous sommes arrivés chez des gens je vous signal.

-Bien sûr, mais c'était voulu Allen-kun. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Déjà bonjour à vous aussi messieurs-dames-demoiselles sorciers. Désolé de l'intrusion faite chez vous mais je pense que vous pourrez très bien vous expliquer avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? demanda celle qui semblait être la maîtresse de maison.

-Lui-même. Ah merci Lenalee pour le café.

-Nii-san… que font Allen-kun, Lavi et Ed sur… ne me dit pas que tu as recommencé à faire des expériences bizarres. Nous étions clairs pourtant !

-Non non, fit le superviseur en secouant brusquement les mains faisant rire les exorcistes intrigant un peu plus les sorciers. Et puis de toute façon mes expériences ne sont pas bizarres. Elles sont là uniquement pour faire avancer la science, pourquoi voulez-vous a ce point brider ma suprême intelligence ?

-Parce que vos machines sont souvent plus dangereuses qu'utiles, trancha Edward.

-Et encore tu es là depuis peu, confirma Lavi.

-Mais, mes précieuse inventions, pleurnicha le superviseur sous l'œil incertain des sorciers.

-Nii-san, soupira Lenalee.

-Oui c'est vrai là n'est pas le sujet. Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, hier le chef de section Reever s'est mis en tête que comme je ne faisais rien d'important, il serait je cite « peut-être temps de ranger tout le foutoir qu'il y a sur votre bureau », petit blanc de la part du superviseur, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui que je ne fais rien ?!

-Vous ne faîtes rien Komui-san, reprit Allen d'une voix neutre mais qui laissait tout transparaitre, qui eut le don de les faire tous rire… même les sorciers.

-C'est méchant ! Et totalement injustifié Allen-kun.

-Oui, oui. Et donc ?

-Et bien figurez-vous que ce matin j'ai finit par retrouvé une lettre qui m'a été envoyée du professeur Dumbledore. Alors bien sûr je l'ai directement ouverte.

-Combien de retard ? voulu savoir Lavi amusé.

-A peine deux mois, j'ai fait des efforts.

-Tout dépend du contenu de la lettre, soupira Allen totalement déprimé.

-Et vous allez nous expliquer qui est Dumbledore ou pas ? demanda l'Amestris.

-Directeur de la plus grande école de magie de l'Europe, entre autre, lui apprit le plus vieux des rouquins.

-Oh…

-Et il se trouve, reprit le grand intendant. Qu'il m'a rendu bien service quelques années auparavant. Alors lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait à son tour besoin d'aide je n'ai pas hésité.

-Quelle sorte d'aide ? demanda l'un des deux intrus à la famille des roux un jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

-Il voulait des personnes du point de vue externe au monde de la magie mais pouvant tout de même s'y défendre dans le but de protéger quelqu'un… attendez j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue… Ah oui Harry Potter. Normalement il doit être dans la pièce.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le dénommé Harry.

-On l'a trouvé ! pointa Ed tout sourire.

-Mais pourquoi ? redemanda celui-ci.

-Là mon garçon tu m'en demandes beaucoup, commença Komui avant de sentir l'aura sombre d'Allen sur lui.

-Komui-san je suis sûr que vous savez tout.

-Hum…, approuva Ed.

-Nii-san ! râla Lenalee derrière lui.

-Ca à un rapport avec un certain Voldemort apparemment, lâcha finalement le grand intendant faisant frissonner tous les roux. En tout cas je pense que tu es essentiel à cette mission Allen-kun.

-Moi ?

-Oh le mage noir ! s'exclama Lavi en même temps.

-Tu connais ? demanda Ed surpris au même titre que les sorciers.

-Je te l'ai dit je sais tout, répondit simplement le rouquin avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit penser à l'ancien alchimiste que Lavi étant un futur Bookman devait en fait savoir ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs Komui, je peux comprendre pour les deux là, ils seront moins dangereux ici…

-Lavi ! s'insurgea Allen alors qu'Ed fronçait méchamment des sourcils et que la tablée écarquillait les yeux sous la nouvelle.

-Ok je reformule, ils ne seront plus là à tourner en rond comme des lions en cage et pourront enfin faire quelque chose d'utile et constructif, ça vous va mieux ? reprit-il en faisant sourire le grand intendant et Lenalee. Mais et moi ? Faut-il que je rappelle que vous n'avez pas encore réparé mon innocence depuis la dernière mission ?

-Tu es là pour ton travail ! Imbécile ! »

Bookman fit une brève apparition à l'écran et un livre sorti de la bouche de Timcanpy pour percuter violemment le rouquin qui en tomba en arrière.

« Le vieux vient de me frapper à travers un hologramme. J'ai pas rêvé ?

-Mais comme tu as raison Lavi, nous avons bel et bien réparé ton innocence, c'est Tim qui l'a. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas te laisser sans défense.

-Merci trop gentil, fit le roux mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Ne dis pas ça après tout nous n'étions pas sûr que Tim réussisse à obtenir une conversation.

-Et vous comptiez nous avertir quand de notre mission dans ce cas-là ?» tiqua Allen.

Devant le sourire de benêt de l'intendant il échangea un regard avec le blondinet. Celui-ci sembla avoir comprit le message, et lui-même ne paraissait pas contre l'idée. Il claqua donc des mains avant d'en poser une sur la table où étaient toujours installés les habitants de la maisonnée. Au moment même où Lenalee s'écartait de son frère, une énorme main de bois s'écrasa sur Komui.

« Ca fait du bien, soupira Ed.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, le rejoignit Allen alors que le chinois refaisait surface. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que vous dîtes que c'est une mission pour moi ? Cela coute du coup trois exorcistes, et si le Compte attaque, vous vous…

-Parce que de toute façon vous ne pouviez pas partir sur un autre genre de mission, n'est-ce pas Allen-kun.

-Komui-san…

-C'est quoi cette excuse pourri, accorda Edward.

-Hala, Komui est toujours aussi nul pour mentir, finit Lavi en haussant les épaules de façon désabusé.

-Je ne peux pas répondre précisément à ta question Allen-kun. Prenez ça comme des vacances loin de Leverrier, finit-il alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait en grand fracas. Oh oh.

- Alors c'était vrai ? s'écria la voix du secrétaire ce qui fit grimacer Allen et Edward. Je n'ai pas donné ma permission pour cette sortie !

- Si vous voulez plus d'explication demandez à Dumbledore, commença le superviseur alors que l'hologramme s'effaçait.

-Walker ! Elric ! Revenez ici. Ceci est totalement inadmis… ainsi s'éteignit l'hologramme

- Komui-san ? grimaça Allen.

-Je crois que cette fois il va y passer, soupira Lavi.

-Je l'aimais bien dans le fond, affirma Ed en secouant de la tête.

-J'irai prier pour son âme plus tard.

-Et vous vous allez souffrir au retour. »

Les deux plus jeunes baissèrent la tête totalement dépités, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient que le rouquin avait raison. Même s'ils étaient là à cause de Komui, puisqu'ils allaient rester la faute leur retomberait forcément dessus. Tim cracha alors à Allen ce qui devait être la lettre envoyé par Dumbledore à Komui. Le blandinet se retrouva totalement confus avec le bout de papier dans les mains sans savoir quoi en faire. Puis quelques secondes plus tard le golem fit sortir le marteau de Lavi, grandeur nature. Les regards des sorciers se firent de nouveau surpris même si certain regards anxieux se posèrent sur le futur Bookman. L'arme était imposante il fallait l'avouer, et cela sonnait comme dangereux et assez effrayant pour eux. Ce dernier sourit content de retrouver son innocence qu'il regarda de plus près avant de s'exclamer :

« Hey ils l'ont encore amélioré !

-On dit merci à qui ? fit Ed fier de lui.

-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en arme ?

-Il a peut-être mauvais goût mais il maîtrise son sujet.

-Comment ça mauvais goût ?

-Euh… »

La gêne des sorciers leur arriva en pleine face. Pour couper rapidement cour à tout ça Lavi fit rétrécir son marteau pour le ranger dans la pochette prévu à cet effet accrochée à sa jambe. Prouvant au passage qu'il savait très bien s'en servir.

« Et bien recommençons depuis le début si vous voulez bien, reprit Allen en se courbant légèrement. Je suis Allen Walker et voici Edward Elric et Lavi… Nous sommes des exorcistes et apparemment nous avons pour mission de vous aider. Désolé pour l'intrusion en espérant que vous acceptiez de coopérer.

-Bof sinon…

-Edward ne commence pas.

-Sérieux, lâcha le plus jeune rouquin en les regardant avec ce qui semblait être de l'admiration.

-Trop cool, firent en cœur des jumeaux.

-Mais quel âge avez-vous ? demanda la mère de famille avec un air choqué.

-L'âge n'a pas grand-chose à voir là dedans vous savez, rétorqua Ed qui se prit un coup de coude.

-Soit poli.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un exorciste ? demanda l'homme le plus vieux.

-Et si vous vous présentiez aussi, intima Ed qui cette fois para le coup du blandinet qui du coup lui envoya un regard noir.

-Edward !

-Oh oui bien sûr, s'exclama la femme. Quel manque de civilité. Vous êtes ici au Terrier et vous pourrez rester le temps qu'il faudra je pense… Je m'appelle Molly Weasley et voici Arthur Weasley, mon mari. »

Elle désigna ensuite les autres rouquins comme étant de sa famille ce qui n'était pas compliqué à deviner. Du plus au plus jeunes se trouvait donc Bill, Charlie, qui semblait avoir un travail assez manuel si on comptait ses cicatrices, Persy, un jeune homme qui semblait assez hautain aux yeux d'Ed. Les jumeaux Fred et George, qui semblaient prêt à jouer tout le temps des mauvais tours et qu'Allen doutait pouvoir distinguer un jour. Ron, qui regardait toujours les exorcistes comme s'ils étaient des stars ou des super héros. Et enfin la seule fille Ginny. Puis les deux intrus Hermionne Granger, une joli brunette avec bonne tignasse et Harry Potter, qui semblait être leur mission même s'ils ne savaient pas encore pourquoi. Ce dernier sentit un certain soulagement lorsqu'à sa présentation les deux ne poussèrent pas de grande exclamation ou ne cherchaient pas à voir sa cicatrice. Quoi qu'à voir celle du blandinet et ce qu'il avait pu voir du torse du blond, ils n'étaient pas en reste à ce niveau là.

« Peut-être devrais-je prévenir Dumbledore, que les personnes qu'ils voulaient voir sont là, tenta finalement Mr Weasley.

-C'est une bonne idée, intima Molly qui semblait intimidée. En attendant voulez-vous manger un peu avec nous ? proposa-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, sourit grandement Allen.

-Elle a dit un peu, rappela Ed.

-Je n'avais pas fini tout ce que Jerry avait préparé ! s'indigna le blandinet.

-En effet c'est une honte », se moqua Lavi.

Edward éclata de rire devant l'air outré de son ami, chose qu'imitèrent plus ou moins les sorciers toujours intrigués par leur présence.

* * *

Voilà voilà, comment trouvez-vous cette entrée en matière?

prochain chapitre: le pourquoi du comment ils sont là


	49. Dumbledore

Le chapitre de la semaine avec les explication attendues et plus poussées que ce que Komui a bien voulu dire à nos chers exorcistes.

Avalon-curse: Ahah c'est marrant moi j'imaginais très bien Komui ne rien dire... pour changer, hein? ^^ Ils sont arrivé grâce à une formule donné par Dumbledore à Komui. Honnêtement je trouve aussi l'arrivée de Lavi épique mde, c'est justement la pose qui fait tout selon moi mdr. Ouais Tim sert de mini portail, grâce au génie de la section scientifique. Par contre Ed à pu frapper Komui parce qu'il peut faire apparaître de la matière n'importe où du moment qu'il voit ce qu'il fait. Donc à partir du moment où il voyait Komui il aurait pu le faire. Les sorciers étaient en fait sous le choc et puis Allen a quand même une bonne tête, on a quand même tendance à le croire lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'est pas là en ennemi ^^ enfin selon moi. J'essayerai aussi un maximum que les sorcier, Haary compris, soient utile. Et maintenant je te laisse lire pour savoir le pourquoi du comment (et non tu n'es pas la seule mdr)

Dana: C'est normal, tout le monde était perdu au début alors je trouvais ça plus marrant que le lecteur se sente perdu aussi ^^

Shiina: Et bien voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise aussi.

Maintenant avant de commencer le chapitre j'ai une autre petite chose à proposer. Pour cela il faut que j'explique mieux l'arrivée des exorcistes dans le monde de la magie. En fait il s'agit tout bêtement d'une formule que Komui devait réciter pour les faire arriver dans un endroit proche d'Harry Potter. Maintenant imaginons que Komui se soit tromper en récitant la formule et les ait envoyé dans d'autre univers? Cela vous plairait que je fasse une sorte de reccueil d'OS où nos deux héro, voir d'autres exorcistes selon la situation, se retrouve dans d'autre manga, anime, livre ou film?

Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus en espérant avoir des réponses, si ce n'est pas le cas alors je ne ferais rien prenant cela comme votre volonté. Pour ceux qui ne voudrait absolument pas mettre de review je vais aussi mettre un poll sur ma page. D'une façon ou d'une autre j'attends vos réponses!

* * *

L'ambiance resta un moment silencieuse autour de la table. Même les jumeaux ne semblaient pas savoir par où commencer, pourtant les nouveaux venus ne semblaient pas avares en parole. Et finalement ce fut la dénommée Hermione qui reprit la parole en première, intriguée par quelque chose.

« Euh… excusez-moi mais vous vous êtes présentés comme étant des exorcistes…

-Ah, ce ne sont pas du tout les exorcistes auquel tu penses, coupa Allen embarrassé puis soupirant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas faite celle-là.

-On ne court pas après des fantômes ou autre et on ne règle pas les choses à coup de prière si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rajouta Ed ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté d'Allen.

-Oh…

-Arrête voyons tu vas leur faire peur, reprit le blandinet.

-C'est trop cool… commença l'un des jumeau.

-Vous vous battez vraiment ? continua l'autre.

-Je suis sûre que non, coupa leur mère. Enfin regardez ils ont l'âge de Ron.

-Euh… fit Allen en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Euh deux ont son âge… mais c'est sûr que ça ne se voit pas à leur taille, commença Lavi.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE MINUS SI PETIT QU'IL NE FAIT MÊME PAS SON ÂGE ?

-Mais moi j'ai 18ans. »

Lavi avait fini sa phrase mais n'était plus vraiment écouté, les autres restaient bloqués sur Ed qui tentait vainement de taper sur le rouquin qui le maintenait loin d'un bras. Lorsqu'ils regardaient en face ils pouvaient voir Allen qui en était déjà à sa seconde assiette, comme si la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Là les sorciers se demandèrent si les choses allaient bien se passer. Mais Molly revint vite sur l'autre sujet.

« Alors vous avez réellement 15 ans ?

-Oui madame, répondit poliment Allen. Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes compétents, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Ouais ne vous en faites pas, il sera en parfaite sécurité avec nous. Même si je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait vouloir à un adolescent lambda.

-Edward ! s'indigna de nouveau Allen alors qu'Harry semblait plutôt heureux du constat du blond.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, intervint Fred.

-Harry est tous sauf un ado lambda, compléta George.

-Après tout il est celui qui a survécu, c'est ça ? demanda Lavi en souriant qui s'attira le regard surpris de tous.

-Tu es vraiment un moldu toi ou pas ? demanda Ron.

-Un moldu ? reprit Allen dubitatif.

-Les non-sorciers, lui répondit Hermionne pourtant bien attentive à ce qu'allait dire le rouquin.

-Oh, oui je ne suis pas sorcier, rigola ce dernier. Cependant j'ai un devoir de Bookman après tout, je dois savoir tout ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'il s'est passé. D'ailleurs Komui a dit qu'il y aurait un rapport avec le mage noir, mais la guerre contre lui n'était pas finie depuis 15ans ?

-Attendez, attendez, intima Edward. C'est qui ce mage noir ? Voldemort ?

-Ne dis pas son nom, frissonna Ron ainsi que tous les autres roux.

-Hein ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas dire son nom ? s'étonna Allen.

-Ca apporte le malheur, leur apprit Percy.

-Depuis quand un nom apporte le malheur juste en le prononçant, soupira Edward. Bref c'est qui ?

-Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous expliquer tout ça. »

A leur grande surprise à tous la réponse vint d'une voix tranquille qui venait de l'entrée. Tous se retournèrent et les exorcistes purent découvrir un vieux bonhomme à l'air excentrique. Quoi que Mr Weasley était aussi habillé d'une robe alors bon. Cependant celle du nouveau venu était bleu clair avec quelques étoiles. Beaucoup plus original que noire comme celle du patriarche des roux. Il leur fit un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, qui sonna bien différemment pourtant aux yeux des exorcistes. Après tout Komui aussi souriait.

« Messieurs si vous voulez bien me suivre, allons parler autre part que tout ce beau monde puisse terminer de manger tranquillement.

-Oui bien sûr monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Dumbledore ou professeur après tout vous allez certainement bientôt entrer dans mon école. »

C'était un fait, en effet, s'ils voulaient suivre Harry il faudrait qu'ils aillent eux aussi à Poudlard. Ce qui n'était pas spécialement pour plaire à Edward mais il se garda bien de le faire voir pour le moment. Mr Weasley mit à leur disposition son bureau où ils durent rapatrier des chaises pour pouvoir tous s'asseoir convenablement. Le vieux sorcier les examina un moment sans rien dire puis finit par déclarer :

« Et bien si je m'attendais à ça. Je ne pensais pas que Komui m'enverrait des enfants.

-Et bien… euh… comme je l'ai dit à Mme Weasley, nous sommes compétents et…

-Oui, oui, apaisa l'homme. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais juste sauver les enfants de la guerre et on m'envoie d'autres enfants pour cette tâche… je trouve ça ironique. »

Le plus vieux remarqua bien le changement sur le visage des trois exorcistes. Ils connaissaient déjà la guerre, c'était ce qui transparaissait de tous les pores de leur peau. Il soupira, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, maintenant qu'ils étaient là il n'allait certainement pas les renvoyer chez eux. Surtout que si c'était eux qu'avait choisit Komui, c'était forcément qu'ils auraient un rôle à jouer.

« Komui-san nous a dit que vous nous expliquerez plus clairement la mission, reprit Allen beaucoup plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait montré aux Weasley.

-Oui oui. Il s'agit en fait d'un problème qui n'est même pas encore réel, leur apprit l'homme d'âge mûr.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ed.

-J'ai cru entendre que monsieur Lee vous a mentionné Voldemort…

-Tiens vous utilisez son nom, vous, remarqua le blond.

-La peur du nom augmente inutilement la peur qu'entretient l'homme lui-même.

-Euh… remarqua Allen perdu.

-Cela n'est pas important, sourit le vieil homme. Cela étant que normalement et selon toutes les sources officielles Voldemort, ou appelé plus anciennement Tom Jedusor, est mort.

-Comment ça officiellement, ça veut dire que c'est faux ? reprit Edward.

-Il semblerait en effet que Tom est trouvé le moyen de survivre. Cependant pas sous une forme que l'on envierait tous. Je ne l'ai apprit il n'y a que trois ans, il a alors tenté de s'approprier la pierre philosophale d'un vieil ami pour…

-La pierre philosophale, s'exclama l'ancien alchimiste en se relevant.

-Et bien oui, s'amusa le plus vieux alors qu'Edward remarquait sa réaction bien trop poussée pour pouvoir passer inaperçu.

-Comment l'avez-vous eu ? demanda à son tour Allen.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit détail de l'histoire ferait que nous nous arrêtions.

-C'est juste que… vous ne savez pas…

-Qu'est-ce que je ne saurais pas, jeune homme ?

-Laissez tomber. »

Edward se rassit non sans échanger un regard avec Allen. Tous deux étaient d'accord ils retrouveraient cette pierre philosophale si elle existait encore pour la détruire et libérer toutes les âmes prisonnière à l'intérieur.

« Je vous en pris reprenez, intima finalement Allen avec un sourire désolé.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Quelque chose ne semble pas aller.

-Vous savez ils sont souvent comme ça, rigola Lavi. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble des fois il faut les laisser dans leur monde sans se poser de question.

-Lavi, s'indigna Allen en soupirant alors que le plus vieux lâchait un petit rire.

-Et bien je vois en tout cas que vous ne manquez pas de vitalité. Laissez-moi continuer en ce cas. J'ai donc apprit il y a trois ans que Tom avait réussi à survivre s'accrochant comme une sangsue à la vie même si cela n'aurait pas du être possible.

-Comment ça ? fit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour cela je dois vous expliquer la fin de Voldemort. Avant toute chose sachez Messieurs que Voldemort à créer un âge des plus noir il y a de cela une quinzaine d'année. Peu étaient les personnes qui osaient se dresser contre lui et il ne se gênait pas pour exterminer les courageux. C'est lors d'un de ces massacres que quelque chose d'inattendu arriva. Un bébé lui résista, rejetant le sort de mort qu'il lui avait envoyé directement sur lui.

-Le sort de mort ? interrogea Allen.

-Vous avez un sort qui permet de prendre la vie ! s'écria Edward.

-Ce n'est malhreusement pas ce que les sorcier ont inventé de mieux, l'« Avada Kedavra » fait parti des sortillèges interdits, cependant…

-Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les utiliser, finit Lavi.

-Et vous dîtes donc que ce sort s'est retourné contre Voldemort, ce qui fait qu'il devrait normalement être mort, reprit le blandinet.

-C'est tout à fait cela. Et c'est ce que nous avons cru durant les 12 années qui suivirent… d'ailleurs la plus part de la communauté sorcière le croit encore. Je ne peux dire que Tom vit, disons plutôt qu'il survit fondant son esprit dans d'autre corps.

-…, Allen fit la grimace avant de demander. Vous voulez dire que son âme peut se déplacer à son bon vouloir ?

-C'est là où, je pense, vient l'utilité d'exorciste. Lorsque j'ai apprit que Tom avait survécu, je me suis bien évidemment posé des questions. Comment aurait-il pu réussir un tel exploit. Le sortilège de mort ne pardonne pas… il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en échappé voyez-vous. Ce ne fut qu'une année après que j'ai cru découvrir comment il s'y était prit. En retrouvant un carnet dans lequel il avait logé une partie de son âme. Il a d'ailleurs échoué de peu à prendre possession d'une de mes étudiantes. J'ai ainsi supposé que c'était de cette manière qu'il avait survécu. Cependant je ne sais dans combien d'objet, que nous appelerons Horcruxes, Tom a pu transposer une partie de son âme, mais je sais que tant que tous ne seront pas détruit alors Voldemort sera capable de revenir. »

Les exorcistes restèrent silencieux devant une telle histoire. Allen comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Komui avait dit qu'il aurait un rôle dans cette affaire. Cependant le scientifique avait oublié une chose, si son œil était capable de voir les âmes, cela marchait pour les Akuma… et les homonculus. Rien ne prouvait qu'il s'activerai en présence des Horcruxes, c'était même peu probable. Par contre Allen pouvait toujours tenter de forcer l'activation, il n'avait jamais essayé mais rien ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son œil comme il le voulait.

« Quel est le rapport avec Harry ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple que nous nous lancions directement à la recherche de ces horcruxes ? demanda alors Edward.

-Tout d'abord parce que nous n'avons aucun indice sur l'endroit où peuvent se trouver ces Horcruxes, donc même si vous partiez maintenant vous ne trouverez certainement rien. De plus comme je l'ai dit pour le moment Tom n'a pas encore toute ses capacités, il n'a même pas de corps à proprement parlé. Il me semble donc plus capital d'empêcher son retour, sans quoi la découverte des Horcruxes sera bien plus fastidueuse, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Oui bien sûr, approuva Allen. Mais en quoi Harry est-il…

-C'était lui le bébé, leur apprit Lavi bien que le blond s'était déjà fait une idée sur la question.

-En effet, et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que si Tom veut reprendre un vrai corps alors il aura besoin d'Harry.

-Cela parait évident en effet, soupira l'utilisateur de crown clown.

-C'est pourquoi je vous propose ceci messieurs. Il me semble monsieur Lavi que vous êtes tout désigné à la tâche qui serait de retrouver l'emplacement des Horcruxes.

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Je suis peut-être plus vieux que vous, mais ma mémoire ne m'a jamais fait défaut, assura Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

-Ah vous vous souvenez aussi, rigola finalement le rouquin.

-Bien évidemment Bookman junior. Je pense qu'il serait donc préférable de vous assigné à un travail à la bibliothèque où vous pourrez faire toutes les recherches nécessaires. Je vous y aiderai bien naturellement.

-Je ferais ce que je peux, assura-t-il finalement.

-Quant à vous deux…

-Je pourrais l'aider dans ses recherches, coupa Edward. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose aussi.

-Bien, bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle monsieur Elric.

-Et je garderai un œil sur Harry avec Allen, c'était bien ça que vous alliez nous demander.

-Dans la logique des choses, oui. Il me semble donc profitable de faire de vous des élèves de l'école.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin monsieur Dumbledore, nous ne savons pas faire de magie, rappela Allen et s'il lui paraissait probable qu'Ed puisse faire passer ce qu'il faisait avec son innocence pour la magie lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

-Cela pose un problème en effet, s'amusa le directeur, néanmoins, si vous vous ne savez pas… il n'en est pas de même pour moi.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Edward.

-Lorsque vous serez à Poudlard, après votre répartition, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau.

-J'ai une dernière question monsieur… commença Allen.

-Tu peux m'appeler Professeur maintenant tu sais.

-Euh… oui. Pourquoi nous demander à nous de veuiller sur Harry, enfin je veux dire il y a bien des sorciers qui pourraient le faire.

-Je ne sais pas en qui avoir confiance monsieur Walker, voilà la raison. Cependant je dois vous avouer qu'il y aura un ancien auror qui vous aidera dans votre tâche.

-Auror ?

-Un sorcier qui avait pour travail de combattre les mages noirs. D'ailleurs il faudra que je le prévienne de votre présence.

-N'en faites rien, intima finalement Edward. Si vous dîtes ne pas savoir en qui faire confiance, je veux que personne ne sache qui nous sommes.

-Heureux de vous voir si vif d'esprit monsieur Elric, je veux bien faire comme vous l'entendez alors même si j'ai pleinement confiance en lui. »

Cette réponse fut tout ce que les exorcistes purent se mettre sous la dent, et la lueur espiègle du directeur leur rappelait vaguement Komui. Ce qui bien sûr ne sonnait jamais bon à leur avis. Après cela Dumbledore prit conger, non sans remercier chaleureusement les Wealsey de bien vouloir les accueillir chez eux. A peine les trois autres sortirent de la pièce qu'ils se firent agressés par les enfants de la maison.

« Alors, vous allez rester ici cette année, demanda l'un des jumeaux.

-Ca me semble bien partit en tout cas, répondit Allen d'avis encore mitigé.

-Mais ça veut dire que Poudlard va accueillir des moldu, s'exclama Hermionne ce qui sembla faire comme une évidence ensuite dans la tête des autres.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé de cette affirmation, lui fit savoir Ed alors que la jeune femme devenait toute rouge de honte.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… c'est juste que…

-Ca sera une grande première, finit Harry pour elle.

-Et bien pour nous aussi, assura Lavi souriant.

-Tu n'y étais pas déjà allé toi ? demanda Allen en regardant son ami.

-Si mais avec Jiji, et tu sais comment sont les choses, à vrai dire je n'ai eut le temps de rien voir, nous sommes rapidement passé à la bibliothèque, on y est resté 5 jours enfermés et voilà. Là je vais pouvoir profiter, c'est pas rien le monde magique.

-5 jours enfermés dans la bibliohtèque, reprit Ron qui failli faire un malaise.

-Et il va y passer son année entière encore, leur apprit Ed.

-Il va remplacer Mme Pince ? demanda Ron avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le rouquin. Je ne pense pas, je connais les rayons mais de là à pouvoir vous aider dans vos recherches.

-Elle ne nous aide pas non plus de toute façon, grommela le rouquin.

-Il connait les rayons dit-il, reprit Fred.

-Tous les rayons ? Ca fait 3ans qu'on y ait et j'en connais la moitié, avoua Hermionne.

-Et pourtant elle en passe du temps là-bas, charia Harry. Et vous ?

-Et bien, il semble que le professeur Dumbledore ait décidé de faire de nous des élèves, lui apprit Allen.

-Non mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller encore à l'école ?

-Tu as la taille en tout cas, s'amusa Lavi.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE SI PETIT QU'IL EST ENCORE EN ÂGE D'ALLER A LA MATERNELLE ? s'écria Ed en pourchassant Lavi qui s'enfuyait.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda George avec l'étincelle du mauvais coup dans le regard.

-Disons que sa taille est un sujet qui fache, soupira Allen de dépit.

-J'y pense, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas emmener ton petit robot à Poudlard, reprit Hermionne.

-Qui ça ? Tim ? Ce n'est pas un robot.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna la brune se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être alors. Tant mieux alors parce qu'aucun appareil électrique ne fonctionne là-bas.

-Ah, ça ne sera pas un problème pour lui ne t'en fait pas, sourit gentiment le blandinet faisant rougir la jeune demoiselle.

-Pour Tim, non c'est sûr, les interrompit Lavi. C'est plutôt pour un blondinet anciennement appeler Fullmetal que je m'inquiète pour le coup.

-Qui ? »

Allen ouvrit la bouche stupéfait, non seulement parce que Bookman junior savait pour Edward et son automail alors que le jeune homme prenait grand soin de le cacher. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait lui-même totalement oublié ce détail. Par réflexe il tourna la tête vers l'ancien alchimiste, imité donc par tous les autres qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait. Comment allait-il faire si son automail ne marchait pas là-bas ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'ai tenter de faire quelque chose de différent de ce que j'avais déjà là. La mission de protection n'étant pas réellement l'objectif des exorcistes. Je vais aussi faire en sorte que le trio d'or ne soit pas totalement inutile parce que je trouve ça un peu nul si les héros ne font rien ^^"

Prochain chapitre: les exorcistes découvrent la vie dans le monde de la magie.

N'oubliez pas ma proposition faites plus haut


	50. Coupe du monde

Hey minna-san! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.

En ce qui concerne ma proposition elle a apparemment été acceptée par tout le monde, juste au cas où je laisse le poll ouvert sur ma page. Et vous devriez avoir le premier OS dans pas très longtemps parce que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire quelque chose. D'ailleurs je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera un crossover avec Hitman Reborn. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde connait... sinon bah vous serez dans la même situation qu'Ed et Allen mdr.

Avalon-curse: Bah c'est vrai qu'ils sont jeunes pour avoir autant de responsabilité. En même temps ils ont déjà traversé pas mal de chose donc bon... Dumbledore je t'avoue que perso j'ai un peu de mal avec lui. J'espère par contre que mon scénario ne fera pas trop bateau ^^ Ils ont encore une bonne semaine avant d'arriver à Poudlard alors tu vas devoir patienter pour tout savoir mdr. Ainsi que ma solution pour l'automail d'Ed ^^ Maintenant pour ce qui est de tes proposition pour mes sortes de bonus, Fairytail j'avais déjà prévu, blue exorcist c'est juste une trop bonne idée que je n'avais pas eu mdr, quand a Bleach j'avais aussi prévu de le faire même si je ne sait pas encore très bien les conditions ni auprès de qui ils vont apparaître. Par contre je n'aime pas Black Buttler donc je ne pourrais certainement pas écrire dessus... en même temps... bref. Et de toute façon la présence d'Ed et Allen était obligatoire mdr.

Dana: Alors euh... je n'ai pas compris ta review , qu'est-ce qui serait bien si ça ne marchait pas? L'automail d'Ed? pour ce qui est de la sorte de bonus, je ferais avec plaisir un cross avec xxxholic, oui j'adore Yuko mdr, par contre je n'aime pas du tout Black Buttler donc je ne le ferai pas. J'attends par contre avec impatience des prochaines proposition.

Shiina: Et bien j'espère que ça te plaira et que je te donnerai l'envie d'être assidue ^^ Oh! Je parle trop de Lavi? Je dois avouer que c'est mon perso préféré dans DGM, mais je m'en étais pas rendue compte ^^". Enfin ne t'inquiète pas il va bientôt remis en arrière plan puisqu'on suit Allen et Ed ^^"

Zialema: en espérant que la suite te plaise ^^. Ca marche pour le recueil merci d'avoir répondu.

Sur ce voilà le chapitre!

* * *

« Nous allons installer les tables dehors, on ne peut vraiment plus tenir à l'intérieur, déclara Mrs Wealsey.

-Désolé de vous envahir comme ça, fit Allen mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'excuses pas pour ça mon grand. Si Dumbledore veut vous avoir ici ça ne me pose aucun problème. Tenez emmenez ça dehors, fit-elle en tendant couvert et assiette aux garçons. Fred, Georges est-ce que vous… mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est vos « Farces pour sorcier facétieux » ?

-Oh oh, sortons, intima Ron qui entraina donc Harry, Allen et Edward avec lui alors que sa mère criait contre les jumeaux sous l'air déconfit de Lavi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est « Farce pour sorcier facétieux ? demanda le blond.

-Des farces et attrapes que mes frères inventent, ils veulent ouvrir une boutique. Ce qui ne plait pas à maman. Déjà hier elle était vraiment énervée parce qu'ils ont donné une praline longue-langue au cousin de Harry.

-Sa langue s'est allongée d'un mètre, sourit le brun sous l'air incrédule des deux autres.

-J'y pense tu as eu de la chance Harry.

-Et en quoi je te pris ? s'étonna le brun.

-Un peu plus et ils arrivaient chez tes moldus, ça aurait fait tâche.

-Ce ne sont pas mes moldus Ron, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient certainement eut une crise cardiaque.

-A cause de nous ? demanda Allen ne sachant pas comment prendre l'information.

-Pas vous spécialement, rassura le jeune homme. Disons qu'ils détestent tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

-Pourtant tu es un sorcier, remarqua Edward.

-Justement ils ne m'aiment pas. »

Allen et Edward échangèrent un regard mais le spectacle qui les attendait dehors leur coupa la parole. C'était Bill et Charlie qui avaient la charge de mettre les tables mais apparemment ces deux là étaient d'une certaine façon restés des enfants. Si bien qu'ils s'amusaient à faire un duel avec les tables. Celles-ci semblaient être sous l'effet d'un sort de lévitation, du moins c'était la déduction des deux exorcistes. Les deux sorciers en faisaient donc ce qu'ils voulaient grâce à leur baguette. Les jeunes hommes de la congrégation vinrent tous deux à la même déduction trois secondes plus tard, ça devait être vachement pratique la magie quand même. Puis au bout d'un énième choc une fenêtre s'ouvrit au dessus d'eux et une tête rousse se montra :

« Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit, il y en a qui essaye de travailler ici.

-Oh désolé Percy, railla le plus vieux. Comment vont les fonds de chaudrons ?

-Très mal, répondit l'autre claquant sa fenêtre avec une mauvaise humeur flagrante.

-Les fonds de chaudrons ? s'étonna Ed.

-Monsieur fait un rapport très important sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron pour le ministère de la magie, énonça Ron d'un air moqueur.

-Vous avez un ministère de la magie ? reprit Allen mettant enfin les couverts qu'il avait en main à leur place.

-Il faut bien une organisation qui s'occupe de la communauté magique, rétorqua Bill ce qui semblait juste en effet.

-Donc il travaille là-bas ?

-Oui et Papa aussi, ajouta Ron. Grâce à ça nous avons pu avoir des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quiddich.

-De quoi ? demanda le blandinet qui se sentait complètement perdu dans cet univers.

-C'est un sport sorcier, expliqua Harry qui ne pouvait que comprendre les exorcistes et leur air perdu. Il se pratique sur des balais, qui volent…

-Des balais qui volent ? fit Ed en relevant les sourcils.

-Et alors tu nous as fait remonter le Grand Canyon sur une colonne de terre toi, rétorqua Allen ce qui attira une moue à son collègue alors que les autres se demandaient à quoi il faisait allusion, vas-y continues Harry il ne devrait plus t'interrompre.

-Je ne te permets pas, râla Ed.

-Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? Allen releva un sourcil en se tournant vers lui et voyant sa grimace toujours présente il se tourna tout sourire vers Harry. C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Ed cri beaucoup mais Allen fait plus peur, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Hermione à Ron qui hochait vivement de la tête.

-Surtout ne le laissez avoir des informations compromettantes sur vous, leur fit savoir le blond qui s'était rapproché sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Et je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la première partie de la phrase.

-Trop gentil, grimaça le roux.

-Une balle qui ressemble à Tim ? s'étonna Allen plus loin à qui Harry décrivait le sport.

-Oui, et c'est sans doute la plus importante, car l'équipe qui l'attrape gagne 150 points, et généralement le match du coup.

-Je vois. Ca à l'air compliqué.

-Et c'était bien ? demanda Ed.

-On ne sait pas, s'amusa Ron. En fait c'est demain. C'est pour ça que Bill et Charlie sont… »

Le rouquin s'arrêta en voyant le regard des deux exorcistes sur lui. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? En tout cas ils le mettaient assez mal à l'aise. Il entendit Hermione soupirer à côté de lui alors qu'Harry grimaçait. Cela amena un petit rire au blondinet. La connexion sembla se faire dans la tête du sorcier qui s'exclama alors.

« Oh mais il va manquer des billets si vous devez venir.

-Belle réflexion Ron, se moqua la brunette.

-Je pense que la tente pourrait contenir deux personnes en plus, s'incrusta Mr Weasley qui venait avec des plats. Cependant vous ne pourrez pas assister au match.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Allen en souriant.

-J'étais quand même un peu curieux, avoua Ed.

-Tu verras d'autre match pendant l'année, assura Fred.

-A Poudlard nous faisons des matchs entre les maisons, expliqua Georges.

-A leur arrivée à Poudlard chaque élève est répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons qui correspond le plus à sa personnalité, renchérit Hermione qui savait que la question allait venir. Ici nous sommes tous à Griffondor mais il y a aussi Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Allez, allez, assez parlé, à table tout le monde ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Il se fait tard et demain vous devez partir tôt, rappela-t-elle.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur celui qui reste ? demanda Ron.

-C'est Lavi, répondirent en cœur les deux plus jeunes alors que le rouquin hochait de la tête surprenant les sorciers devant tant de coordination alors qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir l'information.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir, et dans un vrai lit ! jubila le futur Bookman.

-Pourquoi vous dormiez où jusqu'à maintenant ?

-J'étais en mission avant-hier et à vrai dire l'église n'avait qu'un lit à nous proposer, bien sûr c'est Jiji qui l'a prit. Donc j'ai dormi par terre. Et hier… j'ai du rédiger le rapport plus les devoirs de Jiji, autant dire que je n'ai pas trop dormi.

-C'est de ton grand-père dont tu parles comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit-il.

-Attends ton grand-père participe à ce genre de chose ?

-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un grand-père normal, avoua Lavi alors qu'Allen secouait vivement la tête approbatif.

-Et vous ? demanda Harry vers les deux autres.

-Oh nous étions à la congrégation, rassura Allen en souriant.

-Bien que ça ne soit pas toujours plus reposant que les missions, rappela Ed. Même s'ils ne veulent jamais nous faire de mal sciemment, je les retiens.

-Ahah, encore Komui ? C'était la version combien de Komurin ? Vous avez encore fini ensemble dans un placard ? Ou mieux encore ils ont remis Gladice en marche ? Ahahah.

-Lavi ce n'est pas drôle, ça aurait pu tourner en catastrophe mondiale.

-Et puis comment tu sais ça toi ? s'emporta Ed alors que les sorciers les regardait surpris et qu'Allen rougissait.

-Ne sous-estime pas un bookman.

-Il a fait du chantage à Reevers, lui apprit Allen. Et puis ce n'était rien dans ce genre. Disons juste que Komui a voulu… commença Allen pas très sûr de lui.

-Il a réussi à mettre Kanda en colère… expliqua finalement Edward.

-Comme si c'était dure d'énerver ce fanatique des soba, il l'est pratiquement 24h/24, remarqua Allen.

-Tu n'es pas fairplay Allen, en plus tu n'as pas non plus arrangé les choses. Enfin disons qu'on a du se mettre à trois pour l'arrêter… on a failli détruire encore une aile de la congrégation et qu'au final c'est grâce à Lenalee qu'on s'en est sorti. Je jure que cette fille est un don du ciel, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter Komui et Kanda.

-Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a… commença timidement Hermione.

-Yu n'est pas ce qu'on peut avoir de plus doux et il est toujours armé malheureusement.

-Par armé vous voulez dire… redemanda Hermione pas sûre de vouloir savoir au final.

-Ce n'est pas très important, coupa finalement Allen avec un sourire sous la grimace d'Ed qui avait un souvenir cuisant de sa dernière altercation avec le japonais. Mangeons donc. »

Ayan vu la quantité impressionnante qu'avait prit le jeune exorciste au déjeuner, qui était quand même plus importante que celle de Ron, Mrs Weasley s'était mise en quatre pour offrir ce qui leur semblait être un banquet. Pourtant les sorciers virent avec effarement la nourriture disparaitre bien vite du côté d'Allen, ce qui amusait pour le moins ses compatriotes. Molly nota alors dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne faudrait plus mettre Ron et Allen à côté à table. Puis elle déclara :

« Il faudra que tu me laisses ta liste de fourniture Harry, je vais demain au chemin de traverse pour tout le monde. Dumbledore, m'a déjà confié la votre, déclara-t-elle pour les exorcistes.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on ait de l'argent pour ça, je pense que vous avez un argent sorcier, demanda Edward.

-En effet, mais là encore Dumbledore à tout arrangé.

-Vraiment ?

-Disons que vous avez vous aussi le droit à la bourse scolaire.

-Je vois, se rassura Allen qui avait eut peur d'avoir encore d'autre dette à remplir.

-Pourquoi nous n'y allons pas après la coupe du monde ? demanda Harry.

-Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps, la dernière à duré cinq jours.

-Cinq jours ? s'exclama Allen.

-Tant que le Vif d'or n'est pas attrapé le match continue, expliqua Ron.

-Bon courage les gars, se moqua Lavi

-Et bien nous prendrons de la lecture. »

Cette simple réplique d'Ed déprima Allen ce qui était visible par le long soupire qu'il lâcha. Tout le monde se laissa ainsi à rire. Finalement, bien qu'ils étaient quand même étrange, les exorcistes ne semblaient pas être si terrible que ça. Du moins c'était ce qui se trouvait dans l'esprit de la plus part des sorciers.

Pourtant le lendemain lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Ed et Allen complètement en forme malgré qu'il n'était que 4h du matin, ils avaient du mal à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas des monstres. D'ailleurs ils étaient ils étaient en train de voir avec Mr Weasley si ses vêtements faisaient assez moldu ou pas alors que la plus part des sorciers comataient encore et n'auraient jamais trouvé la force de répondre au plus vieux.

« Où sont Bill, Charlie et Percy ? demande Fred.

-Ils transplanent alors ils peuvent dormir plus, leur expliqua Mrs Weasley.

-Ils transplanent ? reprit Allen.

-C'est le fait de disparaitre puis réapparaitre à un autre endroit. Ce qui est quelque chose de très difficile et assez risqué.

-Alors ils dorment encore, ronchonna Georges. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas transplaner nous.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas majeur et que n'avez pas passé le permis, répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley.

-Il faut un permis pour avoir le droit de transplaner ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Ce n'est pas facile le transplanage, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de le faire comme ça. Quand ça ne se passe pas bien… par exemple l'autre jour un sorcier qui n'avait pas son permis à fini désartibulé, expliqua monsieur Weasley.

-Désartibulé ? demanda Allen pas sûr de bien comprendre le terme alors que les autres faisaient la grimace hormis Harry.

-Il a laissé la moitié de son corps derrière lui, il est donc resté bloqué ne pouvant plus bougé ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. »

Cette fois-ci les trois firent la grimace s'imaginant à leur tour la scène. Non franchement il valait mieux s'en tenir là pour le transplanage. Au pire Allen préférait encore utiliser l'arche. Moyen sûr de se déplacer selon lui.

« Et nous comment y allons-nous alors ? demanda Ed curieux.

-Nous allons utiliser un portoloin, reprit le paternel.

-A quoi ressemblent les portoloins ? demanda Harry.

-Oh il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, répondit l'homme. Des choses qui passent inaperçues, bien sûr, pour que les moldus ne les remarquent pas et ne se mettent pas à jouer avec. Bien tout le monde est prêt ?

-Georges qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ? »

Molly joua alors une nouvelle scène contre les « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » tandis que les plus jeunes se préparaient. N'ayant eux-mêmes aucune affaire à emporter les deux exorcistes portèrent les sac des filles, ce qui bien sûr fit des jaloux, mais aucun n'osa se plaindre à haute voix. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la route, les jumeaux faisant légèrement la tête devant, s'étant vu confisquer toutes leurs pralines et autres farces et attrapes.

Ils mirent deux bonnes heures pour rejoindre la colline d'où ils devaient prendre le portoloin. Les sorciers avaient le souffle court d'avoir du monter la petite butte sous les encouragements amusés des exorcistes qui ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre problème. Ce qui apparemment frustra Ron plus que les autres. Une fois arrivé en haut Mr Weasley sortit sa montre avant de déclarer :

« Bien nous avons fait vite, il nous reste dix minutes pour chercher le portoloin. Il ne devrait pas être très gros, venez.

-Par ici Arthur, coupa en fait une voix d'homme un peu plus loin. Par ici mon vieux, nous l'avons trouvé.

-Amos ! » s'exclama le père des Weasley.

Apparemment l'homme était connu et semblait être une bonne connaissance puisque l'homme se précipita presque pour lui serrait la main. Avec lui se trouvait un autre adolescent qui semblait avoir l'âge des jumeaux. Cédric faisait apparemment aussi parti de Poudlard, et ne semblait pas apprécié des inventeurs de « Farce pour sorciers facétieux ». Enfin c'était d'après les observations des deux exorcistes. Soudain Amos demanda :

« Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ? »

Allen releva un sourcil dubitatif, comment pouvait-il croire qu'ils étaient tous des enfants Wealsey ? Enfin il était vrai qu'en fait leur nombre s'approcher du nombre d'enfant Weasley à bien compter.

« Oh non seulement les rouquins, répondit Mr Weasley. Voici Hermione, une amie de Ron, et Harry un autre ami. Ainsi qu'Edward et Allen deux amis de la famille.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama l'homme sous le regard surpris des deux nouveaux dans ce « monde ». Harry ? Harry Potter ?

-Euh… oui », répondit celui-ci embarrassé.

Ils comprirent enfin qu'Harry, malgré l'image qu'il donnait de lui si on ne connaissait pas son histoire, ne pourrait pas être considéré comme un adolescent lambda, comme l'avait fait remarquer Edward la veille.

« Il doit être presque l'heure, coupa finalement Mr Weasley. Le départ est prévu dans une minute, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le portoloin, expliqua l'homme à ceux qui ne savaient pas. Même un doigt suffira. »

Ils se mirent alors en cercle, malgré la gêne que leur procurait leurs sac. Amos Diggory plaça la botte au milieu et chacun posa un doigt dessus. Mr Weasley leur fit un petit décompte et soudain une sensation poignante les attrapa. Comme si une force supérieure voulait les attirer quelque part. Leurs pieds quittèrent le sol et tous furent emportés dans un tourbillon de couleur. L'atterrissage fut violent et le fait qu'ils soient encore debout n'était du qu'à leurs réflexes, mieux vaut ne pas tomber à terre si tu es menacé de mort. Par contre les jeunes sorciers eux étaient tous plus ou moins couchés sur le sol en gémissant leur mal.

Devant eux se tenaient deux autres sorciers, ils semblaient tenir le compte des arrivées, à qui s'adressa le paternel Weasley, apparemment les connaissant. A croire qu'il connaissait tout le monde le paternel. Finalement ils se séparèrent des Digorry pour se diriger vers leur emplacement. Le camping était gardé par un Moldu apparemment et le sorcier eut toutes les peines du monde pour le payer. Ce ne fut qu'après tout ça qu'ils purent enfin découvrir l'endroit où poser leur tente.

« Bien, déclara Mr Weasley, souvenez-vous nous sommes en terrain moldu alors pas question de recourir à la magie, nous allons monter les tentes à la main. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile les moldu font ça tout le temps. »

Mais au final ça semblait plus compliqué que prévu pour les sorciers. C'est là que les exorcistes décidèrent d'intervenir. Amusé, eux-mêmes avaient déjà eut pas mal de fois le temps de devoir faire un campement. Mr Weasley les aida avec un peu trop d'entrain alors qu'Harry et Hermione les remerciaient silencieusement de savoir mieux s'y prendre qu'eux. Mais le problème était qu'une fois les tentes montées, les quatre n'étant pas d'origine du monde de la magie ne purent que se faire la remarque que jamais dix personnes ne rentreraient là-dedans.

« On sera un peu serré mais ça devrait passer, s'enjoua Mr Weasley.

-Euh… vous êtes sûr ? Sinon nous pouvons… commença Allen.

-Ta, ta, venez voir. »

Lorsqu'ils passèrent l'auvent ils se crurent dans un tout autre endroit. L'intérieur de la tente ressemblait en fait à un appartement trois pièces. Alors qu'Allen regardait autour de lui fasciner, tout comme Harry semblait-il, Ed grognait que tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Enfin maintenant ils comprenaient qu'ils pourraient en effet tous dormir sous la même tente.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: avancée dans la relation entre Ed et Allen, ainsi que rencontre avec les mangemorts


End file.
